


Hanzo, At Your Service!

by Zeethulhu



Series: Simple Geometry [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death, Feelings, Five Stages of Grief, Found Family, Hanzo Support Squad, He can't deal, I put him through too much TBH, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Noodle Dragons, Omnic Racism, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Redemption, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, They adopted Hanzo, Unplanned Pregnancy, World Travel, he needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeethulhu/pseuds/Zeethulhu
Summary: In which Hanzo decides to leave Japan, and travel the world. He fights assassins, sees the state of the world, and discovers himself.Part two of the Simple Geometry Series. Spanning the gap between Genji's "Death" And their reunion.





	1. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo returns to Tsushima Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break everyone. The past couple of weeks have been full of adulting. Kids health insurance, seperate from mine and my husband's, but free from the state, that's an entire ordeal.
> 
> Then Halloween came up so fast and my two year old got to trick or treat this weekend early. My husband's job set up a whole thing we've we walked the interior of the warehouse and they had candy stops. It was very nostalgic for me. When I was a kid every house on our street and six streets on either side were decorated. It was great. 
> 
> Also my anniversary is this Thursday on Halloween. Planning for that and everything else has been hectic. Five years married, and eleven together over all. Sweet gods that feels so short but sounds so long.
> 
> Anyways, here's this. :3

Hanzo stepped out of the bar he'd traced his last target to. The past month had been busy. He'd chased three yakuza traitors across Japan. It was visceral, knowing he was the same as them. The only real difference was that he had ripped his own clan out from under himself...they were cast out. But it was in the past now, it had to be.

Hanzo shifted to the side as a hover car pulled up. He settled in the passenger seat and shrugged his quiver off. Inuaki Taro, his only remaining friend from the Shimada clan, was the driver. Taro had been instrumental in keeping his civilian aquaintences safe. Taro was a skilled assassin turned broker. He was the contact that had organized these hits, as such none of them had been innocent. That was Hanzo's only request. 

As they pulled to a second corner the back seat was filled with a gruff and battered looking older man. That was Akechi Rin, acting leader of the last four Samurai Soldiers of Japan's Anti-Omnic Army. Five technically, but Kibutsuji Mujin was retired with paralysis. Rin's hair was gaining more gray by the day, but his surly face remained as it always did stern but relaxed. It was disconcerting that this Samurai reminded Hanzo so much of his father.

Hanzo blew out a long breath, it had only been two weeks since he'd begun this task to keep the peace at Tsushima Island. The Samurai had gone into hiding after the Omnic Crisis. Disillusioned by the governments abandonment of their forces behind enemy lines. Only Hanzo's father Shimada Sojiro had gone to their aid with supplies and help. Their debt to Sojiro, it seemed, never ran out. Even if it meant focusing it on his only living son.

"Well boss, it's done." Taro smirked from his seat. His beard quirked with the expression. Once, when they had been young Hanzo had found that smirk attractive. Now, he just wanted to swat it clean off Taro's face.

"I am not your boss." Hanzo huffed. "Have you called the families?"

"Yes, all deals are in place. Tsushima is neutral or risk the government being involved. Not everyone had government pockets like we did." Taro nodded and Hanzo turned to look out the window. It was true the Shimada had held the government in its pocket. Those police officers, detectives, officials, and politicians were all arrested. Hanzo had been thorough in removing any chance of the Shimada resurging. If they did, they would never have the same ties. And if they did return, he would destroy them once more. 

"The government sent a handler to Tsushima. He'll be our contact with the government from now on." Rin spoke from the back. The man had a toothpick in his lips today. "Let's go back for now."

"It is not safe for me to be there." Hanzo had rehearsed this argument a thousand times in his mind. "There are too many who would think to challenge me. They would risk the danger of neutral retaliation."

"Hmm, too bad." Rin smirked. Hanzo sighed, fighting Rin felt overmuch like fighting his father. And that thought continually scared him to the core. Rin was _not_ his father. It didn't matter how much he'd unwittingly relied on the other man...

Shit.

* * *

Tsushima was a quiet island, barely much of a tourist spot anymore. But it had towns dotted along the coasts, all filled with a small bit healthy population of omnics and humans. On the side that faced Japan it was a busy hub. On the other side of the island, where Hanzo stayed when he was here, they faced Korea. This side was filled mostly with secluded properties with plenty of space between them. 

It didn't take long before they were pulling up the hidden drive to the Kibutsuji property. Four traditional but small houses ringed the gravel drive. One the Kibutsuji's lived in. Another was a workshop. One belonged to Rin, and the other was Hanzo's by their decree.

The car pulled up and out of the door streaked a young woman with purple hair. Kibutsuji Megumi, an excitable genius. She was the reason he had his Scatter and Sonic arrows. She was also the mind behind his prosthetic legs. He liked her a lot, she reminded him of Genji in how she lived by her own rules.

Behind her was Kibutsuji Mujin who was settled in his wheelchair. It was a new one that looked like it hovered. Megumi had been busy. Behind the wheelchair and sliding the house door closed was Kibutsuji Kano. Mujin's Omnic husband. As Hanzo understood it, after Mujin had returned from service with a catastrophic spinal injury, his wife died of illness. Through treatment of his injuries, he'd met Kano. The Omnic medic had enlisted with Japan's army because he wasn't being controlled by a God Program.

Sometime between then and when the rest of the Samurai were discharged they were married. Perhaps one of the few unions between a human and Omnic in the world. And considering Mujin's clout, he might have even gotten the Japanese Government to sanction the marriage officially. Kano was, in every way that counted, Megumi's second father.

Hanzo got out of the car and was bowled over nearly back into the vehicle by Megumi. "Hanzo! You're back!"

"I am." Hanzo's shoulders sank as he smiled at her. 

"I'm glad." She grinned, "Much better circumstances."

"Welcome back Hanzo." Mujin spoke and the warmth from all of them nearly cracked the dark depression lingering under his skin.

In a flash he was standing in the genkan of the Shimada Castle's home quarters, where the residential rooms were for the head family. Genji was always waiting after Hanzo's missions._ 'Welcome home brother.' _

"I-I have returned." Hanzo stuttered out. He touched Megumi's shoulders to set her back so he could regain his feet.

"Everyone wanted to be here, so we'll go visit later." Megumi said matter of factly.

"Ah! After a check up!" Kano lifted his hand anxiously. "You ran off too quickly last time."

Hanzo had been here weeks ago, to save them from a contingent of yakuza. Tokomori Nagi and Tsukasa Renji, two Shimada Elders, had sent their allies after this island to get to him. It had gotten to him all right. He'd stormed after them and made himself the new boogeyman of Japan. Even worse now that he'd taken down three targets for the three yakuza Oyabun who targeted this place.

The new gear tucked inside his guitar case with his few kyudo-gi was going to be necessary now. But Hanzo didn't want to think of that, honestly he wanted to get a shower and go to sleep. He gathered his things and set out for the guest house that was his. Everything was in order again inside, but he surveyed it all to be sure the yakuza hadn't taken anything he'd left behind.

Kano settled in the bedroom with him for his check up. He answered questions clearly as to the best of his memory. Kano prodded the scar on his gut from the gunshot months ago. The scar tissue was building up, Hanzo would need to focus on core work to keep it from stiffening up. They came to his legs and Hanzo sat to pull them off, he wasn't comfortable having them off but Kano was clinical. Hanzo could deal with it.

"Hmm, the ports are fine, your scar tissue here is settled well. But there's a bit if tightness at the cuff, if the pressure is too much I'll have Megumi refit the pressure cuff." Kano assessed. If Hanzo were honest he would just take his average legs and not have anymore made. But he understood their value. Having a spare or two would be imperative. 

Kano left him and Hanzo showered. He dressed in a kyudo-gi and Hakama in a deep olive color. He tied his hair up with a tie rather than a sash. It was still far too short to get in place. Hanzo sighed as the effort just felt like too much work. He had a long thought that he should just get undressed, put on his sleep pants, take his legs off, and just sleep.

Before Hanzo could do that he had to greet everyone. He closed his eyes and his dragons lifted their heads on either side of his wrist. They muzzled him gently. Their comfort shored up the energy he needed to get through this day. He thanked them with silent waves of gratitude. 

Hanzo left his small house to find Mujin and Megumi waiting for him. Kano pulled the car up and Rin climbed out to open the door for Mujin's chair. Kano looked like he wanted to help his husband into the vehicle, but Rin and Megumi took over. Hanzo picked up the chair and pushed its more solid shape up into the back of the hover van.

They drove to the Kurosawa's store. Something loosened in Hanzo's chest as he left the van and it's occupants to enter by himself. It wasn't a large store, just a little over the size of the original business. Rows of convenience goods and packaged food. A wall of coolers, and a long counter that held two holo screen registers.

Hanzo breathed in a smell that he associated with hiding, manufactured safety, and familiarity. The Kurosawa's had sheltered him for months after Genji's death. They only knew him as Nakamura Shoji then. The parents owned the business, Keigo and Minami. They had three grown children. Machiko, the eldest, Michiko the middle child, and Keito the youngest.

Minami and Keigo looked up from a set of tablets and they both smiled at him. It was striking how similar they looked to his parents at Shimada Castle upon his returning. Jobs, school, university...they all greeted him with warmth back to his home. A home he had barred himself from permanently. 

"Hanzo-San!" The dual voices of Michiko and Keito drew his attention. He saw them race from the back as if they were children rather than the adults they were. Machiko walked behind them sedately. Their hair was once again freshly dyed. Keito in red, Michiko in blue, and Machiko had gone blond this time. "You're back!"

"I have returned." Hanzo answered as he greeted them. Keito had been the one he worked with the most frequently when he was in hiding. Machiko hadn't had much of an opinion of him. And Michiko had outright disliked him. That all changed when Hanzo had stepped in on some teenaged delinquents accosting her and assaulting Keito for defending her. Hanzo left that night having taught Keito to punch and with her unconditional respect. The entire family respected him much more after that. To his continued dismay. 

Hanzo had put them all in danger by hiding with their store as his job front. When he accepted the mission to rescue Megumi from a Shimada Clan associate who wanted to steal her inventions, he had exposed himself. Taro, who knew him better than the clan itself did, had tracked them down with the help of the same delinquents he'd helped run off. The Kurosawa family had been put at risk because of him. Only his association with Mujin had gotten them to safety with four ex-Samurai Soldiers to protect them.

He had put them at risk again in the spring of this year. When his last two Shimada Elder targets had tracked him down again. They had sent allied yakuza clans to besiege this island looking for the Kibutsuji and Kurosawa families. Hanzo had cleaned house of them easily. Leading to the three jobs he'd done before Rin and Taro had spirited him back here to Tsushima Island. Despite all of that, they forgave him, and welcomed him as if he were not the monstrous criminal he knew he was.

Emotion choked him as he saw their eyes reflecting welcome and happiness at him. Hanzo looked away and frowned. "You're inventory set up is wrong."

They looked at him in shock before Keigo boomed with laughter. "I guess you'll have to come back and make sure they do it right now won't you?"

* * *

"Tch, you know damn well I was the one who killed that Titan!" Koichi Sato bellowed over the long kotatsu the Samurai were all gathered around to drink.

"I stabbed it on the neck connector." Rin snapped back, his sake cup sloshing over his fingers. "All its processing wires are connected there!" 

Watanabe Shin chuckled as he poured another cup for himself and Takano Nishi. They were watching the fight with amusement and the air of men who had seen this fight more than a thousand times before. Comrades and brothers to the last.

"If I remember correctly, it was Sato who crushed its leg bringing it down. Rin who jammed the Titans internal frame to keep it from moving and getting back up. And it was I who shot the core." Kano cut in with his metallic voice as he nudged another sake cup to his husband. Mujin picked it up with a wide smirk. Nishi and Shin burst out laughing. "On Captain Kibutsuji's order, of course."

"Hmm, Urashiki took down a Titan alone once. I saw that happen on the coast." Mujin said suddenly. The air cooled as they all seemed to think of the deceased Samurai Soldier. 

They had been Japan's answer to the Omnic Crisis, and they had been the best. But they hadn't been super soldiers. Of the thousands of Samurai Soldiers who joined the JSDF to lay siege to Japan's Omnium and assist in taking down uncobquerable Gwishin Omnium in the sea between them and Korea, only these five were left.

Kibutsuji, the former captain.

Akechi Rin, the new Captain.

Takano Nishi, the strategist.

Koichi Sato, their heavy hitter.

Watanabe Shin, the close range fighter.

Kibutsuji Kano, their Omnic Sniper/Medic.

It was an honor to be around them.

Hanzo lifted his cup of plum wine and turned the small dish in his hands. It was one of two that he had to commemorate his family with. Every year he bought a new set of four. He shared a drink with his parents, and with Genji. Outside of his grief, all he had of them now were his two mismatching cups.

"What about you archer boy?" Sato boomed. Hanzo glanced up from where he was leaning on the open doors of Nishi's sitting room. The yard stretched outside to the concrete wall that seperate his house from the rest of the neighborhood.

"What about me?" Hanzo asked quietly.

"We saw you when the yakuza came. They were ready to kill you but there was fear in their eyes." Sato grinned wide and vicious. "How does one get that kind of reputation? Even Rin didn't make anyone fear him on sight back before the Samurai program."

"Tch." Rin scoffed and slugged back another drink.

Hanzo touched his wrist as his dragons shifted to awareness. They watched him in his minds eye. The fear of him...what a story that was. The moment he stopped being Shimada Sojiro's son and firmly became the Shimada's best assassin. A man in his own right. Future Kumicho of their clan. 

"I do not tell stories." Hanzo shook his head and drank from his cup before grabbing his gourd canteen. He drank from it heartily.

"Come now, this sounds like quite the tale." Shin smirked and drew out a sigh from Hanzo.

"Many of the yakuza family's feared me from birth." Hanzo started, giving in would get him out of their regard faster. "All save for my mother's assassins, they helped her raise both my brother and myself. But my father's men, they were terrified of holding us. Afraid the moment one of us cried they would be attacked. That kind of fear is easily exploited by children. I was a menace, Genji even more so. But that is the kind of fear _afforded_ to the children of the Oyabun."

Mujin chuckled, "Your father doted on you both."

"Until we were four respectively. Then we began training in earnest. Before then we had been taught only the basics of self-defense. We became deadly very quickly." Hanzo closed his eyes as he remembered the brutal training his father put him through. Then the even more brutal weapons training his mother trained him in. Bruises, blistered hands, and extreme exhaustion had been his reality for so many years. Interspersed with his parents caring for their wounds personally in their joint living area. Family.

"When I started to engage with the clans dealings the members who shadowed and were in charge of me only feared what would happen if I was returned home with injury. They feared my parents retribution, and not me." Hanzo chuckled. At that point the hazing had begun. It had been a relief and a humbling experience. To have the men willing to treat him as himself rather than his father's son. He had learned that he was not entitled to anything but what he earned. That had led him into growing and striving to be better. A lesson he held closely even now.

"Everythng changed when I was eighteen. At this time I was already taking assassination contracts. I was working alone when I wasn't mentoring Genji into the role. When I would ascend to Kumicho he would be the clans Master Assassin. The same as my mother had been for my father. But this year another clan had cropped up and were causing quite the stir. Selling in our territory, stealing from our establishments, taking protection money from those who paid to us."

Hanzo closed his eyes and drank again. Letting the haze of alcohol ease the ache in his heart. "The Shimada clan had not truly been at war with the underground community since my father was a child. But we were at war once more. Many of our assassins were sent to remind our allies just who was in charge. Taro was sent to investigate their ranks, as a dissatisfied Shimada recruit. In his time there he uncovered a number of plots that we stopped before they began. Then came our retaliation. Systematically my father coordinated the assault on their new enterprise."

Hanzo tilted his head back, memories burned into the recesses of his mind. "Taro was found out and Genji was sent to collect him. Both of them ended up as hostages. So my father sent me to discuss their terms of release. I walked into the building alone and spoke with their Oyabun. We couldn't reach a deal. He wanted my father to bow his head to him. The insult alone would have gotten anyone shot. I told him it was unfortunate that he'd slighted us so severely, he had ambition despite how young he was. At that table, with all of his men watching, I summoned Udon and Ramen. I let them take me and beheaded their Kumicho. No one save Taro, Genji, and I left alive."

"Their entire group?" Rin blinked at him in shock.

"All forty three of them had gathered to watch their boss humiliate the heir to the Shimada Clan. Instead they were all there to watch their boss lose his head." Hanzo had walked Genji ahead of him out of the building. Taro had gaped at all the damage. The other Shimada men had rushed the scene as soon as the door to the club opened. "Word spread around that with only my blades I decimated an entire emerging yakuza clan. No one begrudgingly feared or falsely respected me again. Instead I was treated with deference, awe, and obedience. The same as my parents were."

"Hanzo..." Mujin started as if sensing the emotion burning in Hanzo chest. 

"They would have followed me. If I had just turned from Genji's remains...if I had turned to those who were sent to confirm death, they would have followed me. We could have taken the family back over from the elders, they would have done as I ordered." Hanzo breathed and closed his eyes as his free hand balled into a fist.

"Then why didn't you?" Nishi asked and his tone was quiet, curious. The same question every criminal, every assassin, the world over was asking no doubt. 

"Because it wasn't worth it." Hanzo sighed, his anger falling away to the crushing despair that dwelled in his soul. "I thought, for a long time, that the clan was my life. I would dedicate everything I was to it. The price of that lifestyle was my brother's life. When I stood there with his blood on me, I knew that I wanted nothing to do with the clan at all. Those same men who respected me, followed my orders, and revered my actions...they would have lauded me for what I'd done." Hanzo eased one prosthetic foot under himself and stood up. "It was not commendable. It wasn't wise, or just. I murdered my brother and I was _not_ going to be a part of a family that applauded that kind of sin."

Hanzo guzzled the last of his plum wine, spilling some down his chin to soak his neck and collar. He didn't care. Hanzo walked unevenly to the table and snatched an unopened bottle of sake. He hobbled out of the room, suddenly needing to be alone. He couldn't stomach being in his own mind anymore. 


	2. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo tries to deal with his depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...OW2 is happening. Thank fuck all the skins are transferred.
> 
> Also Hanzo is in the gameplay trailer. Just a little clip of Paris and he's there. Can't wait to see how he fits into the story. So excited.

Weeks rolled by with Hanzo returned to Tsushima. He spent much of it sleeping, or training alone. Interspersed with heavy drinking, of course. He felt numb to everything, lacking direction. The only drive he had was to drink. Get through just a little more than he could drink the pain away. He had never been more pathetic than he was now.

It was overwhelming how strong the ache in his chest had become. His grief for Genji had been eclipsing everything for the past two and a half years. Now, he was recognizing just what he'd done to himself in addition to what he'd done to Genji. How deeply he had inflicted wounds upon himself. 

It was nearly unbearable.

So of course, he was surprised, when one day he woke with the intent to do more than sleep. Hanzo dressed in some less traditional clothing, pulled his hair up and trimmed his beard to acceptable. Not the sharp perfection he had been doing. A voice in his mind, that sounded suspiciously like an elder of the clan, sneered that _this_ wasn't the image of a Shimada Kumicho. He looked like a disgrace no matter how he shifted in the mirror. 

So Hanzo left the house, which caught the interest of Rin who was sitting on the outdoor bench seat of his house. Just lingering like he had been the entire time Hanzo was returned. He was knawing on a sprig of something. His aged eyes narrowing curiously. "Hey, kid."

"Hn," Hanzo grunted and looked around, bothered that he hadn't thought ahead. Impulsive, he was always so _impulsive_.

"Going somewhere?" Rin asked.

"The store." Hanzo huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was irritated at himself. 

"Well that's alright, I could use some sweets." Rin stood and ambled over to Mujin and Kano's house.

As it stood Megumi had joined the Kurosawa's for the online college classes they were all taking. He knew because she still came by and talked to him while working on her tablets and holo-screens. They gathered for class everyday like they were in school. Different years, Keito and Michiko were both working for their first degrees. Machiko had finished her bachelor's and was enrolled in a graduate program for nursing. And Megumi was well on her way to finishing her engineering degree. When she was done, he knew she'd be in possession of her PhD. It reminded him of his business degree. How hard he'd worked for it. Wasted in the end. So much of the things he'd taken pride in were wasted now.

Rin sauntered from the house with the keys to the hover van in hand. "You uh...want Storm Bow?"

Hanzo looked at the closed door of the genkan. His guitar case and slimmer bow bag were inside. He'd left them there after his last work out the day before. He should take her with him. He should keep her close for the calming influence she had on him. He shook his head, and his dragons rumbled with worry in his mind.

Rin huffed and adjusted his grip on his katana and led the way to the car. Hanzo settled in the back seat where the windows were heavily tinted. Nearly ten minutes later they pulled into the small lot beside the store. Hanzo didn't know what was possessing him. If he wanted to drink this wasn't the place to acquire his alcohol. The urge to return and go back to bed was strong. Why _hadn't_ he wanted Storm Bow with him?

Hanzo walked inside the store and Minami, who was behind the register looked up in surprise. "Hanzo-San? H-Hello!"

"Hn," Hanzo nodded to her respectfully before he walked towards the back. Taro was inside the break room on a tablet. And Keigo exited the office looking shocked. But a gentle smile crossed his elderly face.

"I see you're up and about today." He grinned and waved into the breakroom.

"Hanzo?" Taro frowned and sat his tablet down.

"Kids are doing classes back at the house. So, I've got this useless thing here today." Keigo tutted and Taro snorted arrogantly. "The orders have all arrived but only half have been put away."

Hanzo nodded and accepted the apron handed to him. He turned and took the clipboard off the back of the door and headed for the aisles. He heard Taro explode to his feet in the breakroom. "What the hell just happened?"

"You think he came to my shop just for money two years ago? Sure, he was tired of running, sure he was low on funds, but he wanted the distraction. Something to occupy himself with." Keigo said gruffly. "Now that he's done tearing his gang down...there's nothing to do. Nothing but depression and getting drunk. I know he's training, but he's not doing anything else. Tell me, has he ever been an idle man without a goal to reach?"

Hanzo sighed, he _was_ looking for something to do. Now he understood where his impulses were taking him. He looked at the clipboard and endeavored to try and claw his way out of his depression once more. He went to the back of the store where the inventory boxes were. He began unloading and completed inventory at the same time.

It was...calming.

Hanzo left the store after he felt he'd worked a full shift hours later. Leaving a shocked Keito in charge. Keigo had left hours ago pleased and showing it to everyone that Hanzo had returned to his store. As Hanzo left the business, he saw Rin and Megumi at the van talking. Rin looked him over and nodded.

"You -...you did not have to wait for me." Hanzo spoke as the voice in his mind screamed that he was becoming a burden again. 

"Wasn't waiting for you. You just happened to get done a half hour after Megumi got here." Rin smirked. "We were just wasting time."

"Hn," Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the lie. But who was he to question it? 

"I would like to service Storm Bow if you don't mind." Megumi cut in. 

"Very well," Hanzo nodded once and joined them as they clambered into the vehicle. 

His mind felt more settled than before. Perhaps Keigo was right, he just needed a distraction. When he was younger and before Genji's death he always had clan business to attend to. After he had survival to focus on, and then his mission to complete. Autumn was here in and he still wouldn't be able to kill himself to make the ache go away. _Something_ needed to occupy his time. 

* * *

It was getting closer to November when something changed. Hanzo was thick in the routine he had adopted. It felt a lot like surviving the way he was managing. He knew it wasn't really healthy though. It felt very much like it had been before he ever met Mujin. 

His days began late, and when he dragged himself out of his hangover he would clean up and go to the store. He would work until the late afternoon. Then he would go through hours of his workout routine. He was desperate for some kind of control. He wasn't really succeeding at feeling in control of himself though. He would then drink himself to sleep. 

His strange adopted family took to ensuring he would eat. Limiting how much alcohol was in his house at any given time. Servicing Storm Bow and his new trail after he had finished. They were treating him with kid gloves. And it was a bit overwhelming. 

"Hanzo!" A voice called but he didn't hear it. His mind was working through his emotions and focusing heavily on shooting his bow. He looked out across the sea towards Busan. He lowered his bow and looked at his fingers, bleeding from his continuous repetitive motions.

How long had he been out here?

"Hanzo!" The voice called again and Hanzo turned to look.

It was Taro this time. Generally, it was Rin sent to drag him back to the houses. Hanzo sighed and walked over to collect his arrows from the massive target he'd erected. Then he crouched to fish his first aid pack from his pouch belt. He started to wrap his fingers when Taro reached him.

"Hey, you've been out here for hours." Taro huffed. "You alright?"

"I am fine." Hanzo blew out a breath, he was not anywhere close to fine.

"Fuck, we both know you aren't alright. I know you won't take the antidepressants Kano and Kirai recommended." Taro snorted. "Anyways, come down to the houses. Mujin made Hotpot and Megumi got an invite to visit a conference out of the country."

Hanzo frowned at that news. He knew she was protected by the government now. There would be no more attacks on her for her inventions. They were officially patented. A spike of anxiety wormed through his apathy. Out of the country? He knew the Samurai weren't keen on leaving in case they felt they needed to mobilize for Japan. As honest as they were, they were still as paranoid as he was.

Hanzo returned his arrows to his quiver and nodded to Taro. He started off towards the trail. Taro trailed him thankfully silent. As he approached the houses, he saw Rin outside training. His katas were expertly precise. But they struck Hanzo because Genji's were better. Genji had been an expert in his own right, perhaps the best swordsman in the world after Hanzo. Hanzo chewed on his cheek for a moment before he walked over and tapped Rin's elbow up a fraction.

"The fuck kid-?!" Rin jumped and moved to turn at him. He might have taken a swipe at Hanzo, if he was holding a blade rather than a bokken. 

"Your shoulders are too loose. So, your arms sink too low." Hanzo said and Rin flushed bright red in fury.

"Too lose?!" Rin snapped, he righted his stance. "The fuck they are!"

Hanzo turned to see Taro gaping at him. He just looked aside and headed for Mujin's house. He rapped on the door before he opened it and entered the genkan. "Is that Hanzo?" Mujin called.

"I have returned from the trail." Hanzo called back and shed the plates on the bottom of his feet.

"That's good, I have a request. Come and join me." Mujin spoke. Hanzo left Taro to struggle with his shoes. He found Megumi and Mujin there eating. Kano was out it looked like. Hanzo entered the sitting room and settled himself across from where Mujin was leaning on a floor chair under the kotatsu blanket. Hanzo settled and shrugged his arm back into his dark kyudo-gi. He kept forgetting he left it off while training now.

"I can really handle traveling by myself dad." Megumi piped up and offered a bowl to Hanzo. He declined and she frowned at him. "I'll even take Keito with me. And he's been training with Nishi and Taro."

Hmm, that was news to Hanzo. He was pleased Taro was taking his role seriously. Though he was saddened to think Keito felt the need to train. After the yakuza attack, it was no wonder. Everything wrong in these people’s lives could come down to Hanzo's involvement. The urge to leave and not return for their safety was present in his mind. But every time he thought to leave one of the Samurai were always about. Hanzo knew he could take them, even all together. But that would involve killing a few of them. Hanzo didn't want to kill them just to escape his feelings of entrapment. He wasn't in danger, so his paranoia could be silent.

"Megumi has attended a number of meetings with the Japanese government and defense forces in regards to her artillery line." Mujin looked to Hanzo and scrubbed his fingers through his loose hair. "Rin has accompanied her with Kano each time."

"And we've been fine every time we went." Megumi scoffed and handed Hanzo an invitation while puffing out her cheeks. "There's a tech expo in Numbani. I've made meetings with a prosthetics company there as well as meeting with some cybernetics professionals coming from Oasis. I'm going to demo my work there as a highlight. The Japanese Ambassador is going as my patron."

"That is truly incredible Megumi-Chan. You're deserving of the recognition." Hanzo praised. She had done amazing work for him and despite his attempts to pay her she only told him she wanted souvenirs. The kind she's searched out minutes into his return.

"Yes, but dad doesn't think international security, provided for the ambassador himself is enough." Megumi rolled her eyes. "I'm taking Keito as my plus one. His nano weave is getting crazy good Hanzo. I know the work of other people might inspire him. Masamune-Sama certainly inspired me."

"You want me to join her." Hanzo looked to Mujin.

"No one has protected her better than us. And you _are_ one of us. I can't leave and the Samurai can't leave the country unless we speak with the government." Mujin waves a hand dismissively. "It's also not good for us to hover in regards to Megumi's career. But I worry, she's been attacked in the past. You've been the only outside influence that has protected her better than we have."

Hanzo looked at Megumi and she returned his gaze with begrudging agreement. She was young, probably too young to already have the successes she did. She was about to enter a whole new world as an inventor, a weapons engineer, and possibly Japan's next line of defense. This was going to be a learning experience as much as it was going to be about her independence. 

"I think the Japanese Embassy’s security will be enough." Megumi said but smiled at him in that wry look he was accustomed to. "But I'm not going to say no to having my own personal ninja around to protect us."

"Hn, Numbani is not known for its leniency. They employ facial recognition and body scans. They will know who I am." Hanzo said warningly. "I bring more danger than I do safety."

"That can be fixed." Mujin said. "I've spoken to our contact. For the duration of this visit, he can get your bounty dropped. I haven't dropped your name yet, but it's still an option. In exchange... I have agreed to visit the Samurai Division."

"Wait, you didn't say anything about that!" Megumi snapped at her father. "They just want you to get the surgery and make all Five Samurai return to service."

"Yes, but I've not agreed to have them replace my legs and make changes to my spine." Mujin reached over to take his daughters hand. "I like living this way. Being with you and Kano. But when we were attacked, and I sent you ahead with Taro and Keito... I thought about it. For the first time since your kidnapping, I thought about the procedure. I could do more to protect you, protect our family if I went through with the surgery."

"Dad!" Megumi gasped, her eyes watered and she shuffled over to hug him. Hanzo looked away, feeling like an interloper in this moment between father and daughter. It was his fault Mujin felt like this. His trouble had followed him here.

"You don't need to make any deals with the government." Hanzo spoke resolutely. "I am quite skilled at slipping under the radar. They will never know who I am while I stand at Megumi's side. No one but perhaps another assassin."

"Hanzo-..." Mujin started.

"I will take the job." Hanzo said and got to his feet. "When do we leave?"

"Ah I have to rsvp...but the conference is in two months. The beginning of December." Megumi answered awkwardly.

"Then rsvp. I have an alias programmed into the government already. List me as Nakamura Shoji. Anyone who knows it as me, is already dead. I'll just need to know which identification materials I'll have to provide." Hanzo nodded to them and turned to leave.

Taro was in the kitchen with Rin, sharing a bottle of something no doubt alcoholic. Hanzo snorted and started for the door. If he was going to be traveling internationally, he was going to have to prepare. "Taro, I need your assistance."

"Wha-?" Taro looked at him in surprise. Hanzo just sauntered from the house.


	3. Staying Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo tries to stay busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring, Cyber Ninja Hanzo!
> 
> I still don't have this skin!

Technology was not easily fooled. Hanzo knew his face was plastered on wanted posters the world over. The only photo they had been able to use for them was from before he left the Shimada clan. Clean shaven, long hair, above all else...young. He knew this, because that was the face the Shimada-Gumi had used to hunt him when he left. When Hanzo checked, the description was still the same. The image was the same as the face the world had been presented at his funeral.

It seemed Shimada Hanzo was no longer believed dead. He could thank his Detective lover for the testimony that he was still alive. He might regret sleeping with that man a little more now. But Hanzo currently, was too apathetic to care. The end result spoke of his tattoo as an identifying feature. It was a sparse wanted notice, but enough to put him on notice. 

As Hanzo mulled over that notion he remembered strong fingers sliding up his arm. Mapping out his dragons and pairing it with questing lips. Hanzo huffed an amused laugh as he remembered that night without worse memories clamoring for attention. He didn't want to remember his captivity after his legs were taken.

"What's so funny?" Taro asked curiously as he smoked at Hanzo's kotatsu. The laptop before him was scrolling through code.

"Just remembering something good." Hanzo looked aside and Taro snorted.

"Ah, you can't fool me, that's the look you get when you're thinking about sex." Taro smirked. _He_ would know after all, for much of Hanzo's late teen years they had been together. If Hanzo hadn't put aside his feelings to keep Taro safe, he might have been thinking about Taro this way. Or Taro would have been dead. His marriage to Kirai was the best thing that had happened to Taro. Hanzo was pleased to see his oldest friend happy.

"So, what if I am?" Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"I’m just glad... It's good to see you healing in that regard. I'll never forgive myself for...for putting you in there." Taro looked away ashamed.

Hanzo gritted his teeth as he remembered the torture he'd endured when Taro, as the Shimada’s hunting dog, had brought him in. Torture that culminated in his legs being cut off and being raped by three women while he was too injured and drugged to fight back. Taro had given him domestic date rape drugs to make him forget. Hanzo would never be able to forget the women above him, the angry shouts of his dragons, or the way he felt in that floaty trapped space. But it was in the past, no matter how close it felt when he slept. He knew he was gay; he knew that what they did changed nothing in his reality. Just what he needed to deal with in regards to intimacy.

"Have you finished with my alias?" Hanzo changed the subject firmly. Taro wasn't aware that there had been other people he'd slept with since the organized crime detective Tajima Ryu. Nameless, and forgettable. Tajima had showed him that he could feel attraction and arousal again. But he was not someone Hanzo could have ever seen himself with. They lived in entirely different worlds, worlds Hanzo did not want to cross.

"I knew about Nakamura Shoji only because of those teens." Taro said as he wisely turned his attention to the tablet. "You look ridiculously scruffy here."

"I-... Was not in a good frame of mind." Hanzo admitted.

"Well, let's change the face then." Taro sighed. "It can't be altered electronically. We need a new image entirely."

Hanzo thought on it and got up to rummage through his bathroom. There were a number of things he'd bright back with him. And things he'd left behind when he left to hunt the elders of his clan. One of which was the kit he'd used when he dressed as a Kabuki performer. Hanzo spent nearly half an hour changing the way his face was shaped with contour tricks. The bump on his nose from a teenage brawl was smoothed to a fine line. His Brow minimized. His jaw was trimmed to sharp perfection, and his cheekbones were downplayed to a softer edge. In the end, he looked nothing like himself, nothing like the image of Hanzo being hunted.

As he looked at himself, he wondered if a piercing might break up his image. It was radical, something Genji might have done. Hanzo shook his head, it was too much of an identifier. He didn't want Nakamura Shoji to be recognizable. Hanzo pulled his hair free and smoothed it around his face. Shimada Hanzo was nowhere to be seen. 

Hanzo found Taro and the ex-assassin whistled. "Damn, you don't even look like you did when you were younger. Is that lipstick?" 

"A neutral shade." Hanzo nodded. "To make my complexion match the makeup."

"Shit Hanzo." Taro shook his head. "How is it your better at this than any of the women we know?"

"I've dressed as a woman before. In my early twenties. I killed three men in that brothel who thought I was a prize. So, I'll take this as a compliment." Makeup prowess was a valuable skill to have. Especially when drastically changing the shape and contour if your face as Hanzo had. "Now take the picture."

They took the photo before a white wall and settled it in the governments database with every legal document proving he was born in Tokyo and had a mother and father who were dead. This identity was background check worthy. Employment history and school records to prove as well. This was probably his best non-Shimada affiliated alias ever.

* * *

"It's actually a pretty good look for you." Keito called to Hanzo as he left his house in the cyber gear Rin had gifted him. It was the first time Hanzo had put it on. It covered his tattoo and armored nearly every inch of him. The pale gray color accented with orange took him back to his youth. When he wore orange as frequently as he wore blue. The best part of the entire ensemble was the armor that framed his chin. Protection from any blow he might receive. It served to keep the black mask on his face without it slipping or having any risk of coming off.

Megumi had done excellent work on the Storm Bow changes. The fabrication altered his bows appearance in a good way. The armor on his legs made them appear more real, like the Kabuki armored legs had. If he didn't say anything, no one would know they were prosthetics. He'd left his guitar case behind, opting instead for a travel bag to pair with his gear bag. He included his casual clothing and a few sets of his more traditional clothing. In case something happened to this suit.

Hanzo met Megumi and Keito outside with the gathered masses of his makeshift family. Keito's hair was freshly dyed red and he was dressed for a trip to meet politicians. But Hanzo preferred the boy in his long sleeve shirt and cargo pants. Megumi wore a pantsuit next to him. They looked like they were in their twenties, as he knew they were. Older and ready to embark on a career changing trip. It reminded Hanzo of when he took Genji on international trips to secure business deals.

The parents were very obviously doting and fussing. Hanzo took his bags to the back of the van to give them their privacy. Rin appeared at his side as the can door was pulled open. "You got everything kid?"

"I have packed for any eventuality." Hanzo answered, confused about Rin's doubt in his abilities. He hoped this didn't lead to Rin trying to test him again. 

"Just...be careful out there. Numbani is a hot bed of shit. Mercenaries and terrorist groups circle that place. Real fucking mess." Rin snorted.

"I am well aware of Numbani's tumultuous history. I used to do business with those mercenaries." Hanzo snorted beneath his mask. "A convention of this size is an opportunity thieves of all countries will not be keen to pass up. But I am committed to ensuring Megumi and Keito’s safety."

This was a mission he could not die on.

"I know just...come back unhurt." Rin turned and walked away. Hanzo scowled in confusion. What was he worried about?

Hanzo checked over the luggage. The clothing suitcases from each of his charges were there. Megumi's secure cases containing her weapon samples, all in a dove gray case stamped with her logo. A purple dragon coiled around a katana. There were a new pair of cases though, dark gray with a red character for _'kuro'_ emblazoned on it. They had been busy.

Hanzo checked and found two more suit and dress bags tagged properly. Then he closed the van up. The sound of him closing it drew everyone's attention. Taro walked over carrying two small cases. He presented both to Megumi and Keito. "I know Hanzo is coming, you probably won't need them. But we're never anything less than prepared. So, I got these for you. Registered under your names, in line with international civilian regulation."

Megumi and Keito opened the cases and blinked down. Hanzo shifted to the side to see state-of-the-art pistols. They were heavily modified and were common now. The ammunition he knew were deadly if shot right. It was lightweight, used for personal protection. Hanzo looked at Megumi who hummed and nodded. Keito looked much more resolute. Hanzo noted with a small flicker of pride, that the boy immediately shed his blazer and put on the shoulder holster. The gun found its place there and he shrugged the jacket back on. 

Megumi was slower to act but she slung the holster on all the same. Hanzo walked over while she was settling into the feel of it. "I won't allow anything to happen to either of you."

Her worried eyes fell on him and she studied his gaze. Then she nodded and her shoulders relaxed. Keito walked over and rubbed her back comfortingly. They bid goodbye and climbed into the car. Hanzo took the seat near the sliding door. With both of his charges next to him and Nishi and Rin driving they were off.

* * *

The Japanese Ambassador Yukimoto Haku was an older man, impeccable in his business and political dealings. He'd never been on any yakuza's take and was a staunch supporter of the anti-crime unit Hanzo had unwittingly spurred into life. So, when the old man laid eyes on him as they unloaded their vehicle next to the jet hanger the air was rife with tension.

Hanzo handed their bags to the orange and reflector covered Omnic employees and stood holding his bow bag. Megumi climbed from the vehicle and Keito followed in her wake. The Ambassador looked ready to refuse Hanzo's presence before Rin and Nishi climbed from the vehicle. Neither wore their armor, but their traditional kimono's were markers of their roles. Clearly the Samurai themselves garnered even more respect. 

Rin slapped Hanzo on the shoulder and nodded once to convey it was all in his hands now. Nishi wandered over to make the pilot feel uncomfortable. His stern gaze picking the man apart. Hanzo took a cursory look around, noting that all of the security present zeroed in on him. His armor was not subtle, the orange and gray hues eye catching. His scar clear of any eyes to see. At least a few of them as well as the ambassador knew what it meant. Banished Shimada yakuza. 

"I-I see you brought your own bodyguard Kibutsuji-San." The Ambassador chuffed as he took her hand and cupped one over it. "Are you certain you feel he's necessary for this trip. I assure you Numbani is more than equipped to handle this event." 

"Nakamura Shoji is vital to my business Yukimoto-San." Megumi quipped. "He is here for our protection. I have full confidence in his abilities." 

"V-Very well then." Yukimoto sighed in defeat. It seemed Megumi had been given the placate her treatment. Having the most cutting edge in incendiary technology that could break into nano healing tech, seemed to garner that favoritism indeed. Hanzo only met the ambassadors gaze with a sharp look and it seemed to startle the man. He huffed and straightened his back. "Let's be off then." 

Hanzo waited for the security to pile in after the ambassador. He ushered Keito and Megumi in before he joined them. They settled together at the back of the plane. Hanzo settled across from them with his back to the bathroom. His bow bag was dropped beneath his feet and he buckled in after showing them how to manage. In moments the pilot came out with his one attendant and they went through the information that would help them in the event of a plane crash. 

Hanzo leaned to his bag and handed both of his charges a piece of gum. It would help with the pressure of take-off. Then they were idling out and taking off. Hanzo gripped the arm rests at the familiar feeling. He watched Megumi and Keito close their eyes and hold hands as the jolt hit them and they were in the air. It wasn’t as unsettling as it had been when he was a child. Flying had never been a problem for him, not as he grew older. Genji had always likened it to a roller coaster.

The thought of his brother threatened to drag him back to the stagnant depths of his depression. But he couldn't go there, not with Megumi and Keito here. They were pulling out tablets to work on. Intermittently they leaned in to murmur in technical terms Hanzo could understand. But he left them to their devices, they seemed to heavily enjoy collaborating. Though he knew their work was independent.

Hanzo turned his attention to the other occupants of the plane. Yukimoto stared openly at Hanzo. His distaste clear, but he wasn't able to do anything but cater to Megumi's demands. He knew her contract pretty much granted her everything she wanted with only production of her inventions being her only stipulation. All the money, the freedom, her demands, granted. She was that brilliant.

There were two human aides who sat across from the ambassador. Their quiet voices no doubt going over everything in regards to their upcoming event. Hanzo suspected one of them would be stationed with Megumi. The woman most likely. She gave off a capable air. Hanzo would need to learn her name when she inevitably came to introduce herself.

The guards were another issue entirely. One next to the ambassador. Four others sitting in the seats right across from him. The last three were settled next to Hanzo’s aisle. They all snuck glances at him. No doubt wondering who he was in regards to his criminal leaning. His brand was out for all to see. Was he disgraced before or during the fall of the Shimada clan? They would never know. He knew no one would have the gall to ask.

Hanzo relaxed into his seat, he settles into a half meditative state. His dragons woke slowly to this state. They peered through his eyes, examining everything and keeping just there.

**_'Where are we going?'_** Ramen inquired.

_'Africa.'_ Hanzo answered. _'Numbani specifically.'_

_**'What’s there?'**_ Udon rumbled.

_'I have never been there, only done business with those who target the city. Father went a number of times. They are an advanced city. Built for the equal existence of humans and Omnics. They project the peace there, named for their harmonious goal of coexistence. Advanced engineering and science is practiced there. Some of the best prosthetics come from their neighbors in Nigeria. Politically they are trying to distance themselves from the more warring parts of their continent. Omnics are not accepted everywhere like they are in Japan or Numbani.'_

_**'Will we have to fight?'** _Ramen whimpered tiredly.

_**'Not unless we have to. Megumi and Keito are our priority.'**_ Hanzo assured his dragon. He cupped his wrist. The armored sleeve didn't allow for the true touch he knew they wanted. But the pressure was enough. They bubbled with warmth and their loving response both settled and disturbed him. His mind still rebelled at the notion of anyone casting for someone as wretched as he was. His dragons included.

This was going to be a long twenty-two hour flight. 


	4. Numbani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo arrives in Numbani and meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist Incoming. Be ready for that. I've got some ideas for him based entirely upon dialogue he has with Hanzo.

Twenty-two hours was a long time to be flying with a number of people he didn't trust. Hanzo spent that time meditating and listening to Megumi and Keito. But before long his mind turned to research and he took up his own tablet to read up on everything Taro had been collecting about Numbani. What the public knew, and what they didn't.

The Omnium neighboring Nigeria was decommissioned. The sentient Omnics had found safety and community in the _"peaceful"_ borders of Numbani. The city was thriving, maintaining a close partnership with Oasis and other research-based cities around the world. They were certainly set to become a city more independent from its own country. Such was the way of advancement after the crisis. 

What wasn't known was the intense security the city employed. Facial recognition, curfew, search and seizure, even lawful arrest. This city prided itself on its peace and harmony, its military was prepared you enforce and protect that. Despite the heavy military control, the people did not seem bothered by it. There were no riots being conducted by the Numbani people. No, it was by the Nigerians who neighbored the city. 

From what Hanzo knew of Nigeria he could attest this violence to the fear of Omnics. Like many countries they were ravaged by the Crisis. They fought against the Omnics and protected the bulk of their nation. But at a cost of course. They were a nation that distrusted Omnics, and the way Numbani operates was in direct opposition of their fear. 

Until a year ago regular raids happened upon Numbani. Expensive new tech was stolen, research snatched, and kidnappings are regular occurances. Mercenary work, judging by how little footage there was of the raids. Only a few stills, all Hanzo could make out was a man with a massive arm and fist. A prosthetic of some kind? 

Suddenly it seemed like those raids had stopped. Hanzo wondered about that. Judging from Taro's compiled research, Numbani was no longer suffering attacks. At least not in regards to theft, in its place was a rise in discontent outside the walls of the city. Had someone changed tactics? Or was it a different group altogether? Had the first mercenary group been ousted? 

Hanzo huffed and turned to looking over the guest list sent to his by Taro. There was going to be a number of nations in attendance. Ambassadors, scientists, political councils, and military officials. All to see who was developing what and how to get their hands on it. Hanzo wondered about some of the guests, how the Russians weren't in attendance. Interesting. 

A name stood out to Hanzo. Ogundimu. That was the name of a premier prosthetics company. While their limbs were excellent, they excelled at the cybernetics that went along with them. Hanzo knew this, because while he'd waited for Megumi to build his legs, he'd looked up the best companies in the world. Ogundimu Prosthetics had always been a profitable top of the line company. Their prestige and profits however exploded with growth after the crisis. Their current CEO was going to be in attendance.

Hanzo looked up at Megumi who was napping with her head leaned against Keito’s shoulder. The boy was also asleep leaning his cheek into her hair. She was going to demo some prototypes similar to his legs. Not nearly as similar, however. He knew her designs were all about feeling realistic. Not to mimic skin so much as to accessorize the legs to appear as if they weren't fake at all. His current legs, much like the ones she'd designed for his Kabuki disguise were designed with this in mind. She was going to get attention for sure. 

Taro had made a notation on this research. Something about Akande Ogundimu being clean, _too clean_. That was odd. Certainly, Taro could dig up damn near anything about anyone. Hanzo knew the ambassador had a mistress, and that plenty of officials were not as clean as they were reported to be. No matter that they hadn't been bought by a yakuza sect. That there was nothing on this businessman, not even a public opinion on the strife going on in his country... That was extremely odd. 

If even the criminal underground had nothing on him, he was either a paragon of society, or he had connections. No one was a paragon of society, everyone had secrets. Hanzo would just need to be vigilant and assure that none of this man’s hidden secrets affected Megumi and Keito. 

* * *

The arrival in Nigeria was heralded by human Numbani officials. The expo was going to be a large event. Oyo, Nigeria was a glistening city; enjoying the spoils of growth and technological advancement. Yet it still retained an architectural element that spoke of their culture. Much like traditional architecture had made a comeback after the Crisis in Japan.

"Welcome to Oyo!" A booming male voice called out as Hanzo exited the plane after the ambassador and his entourage. Hanzo offered his free hand to Megumi. On one side she had him then on the other holding her carry on bag was Keito. Hanzo glanced up and questioned his strange luck to meet the very man who had confounded him over the rest of his flight.

Akande Ogundimu was a tall imposing man. He possessed more muscles than Hanzo could recall seeing on any singular man. He was bald, but not due to age, thug Hanzo was sure he was at least five or six years his senior. He wore a casual suit that displayed his wealth. Arrogance oozed from his pores, self assured in the face of Numbani people.

"So, this is the woman everyone has been talking about!" Ogundimu boomed with a wide white smile. "I am Akande Ogundimu, CEO of Ogundimu Prosthetics! It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hanzo shifted to the side leaving himself ready but not hovering. Megumi stepped up and bowed at the waist before she took his offered hand. Her vice wax heavily accented, but her English was clear. "The pleasure is mine Ogundimu-San, my name is Kibutsuji Megumi."

"Your patent on prosthetics are quite the feat indeed. How are you balancing the weight to remain noiseless?" He asked broadly.

"Ah, it is in the way feet spread as they step. I just wanted to mimic that. Inside the foot itself there are five bearings that mimic the motion of toes. This way they function as feet do." Megumi smiled proudly.

"Simply amazing. Only two companies have managed to replicate toes. Here and a company in Switzerland." Ogundimu beamed. "I look forward to seeing your highlight. May I accompany you to Numbani?"

"Oh," Megumi turned to Hanzo as if checking with her security. Hanzo didn't like the idea of a stranger being in the transport with them. But he had wanted to observe the man himself. He met Megumi's eyes and nodded once. "Excuse me, this is our bodyguard Nakamura Shoji. He is in charge of my security."

"Well, I can assure you nothing is going to happen to you in my company." Ogundimu assured.

"Certainly, but my father insisted." She smiled and bowed her head again in apology. "I would be honored if you would join us on the ride to Numbani."

Hanzo turned his gaze to the Numbani officials who were walking towards them. Finally freed from the ambassador. The female secretary, Uruha Hinata walked over. Hanzo stride forward when they were directed to the customs office. Hanzo handed over his permits and passport. They examined his weapons.

"A bow and arrow?" Ogundimu appeared at Hanzo's back. He prickled with awareness and turned to keep his back away from the man. "What would make a bodyguard use such...traditional methods rather than taking up a gun?"

Turning was a mistake. Ogundimu looked down at Hanzo's scarred shoulder and knowledge burned in his gaze. He had his answer and knew what it meant. "I am more deadly than any gun."

Hanzo grabbed his quiver and slung it over his shoulder, it was checked in after all. Storm Bow followed and he zipped closed his bag of extra supplies. He followed his charges to claim baggage. Thankfully there was a trolley to stack it all on. Hanzo wanted both of his hands free.

"Excuse me, what did you say your name was?" Ogundimu popped up again at Hanzo's back. He whipped around to glare up at the businessman. Seriously, Hanzo was going to shoot him if he did it again.

"Kibutsuji-Sama introduced me. I am Nakamura Shoji." Hanzo gritted out. "Greetings, Ogundimu-San."

"Right." Ogundimu stepped back and reassessed. Hanzo didn't know what was going on in this man's head. But the unease he felt wasn't good. In a fairly crowded airport, Hanzo didn't want to lose it on a man praised by this city.

The group was herded through the rest of the airport and led out to a bay of vehicles. Ogundimu led everyone to a limo and with the ambassador, both aides, two bodyguards, Megumi and Keito, Hanzo and Ogundimu it still had plenty of room. The hover limo started off and talk shifted between rapid-fire Japanese and English to cater to their Nigerian escort.

Hanzo listened with half an ear, his gaze slipping outside to track the vehicles around them. Civilians mostly. But there were two black cans flanking either side of them. "My personal security." Ogundimu spoke and Hanzo noticed he'd settled near the end seat Hanzo was on. "I should have alerted you to them. I can tell you take your job very seriously."

"It is what I was hired for." Hanzo said. He needed to downplay his involvement with Megumi and Keito.

"And how does one find employment with the youngest premier defense engineer in Japan?" Ogundimu pressed.

"By being connected." Hanzo groused. "And being available for work."

Ogundimu regarded him curiously before he huffed a laugh and nodded. He drew a state of the art phone communicator from his blazer jacket and started to tap away. "Excuse me Nakamura, business as always never rests."

The drive took a little over an hour. Hanzo kept vigilant through it. Conversation turned to Megumi's inventions. Then to Keito's experimental Nano weave clothing. Ogundimu tried to fish for more information about Hanzo, but he got nothing.

As they arrived in Numbani, Hanzo saw first-hand the security employed by the city. Just as he had in customs, he had to present his passport and permits for his gear. Then they scanned his face, or really what he was willing to show of it. But he's prepared for this. And when they finished, their identification only showed him as Nakamura Shoji. After that they were searched, the Omnics and human officers boggling at his spare clothing. Mostly because his silky Kyudo-Gi were inside.

After heavy searches over Megumi and Keito’s luggage, they were off again. Their arrival at the lavish hotel next to the convention center was much more active. Reporters were gathered to document the arrival of more inventors. And there were other vehicles in the queue ahead of them. Once they pulled up Ogundimu and the Ambassador took up most of the attention.

Hanzo hustled his two companions into the hotel. The ambassadors female secretary followed and smoothly translated for Megumi. With three room keys issued they headed off to their suite. Like Nigeria all the architecture looked cultural but was extremely technological. Hanzo stalled both of his charges and their new chaperone. With his bow in hand he stalked through the main open room and the two attached rooms.

Hanzo checked everything, to assure himself of no intruders. Then he did a longer more in depth sweep for any listening devices or cameras. There were none and only then did he settle. He returned to see Uruha looking annoyed but both Keito and Megumi just waited patiently.

"Was all that truly necessary?" Uruha sneered.

"Of course." Hanzo answered. Then he held his hands out for both Megumi and Keito to brace on while they removed their shoes. As they walked past him bags in hand, he met the secretary's gaze firmly with warning. "The safety of Kibutsuji-Sama and Kurosawa-Sama are my only concern. I know that you have combat training. No doubt to protect the ambassador. I'm sure this was not exactly the job you hoped to have. But if you protect them as you would your boss, you will have my regard."

Hanzo offered his hand and the woman stiffened in surprise. She sighed and nodded before she toed off her heels. As she walked past Hanzo he locked the door and engaged the security system. Tapping his room key on the touch screen sealed them in safely.

"Thank you." Megumi smiled at him. "About the rooms-..."

Hanzo noticed Keito stiffen awkwardly and look away with a flush on his face. That was all the confirmation Hanzo needed, though he'd had his suspicions. He smirked to himself and pointedly walked to the smaller room. He dropped his bags inside the door and turned to see both of them looking away from him. Uruha just rolled her eyes and tapped away on her tablet. 

"H-How did you know?" Keito asked.

"You're pretty obvious." Hanzo snorted. "Anyone else?"

"Just my sisters." Keito admitted.

"And Rin." Megumi shrugged and rubbed her arm.

"You're both being smart?" Hanzo asked with an eyebrow raised. The last time he'd had a conversation like this it had been much more heated And in response to Genji bringing both a girl and boy home at the young age of eighteen. It had ended with a screaming match and quite a lot of loud moaning throughout the night. Hanzo spent most of that night training to avoid returning to the communal living space between their rooms. Perhaps he should have been more concerned with Genji's feelings rather than the way it would look when those two civilians left in the morning.

"Of course!" Keito shouted and Megumi swatted him once.

"We're being smart Ha-...Nakamura-San." Megumi corrected herself. "We're here to create some international connections independently. Just because we're...together doesn't de-value Kei's work. I want everyone to set how amazing he is."

The raw emotion in her eyes was paired with affection. And it was mirrored in Keito's gaze. Hanzo nodded and stepped forward to clap the boy on his arm. Much like how he coached the boy to punch he spoke seriously. "Be proud, but never overshadow her acconplishments. Listen, even when you don't want to. Be honest and respectful. Especially to her fathers."

"I-I will." Keito nodded resolutely.

"That applies to everyone." Hanzo looked away and closed his eyes to fight down his self-recriminations. "And good luck."

Both looked completely taken aback by that so Hanzo walked to Uruha. "What is on the itinerary?"


	5. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo discovers an unwanted guest has come to the expo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ever listen to the chatter between Doomfist and Hanzo. I always thought it came across kind of rapey. Very 'join my cult!'
> 
> From that... This whole little story arc happened.

The itinerary for the conference detailed exactly what Hanzo's charges were to do for the whole event. The first day was going to be filled with Keito displaying his work at a booth in the main hall. The second day Megumi would be holding demonstrations with her defense weaponry. At that time Hanzo would be watching over her and Keito as they met with other defense engineers and perhaps even military leaders. That night was left free for Megumi and Keito to attend a cocktail party hosted on the hotel roof by the Japanese Ambassador. 

The third day she was slotted as an opener for the prosthetics and cybernetic enhancement program; headlined by Ogundimu. Hanzo growled at that. He didn't like the interest Ogundimu had in him. If it had been directed at Megumi it would make sense. Sizing up future competition for potential collaboration. Hanzo had nothing to do with that. His dragon scar might have given away his origins, but Ogundimu looked like he wanted to work out Hanzo's true identity.

Unacceptable.

With Uruha promising to return in the morning she left them alone. Hanzo disengaged his neck armor and tugged his mask down. "Sorry Hanzo, I almost said your name with her here." Megumi apologized. "I'll do better."

"You're doing just fine." Hanzo assured her. "Order dinner. It's been a long day so far. And it's going to be just as long tomorrow."

As they all agreed on food Hanzo went about unpacking his gear and settling arrows in a few different rooms. Being prepared for anything. Then he relaxed and looked over the blueprints and locations Uruha had emailed Megumi. Now he was looking at them, memorizing the exit strategies he would be employing. He was going to have his work cut out for him.

* * *

The expo center was massive. This first day tons of convention goers were visiting demonstration areas. Keito's demonstration booth was smack in the middle of the array. Megumi helped her boyfriend unpack three finished designs. Hanzo was impressed. Each version was an updated design of the Samurai armor Rin and the others wore.

Hanzo had seen Rin's armor. The armor had been in segments, tucked under colored kimono or haori. This was new, however. On the provided mannequin it looked more like a bodysuit. When Hanzo touched it, he was awed to find the armor was built in. It sealed like Hanzo's gear sealed. If it was full body like this the ease of movement would be exponential.

"Keito, does the armor stand up like the old one does?" Hanzo asked as he prodded the material. 

"Yours was the most updated type of protection. I employed it but poured it into shape rather than how the original was done." Keito answered as he shucked a red haori over the armor Hanzo was touching. "In all my tests it can stop blunt force very well. Same as yours can."

"Amazing, you are very talented." Hanzo praised.

"T-Tank you." Keito grinned. "I'm working on more for you. Casual things that work like the kyudo-gi. Not so resistant to bullets or knives but will be more sturdy than regular clothing. Low noise production, easy movement, comfortable."

"I would be honored." Hanzo told the boy. He beamed and Megumi giggled as she arranged a table of material swatches. Hanzo moved over to test them as well and compared Keito's nano weave to the most updated kind out there. The layers and layers of material were strong, better and more used than Kevlar was. Keito's was actually softer, which was strange. From the number of layers, it was just as strong.

Just as Hanzo had felt when he was examining Megumi's work, he got that same energy from Keito. This boy was going to go far. "Has the government decided to employ this for the JSDF?"

"A contract is certainly in the works." Yukimoto's voice spoke from outside the booth space. Hanzo turned to see the ambassador surrounded by his security. The old man spared Hanzo a cutting look before he turned his attention to the second mannequin Keito was setting up. This one more in line with what regular Japanese troops would wear. Cargo pants, a flack shirt. All paired with a slim armored suit that wasn't as blatant as the Samurai armor.

"I-I would be honored to review it." Keito stammered as he turned to the ambassador. "My patents are no longer in review; I can certainly start selling."

"Kei is going to work on weapon straps for pulse rifles, holsters, and even boots." Megumi offered coyly. The ambassador looked ravenous for this kind of gear. Profitable for Japan indeed.

"I am going to spend the next university break interning with the original Samurai armor maker." Keito offered. And Hanzo saw the excitement in his eyes. This boy was going to be wrung dry when he negotiated his contact. And if Hanzo knew the way his unusual family was beginning to work; he was going to bleed the government dry in return.

Pride surfed in Hanzo's chest. Keito leapt to explain his creations, the new ways he was employing a used product. The better end results. It was garnering more attention as he spoke. The civilians and visiting scientists came over as Keito went into a very technical description of the creation process. How his nano weave was made and how he was making it into lighter but stronger fabric. 

Hanzo switched from onlooker to bodyguard as the number of people grew. He situated himself to the side so he could keep an eye on Keito and Megumi while also examining the crowd. Only interested parties, it didn't even look like any of the mercenaries had turned out for this. Hanzo wondered about that. Active raids had stopped happening, but this was the best place to steal some very cutting-edge technology.

Hours passed as the crowd shifted, losing some people, gaining more. When Keito revealed Omnic friendly clothing that wouldn't get in the way of joints, vents, or wiring, he got an entirely new crowd going. Uruha appeared halfway through the day with food for Megumi and Keito to have during a lull.

That was when Hanzo noticed something, or rather...someone. Someone he hadn't seen since the beginning of his revenge quest. Someone who Hanzo wanted nowhere near his young charges. Sakai Isshin. A man Hanzo knew should have been so off the grid he faded from existence.

Sakai had kidnapped Megumi intending to mass produce her incendiary tech. The goods had been pitched to Hanzo through one of the elders before his duel with Genji. Hanzo, after being hired by Mujin, had put a stop to that enterprise. Sakai had joined forces with Kanata, An elder, to bolster his standing and profits. Hanzo had left the freelance broker with damage but not death.

Clearly that was a mistake.

Sakai was lingering at a distance, examining Keito and Megumi behind him. Hanzo snarled in anger, why had he come here? Was he after Megumi's tech again? Her things were in their room, his specifically. Hidden from prying attention. Her patent assured only government sale of her weapons was permitted. To buy her goods one would have to enter into a deal with Japan itself. Sakai would find himself on the wrong end of the law much quicker than he would expect if he stole from her. Or his bow now that Hanzo had seen him. 

Hanzo turned to his two charges with a serious look. They halted their eating immediately. "What is it?" Keito asked.

"You both need to stay here, Uruha-San, please keep an eye out." Hanzo said as he shifted his stance and started for the opposite direction. He was moving the second he was out of the booth. The crowd engulfed him as they examined an Omnic displaying some kind of accessory for its body plates. They looked like engravings stylized like tattoo's. Hanzo dismissed it, he had another goal in mind.

Hanzo circled the massive booth room and re-approached the aisle. Unfortunately, Sakai was gone. Hanzo growled and made another circuit, looking for the Japanese man. He didn't like knowing Sakai had somehow weaseled his way into this expo.

Hanzo was making his way towards his charges when he became aware of someone behind him. Hanzo whirled lifting Storm Bow to use as a club. He froze, his bow an inch from striking Ogundimu across the face. "Your reflexes are remarkable."

"Apologies." Hanzo told the irritating man. He retracted his bow to his side trying to calm the seething hisses of his dragons. "I would ask that you not creep up behind me."

"Ah, my apologies as well." Ogundimu smiled as if he'd gotten just what he wanted from Hanzo. "I saw you and became curious as you were out on the main floor. Is something the matter?"

"No, just thought I saw someone I knew." Hanzo bowed his head. "Excuse me, I must return to Kibutsuji-Sama."

Hanzo stepped back and turned to return to Megumi and Keito. It burned him to give his back to Ogundimu. But he had a job to do and now that he knew Sakai was here... It was even more important he kept his eyes on his charges.

* * *

That night, with Megumi and Keito discussing the array of business cards he'd received from interested parties with Uruha, Hanzo decided to take a lap around the expo center and hotel. He allowed himself to bleed into the night. Hanzo observed a number of the event staff and guests walking to and from the buildings. But not quite what he was looking for.

It was a stretch to think Sakai would show his face as the expo traffic slowed. But if Hanzo were here to steal something for black market reproduction...he would have chosen now for his strike time. Low attendance and lax attention. However, Hanzo saw nothing of concern. It grated on him, inciting his dragons ire as well.

_'What is he after?'_ Hanzo asked himself as he returned to the hotel. He was just walking in when he nearly walked into someone.

"We must stop meeting like this." That deep voice brushed over Hanzo's ears and he realized Ogundimu was right before him. Why did this man keep popping up?!

"My apologies." Hanzo bowed his head and took two large steps to the side. Ogundimu studied him with a smile creeping over his face.

"Out for a patrol? Is this about that person you knew?" He asked and Hanzo bristled. "I see, a danger perhaps?"

"There is no danger that I cannot deal with." Hanzo spoke arrogantly. He felt it, knew he was boasting, but that didn't make it not true. Hanzo was an assassin, always had been.

"Oh, I'm very sure!" Ogundimu chuckled. "I will keep my own eyes open now as well. If it's drawn your attention, it's worth my own."

"Do not burden yourself Ogundimu-San, this is my job." Hanzo gritted out.

"Indeed, you could say I'm...observing in the hopes of hiring you myself." Ogundimu nodded and turned back to the two guards flanking him. They were dressed in black and carried heavy weaponry. They headed for a large armored hover truck. Hanzo watched curiously before he just walked inside. The question now was, why did a prosthetic company CEO need such heavy protection?

Hanzo returned to the room and relieved Uruha to get other duties. After that he shed his armor to get cleaned up. Hanzo sat on the edge of the bath and released the pressure catches of his legs. Hanzo was in the middle of scrubbing when he frowned to himself in irritation. The goal had been to pay attention but not engage with Ogundimu. The man had a scrubbed clean history. It was like that for a reason. The mystery was too annoying, he needed to know more about the man.

"Dammit." Hanzo growled.

_**'It bothers you.'**_ Udon chuckled. _**'He's an enigma.'**_

_**'I don't really care.'**_ Ramen scoffed.

"It doesn't bother me." Hanzo went back to cleaning his nerve ports of sweat and easing himself into the bath. No legs made this a perilous endeavor.

_**'You also think he's attractive.'**_ Udon remarked. _**'That’s why it bothers you.'**_

"I don't-, " Hanzo scowled and dunked his head obey the water to try and avoid the prying of his dragon. He came back up and slicked his wet hair back to reach for the soap he'd left far too high above him.

Ramen snaked from his tattoo and clambered onto the ledge to knock the bottle down onto his head. Hanzo glared at the dragon annoyance. Udon plopped into the water and started to swim around like a water snake. 

"I was just trying to get clean." Hanzo sighed in defeat as more bottles were knocked down at him. Udon coiled around one of Hanzo's legs and poked his nose up from the water to peer at Hanzo.

_**'You're avoiding the discussion.'** _Udon grumbled. _**'He's better than the bar men.'**_

_**'I don't care anyways. Just like the detective, he is nothing.'** _Ramen scoffed and stuck his little nose up snobbishly. Hanzo reached up to grasp the tail dangling above him. Ever since the rape Ramen had been silent but watchful of Hanzo's lovers. Hanzo didn't think the dragon would be satisfied until they found his soulmate. Not that Hanzo was looking or even wanted the one they dreamed of for him. The only thing he wished for was death.

"Ramen." Hanzo urged and the dragon reached out to claw across his arm and settle at the hollow of his neck. "I am not going to proposition Ogundimu."

_**'Why not?!'**_ Udon snapped. **_'Might be nice to be given such attention. Attention that first require alcohol.'_**

_**'If you want to mate with the big human I don't care. He's not ours, so it matters little.'**_ Ramen pouted.

"This is a moot point. We're working, Sakai is here. There is no time to play." Hanzo said with finality as he opened the shampoo bottle to wash his hair diligently. In punishment he even slicked both dragons in the sudsy soap. With tiny squeaks of indignity, they swooped to the bottom of the tub. Hanzo just braced an arm and dunked his head down. He was going to bury this attraction if it killed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came late. My extended family is a disaster. Like child services got involved with them and I'm sitting over here with my husband and son like wow. Insanity I swear.


	6. Doomfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo discovers he's not the only one keeping an identity secret.

The second day led to Hanzo following Megumi and Keito as they convened outside at an area designed and protected for weapons demonstrations. She was slotted to go somewhere in the middle and Hanzo watched her as she spoke with the other engineers as they finished their presentations. And the various weapons were certainly worth investing in.

There were bullets that could pierce armor. Rounds that could punch through metal. Similarly, there were guns that had various body designs that employed burst fire. Guns that launched grenades. Not new by any stretch, but new designs and applications. He witnessed the Korean drones that were being displayed. The ones that ran on nuclear energy and carried miniature reactors within. All programmed with AI technology. They reminded him of Mecha suits in Genji's anime shows. 

If Hanzo had still been Kumicho he would have secured these products legitimately. Copied the designs and mass produced illegally for profit. The arms race was ongoing no matter underground or mainstream. Megumi unveiled her cases. This drew attention away from the current demonstration.

The presentation finished and Megumi took the stage. "Hello, my name is Kibutsuji Megumi. I am the daughter of a retired Samurai Soldier. I've been an engineer and weapons designer ever since I was a young teen. These are the designs I have patented and are available through contract sale with the Japanese government."

Megumi lifted a massive mortar shell. "This is the Scatter Shell. Based off of mortar shells and designed for large scale disruption of enemy lines." Megumi lifted a tablet and played a simulation she had defined to show theoretical impact against an army of Bastian and Titan units. "The area of effect is around three feet upon impact. But upon release of the projectiles, the AOE expands to approximately ten feet in diameter."

Megumi played a live test that she had done on a military field. The shot was loud, and the mortar hit in a spray of dirt. The resulting scatter was enormous. More than capable of bringing Titan Omnics down. Megumi lifted another item this one grenade sized. "These are a smaller size Scatter Grenade. They come in two versions. One for obvious enemy suppression. The other has so explosive properties other than scatter release. Inside contains nano healing solutions. The projectiles will scatter to deliver said nano healing to allied numbers. However, the healing field produced by the Swiss is still superior."

Megumi then lifted the sonic grenade as well as a smaller bullet sized version that could be shot from a gun. "These are Sonic Grenades. Much like a flashbang these use an ultra-sonic frequency to track and reveal hidden body signatures. They do not damage, nor do they explode. They release this frequency and it is immediately registered to the contact lenses I have fabricated to pick it up. It works much like heat signatures would. It lasts for only a short time. More than enough to plan ahead of any incursion."

The video was shown and even exposed the resulting blooms of red heat signatures. Hanzo had more than enough practice with this. They were invaluable. Megumi stepped back and closed the hologram. She held out a smaller case of contracts and many people went ahead to take them. Hanzo already wore his. In seconds Keito loped across the open space to hide behind a pillar. Megumi opened the cache and depressed the activation. She lobbed the small device and it plunked in the grass near the pillar. The bloom of energy heralded a flicker of red before Keito's live signature waved at them.

Keito came back and Megumi activated and threw the Scatter Grenade at the wall set up for demonstration. A shout of surprise rang up behind them as the round blew apart the ground beneath it. The pinging of each scattered piece cracked cement and broke pieces of the wall off. The demonstration was telling. 

Megumi looked to him and he nodded. Her brand and the government were going to make a lot of money off of these products. Hanzo was pleased to know that Megumi had built in kill switches, so that anything she used or what he used would fry itself upon activation. There would be no reverse engineering of her weapons. 

Megumi flung up a number of blueprints. They hovered as holograms in the air. "I have been in talks over designing new weapons for the JSDF. Many of which were re-designs of the old Samurai Soldier standard issue weapons. My material formulas are now also on the market."

Hanzo smiled, she'd taken her lesson with Masamune-Dono well. The old yakuza weapons master had taken her under his wing. Hanzo knew she'd gone back to visit with Rin. Hanzo would never go back, he was banished. That gift was an honor and respect to the man who had gifted his dragons material they could use in a fight. 

They packed up and left the stage so that another engineer could take the spotlight. Hanzo thankfully didn't see Ogundimu about. Hanzo let out a relived breath. Distrust and attraction were not a good combination. Hanzo didn't feel like trying to deal with that. 

They left in the late afternoon with the intent of preparing for Yukimoto's cocktail party. Hanzo watched his charges bustle around and made sure they were still armed. Megumi's black dress was loose enough that her ankle holster would remain hidden. Keito's suit jacket hid his waist holster well. Taro certainly knew how to accessorize. 

"Hanzo we need to re-tie your hair." Megumi pointed out. Hanzo scowled and wakes to the mirror to look. His tie has indeed come loose and Hanzo scowled at the wings next to his temples. Unruly. The ear coverings of his suit hid most of it. 

"Wait!" Megumi raced into his room to pass through his bags. She returned with his eyeliner pencil. Hanzo sighed.

"You're getting bold." Hanzo scoffed.

"Please!" She poured with her eyes wide. 

"I’m only wearing this. I'm not doing the whole thing." Hanzo warned and Megumi beamed.

"You're wearing a mask anyways." She was getting cheekier. Rin and Taro were a terrible influence on her.

Hanzo returned to his now wrecked room. He went through the effort of putting makeup onto his eyes. Just lining his lids for dramatic affect. Nothing that took away from his masculine shape. Hanzo returned to his companions looking a bit more on point than he needed to be. 

"Happy now." Hanzo growled and Megumi giggled while she nodded. Hanzo lifted Storm Bow and put the quiver on after doing a quick count. "I forgive you both."

With his touch Hanzo knew just which arrows were inside. Storm Bow went to his back and he ushered both young adults from the room. They wandered to the roof where the cocktail party was to be held. Uruha was waiting in a dark green dress. She immediately launched into explain who was here and who Megumi had to speak to. Hanzo decided to let them go during the party. He made his way up to a higher part of the roof where drinks were being served. Here he had eyes on the entire party.

Megumi and Keito were shaking hands and talking with everyone they came across. Eventually the ambassador came over and took over introducing Megumi to other political allies. They were going to do so well after all of this. The connections made would certainly help their careers. 

"I almost missed you in the crowd." Ogundimu's voice filtered to his left rather than from behind him. Hanzo turned and looked at the large CEO. He wrote a midnight blue suit over a black shirt with the top few buttons undone. Hanzo swallowed thickly and angled himself to keep his back away from this man. "How has the day fared? I heard the demonstration was very successful."

"All of Kibutsuji-Sama’s inventions worked as promised." Hanzo touched the arrows. "But I knew that after ordering my gear from her contact."

"I did some digging. Your identity was extremely well-done Shimada-San." Ogundimu said suddenly and Hanzo lifted his hand instantly to yank Storm Bow over his head. "I mean no offense. Peace, I am not here to harm you or your young employers." 

"Then why look into me?" Hanzo snarled.

"Like I said before I'm looking to hire you." Ogundimu grinned. "Even more now that I know you're a world-renowned assassin."

"I am not looking for work." Hanzo took another step back.

"What is your opinion on the state of our world Shimada-San?" Ogundimu asked and leaned over to place both of his elbows on the railing of the area they were standing at. Music filtered through the air around them. "Or let's start with your opinions on the Omnic Crisis."

"The Crisis?" Hanzo scowled even while every instinct in him screamed to run. This man knew who he was. His connections were deeper than Hanzo had planned for.

"Yes, do you hate Omnics? Are you an Omnic sympathizer? More neutral?" Ogundimu fired off his questions. Hanzo reeked, this wasn't his he envisioned this momemt going. In his head there had been a lot more fighting. 

"I was young when the Crisis happened. It ended in my youth." Hanzo bit out and his fingers trembled on his bow. "There had never been a need to hate Omnics. They were controlled by AI stronger than they were. The only Omnics who deserve to die are those who thrive on senseless murder. The same can be said for humans."

The elders faces flashed in his mind. All leading back to Genji. Senseless murder committed by him. Why couldn't he just die as well?

"Do you think that the world's had grown stronger because of that disaster?" Ogundimu asked with a strange gleam in his dark eyes.

"Grown stronger?" Hanzo was confused. "My country lost its elite fighting force. There is major political strife across the world concerning holding all Omnics accountable for what their control programs did. Australia is a nuclear wasteland beyond its walls!"

"In that wasteland the irradiated people have recreated their civilization. Perhaps more barbaric, but they live. The Crisis may have incited political debate, but it woke up the complacent. Everyone has an opinion to share, or to fight for. And Japan has new growth. In the form of your two young charges for example." Ogundimu spoke with a fierce excitement. It was like being in college again, listening to a passionate viewpoint. "I was in the middle of the Crisis war zone when the Nigerian Omnic spewed out their Bastion units. I lost my arm. All the martial arts competitions I was part of vanished in an instant. I was one of millions of victims of the Crisis."

Hanzo looked at the arm the larger man held out. He slapped his palm on it, and despite the look of flesh, it sounded artificial. Hanzo tipped his gaze up to the chocolate fire of Ogundimu eyes. "I found purpose after I was brought to ruin. The spoiled boy that I was, privileged, powerful due to birth, strong because my money paid for those lessons...without my arm I was nothing. And when I got my new one, I wasn’t good enough, it wouldn't be fair to continue my competition career. The Crisis wasn't fair. But that's the thing Shimada-San. All around the world, everyone affected was facing the same unfairness as I was."

Hanzo could feel his hands sweating in his gloves. The tension was too high. His heart raced as the feeling of danger intensified. This passion for what he was taking about... It struck a little too close to how he was feeling. How he'd always felt about his circumstances.

"You see out of the ashes of the Crisis, humanity was reborn. Stronger, more wary, hungry to advance technology and defense. Humans fought to protect themselves, Omnics fought not to become fodder once free and ascended from control. Humanity became stronger from the conflict." Ogundimu straightened. "You are the testament to that. Out of the ashes of your family, you rose up and survived."

"My family fell because I toppled it." Hanzo snarled.

"Even more amazing. You tore it down around you, destroying it all. But here you stand, Alice and we'll." Ogundimu chuckled. "Your prowess is immensely valuable."

"I am not for hire." Hanzo reiterated.

"That's fine, I'll find a job fitting for your pattern. I want to see you work; I want to understand you." Ogundimu smiled.

"There is nothing to understand about me." Hanzo scowled.

"I think there's very much to understand." Ogundimu smirked. He reached into his jacket and Hanzo stiffened his free hand snatching for an arrow. Ogundimu lifted a hand to stay Hanzo. The party was still going on below. The bartender and guest behind him had no idea this exchange was going on. Out of the jacket a card was held out. "Here is my contact information. Should you need work."

The card was settled on the railing before Ogundimu backed up. Hanzo lowered his arms. He felt shaky, unbalanced, utterly terrified that someone had found him out. He looked across the room as Ogundimu smoothly started conversation with a tall omnic dressed in a suit. Megumi and Keito were across the roof all in the company of the ambassador. 

In a split second an alarm screamed into existence. Hanzo snatched the card up and touched it into his pocket. He jumped over the railing and crossed to his charges. Uruha reached him in an instant. "There's nothing wrong up here, something must be going on below."

Hanzo grunted and pushed ahead to Megumi and Keito. They settled behind him as he examined the worried unease all around. Staff members raced up from below. In seconds Uruha was filled in and came over to them.

"Some rooms were broken into. The authorities have already done sweeps and found no one. We should go and see if your rooms are one of the ones broken into." Uruha reported.

"It will be." Hanzo scowled. "Shit."

Megumi and Keito rushed for the stairs along with other guests. They took the stairs and Hanzo kept point. As he predicted their suite was broken into. Staff members and the authorities were outside the room. Hanzo scowled and swept in bow at the ready as he cleared the rooms. The weapon cases were still there, all biometrically locked to Keito and Megumi's fingerprints.

Hanzo looked over everything and all of their electronics were gone. Hanzo clenched his fist over Storm Bow. He dragged his phone out of his pocket activated the tracking program on his laptop and found the signal heading out of the city. Hanzo cursed in irritation. He looked to where Megumi and Uruha were making reports to the staff. 

"Megumi." Hanzo spoke and she whirled in an instant. "Were your designs on your stolen laptops?"

"Yes, they're locked behind my security programs." Megumi told him. "I can kill the programs if I need to."

"That won't stop him. And I can't be sure he hasn't broken through yet." Hanzo scowled. "I'll go make sure."

"Go make sure?!" Uruha startled incredulously. "This is a job for the authorities. If they can't find it just activate the kill program!"

"It's not enough." Hanzo turned to his charges who looked worried all of a sudden. "Look after each other."

"We will." Keito assured.

"Be careful." Megumi said. "Rin will seriously yell at me if you come back with a bullet in your gut again."

Hanzo snorted. He turned and breezed past the staff who were confused by the rapid-fire Japanese that had been exchanged. Hanzo made for the stairway and raced down to the ground level. He needed to find transport out of the city. Hanzo stalked out of the hotel and drew up short even he noticed Ogundimu standing next to a limo.

"I take it, you were robbed as well?" Ogundimu asked as he shrugged his jacket off. "Come, let us get our belongings back together."

Hanzo gritted his teeth and nodded once. As much as his unease was burning him, Ogundimu knew this region. Hanzo followed the large man into the limo and paused when he noticed a massive gauntlet settled in the center of the limo. Ogundimu shrugged his shirt off and Hanzo noticed the various nerve ports that were all over his back and shoulders. Along the back of his head a fleshy plate was removed, revealing a cybernetic interface port. Ogundimu was insanely enhanced. 

"Excuse me." Ogundimu flexed his prosthetic hand and stuck it into the massive gauntlet. It whirred and connected with a low whine. Massive fingers flexed and Ogundimu chuckled. "Much better."

"What is this thing?" Hanzo asked.

"This is a relic passed down to me by my mentor. One punch from this can decimate anything I set before me." Ogundimu chuckled. Hanzo examined the way this gauntlet crawled up around Ogundimu shoulder, bracing with what looked like a cybernetic enhancement on the other side. Not that Hanzo could see, the other arm looked organic, but there were other enhancements embedded in the skin. 

Ogundimu fished it a compact and opened it once handed to dip his fingers into a dark red paint. He smoothed it over his forehead, Brow, and cheekbones. War paint. "It's a shame we have to work together like this. But I relish the opportunity all the same."

"Who are you really?" Hanzo asked.

"Akande Ogundimu, the current holder and heir to the Doomfist." Those gigantic fingers rolled into a fist. "That is my call sign. Doomfist." 


	7. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo admits he's attracted to Akande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to some action!

Ogundimu, _Doomfist_, was the man Hanzo had seen in the photos of the Numbani raids. That explained so much. He was a mercenary. Hanzo scrubbed his fingers over his eyes. He knew his eyeliner was smudging into a dark mess but didn't care. What had he stepped in?

"The signal leads to a warehouse on the outskirts of Oyo. Foolish. Who is this thief?" Ogundimu asked.

"Sakai Isshin, he is a black-market dealer who worked exclusively with the Shimada-Gumi. After I left he set his eyes to new profits." Hanzo only admitted so much. He wasn't going to expose himself further.

"I see." Ogundimu rumbled. "He made a grave mistake robbing me. The tablet he took details so much of my personal affairs."

Hanzo adjusted his grip on his bow. His paranoia was still simmering. Ogundimu pulled a small case from the storage device that held his Doomfist gauntlet. He revealed a comm link that he put in his ear. "Can you link into comm systems? That suit does cover your ears."

"Give me the other one." Hanzo lifted the small ear bud and held it up to his covered ear. The suit was designed with its own comm links. With proximity sync being its main feature. Hanzo listened for the first two beeps before he could hear Ogundimu's breathing much closer. "There, we are synced."

"Amazing, did Kurosawa make this?" Ogundimu asked.

"No, I ordered it from the original engineer." Hanzo answered. They fell silent and Hanzo didn't like it at all. 

"So, are the rumors true?" Ogundimu asked.

"Rumors?" Hanzo frowned.

"That you killed your brother?" Ogundimu flexed his massive fingers. "Not to offend you, but I've an ear on the global underground. With the fall of your empire, came that news."

"My brother is not a discussion we will _ever_ be having." Hanzo snarled and looked aside.

"I understand." Ogundimu rumbled with a soft chuckle. "Are the Dragons real then?"

"What?" Hanzo forced himself to betray nothing. There had never been footage taken of the Dragons. No pictures, only word of mouth. They were sacred to his bloodline. But he knew the underground always had its rumors about them. 

"It is said that the Shimada’s control Dragons. That to go against the Shimada-Gumi is to find yourself their prey." Ogundimu looked him over. "Many of my associates said it was surely a metaphor. I believed however that they might have been real."

"-...There are no dragons." Hanzo said with finality. Attraction or not, he was not going to reveal his secrets.

* * *

Hanzo climbed from the limo far outside of Numbani. They were on the forest outskirts of Oyo. The road ended here. Hanzo huffed and flexed his fingers over Storm Bow. He knew he had an audience, but he still reached onwards for the steadying presence of his dragons. Udon and Ramen drew close, looking through his eyes and exuding readiness.

"There is an old airstrip here." Ogundimu drew up next to him. Hanzo flicked his gaze to the other man who stopped what he was saying to stare at Hanzo closely. He cleared his throat before he chuckled and looked ahead. "I asked for any news from air traffic control. But they will not get back to us any time soon. I can assume you're more of a sniper with this bow?"

"Yes." Hanzo nodded.

"We will go in from the side, I will lead the charge." Ogundimu nodded. "My back is yours to oversee."

With that Ogundimu waved to his two guards and started into the jungle. Hanzo fell in behind the three-man unit. They walked for nearly twenty minutes before they came upon an older, over grown, airstrip. Hanzo observed through the night, it was Pre-Crisis. The strip was mostly intact, cracked and damaged though. Hanzo saw what was clearly a straight lift transport plane. So the runway was useless to normal aircraft traffic. Perfect for black market dealings. 

Hanzo lifted his bow as they neared the edge of the forest line. He ticked his aim high and loosed a Sonic Arrow. It landed on the edge of the hangar. The resulting feedback showed Hanzo what he needed to know. "There is a large crew inside. Possibly as many as twenty."

"He expects opposition." Ogundimu observed. "Might prove an adequate challenge."

"It is too much to fight with just four of us." Hanzo sighed. If he could get them all together he could unleash his dragons. But Hanzo was trying to avoid that. He decided he needed to disable the ship. Cargo would be being loaded now. He wasn't taking the risk of leaving it as an escape.

Hanzo rushed the fencing and smoothly vaulted over. That seemed to be the signal the others needed. As Hanzo sprinted low towards the plane his attention clocking two guards pacing out towards the cargo ramp. Hanzo shot two arrows swiftly. Both went down out of sight thanks to a parked hover truck.

Hanzo slipped into the cargo hull and made his way along the track to the cockpit. The controls were blinking and a holo-map was spinning with a destination located within the Japanese Exclusion Zone. Smart, that was where less connected black-market dealings happened. Flattened cities abandoned after the Crisis were ripe for criminal holdings. Hanzo ducked down and ripped open the paneling below the pilots seat. He reached in and ripped out a number of wires. He repeated the process with the second control panel and retreated. 

Hanzo spied Ogundimu near the open hangar. Hanzo waved a hand and Ogundimu nodded. He jerked his head and the two guards raced into the building. Guns retorted and shouts followed. Hanzo edged around the vehicle and saw the fight breaking out inside. Ogundimu pulled his massive armored arm back. He lunged forward impossibly fast. He turned on his heel and slammed that gauntlet onto the ground. Thieves were thrown back from the impact. From Ogundimu's other hand what looked like extremely modified bullets. Three with each burst firing from the cybernetics in his hand and knuckles. 

Hanzo left them to it. His attention was drawn to the four people running out the side. They were heading for a vehicle, he was sure. Hanzo tore off after them, rounding the building just as headlights streamed towards him. He was blinded and lifted his arm to shield his vision. As his dragons screamed in his mind he leapt up. Hanzo collided on the hood of the sleek hover vehicle. His free hand clamped down on the edge of the hood pressing up near the windshield. He glared through his spotted vision into the eyes of the driver. 

The vehicle swerved and raked along the side of the truck he'd used as cover. A deep shout nearly drew his attention, but Hanzo just angled his feet under him. He kept his grip and shot out with his prosthetic foot. He used the opening and his calf stuck in the windshield to shoot a scatter arrow into the vehicle. The vehicle swerved and Hanzo grabbed for the driving wheel. He used Storm Bow to widen the hole and clambered inside the wildly speeding hover vehicle. He swung the driver’s door open and kicked the driver's dead body out. Hanzo settled in the seat and slammed on the breaks. The car slowed to a stop and he shut it off. 

The whimper from the back seat drew Hanzo from the vehicle and he yanked the back-seat door open. His scatter arrow had lodged into the chest of The fourth guard. All three were dead, but Sakai had survived a second scatter arrow. Hanzo would be impressed, if he weren’t so burdened by Sakai's roach like existence. He dragged Sakai out onto the damaged tarmac. Hanzo noted the distance the vehicle had managed to get to while he was holding on. 

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" Sakai snarled and Hanzo just glared at him. 

"You know who I am." Hanzo drew a normal arrow and angled it towards Sakai. "You know what you've done." 

"H-Hanzo?!" Sakai gaped. "How- what-...no! NO!" 

"Yes, you came here to target the expo, couldn’t help getting that information from Megumi-Chan could you?" Hanzo sneered. "That’s pretty bold of you Sakai. Foolish, but bold." 

"It's not personal Hanzo, not like last time! I'm not being paid by the Shimada! This was to make money, not get even!" Sakai hissed. "I didn’t even come after you! I didn't know you were even here! All the intel said she was travekling with just a basic bodyguard!"

"You should have assumed I would be with her. We didn't settle the score then, and not even when I killed Kentaro. Let's finish it now." Hanzo smirked and stepped back. "Come now Sakai, we both know you’re armed. I won’t kill you while you’re unarmed." 

"Look, all that tech is back in the warehouse. Just let me go." Sakai said and Hanzo sighed. 

"I came with some men who will kill you if I don’t. You've always schemed and snaked your way in and out of everything. But you were once in service to my clan. I will offer you to die with honor. An honor you don’t truly deserve." Hanzo spoke, "Or you die by their hands." 

Sakai got to his feet and looked around as if he wanted to run. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he shoved his hand into his jacket. The gun flashed out and Sakai emptied the clip at him. Hanzo spun on his feet and lunged away. He rolled across the ground and came up with his arrow nocked. He drew and released. The gun was nothing in the wake of Hanzo's arrow. Nor... was Sakai. 

The thieving man went down with the arrow pierced through his temple. Hanzo sighed and stood up. He walked over and looked down at Sakai's body. This man had trafficked in humans, illegal weaponry, and substances. He had been a complete nuisance and had kidnapped the girl he was protecting currently. He'd allied himself to the Shimada's who had devastated Hanzo's entire life. Hanzo had warned the man once, and Sakai had still come for Megumi's hard work. Hanzo wanted to feel bad for taking this man’s life. But he just felt numb. 

Hanzo felt like he was drowning all of a sudden. His heart raced; the numbness was creeping through his veins. Sucking any and all feelings down into the void with him. Was he truly alive? Would this be how he was destined to live his life? Forced to atone for Genji's death but feeling nothing in his chest?! 

"Shimada-San!" Hanzo whipped around bow lifted and arrow pointed at Ogundimu's head. That massive gauntlet lifted in a sign of surrender. "Hey... it is just me." 

Hanzo gritted his teeth and had to force himself to lower his weapon. He closed his eyes to try and beat back the crawling sensation inside him. It screamed that nothing and no one mattered, not anymore. What were feelings but a burden? What was guilt that he could feel nothing when he killed Sakai, but pure devastation when killing Genji? He was worthless, a monster masquerading as an honorable man. 

"Are you alright?" Ogundimu had not moved forward at all. Wary, and Hanzo didn’t blame him. He felt unhinged as he tried to fight the coldness taking over him. 

"I-... the stolen tech?" Hanzo asked. 

"All accounted for." Ogundimu answered. "This man?"

"Sakai." Hanzo nodded and swallowed thickly. 

"Then it was a successful night overall." Ogundimu nodded and smirked. "Well done Shimada-San." 

"No...my name...call me Hanzo." He couldn’t stomach being called by his family name. Not with the blood on his hands, the hate in his blood. Even that was waning beneath the wall of apathy taking over his brain. He needed something to tether himself to. 

"Hanzo, then you should call me Akande." Ogundimu smiled and Hanzo laser focused on it. Hanzo wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he needed to touch something alive. Something that wasn’t poisoned like his soul was. Hanzo walked forward and reached out with his free hand, he settled his gloved palm on Akande's massive gauntlet. He looked up and their gazed locked. 

"Akande." Hanzo tested the name out, the way his English sounded around the pronunciation. He couldn’t deny it to himself now, he was attracted to Akande, and he was begging with his eyes to know if that attraction was shared. If it wasn’t, Hanzo was going to have to find someone to share his bed with. Anyone to try and fight off his numbness. 

"Come." Akande said suddenly, "Your tech has been recovered, I've left my guards to gather up the rest of the goods." 

Hanzo nodded and followed the surprisingly quick man back to the hangar. The limo was parked there and in moments they had returned to the silent depths. Akande removed his gauntlet and waved to the cases that were settled on the seat across from him.

"Your employers goods." He rumbled and Hanzo nodded in thanks. "If I may be so bold. You are shaking Hanzo. You are struggling with something."

"It is nothing." Hanzo bit out by reflex alone. His fingers flexed over Storm Bow and he watched as Akande smoothed his hand over port's to seal them back into near noon existence. He had large hands. A man's hands.

"Was it killing Sakai? I know someone murdered all of the elders; I can assume that was all your work. Was Sakai close to you?" Akande asked.

"No." Hanzo shook his head and hissed before he stared to claw at the pressure release for his armor. He felt too big for his skin. Contained in this armor meant to protect him. Protection...as if he deserved such a thing. His skin should be bare and inviting for any assassin to take a shot at. Maybe then he could die.

The chin and neck guard released and clattered to his lap. Hanzo released Storm Bow and used both hands to release the gest armor. He jerked the zipper down and clawed the stuff off of his chest. Air much cooler than his own temperature rippled across his sweaty skin. Hanzo slumped in relief, sucking in shaky breaths. He needed to stave off the panic attack. He was tempted to pull his face mask off but he forced himself to leave it in place.

"Are you well?" Akande had slid closer, hand held out as if he were going to help. Hanzo looked into those honeyed eyes and looked for something to tell him if Akande was attracted to him. There in those depths was a heat that Hanzo knew well.

"No." Hanzo answered and gritted his teeth before he reached out and slid his gloved fingers over Akande's wrist. His meaning was clear, intent plain in the slow invitation.

"Hanzo..." Akande turned his wrist and their fingers slid across one another. Hanzo sighed and drew back to put Storm Bow and his quiver on the seat. With careful fingers he drew the armor from his chest, then he released his sleeve. In seconds his tattoo was revealed. Udon and Ramen shied from his mind. It was much like how it always was when he took someone intimately. They just retreated to the depths of his mind. Safe and absent, it left Hanzo drowning in the wake of his own instability though. He shuddered as all of his roiling emotions peaked. 

A large dark hand reached across the chasm of space between them. Hanzo flinched back but didn't move more than that. Akande kept quiet but he still managed to smooth his large fingers across Hanzo's bicep. "It is magnificent."

"It is the only thing left of my life before. The last shred of my honor." Hanzo admitted.

"You hide it." Akande reached out with his other arm. His confidence halted Hanzo like a deer in headlights. Hanzo was scooped from the seat like he was nothing. Hanzo found himself straddling Akande's lap. A furious flush burned across his cheeks and he was glad for the mask once more.

"I must, it is more recognizable than my face. No one else in the world wears my ink." Hanzo said and lifted his gloved palms to touch the expansive chest on display before him. Firm as all muscle was, but there was a hardness there. Bone enhancements to no doubt wield that monster of a gauntlet.

Akande's hands tripped along Hanzo's sides to smooth hungrily along his back. Hanzo tipped his head forward and reached up to release his hair from its tie. The locks spilled down his neck and brushed his shoulders. It was getting too long again. It would be time to visit Genji soon enough. That thought swamped Hanzo with more urgency. He needed to drown in something else.

Hanzo gritted his teeth and tore his mask down. In that exact same motion he dove in and kissed Akande desperately. For a moment Hanzo feared he'd crossed the line. Then Akande's grip tightened and the kiss deepened. Hanzo ceded control and sucked on Akande's tongue. His mind spun as anguish, self-hate, and lust burned through him.

In moments Hanzo was dragging his cargo hakama down enough to free himself. His boxers were ripped free and damn if that didn't turn Hanzo on more. Akande was a man, there was no mistaking that. Hanzo was even in a favorable position, there was no chance of being back in that ryokan again.

Wide lips pressed down on Hanzo's bearded jaw. Hanzo strangled the moan in his throat and tightened his grip on broad dark-skinned shoulders. His hips made an aborted thrust that pressed him up against an unmistakable erection. Akande moaned expressively in Hanzo's ear. The vehicle rumbled as their driver returned. Akande reached out and sealed their back cabin, but then he clicked another button. "Take the long route back."

"Yes sir." Was the response.

"I hope that isn't too forward." Akande rumbled, the deep resonating sound of his voice darkened with hunger.

"It is not." Hanzo bit Akande's ear and revelled in the shudder that passed through this large man's body. Excellent. The vehicle moved with a smoothness only a hover car could. But Hanzo pushed that from his mind. He dragged his hand up the prosthetic arm. The flesh feeling only slightly artificial. "How much can you feel with this hand?"

"Pressure, anything else conflicts with the Doomfist." Akande answered hotly. Hanzo hummed and took two of those fingers into his mouth. Akande growled and leaned forward to mouth at his shoulder. Smoothing his tongue along the edges of Hanzo's tattoo.

Hanzo took Akande false wrist and angled himself up to his knees. "You do not have to be gentle."

Akande pressed a kiss under his jaw and grabbed a handful of Hanzo's ass to expose his hole. Those fingers were harder than natural fingers were, but the fleshy outer shell still made them feel normal. Hanzo waited while the first digit sank into him. Hanzo quieted his mind until he could take two. The burn silenced any thought at all.

Exactly what he needed. 

Hanzo sighed warmly and widened his legs to slip his hands down into Akande's pants. The buckle was opened quickly and he released a cock that jumped in his grip. Warm and hard with want. Hanzo rubbed his thumb over the tip and coated it with precum. Hanzo pushed back Akande's foreskin and paid extra attention to the sensitive flesh. That earned him a breathy pant and an insistent push of fingers into his prostate. Hanzo sucked in air as the pleasure exploded through him.

Hanzo shifted and rolled his hips between the fingers stretching him and the hard cock that met his own. Rutting against one another Hanzo surrendered his body to the sensations. Akande groaned as Hanzo threw his head back.

"You are exquisite." Akande rumbled. 

"Hah...if you say so." Hanzo panted.

Hanzo bit his lip as a third large finger slipped inside him and crooked to rub insistently on his prostate. Hanzo pushed down onto those fingers, hungry for the distraction they were. He tore his glove off to grasp both of them in hand. His calloused fingers tore a desperate sound from him that was startlingly mirrored in Akande's deep cadence.

"Hanzo...?" Akande asked and Hanzo adjusted to look into eyes blown wide with desire.

"Yes, now." Hanzo nodded. Prosthetic fingers pulled free of him. Akande spat into his palm and grasped his cock to rub the moisture across himself. Then Hanzo was lifted by that false limb once more. And it was not even his motion that lined them up. Akande angled the tip of his cock across Hanzo's stretched entrance. Then he was inside and Hanzo groaned as he was lowered inch by inch onto the frankly too large cock. The lubrication of saliva was a poor option to have used. But the burn of entry whited out Hanzo's mind. He wasn't complained in the least bit. 

When Hanzo's awkwardly still clothed legs were settled, he crooked his heels into the bend of the seat and just breathed. Akande was far too big for this kind of endeavor, but that notion kept Hanzo's sexual hang ups at bay. "Hanzo?"

"Give me a moment." Hanzo exhaled and shifted. His pants were in the way, locked as they were at his knees, but he didn't want to stop to take them off. Hanzo leaned forward, looking at the red painted face of Akande. It was not too much, it was enough to drive everything away for right now. He didn't trust this man, not in any way that mattered. But for this Hanzo could manage to let go and keep his secrets at the same time.

Hanzo leaned forward and kissed Akande. Letting himself be devoured and building the lustful fire inside him. Hanzo pulled himself back with a flex of his prosthetics and Akande fumbled before he hooked both arms under Hanzo's knees. Those hands cupped Hanzo's ass and lifted. Akande spread his own legs wider and leaned back in the seat to thurst his hips and drive up into Hanzo.

The noise Hanzo made would be denied until his dying day. He felt his breath get punched out of him as he grabbed for the seat behind Akande's head. The pace was awkward at first. But then Hanzo threw his head back and grabbed for Akande's knee and they were where they needed to be. Akande controlled the thrusts, and the angle brushed him up against Hanzo's prostate each time he pushed deep.

It was too much and that was what was perfect about it. All thoughts of his past, of Genji and the elders, fled. Selfishly Hanzo let this man who didn't truly know anything pleasure him. Move him through the motions so all he had to do was feel. He was alive, he wasn't drowning in the murder that marked his foolishly living breath. 

Hanzo felt all the pressure and heat coil low and grasp his balls tight. Anticipation burned and Hanzo arched to wrap both arms around Akande's head. His vision started to blur as he pressed his face into the crook of Akande's neck.

"I'm close Hanzo. You feel so good." Akande groaned urgently in Hanzo's ear. 

Hanzo wasn't capable of speech. But he nodded as he let himself fall into the faster thrusts. It was electric and he spiraled through the cyclone of pleasure. Hanzo gasped as the urgency in his body spiked. His hips flexed and he spilled himself between them. Akande growled like that was just what he'd wanted. His next thrust was deep and hard. It yore a strangled loud moan from Hanzo. Too much sensation at once. Then there was a hot splash that filled him from inside.

Hanzo slumped and warm hands slid up his back. The endorphins were still rushing through him. Hanzo closed his eyes as he rode out the feeling of not being within his own body. But like all things, even that was fleeting. The panic, and the drowning was gone. Like the feeling of pleasure, it was transient. Hanzo pulled himself up and off Akande He hunched in the vehicles interior to fish a cloth from his pocket. It was there to clean Storm Bow, but it would do for now. He wiped down his abdomen and awkwardly cleaned himself out.

Hanzo dressed in silence, buttoning his pants back over his bare skin. He slowly concealed his tattoo and replaced his armor. Just as he was pulling his mask up his neck did warm hands grasp his hands.

"I understand the need to hide yourself. This was a vulnerable moment. I'm happy you undertook it with me. I hope this does not scare you away from working with me, or maybe more in the future." Akande spoke slow and easy. 

Hanzo met Akande's lucid eyes. He had made no moves to dress. Instead he centered all of his focus on Hanzo. It was startling, and part of him wanted to agree. This was perhaps the best sex he'd had since before Genji died. But Hanzo could see the way Akande was emphasizing working together. He wanted something from Hanzo, enough to sleep with him in the hopes of encouraging that outcome.

Hanzo tipped his head back away from Akande and slipped the mask in place. With careful hands he reengaged the neck and chin armor. Hanzo slipped his quiver back on. Then he followed by settling Storm Bow in his hands. Hanzo held out a hand, "Do you have a phone?"

Akande closed his pants up then offered his mobile. Hanzo added his burner phone to it. It wasn't the phone he used currently. It was actually settled in a lock box in Hanamura. Then he handed the phone back to Akande. "Thank you Hanzo."

"Hn," Hanzo closed his eyes a moment to draw all the frayed edges of himself back behind his sharp and perfect disguise. The limo pulled into the gates of Numbani. Hanzo narrowed his gaze at the men who appeared to be manning it. They spared the vehicle no look. They were on the take, so that was how the raids had dropped off of notice. Akande had gotten his own men into the military detail now. Far more sophisticated than the first mercenary leader had managed.

Hanzo grabbed the cases and when the car pulled up outside the hotel he was out in a flash. Akande's hand covered the tattooed wrist hidden behind armor. "I hope that this will have a chance to be repeated. I'm certain you and I would work well together."

Hanzo thought that in another life that might have been the case. In the life where he was Kumicho, where a mercenary with Akande's connections and tech would be an excellent ally to have. But in this world, where Hanzo had murdered his brother and took his own clan down...Akande was a danger. Because in this man's eyes were nights of pleasure and decadence, but behind that was murder, conflict, chaos. It was a mirror of Hanzo's eyes when he was the young master of a yakuza clan with more influence than politicians possessed. 

And Hanzo had weaknesses. The kind that would be made target if he let this continue. Used to force Hanzo's compliance. He'd already experienced that, had they been on more equal footing, and Hanzo had less scrupulous intentions, this might have been something to continue. Instead Hanzo turned away and dragged his wrist free. Then he was stalking towards the hotel with no intention of looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies. This came so damn late. The crazy family bullshit I had to deal with includes my mother taking custody of her seven year old niece due to someone in our extended family drugging her. Fucking insanity.
> 
> On top of that that little girls mom and brother are both showing some very concerning schizophrenia symptoms. They are just going untreated because they refuse to listen to anyone trying to help them.
> 
> And all this was going on right at Christmas. Right in the middle of my baking schedule, and Christmas itself. This was honestly the first time I managed to sit down and edit. 
> 
> Anyways I'm going to get a proper schedule back down. I honestly need the stability to just unwind. Extended family is so stressful.


	8. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo feels paranoid and frustrated at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up everyone Hanzo/Doomfist is not endgame. There will probably be one more pairing before I hit endgame pairing.

The rest of the expo went swimmingly once Hanzo returned Megumi and Keito’s laptops and tech cases to them. After hours scouring the programming Hanzo was relieved to find none of their computers were accessed. But it was certainly a close call. Hanzo made it clear to the ambassador that had he not been there Megumi and Keito’s work would have been transported out of the country. Security around the young inventors was increased in response.

The last day of the convention was spent with four Numbani guards added to the detail. Hanzo found them each laughable, but his job was to keep an eye on his charges. He wasn't going to guide their hands while they were protecting Megumi and Keito. If push came to shove he was going to take them and run. That plan looked better and better as the day wore on. 

Hanzo watched Megumi's presentation of her prosthetic limbs, she even displayed a finished design set. It was similar but drastically different from his own. She then showed a number of blue prints and fabricated results of a very consumer friendly adornments through the projector. Namely shoes and rings, and even flat tips on fingers to mimic nails. Simply outstanding. It wasn't that she needed to create the next best thing. It reads about creating something to give back amputees a sense of normalcy. 

Hanzo looked up from his place at the side of the stage and saw Akande there adjusting his tie. He looked up and their gazes met. A flush of want was combated by wariness inside Hanzo. Why had he thought sleeping with the mercenary a good idea?

Megumi finished her presentation and bowed at the waist the crowded auditorium room before she reclaimed her display items and laptop. She walked over and Hanzo nodded to her plainly. They retreated to a seat off to the side near the middle of the seating section. Hanzo paid little attention to the proceedings his mind was burning with riding paranoia. Had Akande bugged him? Why did he want Hanzo to work for him? Why did he return Hanzo's advances?

When the presentations were done Hanzo expressed his extreme need to return his charges back to their home. Considering the theft the night prior, Megumi and Keito had no problems insisting on leaving early. Meetings could be rescheduled and that was just going to have to be what happened. The ambassador didn't argue, but he looked like he wanted to. 

Avoiding Akande was easy enough. He didn't pop up once as they packed up the room and left for the airport. This time they rode back alone, just the three of them and the private jet staff. Hanzo let himself relax a margin. But the paranoid part of his brain that had held supreme for three years told him he wasn't safe yet. He'd exposed himself to Akande. Exposure meant danger for Megumi, Keito, and their families.

Hanzo logged into the planes Wi-Fi and messaged in code to Taro. Simple orders like picking up the mail from his Tokyo safe house. Taro would know to meet him at a location they both knew. Hanzo wasn't sure if anyone was going to be following him, but his instincts said he might be. Hanzo could work from a distance for a while. At least until he knew what Akande wanted from him. His mercenary group was influential and based solely in Africa. What did an accomplished mercenary need of a foreign assassin? What was he willing to do to make Hanzo agree? 

Hanzo wouldn't bring that potential danger to Tsushima. Not again. 

As they touched down Hanzo was pleased that only the Samurai had come to collect Megumi and Keito. While it would make sneaking off harder, Hanzo knew they were safe with Rin and his team. Hanzo led the way off the plane and nodded to Rin. The older man was informed judging by the calm indifferent look on his face. Taro had done his job properly.

"How was the trip?" Rin turned to Megumi.

"Smooth enough, one hiccup, but Nakamura-San handled it." Megumi said and Rin looked up. Hanzo inclined his head and wordlessly promised to call and talk about it when he got to his safe house. Hanzo held out his tablet to mimic payment. When Rin handed it back Hanzo bowed at the waist and moved for the airport itself to find a hover taxi.

It didn't take him long to navigate out to his Tokyo safe house. Hanzo spied a new car parked down the block. He exited the taxi, paid then shuffled to the door marked by a biometric lock. It was an older model, still keyed to Shimada finger prints. He didn't intend to stay terribly long. Just long enough to change and relocate to an apartment somewhere else in the city.

Hanzo entered and found Taro at the lone table in the large outer room. He had an array of devices laid out. Hanzo spied the dusty cases littering the space. No one had come here since before his takedown. Hanzo lifted his hand to silence any greetings.

A lengthy amount of time was spent stripping out of his armor. As Hanzo pulled his face mask off Taro startled and Hanzo shot him an angry glare. Hanzo was entertaining his paranoia, Taro knew better than to question that. Hanzo checked every part of his armor, then went through the pants while balancing on his false legs one at a time and ignoring the winter chill in the room.

Hanzo wasn't sure when he thought he might be bugged. Maybe it was while he was in the hotel room scouring Megumi and Keito’s things? Maybe it was while he was on the plane wondering why Akande hadn't made more of a forward effort to entice him to work? No that was when the paranoia set in. Maybe Akande had snuck a bug onto him while they were in the middle of sex? It was something Hanzo could and did manage in his youth. 

Either way he was irritated that Akande could write it off as a one-night stand, or he was paranoid that it was all front to get Hanzo to agree to a job. Maybe even worse, and Akande had used the sex to drop Hanzo's guard. Was he after the bounty on Hanzo's head? Was he trying to find out what he could use against Hanzo? 

Hanzi scoffed when he turned up nothing in his clothing. He even looked over his arrows and bow. Then his luggage, but there was nothing each time. What was Akande playing at? Casual sex between two strangers in the same professions didn't just happen without motive or mental defect. Hanzo was willing to admit his part was spearheaded by unfortunate attraction and severe dissassociation. A lapse in his usually upheld control. 

Hanzo sighed and dressed in a warm sweater and dragged cargo pants on over his legs. Only then did Hanzo look to Taro. The other man was still wide eyed, gaping at Hanzo like he was crazy. 

"I was checking for trackers." Hanzo tipped his head back challenging. 

"And the big fucking hickie on your neck is from whoever would have bugged you?" Taro snorted. "Thought you were done playing the sex role for work."

"Tch, I did not sleep with him to steal something, or gain leverage." Hanzo argued, though he was very sure that was the game Akande was playing. "I-... I just... Akande was there when I needed to ground myself."

"Wait... Akande? As in Ogundimu? The guy you had me look into?!" Taro sputtered as he took over checking Hanzo's gear for listening devices. "The guy who's too clean to be safe?!"

"Yes well, I figured out who he is. Akande is the leader of the mercenary group that raids Numbani." Hanzo sat down and broke down his arrows and started to reform with the neutral shafts and fletching Taro had brought along. He even brought Storm Bow's main limbs and casing.

"Okay, so he's a merc like us. What made you sleep with him?" Taro asked.

"That is hardly any your business." Hanzo scoffed. Taro shrugged and finished what he was scanning.

"Bug and tracking device free. Why did you think he was going to be tracking you?" Taro frowned curiously. "You sent me fucking code we haven’t used in nearly a decade. This was our rendezvous point then, so I got it right."

"It was...after we... He kept saying there was a job he wanted to hire me for. And the way he spoke, it seemed that he did not want it to be a one-time thing." Hanzo explained and frowned at his friend.

"The sex or the possible job?" Taro asked with raised eyebrows.

"Both, probably." Hanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Every instinct I had said to run and not look back."

"Hmm." Taro snorted.

"What?" Hanzo demanded.

"Nothing your taste in men just never changes." Taro chuckled.

"My taste in men?" Hanzo's eye twitched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means you just seem to attract and desire men who are risky." Taro grinned cheekily.

"Risky?!" Hanzo sputtered in outrage.

"Yes, _risky_. I was a new recruit and all kinds of attitude and misbehavior. I got you in trouble with the elders. Then you dated that rival assassin. What was his name? Nui-ho?" Taro waved a hand and Hanzo sighed.

"Nue-Hai." Hanzo answered. The assassin that had been his primary rival in his late teens and early twenties. Falling into bed had happened after a joint endeavor to destroy an up and coming yakuza family. Short lived and doomed to failure. It wasn’t more than three months after they started sleeping together that the Nue-Hai was absorbed into a new family. Nue-Hai made the mistake of coming after Hanzo on contract shortly after. He never returned to his bosses to acknowledge the failure. Hanzo remembered the way he'd died under Hanzo's sword.

"Right, then it was quiet one night stands up until you left. Then there was that Detective. That was obviously not going to work out. More one night stands and now you have some Nigerian Mercenary CEO that's frankly far to clean for what we know about him. Either he'll try to kill you or recruit you." Taro leaned back to fish out his package of cigarettes. Once he'd lit up one he smirked. "Risky."

Hanzo scowled at Taro not wanting to admit he was right. Not wanting to give an inch to the smirking asshole. Risky? That spelled out his tastes to a point. Now he wasn't that picky. He slept with whoever was distraction enough. Never bothering to learn their names or their stories. They served a purpose, driving away his panic, his depression, his suicidal desires. Even if it was for only a night.

Akande was no different. 

Hanzo filled his quiver and set to putting Storm Bow to rights. Then he packed away his gear and suit. Then he looked at Taro. "Drive around the back. We need to find a new apartment."

"He didn't track you, maybe he just wanted in your pants and you share a profession?" Taro protested but stood to pack up his personal bag. The gear that was left here before either of them arrived remained where it lay. Hanzo had no intention of coming back.

"He might not have tracked me here. But who knows if I'm being followed or not. Well finish what we have to then you will take a long shadow route back to Tsushima." Hanzo ordered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you'd say." Taro waved his hand and made for the door. Hanzo waited until he was gone before he kicked the table in irritation.

* * *

Christmas was closing in. Hanzo felt bereft now around the holiday. He was content to just while away the days drunk and sleeping. But this time, knowing that urge, Hanzo forced himself out of the apartment he'd found to use as cover. He took contract work Taro found and sent his way. Evert day was another simple contract job that didn't require him to kill anyone. But Hanzo knew if he really wanted to make it through without going back to Tsushima he was going to have to take another assassination job. Not everyone paid like Mujin did. 

So it was a surprise when Hanzo received a call just as he was returning from a job involving corporate espionage. Namely stealing black mail material from a business man who was exploiting his female employees. His job was done, and he barely had to scare the man after the blackmail was secured. Hanzo needed to clean Storm Bow and do the same to his legs, it had been a busy week so far. Hanzo stalled as he was taking his foot plates off when the phone rang. He drew the device from his pocket and frowned when he recognized Keigo's phone number. 

"Greetings," Hanzo answered.

_"Glad I could reach you boy. I need your help."_ Keigo sounded weary on the phone. 

"Certainly, anything you need." Hanzo turned to sit on the raised edge of the small genkan. His gratefulness would never truly be enough to repay this man.

_"Machiko is missing."_ Keigo spoke and Hanzo stiffened. 

"What? How long? Has anyone noticed any criminals coming to Tsushima?" Hanzo questioned as his heart started to race. He stated away for just this reason! 

_"Taro was on it this morning when we discovered she hadn't come home from some date on the mainland. We hadn't had any issues with her coming and going. Not with her hair dyed like it is."_ Keigo explained before he pulled away to shush his wife who sounded frantic over the line. _"Michiko was covering for her, fucking teenage behavior I swear."_

"What did Taro say?" Hanzo asked and turned to start opening his bag and trading his current outfit for a fresh pair of cargo pants and a new shirt. He wouldn't need everything for this just his bow and arrows. He checked his bow bag and shuffled to find more arrows. Who knew what was going on? What he might find when he located her. 

_"Taro tracked down the date location, then he said he would find out where her phone was. He found out today it's in Iwaki."_ Keigo answered sounding seriously bothered. That was a serious distance from Tsushima. _"Why would she just leave like that?" _

"Has Taro left yet?" Hanzo checked his arrows and decided he had enough to manage a simple retrieval like this. 

_"Just an hour ago. I decided to call you since you're closer."_ Keigo sighed. _"I know it hasn't been easy, but she was adamant that she could handle herself. Rin and Taro have been making sure everyone _can_ handle themselves."_

"We'll find her Keigo." Hanzo promised. He bid the elder man goodbye then he was dialing Taro. Hanzo agreed to meet him near the station so they could take a rental to where they needed to go. Then Hanzo slung his bow bag over his shoulder, locked his feet into their plates and was out heading towards the station to wait. 

* * *

Taro arrived close to dawn. Hanzo had already secured the rental to meet with the other man. Taro came with Kirai and they filed into the hover car with him. Hanzo looked at them both, "Tell me everything."

"Machiko had a date, some guy she met through the online college. They had been talking for a while." Kirai started as she tucked her medical bag next to her in the back seat. Keito and Megumi are at a meeting in Kyoto. Sato and Nishi are with them. As I understand it Michiko covered for her older sister the night she didn't come home."

"She thought Machiko was just getting laid." Taro scoffed. "Teenage mistakes in young twenty-year old’s."

"It’s my fault they have been so sheltered these past three years." Hanzo sighed. "It is not a stretch to imagine she wants out."

"Yeah well, how hard is it to bring the dude to her home huh?" Taro scowled out the window. "She gets fucked up or there that's on me. I'm the one who's training them."

"Taro-," Hanzo started and Taro shot him a serious look.

"You told me to look after them. I've been doing so. Then this shit happens." Taro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank fuck I was never the one in charge of watching Genji. My heart can't handle this shit."

"You would have killed yourself to avoid the trouble." Hanzo clenched his hands on the steering wheel. That had always been Hanzo's job, looking after Genji. Even when the younger ninja had gotten himself into messes, it was Hanzo's job to extricate his brother from them. It was that or risk the shame an be punishment levied on him to be dropped on Genji instead.

Hanzo drove as Taro linked up their destination. Closely monitoring where the phone tracker was located. Hanzo railed at himself mentally all the while. His trouble had affected them so much. Trying to distance himself was the only real solution. Maybe he should go and work abroad? Take some time to be far away and let them live their lives without his shadow over them. Hanzo stewed in that thought, grasping at it tightly. That might be his only option after this. It might be _their_ only option for some peace from him. 


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo has had enough of his affect on people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will deal with another facet of the depression stage of grief. Which Hanzo is very much mired in. Escapism.
> 
> The need to not be a burden, to not subject other people to your presence. It fell like everything is your fault, even when it's not. 
> 
> Anyone feeling like this themselves should remember it's the depression talking, not your real self.

The tracker led them to an apartment complex in the center of Iwaki. Hanzo looked at Taro and Kirai as he parked. "Kirai, stay at the rear."

"Yeah," She pulled a handgun from her medical bag and tucked it into her waistband. Hanzo looked at Taro who just adjusted his own gun in its holster under his jacket. Hanzo glancedat his bow bag and growled with anxious energy.

He left Storm Bow in the bag and just shouldered it. It was possible she had just come to her boyfriends place. His paranoia was great, but it wasn't so encompassing that he needed to point an arrow at some innocent boy. If he was indeed innocent.

Taro led the charge to the buzzer door. He swiped his hand down the entire intercom list and within seconds of the buzzing someone hit the release and they were in. Hanzo scanned around the simple lobby. No guard to cover the door, no residents at this working hour. There were security cameras but Hanzo wasn't worried about being noticed. Footage was routinely destroyed to make room for more memory before long anyways.

Taro led them up ten floors to where the tracker indicated. He tucked his phone away and lifted his fist to pound on the door loud and angry sounding. Then he stepped to the side and looked at Hanzo. Hanzo nodded and adopted his sternest glower. The door opened and a boy stood there, early twenties, perhaps the same age as Machiko’s twenty-four.

There were three things Hanzo noticed upon opening this door. The first, was that the boy was shirtless, and he wore only sweats with nothing underneath. So he'd put on sweats to answer the door, but he'd been naked before. The second, he looked at them with the fear of someone who pegged them for yakuza the moment he opened the door. So he had dealings with yakuza or at least was experienced with a call like this. Perhaps he owed debt money to the Sosaki here in Iwaki. And third, there were scratches on his neck and near his temple. Scratches from sex alone we never near the face. Back, arms, and legs were generally normal. Face and neck scars spoke of fighting. 

Hanzo stepped forward and kicked the door in from the small opening this fool made. Hanzo lumbered into the young man's space, and Taro boxed in the door to prevent escape. Kirai was just as experienced in observation as he was, and she rushed into the apartmen, gun out, the second space was freed.

"W-W-Who are you?!" The man sputtered as Hanzo dropped his hand to his shoulder and used it to keep him in place. The inside of his head was roaring, eyes locked onto the scratches. Had she come to sleep with this man? Was it consensual? 

"Machiko, where is she?" Hanzo growled dangerously. Taro stiffened next to him and Hanzo tilted his head to see the twenty-four-year-old girl be ushered from the bedroom. She clutched a bedsheet looking shocked. What had caused Taro's reaction also sent hot fury through Hanzo's blood. Udon and Ramen snarled in his mind. Their rage as blinding as it would have been during his own violation.

Machiko's hair was a mess, obviously naked beneath that sheet. But her face was what tightened Hanzo's grip, drawing a whine and curse from his captive. Machiko sported a black eye that had swelled her left eye nearly shut. Her lip was also split, a lighter bruise blooming across her jaw.

"You mother fucker!" Taro snarled. Hanzo dropped his bow bag and stepped back to lock his foot around the ankle of her assaulter. The young man fell to the ground where Hanzo ruthlessly stomped onto his balls. Grinding his artificial heel in. The unnatural squeal did nothing to quell the raging inferno building in Hanzo's chest.

He wanted to kill this man. 

Hanzo's hands itched for a sword in a way they hadn't since Genji died. Storm Bow was just at his feet. He could grab her and bury an arrow so deep in this fools neck -...

"Wait!" Machiko raced at him. Hanzo froze as full female curves grabbed at him from behind. Panic surged and his dragons reeled in confusion. Protective instincts battling with his internal fear. "Please, it's my fault, it's my fault!"

Hanzo's fists opened and closed. He sucked in a sharp terror filled breath. He reached out blindly for Taro. Yanking the other man in and looking at him. It took Taro all of a second before he connected what was wrong. "Kirai! Get her cleaned up."

Kirai ran over and bundled the young girl back up. Hanzo expelled a breath and fought back the panic burning through his blood faster than his anger had. He was spiraling again, but this had nothing to do with his self-hate and guilt. This had everything to do with his personal fear. 

"Make him regret it." Hanzo gritted out and yanked up his bow bag and stormed from the apartment. He didn't listen as Kirai led Machiko into the bathroom. He didn't hear the cry of pain that came from the apartment. What Hanzo did hear was the click of the stairwell door as to closed behind him. He practically ran three floors down before he had to stop.

Hanzo hunched over and struggled to breathe. He felt Udon and Ramen trying to manifest, but he fought them back. He was terrified of anyone seeing them while he was like this. Hanzo sank to the corner, his eyes on the door, if it opened he would see it. Hanzo drew his knees up and hid his face in them.

Flashes of the Inoe granddaughters flooded his mind. Long hair that fell around his body. Grasping hands tipped with manicured nails. Small and weak but so devastatingly powerful against a weak drug addled cripple. Naked and repulsive; taking what they wanted from his unwilling body. Forced to perform with enhancement drugs.

No! NO! He was _not_ going there again! 

Hanzo had legs, he was not drugged, he was alive and able to defend himself. Udon and Ramen blanketed his mind with their influence. Coiling around his soul like they did in those moments. Protecting him even from himself. Just as he had protected them from his torture. 

_**'Breathe master,'**_ Udon rumbled in Hanzo's mind.

_**'It's okay, no one is going to hurt us.'**_ Ramen cooed. _**'I won't let anyone do that again.'**_

_**'We' re here, we're always here.'** _Udon purred.

_**'Just us, all three of us, together.'**_ Ramen intoned.

Hanzo started a count in his mind. Slowly working a breath through his protesting lungs. It hurt and burned white hot behind his eyes. But he kept going, counting silently to himself as he fought to bring himself back to order. He finally just pushed his jacket sleeve up, dragging his shirt with it. Hanzo pressed his forehead to his wrist. Where his dragons maws were painstakingly inked into his skin. They were with him, he could see them, they were his and he was theirs.

Hanzo could breathe again. He focused on it to stave off the pounding in his ears. When he felt centered enough he lifted his head and found Taro sitting on the steps across from him. A cigarette was perched in his lips, unlit and unsmoked. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't kill him." Taro said and huffed. "Should have."

"Hn," Hanzo acknowledged. Words ran dry in his mouth. What was he to say? He would have killed that boy. Less than ten years his junior, but so much a boy. So young and arrogant. To raise his hands to a lover.

"She’s been talking with him for about a year. They met up and were going to run away here together. But she didn't really want to leave, she was caught up in the romance of it all. When she said she didn't want to run away anymore, he got violent. Split her lip before he managed to get her to the station. At that point she didn't fight back. Not until she got in the apartment. She clawed him up, but he got her in the eye." Taro reported as if they were still in the Shimada clan. A subordinate reporting to his boss. That's not what Hanzo wanted to be, never again.

"Kirai is taking her down to the car. I came to look for you. I-... I made him think twice about reporting this. I told him Kirai would have the rape kit and pictures ready to pin it on him if he even thought about going to the police. I'll send a hit out to the Sosaki after we get back." Taro said coldly. "All I did was beat him. I should have cut his fucking dick off."

Hanzo looked at where Taro's hands shook. They balled up before finally fishing a lighter out of good pocket and lighting his cigarette. This whole endeavor was wrong. Hanzo was falling into it again. The calm, the comfort of relying on Taro and the others. They were all oh-so-ready to cradle his failings. They knew all the right things to say that disarmed his guard. Their importance in his mind was prevalent. 

But he was a poison, a cancer upon them all. If Hanzo hadn't been here, Machiko would have been able to date a suitable partner. They would not have had to lose their store. They would not have to live in hiding. Sheltered but in constant danger. And Taro, struggling to be the retired assassin, adhering to what Hanzo had asked of him. Finding any way he could to serve Hanzo like he was still Taro's Oyabun.

It needed to end.

Hanzo stood and started for his friend. He took the cigarette from Tario's lips and took a long drag. The acrid sickly smoke pierced his already aggravated lungs. It soothed him in its own way. He turned and without another word he started down the steps with Storm Bow's bag a heavy weight at his back.

They made it to ground level and started for the vehicle. Hanzo froze as Machiko climbed out and looked at him. Her watery bruised eye wrenched his heart. How broken was he that he couldn't even reach out to comfort her? She had been victimized the same way he had been. But the mere thought of touching her, offering her support, repulsed him to his core.

Hanzo reached out anyways. He dragged her close for a swift embrace. He ignored the way his skin crawled. This was not his attacker; this was someone he protected. Machiko started to sob against his chest. And that sound made him want to go back up to the apartment and finish the job. Only Machiko's involvement kept him from doing so. Any crime would link back to her.

"I am sorry, I should have gotten here sooner." Hanzo spoke. "All of this... You should not have had to... I-..."

"What?" She looked up at him lost.

"If I had never met you, you would not have had to date online. This...this is my fault as much as his." Hanzo said. He cupped her cheek and stepped out of her reach. "He should never have been able to hurt you like that. He would never have been in your life if I had not put your family in danger."

Hanzo turned to Taro and tossed him the keys. "What's up?"

"I'm going to stay and make sure he doesn't get any ideas. Take her home." Hanzo ordered just like when he was Kumicho. Taro nodded unquestioningly and Hanzo ushered Machiko to Kirai in the back seat. Then he stayed back as Taro drove off. He waited a while before he shifted and glared at the building. He itched to murder the bastard above. Dump the body in the ocean. Just like the old days. Instead he would leave it to Taro to handle. 

Hanzo had never needed to deal with abusive paramours, not even with Genji. Hanzo generally kept his relationships secret, brief and cordial. Genji was flighty, there was never any true attachment to his lovers. This murderous rage in Hanzo's chest was dangerous. As unsettled as Hanzo was with his breakdown, killing this nameless rapist wouldn't be conductive. Hanzo might butcher him.

Instead Hanzo headed off on foot. Not worried in the least about any possible recognition. Instead he headed for the station. He purchased a ticket and departed for Tokyo. He needed to gather his things. Hanzo never traveled heavy, so he only needed his bag of clothing and guitar case with the rest of his bow limbs and spare arrows and arrowheads.

The day wore on as Hanzo rode the train, cleared out his apartment, then took another train to Hanamura. The comforting sight of his hometown did nothing to stave off his nagging depression. He didn't even have any desire to remain here for more than a few hours.

Hanzo tracked out to the postal office where his lock box was stored. He did nothing to hide his face as he walked the streets. Let them see their fallen yakuza prince. Let them see the arbiter of the Shimada-Gumi's destruction.

Hanzo claimed the three keys at the desk listed to his oldest alias. Then he entered the quiet vault room. The first unlocked box dropped to him an array of phones. Old phones he used as an assassin. When he left the clan he hadn't wanted any link to who he had been. Now-...now he didn't care. Let the assassins come.

Hanzo looked at the phone numbers labeled across the back of each phone. He selected the one Akande had the number to. Then two others for back up purposes. He spent a few moments transferring contacts and his phone data over. Then he tucked his current phone into the box. Taro would track it if he took it.

Moving to the next box Hanzo claimed a zippered bag full of passports listed with his face from years ago. Hanzo had his photo from the Nakamura passport he could use until he felt like changing it to his current face. After emptying this box he moved to the last one. A box Hanzo had stayed away from the moment he left the castle. He was leaving the yakuza life then. He'd been determined to survive without any of his resources save what he grabbed from his bedroom that day.

This was not that day.

Inside this box held blank credit chip cards. The profits he had accumulated from his days working for the clan. All left here for contingency purposes. Money to pay off Genji's debts, or Taros on occasion. Millions lay in this box. Enough for Hanzo to travel on. Traceable to the clan though. It didn't matter now. He wasn't trying to hide himself at the moment. Leaving on this money, with his face so visible from Hanamura...all trouble would follow him. No one would think to go after the people in Tsushima. And if they did, it wouldn't be anyone worth his presence. Rin and Taro could handle the foolish. There were deals in place to make it neutral ground anyways. 

Hanzo left the boxes and checked his keys back in. Then he was outside and hailing a taxi. He gave clear and loud directions to the airport for anyone to hear. Hanzo was leaving and that was all there was to it. 


	10. Beijing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo touches down in a new land. And makes contact with Doomfist

Hanzo would be lying if he said he planned any part of his impulsive trip to the airport. He picked an upcoming flight at random and bought the ticket corresponding to that choice. Using the Nakamura Shoji passport and papers he managed to get through security with only having to check Storm Bow for cargo.

Seated on the plane Hanzo watched the sky rise around him. The sun had long since set and the cabin was nearly empty with only red eye passengers inhabiting the flight. Hanzo sat in silence plagued by the burden that was his existence. He thought of nothing but what he had to do and the flight passed by swiftly. It was closer to dawn when the plane touched down in Beijing.

Impulsiveness was the name of this game. 

* * *

Hanzo had come to Beijing once in his youth. It had been for work mostly. A target quietly removed from existence and a night spent in luxury with the first man he could find in the hotel bar. Now Hanzo managed to find less trackable locations. He chose a hutong tucked deep into a quiet community made of them. Stalls flanked the very silent street he was on. Once Hanzo chose his location, a way station for assassins. He dumped his belongings and went back out with just Storm Bow in her bag to the stall bar closest to his lodgings. 

Hanzo spent his first day getting drunk. Desperate for the numbing release of the alcohol. And when the buzz came Hanzo loosened his shoulders. Only then did he see what was around him. Christmas was very close, days away. Hanzo had let his impulsiveness rule over him and now he was in _China_. Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose and groaned. 

Hanzo stood up and paid before he tromped back to the hutong he was renting. As he slid the door open to the small two room residence he sat down on the edge of the floor and looked out across the small courtyard. Hanzo dragged his bag close and pulled free his phones to plug in and turn on.

The first was filled with texts from when he left the family. Hanzo wiped the phone to restore its settings. The second had a text from Taro listed an hour ago trying to find him. He must have gone down a list of numbers all associated with Hanzo. He didn't reply, not feeling up to returning yet. Hanzo couldn't stomach the concern or care right now. He didn't deserve it. 

The third phone Hanzo cradled as he watched the battery refill. He frowned as his mind raced and turned it on. There were two messages waiting for him. Hanzo opened them from the unknown number.

**To: Shimada/ From: Ogundimu; 2068/12/08; 01:54am**

This evening was enlightening. I'm sure this is a number not currently in use. But should you decide to work with me this is the number to reach me with. 

**To: Shimada/From: Ogundimu; 2068/12/13; 04:04pm**

I have just returned from a job I felt might have gone smoother with your skill set. The offer still stands for contact should you wish it. 

And if you don't wish for work, I am certainly amenable to a repeat of our return from the airstrip.

Hanzo scoffed, regarding the phone dubiously. Then it rang suddenly. Hanzo noticed the number was the same, and then he drunkenly noticed the phone had programmed in a name to the number. So he was right after all, Akande had delivered a monitoring program with his message. Activated the moment Hanzo had opened the message. Admittedly it worked fast.

Hanzo answered, "Kuso! You are persistent."

_"I cannot deny that."_ Akande chuckled. _"It has been a busy two weeks since we parted ways. How have you been?"_

"I have been better." Hanzo admitted and reached into his guitar case for an unopened bottle of sake. He opened the bottle and decided to drink swiftly. "The holiday season does not agree with me."

_"It is that season isn't it?"_ Akande laughed. _"I'm not much for celebrating holidays. You actually answered though, shall I consider this a... what is it you celebrate in Japan, a Christmas gift?"_

"Take it however you like." Hanzo tore open the bottle to drink. "What is this job you're so adamant you want me to do?"

_"Nothing so grand as raiding Numbani."_ Akande chuckled _" I would have you in a sniper position, covering my team as we remove a prominent criminal warlord from power."_

"A warlord?" Hanzo frowned. "I did not take you for a freedom fighter."

_"Well not in the definition of freedom as everyone else knows it. I am more for the freedom of all people. All people to do as they wish. That is not why I am after this warlord in particular. He is in possession of a valuable item an associate of mine desires. As he would not be paid for it, it is now time to take it from him."_ Akande explained. _" Do you wish to take on the job?"_

"Hn, I would like to think about it." Hanzo breathed and looked down at his feet. He's fought so hard to get away from this man. Either the unknown danger he posed, or the ease with which Hanzo had in fucking him...either way he couldn't make this decision drunk. "Is there a timeline for this job?"

_"I would like to get it finished soon. Perhaps I will come to you. Tokyo?"_ Akande asked, but his tone said he already knew where Hanzo was. A courtesy to avoid admitting he'd tracked Hanzo.

"I am in Beijing. I will have an answer for you tomorrow." Hanzo said and hung up. He flopped back and closed his eyes. He just let his head spin and breathed out low and slow. Before long he was passed out. 

* * *

Hanzo spent the next day walking the city. Taking in the sights and amusing himself with Udon and Ramen's awe at the historical palaces. Beijing was beautiful, one of the cities built back from the ravages of the Crisis. 

Hanzo trailed fingers over an antique stall. He selected an old jade tile. It held a single dragon on it. The blue green hue a strange mixture of two bold colors. Beautiful, and a stunning reminder of Genji. When their dragons danced together their glowing light looked almost jade. How he missed seeing them wrestle and scramble all over the training room floors. Genji's laughter as he chided Sobas boundless energy. Hanzo was bereft with those remembered things. 

Hanzo purchased the small tile and rolled it in his fingers. It ended up tucked in his bow bag. Then Hanzo took a ride in a hover taxi to the Great Wall. The stretching construct still ran for miles beyond what the eye could see. But as Hanzo walked among tourists, he saw the ruin that had become of some places. Crumbled sections that had been old when the Crisis happened, scorched burned into the stone, bullet holes and cracks everywhere. Evidence of a great battle. 

Hanzo remembered the words Akande had said the night they hunted Sakai. That the words became stronger with conflict. As a whole it became stronger. Hanzo didn't quite believe that. His clan had grown in the shadows, conflict did not _happen_ to them, _they_ had been the arbiters of it. No one grew stronger for facing the Shimada-Gumi. They were felled beneath his clans might. 

Japan had not grown stronger objectively. Not in the way Akande spoke of. After the Crisis Japan _had_ become studious in advancing technologically. Hanzo had seen the reports of research and development when he had been training to be Kumicho. His clan had advanced with the times, even as mired in tradition as they were.

Perhaps Akande was half right? But why did such world affecting philosophies matter to a mercenary businessman?

Hanzo walked across a restored walkway. He looked over the wall, seeing the rusted and gutted remains of a Titan Omnic overgrown with plant life on the other side. Hanzo wholes away time looking across the battlefield outside of Beijing. It had gotten much closer than the one in Japan had. He wondered how many had evacuated to get as far from the wall and the fighting as possible. It had been like that in his homeland.

His father had assured that the enemy had stayed pushed back when he went out onto the battlefield. He had saved those Samurai and helped them fight.

Sojiro had always maintained that their bloodline would keep to their own code of honor. Even among thieves. At the risk of disapproval he still took his most trusted to deliver those supplies. A hero even while he was a criminal.

Genji had always fancied himself a hero, always loving those anime programs about them. He would have had no problem wading into war and conflict to help. But that was idealistic, Hanzo was choosing to remember the good deeds of his brother, the moral compass and childish notions. In the end Genji had been a spoiled selfish man who's only concern was with himself.

Hanzo was tainted by the notion that he had been the same way. And he had killed Genji for actions Hanzo had lived in his own way. He was tainting others with his very presence. He had not grown stronger with Genji's death, the legs cut from him, or the women who used him. Hanzo had gotten weak. How had Akande Manfred to become better? That was all Hanzo had been trying to do. 

He could be discerning of his jobs as much as he wanted, but it wasn't going to wipe away his sins. Hanzo was on the precipice of something. Either he could firm up his own personal code and only take jobs he picked or continue to use Taro as a crutch. He was so poisoned by his own dependency he was fearful of his judgement being affected. It was time he stopped depending on his Tsushima family to carry him through his worst moments. He was selfishly clinging to them as if he deserved a happy life before his inevitable death. 

Hanzo sighed and descended an outpost on the wall to the ground level. He caught a ride back to his lodgings and called Akande. Standing in his courtyard Hanzo didn't second guess this decision. He needed a distraction. He was unamused it had come in the form of Akande once again. 

_"Hanzo, it is a pleasure to have you call."_ Akande answered on the first ring. _"I take it you have an answer for me."_

"I will do the job." Hanzo told him.

_"Excellent, I've sent a jet already in case you agreed. We can discuss particulars when you've arrived in Oyo."_ Akande sounded pleased. Hanzo just felt numb to it.

"Very Well." Hanzo conceded. One job, and then he would know what to do after. 


	11. Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo discovers who Akande employer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa enter Talon. Lol

Nigeria made for a beautifully flourishing country. Like Numbani it was still a hugely populated expanse of society. Hanzo had not looked too closely while they traveled last time. This time Hanzo examined the city of Oyo as the private jet flew in to touch down. Hanzo felt a spike of something in his chest, an urge he likened to his far youth. A desire to climb and see everything from up high, to taste the wind and see without being seen.

It was as impulsive as his actions over the past three days. He was too keen to answer it, so he stepped off the small jet with his own bags. The interesting part of the entire endeavor was that he hadn't landed in the airport this time. No this time he landed on an expansive estate with its own airstrip. Akande was waiting for him the moment his prosthetics touched the tarmac.

"Hanzo! It is great to see you again!" Akande beamed from under his sunglasses and strutted forward to meet him. Hanzo shifted the guitar case at his back and sat his duffle bag down to accept greetings from Akande by clasping his outstretched arm. "I am so glad you accepted my offer."

"Hm, it is only one job." Hanzo nodded and furiously stifled the thrum of remembrance that went through him when that large hand released his forearm. They had held him and distracted him with pleasure. Control given form.

"Come you must wish to rest. We leave tomorrow." Akande grinned and turned to lead the way to the massive manor.

"What is it we are stealing Akande?" Hanzo asked and the large man stalled a step. He didn't look back but just stood still. His sandals scraped on the gravel walkway. Hanzo stayed where he was, he was going to take charge of himself again. No more reliance, that meant trusting no one but himself.

"To tell you that I would need to finish my recruitment pitch. How about we keep business for later? You have only just arrived." Akande suggested. "Tomorrow you will know everything."

"That does not endear me to your cause." Hanzo growled. He snatched his bag up and started forward, his feet making louder sounds as he crossed from tarmac to gravel. It was warm, and he immediately wished to change into his kyudo-gi and hakama. Perhaps he would.

Akande led the way, the frosty tension between them melting away to wariness on Hanzo's side. Akande took him up four floors to a massive room. All dark wood and rich cream and royal blue accents. The rug was hand woven with a very traditional type of pattern. The decor hand carved, actual paintings, and stunning glassware in every corner and accent location.

"My bedroom is across the hall. I did not want to presume you might want to rekindle our liaison." Akande said with the smugness of a man who was sure he had just what he wanted. If it were only sex he wanted Hanzo would oblige. It was the something else that kept Hanzo paranoid.

Hanzo sat his guitar case down and then his duffle. Hanzo pulled out his dark kyudo-gi with reverence. He looked to Akande and the other man waved to a door to the left of him. "The bathroom is through there. There is a veranda balcony one floor below us. When you finish I will be there having lunch. Join me."

Hanzo watched him leave before he went through a process of securing the room. He was in the belly of the beast, if Akande wanted to kill him he now had ample opportunity to do so. But Hanzo suspected that threat wasn't on the table, yet. Hanzo would be prepared for that eventuality, even if he would welcome the challenge.

Hanzo showered and quieted his dragons anxiety. Then he dressed in his loose clothing. He forewent his tactical belt and set about re-equipping Storm Bow. He tied the blue wrappings with care and paired her with a quiver filled with arrows. It didn't take as long as usual to prepare, only to check that the arrowheads were working properly.

He ventured out into the mansion. He felt eyes on him as he walked and found he didn't have followers. Just guards patrolling the property. Black tactical wear, ear buds in place. They observed him but dismissed him as a guest just as fast. Hanzo knew in his mind though, they had made note that he was armed. As he descended the stairs he found the balcony Akande spoke of. 

The large man was lounged back eating a piece of melon as he turned away on a tablet device. Hanzo did not know the language written, so he chose to sit a seat away from Akande. Women in rich flowing gowns made of folded and twisted broad cloth brought out more platters and a cart of drinks. Hanzo forewent the alcohol for now. 

"I must say, this is a very complimentary look for you." Akande said as he grinned at Hanzo. "It suits you more than the high-tech gear did."

"Not every situation calls for that level of equipment." Hanzo selected a few things to plate and tugged chopsticks from a place at the table. He shot a thankful look at Akande. But honestly, Hanzo could eat with any utensil or in front of him. The consideration was suspicious.

"To each their own I suppose." Akande leaned forward to lift a large cup of coffee to his lips. "Tell me what made you answer my call?"

"You rang me as I was looking at your messages." Hanzo answered and tasted the pilaf type dish. It was rich and spicy. Excellent.

"So you _did_ give me a false number." Akande chuckled in amusement. "I don't think I have ever met a man as careful as you."

"Careful is what separates the assassin from the assassinated." Hanzo dipped a piece of fruit in a small dish of what looked like honey but tasted of light flowers. Interesting, that would go well with tea.

"Certainly true, but you did not look in all of that time between our parting and yesterday?" Akande asked with disbelieving eyes.

"The phone you contacted was not in my possession. I collected it when I decided to leave Japan." Hanzo looked up. "A smart decision considering this phone now has whatever spyware you put on it to immediately identify yourself to me. And I imagine, to give you my GPS location."

"Well, nothing gets past you does it Hanzo?" Akande lifted a brow looking a bit put out. Hanzo didn't back down, he wasn't so easily recruited. 

"You will find snipers have keen eyes." Hanzo drank his own coffee. Thankfully it was black and robust in flavor. Decadence seemed to be Akande's faahion.

"That they do." Akande looked off to the side. "That they do."

The rest of the day was spent with Akande carefully showing Hanzo bits of Nigerian and African historical cultural artifacts. Displayed like art and a point of wealthy pride on the ground floor of the mansion. That was until the conversation turned to their strange philosophical discussions once more.

"Much of our history was lost during the Crisis. Certainly we had been advancing and growing from our tribal roots all over this continent. It was a blow I think much of the world suffered." Akande smiled strangely as he thought over his own words. "All this luxury, this wealth I have, it's hollow."

"Is it?" Hanzo didn't think so as he looked at all of the painstakingly collected items. This took time and dedication.

"Certainly I should honor my heritage. My culture. Thus I paint myself before battle, dress as I do casually." Akande turned to him. "You are the same way; tradition runs deep in us all."

"Tradition is a double edged sword." Hanzo looked aside as his guts twisted. It was tradition that had ruled his life and tradition that argued he should obey the elders who ordered him to slaughter his brother. 

"Indeed. As I sit here and look at all of these priceless items I feel transcended from their ties." Akande looked Hanzo in the eye and pushed a hand-crafted clay pot off of its pedestal. Hanzo lunged to catch it but was too slow. It shattered on the ground, taking with it the history and cultural significance it represented. "I deny the tethers this cultural expectation has on me. I reject that the past and its role in society has anything to do with my destiny and the future I want to bring about."

"A future free of constraint." Hanzo huffed. "I cannot speak to your destiny."

"Yes, tell me would your life be different if you had answered to no one? You walk into battle and leave it stronger. Your enemies underestimate you. Your potential was stifled, I can see the ruthlessness in you, that is where your growth lies. You're meant for more, your destiny is greatness I can feel it."

Hanzo frowned down at the remains of the clay pot. Breaking ties with history to grow stronger. Where did that end? Where did it begin? Akande spoke so passionately about shedding the shackles of convention. But the tone he had, the look in his eyes...he wanted to show the world, even if by force.

That was the same look Tsukasa had always had in his eyes. The ambition to fight to the top of the world. The means to make it happen. The willingness to kill and rip down anyone standing in his way. That knowing gleam as if they knew exactly what Hanzo was meant for. Who was Ogundimu Akande?

"Come, we've walked enough, I have prepared entertainment for the evening. In the morning I will tell you the plan as we travel." Akande walked over the shards of the pot. Hanzo watched the dismissive way he walked over it. Like it had served its purpose and was less than dust now. Hanzo would be that pot eventually, used just as he had been with the Shimada.

Hanzo followed Akande through the manor to the ground floor. Tyger ended up in a glass domed atrium ringed with plants. An array of cushions lay about the room and a troupe of six people stood over two men who held instruments.

"Let me show you some of the dances my country has to offer." Akande grinned. After a talk of dismissing cultural expectation...this was a display of wealth. Akande could enjoy the spoils of his country, but didn't let it tie him down.

He settled across a few pillows like some great gigantic cat. Hanzo settled at one pillow and crossed one leg under the other. He settled Storm Bow next to his knee. A murmur went through the group. Their language was nothing he knew, but they paced out as their instrumentalists started playing. Drum beats and a rhythm filled the room.

The dancers were graceful, full body motions that dazzled Hanzo. Their energy was infectious. The traditional dancers in Japan were more centered on gracefulness. That wasn't to say there weren’t energetic shows, just that the traditional ones were slow, elegant, worlds different than these ones. No less amazing though.

The sun set and Hanzo leaned his cheek on his knee as he watched. Peace filled the room, and thar was when he noticed movement to the side. Akande reached out to brush thick dark fingers across Hanzo's cheek. An intensity was in his eyes, a desire there that was held alongside possessiveness. Hanzo searched those eyes and felt ice sear his blood. 

He's seen eyes like that before. Eyes that hungered for him in lust. But behind that lust was a knowledge that Hanzo was useful. It wasn't about desire, not truly. It was a way to tether him close, gain what was needed and control him. Hanzo recognized those eyes because through his drug addled senses, the Inoe granddaughters had looked at him like that.

Hanzo pointedly looked away. It would be too easy to fall into sleeping with Akande. But that was the trap, that was how Akande intended to trick Hanzo into agreeing to that _'recruitment pitch'_. Hanzo wasn't going to fall into that, he was no fool. The limo had been a moment of weakness, of panic. If Hanzo allowed it, Akande would consume him. Then Hanzo would be little better than the puppet the elders had tried to make him into.

No, Hanzo would not let Akande have his way in this.

The entertainment ended and Akande escorted Hanzo to his room. He hovered there, as if weighing the options of trying to entice Hanzo to bed. Hanzo removed that notion cleanly. "Thank you for sharing your home and culture with me. If you'll excuse me I must prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Akande nodded and they clasped arms companionably. Hanzo entered the bedroom and closed the door firmly. He knew he wouldn't be pressed further. So now he had proof the sexual aspect had been a bonus in truth. What Akande wanted had to do with how tomorrow went. Hanzo had a bad feeling about this whole job.

* * *

Hanzo dressed securely in the cyber armor the next morning. He appreciated the anonymity it provided him. Then he packed up his things and left the room geared and ready for the job ahead. Whatever happened, either way. 

Hanzo entered what was essentially a high-tech armory. Guns of various makes and models lined the walls in open lockers. Tactical shields, med packs, and cargo boxes. Hanzo tipped his head towards Akande and greeted the man as he walked in. Today he wore what looked like synth armor leggings. Buckled and supported for how he was going to fight. Red paint adorned his face reminiscent of the night in the limo. He want wearing that gigantic gauntlet, but Hanzo suspected he would.

Hanzo approached the table and plopped a few cases of contacts on the table. "You will need these if you are to see what my Sonic Arrows can reveal."

"Hmm, Kibutsuji technology?" Akande asked curiously.

"The first run of prototypes in this style. I agreed to test them and give feedback. I think I will keep them in my arsenal. Good tech is hard to find that works with me." Hanzo lied. The men who were going to be running the mission with them set about putting in the contacts. Akande put his own in quickly and efficiently. Then he brushed open a hologram generator built into the table.

"We will be going after Warlord Tareq Saleh. He has been in talks with the remote tribes in Libya, opening their communications and falling under his specific banner. The Allied African Nations are even in communications to bring his coalition into the fold." Akande explained. "Before he decided to renege on our deal he was acquiring a very specific piece of software from a retired cyber security engineer." 

Hanzi narrowed his eyes as the four men standing around didn't even look at the screen showing a small compound. They looked at Akande. Blind fellowship to a proven leader. Why? What made Akande do special? Was it the Fist?

"Today we are going to storm the base under the guise of a mercenaries hired by a trive who has split off from the new coalition. That is the cover. We will neutralize his forces and get the software from him. There are many of them, but I am only taking us six. It should be sufficient. Should we become bogged down I will draw attention to our location. Tareq Saleh will most likely choose that opportunity to escape, he knows me and what I am capable of." Akande looked up and met Hanzo's gaze. Gone was the attempt at affection, the enticement of mutual lust. He'd pulled back that maneuver and was working strictly to draw Hanzo in professionally.

"Hanzo, when that happens, you will sneak in from the flank. Head him off, as soon as he knows it is me he will run with the package." Akande ordered and Hanzo gritted his teeth at the tone. This was falling too close to Shimada-Gumi territory.

Akande explained points of entry and even described the urban/savanna type location when Hanzo asked. New to development, still in negotiations to be recognized by the government. There would be no civilians, and when Hanzo searched out the world's most wanted list he noticed Tareq Saleh had a wanted bounty that had been set to null, which meant it was in the process of being changed. If he was in negotiations for governmental recognition that explained why it was like that.

"What is this software for exactly?" Hanzo asked and everyone froze as they were checking their weapons. Akande looked at Hanzo and pursed his lips.

"It opens doors." Akande answered.

"Doors to what?" Hanzo tipped his chin up.

"To very specific locations. Like the Omnium." Akande explained. A master code to the shutdown Omniums? There were very few that still operated, and those ones were always unreachable. Like the one in the South China Sea, the one Korea routinely fought against.

"Why do you want such a thing?" Hanzo scowled trying to puzzle out Akande's motives. Nothing was adding up.

"I don't want it, I was hired for this job, much as you were. My associate wants the software. I don't need to know his reasons, just that he pays well." Akande chuckled as if Hanzo were dense. Hanzo ground his teeth in irritation. That was a blatant lie. And belittling Hanzo for investigating was a ploy to divert deeper scrutiny.

He was underestimating Hanzo.

"Now let us go, we will take a helicopter to the next location. Then we will ride by truck to the compound." Akande spoke loudly and they all filed to the trucks. Hanzo followed, his guitar case and duffle in hand. Akande lifted a brow but at Hanzo's sharp glare he kept quiet.

The helicopter ride was unnecessarily windy, as the side doors were removed for air flow. It kept the rest of the blistering heat at bay though. Hanzo chose to map their route as they travelled. He pegged a number of landmarks. Even seeing Numbani in the distance as they flew out of Oyo. He tracked their flight and centered his mind, Udon and Ramen stayed close to his mind. They would be ready for anything.

It was nearly four hours later when they descended to what looked like a desolate piece of land surrounded by the barren plains around them. It was barely a cement shelter. Hanzo jumped down with the others and followed as they unchained the doors. There were the hover trucks parked within. Their hover wells were dark, so it took a while to boot up the engines and get them ready to function. But then Hanzo was settling into a truck with his things resting in the trunk space. He let the mercenary drive and watched as the truck with Akande in it led the way.

They drove for nearly another hour before arriving at an overlook. The compound was below, ringed by trucks much like the one they were in. Hanzo looked at the compound and scowled at the number of soldiers inside. All ages, men and women armed to the teeth.

Akande drew near him and looked down. "We are in southern Libya. This is a fairly untouched part of the country. The refugees have not managed to reach here. So the tribal communities must have leapt on the chance to assert their national claim on their homeland. Even ceasing their own wars with each other. To fight against strangers."

"It is remarkable what fear of outsiders can do to countries." Hanzo huffed.

"Indeed, defeating that fear stems from revolutions tearing down oppression. They are taught to fear the unknown. It is a cultural norm. It also, weakens." Akande spit on the ground. "Weakness like that is born from adversity. The opposite of what I want to accomplish. Those that would start a revolution are not as plentiful as I would hope."

"So you are against the mass murder stopping for unification?" Hanzo side eyed the large man as he reached into the back of his truck to connect his arm to the Doomfist gauntlet.

"It is cowardice to align with the mass murderer who subjugated them for nearly a decade. Only to fight against refugees." Akande explained. "Had they taken up arms themselves to fight the refugees, made the choice to not be pushed out of their land. Then we would be having a different conversation. I admire the singular fight against the oppression of the world. It is fear that stifles one's actions. Stifles potential. I care not for the outcome, the _goal_, so long as effort comes into play. This, _this_ is cowardice. Peace is a notion for the strong, to think otherwise is weakness. This coalition is cowardice, reliance upon the strong to avoid war."

Hanzo watched those large mechanical fingers flex and Akande measured Hanzo with a glance. "My words disturb you."

"It is only a different view than my own." Hanzo looked out into the sky. "I have no grand ideas about what the world _should_ do. I cannot say that conflict will not make people stronger. Unify them over defeat, genocide, and war. I am just one assassin, a cog in the clock of life. You... You wish to be - ..."

"The clock maker." Akande looked out at the sky as well. "I was once a cog in that great clock as you say. Until one day I knew that my ambitions, my views and desires were greater than what a cog could aspire to be. I broke my mold, fought against the world that punished me for being better. Here I am, and I am better for becoming stronger through my conflict. All it took was the death of the one who would have kept my awakening stifled. I will claim my destiny."

"You...you killed someone to achieve your destiny?" Hanzo asked and his fist tightened over Storm Bow.

"My mentor, he was satisfied just raiding Numbani. Money, possessions, respect, that was all he needed. That made him flawed, weak, useless. Now the Doomfist is with its rightful bearer, and I aspire for things greater than monetary gain." Akande thumped his chest proudly. "You could follow me, become my protégé, and understand the destiny that awaits you."

"Who do you actually work for Akande?" Hanzo countered, his skin was crawling with discomfort. "The way you speak, it is not the way of a mercenary. Not even for the _'Scourge of Numbani'_ ."

"No, no these are the words of a titan. One who has gone above his natural role. I am a council member of Talon. A mercenary organization that would tear down the rules and restrictions of society. Conflict breeds strength, and the strong will rise to power." Akande said and Hanzo jerked. He knew of Talon. A war profiteering mercenary company. They double dipped in weapons and contracts to all sides of war and international fights.

Hanzo’s father had spoken about Talon. He had met with an operative when Hanzo was sixteen. He'd denied joining their cause, the Shimada's war profits had been their own. Their criminal dealings private, not seeking world conflict. Not like Talon had been rumored to be after. A partnership was I'll advised and refused. 

Hanzo father had given him a warning after. When they were discussing allies and how to create working relationships with criminal or international security organizations. Sojiro had told Hanzo to stay away from Talon. Terrorists were only ever interested in their end goals. They were ruled by ideals, and ideals were dangerous. Ideals could not be negotiated with; ideals were absolute in the mind of a radical terrorist.

That warning had been why Hanzo had argued against letting the Shimada sell Megumi's goods to terrorists before he knew her. Hanzo's mind connected as he felt his heart race with danger creeping upon him. How badly Akande had wanted to work with Hanzo crept up in his thoughts. Sakai's words that he hadn't even known Hanzo was in Numbani until the night he died. Knowing Sakai's connections to terrorist buyers back when he had kidnapped Megumi.

"You were the one who hired Sakai." Hanzo scowled. "He was your link to drawing me to you."

"I knew he had history with your family. He was to steal from your charges and give me a chance to see your skills in action. I missed most of it, seeing as you ran his vehicle down." Akande chuckled. "I had my suspicions when I was looking into you. You were such a ghost for the past five years, like your clan didn't want you noticed. Your father denied our partnership, but that was before I was a council member. Now envying had changed for both of us. I want to fill out the ranks of Talon with competent numbers, more than was prevalent before I rose to power."

"Everything was to recruit me. Even...even fucking me in the limo." Hanzo shook his head. "Even _that_ to get me to work for you?"

"Yes," Something beeped and Akande looked at the vehicle where the rest of this team loitered at the ready. No wonder they hadn't questioned Akande. He might as well be their prophet. Unquestioning loyalty among fanatics. "Think of this as a demonstration of our skills to you."

"A demonstration..." Hanzo looked away in disbelief. Hanzo spent a long moment wracking his brain for where the fuck he missed all of this. Then he swore mentally. Right about when he climbed on this terrorists cock. Then he'd been totally confused about Akande motives. The lust was real, but the goal of recruiting Hanzo was much more pressing. He'd compromised himself.

"Let us go Hanzo." Akande spoke in a stern commanding tone. Hanzo gripped Storm Bow tight. He feared what Akande truly wanted with that Omnium Master Key. He centered his racing mind, whatever Akande wanted with the key, he would not allow it to come to pass.

"I will shoot a Sonic Arrow at the entry point then flank immediately to the trees." Hanzo said and Akande nodded before he lopes off. Hanzo stalled a second and quietly opened the truck to claim his guitar case and duffle. Setting them down Hanzo drew a Sonic Arrow. He aimed the distance and tipped his arm up high. Releasing the arrow he waited and a bloom of scattered red appeared in the distance.

Hanzo sealed the doors and took his things into the ragged bush. He made it half way before he left his things and scored the tree next to them to find later. Hanzo slunk to the edge of the compound and scaled a truck to jump over a fence lined with barbed wire. He could hear the screams and gunfire going off. The more controlled pulse rounds sounding of the Talon operatives returning fire. A great impact shook the ground. 

Hanzo slunk through the compound. Shooting anyone who noticed him before their guns could find aim on him. A Scatter Arrow cleared a group hiding behind a truck firing at Akande and his operatives. Hanzo shot another Sonic Arrow ahead of him into the compound. No one.

Scaling the wall he reached the roof of the single floor building. He sprinted for the back, Akande warnings in his mind. He reached the edge when a wiry man ran out the back with two guards on his back. Hanzo knocked his Scatter Arrow and shot it between them. They screamed and guns went off wildly as the guards were shredded by his arrow. Hanzo drew back and buried his last one in the spine of Tareq Saleh.

Hanzo dropped to the ground and rolled the man over after ripping the arrow out. "The software."

"Fuck you!" Saleh snarled.

"It is either a swift death by me, or a slow one by Talon." Hanzo snapped back. "You were going to trade the software for more influence. That was never going to come to pass. You double crossed Talon you fool."

Another heavy impact rocked the ground in the distance and Hanzo slapped the gun being swung at him away. Forget getting him to comply. This warlord was wanted, he'd done terrible things regardless of his deal. He dug through pockets and found a grenade and what was obviously a plug in key, the software was programmed into the chip embedded in the body. It was reverse engineered into an adaptor that could connect to computers. Other than a phone and spare ammo there was nothing else. 

Hanzo released the catch and sat the software down next to Saleh. Then he sat the grenade down and jumped back just far enough to make it believable. Then he reached up to his ear, connecting to the radios they had synced on the flight over. "Grenade!"

The explosion knocked Hanzo back into a water reservoir tank. He slumped as all the wind rushed out of him and his body complained. Thankfully the suit took most of that force and kept him from major injury. But he still was slow getting to his feet. He looked with satisfaction at the dead bodies of Saleh and his guards. The software chip was long destroyed. 

_"Hanzo!"_ Akande's voice tore through the ear covers on his suit. 

"Saleh chose suicide over handing over the software." Hanzo said and looked up. He frowned when he noticed a line of fire leading away from the epicenter of the blast. He shifted to look and hissed when he saw the massive fuel tank bolted across the back of the compound building. "Kuso! They leaked fuel all over this area, their tank is back here!"

Hanzo started running, irritated that he hadn't made note of it, but thankful for the additional destruction of evidence. Hanzo was sprinting towards the main gate, Akande used his gauntlet to propel him at Hanzo and tackled them both behind a large hover truck. 

The explosion was immense, bigger than the grenade had been. Hanzo panted in exertion and rolled to see the compound itself nothing but rubble. Akande rolled to his knees and used the gigantic gauntlet to drag himself up. Hanzo was slow, faking injury from the grenade.

"What happened?" Akande looked at Hanzo sharp and cold.

"I caught him in the back with his two guards. I shot him in the spine so he couldn't run. When I ordered him to give me the software he pulled a grenade and blew himself up." Hanzo hissed. "You did not say he was crazy enough to do that to avoid capture."

"I did not think he would be so radical." Akande rubbed his face in annoyance. He turned to his operatives. "Clean it up. Use the fire to hide the evidence."

Hanzo ran his hand through his hair as it was falling down on one side. He feigned a wince like it pulled his ribs. Then he looked at Akande who was watching him. "My apologies Akande, this was a failure."

"Not every mission is a success, and this was only a simple thing. Nothing Talon was seriously working towards. An acceptable loss." Akande turned fully to meet Hanzo's gaze. "Hanzo, you should consider joining us. I think we'd see eye to eye."

Hanzo chewed on those words. What he'd learned, what he'd just done to keep Talon from whatever goal they'd been after. His impulsiveness had ruled him the moment he left Japan. And he knew why he'd done it, why he needed to find his balance again. It wasn't like when he dragged himself from his crippled despair. Back then he'd had a goal. Now he had nothing but his instincts telling him Akande's vision was nothing Hanzo wanted to be a part of.

"I have little to gain from such an arrangement." Hanzo spoke truthfully, but his grip tightened as Udon and Ramen shifted along his arm wary. "No, I will find my own path."

Akande studied him before he sighed and shook his head. "You disappoint me Hanzo. With Talon you could truly fulfill your destiny."

_'My destiny? What would you know of my destiny?'_ Hanzo thought and gritted his teeth. "Find another errand boy Akande."

Akande jerked back in shock. His brows knit together in frustration. "There are ways to bring you to compliance Hanzo. Talon could use talent like yours."

"I think not. Our acquaintance is over here." Hanzo took a large step back. "This will be the last we see of one another."

"I'm afraid I cannot just take your refusal." Akande scowled. "Talon has wanted a Shimada for years."

"I'm the last true blooded Shimada alive, and you won't have me." Hanzo firmed his grip on Storm Bow and drew an arrow to nock. Udon and Ramen coiled close to the surface. Blue ether smoke started to pour from his armored sleeve. "Leave and we will call this entire endeavor finished."

"Hanzo you-," Akande lifted that gigantic fist. Ramen and Udon manifested, coiling around and around him like a vortex of blue light. They reared back and hovered around his shoulders. It felt so much like when he'd summoned them with his blades. Awe and terror filled Akande face. "You said there were no dragons."

"It seems we both lied then." Hanzo said and pulled his aim back. "If you leave now I won't send my dragons to kill you. They are unstoppable."

Akande lifted his flesh hand in surrender. He might be arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. Hanzo stayed firmly planted. His dragons sneering and baring teeth as they coiled protectively around him. Hanzo lifted his chin to continue his threat. Akande have the order and he took his men back to the overlook. Hanzo waited until they drove away. Only then did he relax his arms. Hanzo waited nearly an hour more before he eased his dragons back inside of him.

Not willing to risk the tentative chance he now had Hanzo raced into the bush to retrieve his guitar case and duffle. He checked vehicles not damaged before he found one with a full battery cell and went through all of his things to check for a tracker. There were none but Hanzo had one compromised thing in his possession. Hanzo lobbed his phone into the still burning fire. Then he climbed into the hover truck and activated the GPS. He needed to reach the closest city and disappear. 


	12. London Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo visits London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this. I worked on it, had a slew of things going on over the weekend including a convention and a game night with my friends. Lol then I finished this Sunday and for the party two days I started planning for taxes and my kids birthday.
> 
> Ironically I like to be over prepared for everything, then procrastinate the one thing I do for me lol. Ah, wife and motherhood... So great.
> 
> Also I placed atrociously low on my dps. Last season bad matches took my very nice gold placement down to silver. In trying to get back up there more bad matches landed me down in bronze. Where I started this season. For every win another loss just rips away my progress.
> 
> One tip for anyone in bronze please push to the objective. I'm on dps being so triggered because the tanks in my matches have no clue how to get past the choke point. Literally killing me. I can't get through to do damage unless I'm in such a place I'm getting destroyed. Pls help tanks you're integral to the team fight.

Christmas and the New Year came and went while Hanzo was stealthily getting out of Africa. Avoiding any and all potential stalkers he would have. Akande wouldn't just give up Hanzo figured. So when he finally felt comfortable enough to fly out, he found himself heading to London. He was hoping to fade into the background of a major bustling city.

Hanzo made an anonymous call to Rin from the airport before he took off and warned him that Hanzo had run into a terrorist cell. He warned that the Samurai should probably be vigilant. Thankfully, Hanzo got to leave that message on Rins voicemail. No need to have the Taro, or worse the Samurai himself coming after Hanzo. He wasn't ready to go back to Tsushima. Maybe when it was closer to when he visited Genji's resting place. 

Hanzo toured the English city. The buildings were updated, towering and very technologically advanced. It reminded him of Tokyo and Osaka. Hanzo settled into not finding anywhere to stay, he didn't want to leave a footprint to be tracked. Hanzo forewent his armor and traditional clothing. He went inconspicuous with pants that hid his legs, and heavy sweaters under a simple puffy coat. This was a better option, he just looked like tourist, or even a resident.

London was a direct opposite of how Japan dealt with Omnic citizens. The United Kingdom as a whole had segregated Omnics from the human populace. Using them to rebuild the parts of the city destroyed by Omnics during the Crisis. Hanzo knew even when he was a teen that the United Kingdom had not been a purveyor of equal rights to the Omnics who survived the Crisis. 

Even in Japan there were many who leaned heavily on Post-Crisis fear and hatred of Omnics. That was very much the entirety of London as Hanzo discovered now in person. Those that tolerated, or liked Omnics, did not openly show so. In the heavily populated neighborhoods the truth of the city unfolded. Not everything was sunshine and rainbows, not the safety Omnic oppression claimed itself to be. 

Hanzo could see evidence of human on Omnic violence. There were posters warning Omnics against stepping out of line. Propaganda from the Crisis was still plastered on walls as well, new posters showing the exact same messages were everywhere. Flaunting the Omnic's past aggression in their faces. That they would never know peace and understanding. 

Then there were the same things in reverse in omnic populated neighborhoods. Outside of the Crisis, and all the lessons Hanzo had been taught, not many of the mechanical race were aggressive leaning. The way they lived peacefully and accepting was an over compensation for how the entire race had acted during the crisis. Not many Omnics had awareness enough to fight their own kind then. But they were there during that time, and they were paragons to other Omnics. Proving that Omnics were than their programming. 

In the Omnic heavy streets of London, Hanzo could see posters and spray paint tagging that screamed of Omnics against humans. Hanzo remembered a black spray tag that lined the insides of a tunnel he was walking through. Oppression came in all shapes and sizes, just as rising against it came just as differently. He was noticing there was the oppression of one's self running rampant, especially as an omnic. Speaking out against the treatment they were facing, was seen as a threat to the English military and civillians.

The Omnic population were being made the villains when their programming had been controlled in the past. They were desperately trying to prove they weren't dangerous now. It was terrible to see, the prejudice and open bigotry. But it was not so all encompassing. They're had been response, and it was found in the angry anti-human tagging. In the wake of that horrific oppression and open hate, a group that was rising up had become a force in the neighborhoods to be reckoned with.

It seemed this particular group was against the human government. Hanzo knew nothing about this 'Null Sector', he just knew that they were Omnics from what he could see. Hanzo wasn't interested in finding out, however. They were as anti-human as their tagging seemed.

He made for the center of the city. Less of a chance Hanzo would need to defend himself. Each day in the city was a learning experience. He stayed on foot, slept on rooftops, and inside empty buildings when it rained. Survival was still the name of the game, with humans as well as Omnics. But that shared experience, didn't seem to mean much when turf wars were going on. No one could see past the trauma of the Crisi, and the Omnics werent able to see past their current abuse. 

Hanzo observed the conflict as he stayed in the city. He sensed the unrest growing. Part of him, the part he was trying to push forward with wanted to help and choose a side. But Hanzo found he couldn't choose a side in this conflict. Not only was he not a resident, he had no real stake in the affairs of this country. That didn't change the reality of the situation. 

Humans were right to be distrustful and fearful in regards to Omnics. A genocide the likes of which had never been measured before was the result of the Crisis. The AI Programs that had controlled the Omnics were all deactivated. That did nothing to stop the ptsd survivors had developed. It didn't rebuild entire cities and countries ravaged by the war. It also didn't excuse treating the Omnics as if they were still controlled by those God Program AI. Their individuality and consciousness were proof enough they were not murderous robots bent on continued genocide. And the abuse they had to face, led to this anti human organization.

Hate breeds hate. 

Now that was a concept Hanzo was familiar with. Who was he to step in and assist one way or the other? Was he so arrogant that he believed what he was doing was right? That he could affect change on such a monumental scale. The UK was just one part of the world that felt this way, but they were not the only part of the world that did these things to Omnics in retribution.

Hanzo was just a criminal, and it was not his place to have a say in the conflicts outside of his own. Before Genji...Hanzo might have sold weapons to both sides of this conflict to maximize the profit. He would even have provided assassins to turn the tides. He was no saint, no hero. So Hanzo would not get involved in things that did not affect him.

No sooner has Hanzo decided that, did everything in the city go to shit. 

* * *

Hanzo had been watching the city from a high perch two weeks into his stay. The cold air was a balm to the lasting turmoil inside him. But Hanzo didn't want to rent a room now, it was his burning desire to _not_ descend into his depression that kept him from it. If he kept moving around the city, focused on just surviving at the bare minimum, he wouldn't give in.

Hanzo had just lifted his gourd with its plum wine when an explosion rocked the city. Across the river a plume of fire and smoke billowed into the evening sky. That was a transit system location, where the trains stopped. Hanzo got to his feet and heard gunfire and more explosions, but much closer. What was going on?!

Hanzo shifted and froze when he saw something down the street. Omnics, the heavy machinery models, the ones not modled to look human. They were all sloppily painted purple. Hanzo watched as they opened fire on the citizens on the street below him. Hanzo's body went cold in a way it hadn't while he had been enjoying the winter air. He ripped open his bag and shucked off his heavy plush over coat. Hanzo pushed his long sleeve up and jerked Storm Bow and his quiver out.

It took less than a second before Hanzo slipped his contacts in and strung Storm Bow. He shot a Scatter right at the lumbering Omnic that had climbed up onto a parked hover car. His arrow exploded under its feet. Hanzo shot two arrows after and took that single Omnic out with both buried into its circuitry through gaps at its neck. It slumped and seemed to fall apart at the joints.

Hanzo shifted across the rooftop and rained more arrows at the other four Omnics moving like a squad. Hanzo could hear the screams of the dying below him and growled in fury. Was this what the Crisis had been like, pure violence and the screams of the innocent? No wonder Hanzo's father had gotten involved.

Hanzo decimated the squad as he kept shooting. When the last one fell Hanzo yanked up his guitar case and shoved his duffle inside it. He made it to street level and saw the sheer destruction. He'd been on top of a restored storefront to pass the time. It had been chic, very modern and quiet. Populated and busy with university students. The glass storefronts were all broken in. Dead bodies inside and screaming people in the back. Nothing like the lively place it had been only minutes prior. 

What on earth was going on?! 

Hanzo heard sirens and started towards where the Omnics had come from. There was still loud gunfire echoing in the distance, screaming and explosions. As Hanzo ran Udon and Ramen shrieked in warning through his mind and he bodily froze. Just as a gigantic Omnic burst through the building next to him. It looked like it had taken a rocket to the chest as it stumbled through the single floor shop debris. The building crumpled like it was nothing to that giants form.

Hanzo gaped at the gigantic omnic, how was he doused to fight that thing? They were attacking humans everywhere, indiscriminately. Hanzo doubted he could nope out of this just by telling it he was a tourist. Hanzo gripped his bow, already drawing on Udon and Ramen. Then he was tackled to the side into an alleyway one shop down from the wreckage. Hanzo sprawled against the cold damp ground in surprise. An Omnic man stood there, his raggedy jacket and pants marked him a worker in the city. His plating wasn't colored, so he wasn't one of those extremists? He looked scrapped up though, the paint on his face plating looked like it had become roadrash. 

"You must run away from here!" The humanoid shaped Omnic looked at him with flat circles lit up for his optical lenses. "They _will_ kill you!"

Hanzo shifted as the Omnic reached into its waistband for the pistol stashed there. Rather than aiming at Hanzo he pointed it out of the alleyway and shot anotger Omnic that was swathed in purple clothing and sloppy paint smeared on its face. It went down from the head shot, dropping a rifle. Hanzo's Omnic savior scooped it up and aimed at another lumbering Omnic climbing around the giant Omnic. This one was blockier. 

Hanzo got to his feet and jerked the Omnic who saved back into the shadows. He held out his hand to still any arguments. Then he backed them up further. He checked each of the doors near him. All locked, Hanzo reared up and kicked one inwards at random and rushed inside at the same time the Omnic did. They shut the door and looked around the interior kitchen of a restaurant.

"They have thermal imaging technology in their ocular interfaces." The Omnic shoved them towards the freezer and Hanzo settled inside. He knelt and drew two arrows. He aimed and slowly breathed, slowing his breath to settle himself. "I'm sorry, this entire thing...how are we supposed to be accepted when this is what other Omnics do to demand respect?"

"This is because the government is using you all for labor. It's literal slavery." Hanzo scowled. "I can't say they aren't right to rise up against that. But killing innocents to make your message public...it is not right. This is no different than the Crisis."

Hanzo was one to talk. He'd taken part in extortion as a clan enforcer, or as the leader in charge of the operation. Extortion was done by torture, threats, kidnapping, and often murder. Hanzo would say he'd even kidnapped children to get his message across, but he would _never_ have killed one. There were children dead in the streets right now. _This_ was out of hand. 

"This isn't the way to achieve peace." The Omnic shook his head. "They're scared of us. Even more so now."

Hanzo loosed his Sonic Arrow at the door and froze as a bloom of red mechanical heat appeared on the order side of the door. It was larger, like the models he'd seen in Numbani. OR-14 models. In Japan they were rescue and construction workers. Popular with entertainment and even sentai programs. It seemed here in London; they were helping with the killing of humans.

Hanzo flipped his fingers up and his Omnic companion lifted his gun to aim again. It was an old model pulse rifle. The kind that were easy to buy in the underground. Who had supplied these weaoons to the Omnics here? The door rattled and opened. Hanzo's arrow lodged in an ocular lens. The Omnic next to him opened fire just as the OR model did. Hanzo was tackled down again and the Omnic rolled to the side, using his body to cover Hanzo.

Hanzo twisted and nocked another arrow. This time it was a Scatter. It ripped into the enemy Omnic and it collapsed, all four legs folding under as it died, gun-arn clattering heavily next. Hanzo rolled the Omnic over and inspected the damage. One arm was ripped off, the other still clutching the gun. He looked dazed a few bullet holes peppering his chassis. "Are you still alive?"

"Yes, the bullets missed my core. I don't think he wanted to kill me." The Omnic said. No it just wanted to kill Hanzo. 

"Your arm is too damaged to repair. It's there anyone safe we can get you to?" Hanzo asked, he'd been saved by this omnic. He owed him.

"I would have said my neighborhood. But it's Omnics only there. Null Sector controlled now. " The omnic shook his domed head. "I have no idea what the suppression plan is. That would have been the first place the army would go to."

Hanzo scowled and got up. Exiting the freezer was rough on his cooled body. But with the Omnic limping alongside him Hanzo made a choice. There was a half-finished apartment tower being built near this small borough. For university students. Hanzo stayed vigilant as he led the way towards it. It seemed the attacking Omnics had already moved further towards the university. 

Hanzo found a door on the side of the building. Covered with heavy plastic the sidewalk was sheltered and kept eyes off them. Hanzoshouldered open the door and ushered his charge inside. He was startled to find there were numerous people and Omnics inside. All looking harried and terrified. Hanzo stalled but his charge swing his good arm back to pull the door shut. This building looked like it might be a small common area/lobby when it was finished. It was unfurnished, still smelling like fresh paint. But it's windows were still boarded up. That was a flimsy protection, but it would have to do. Good enough to hide in for now. 

Hanzo settled his charge down and looked over the ruined stump of his arm. The electrical wires were ragged and torn. The arm was warped and awkwardly angled. He needed a mechanic to fix this. Hanzo looked up into featureless eye slits. "What is your name?"

"M-My name?" The Omnic asked at a stutter.

"I need to know the name of the savior I need to repay." Hanzo dug through his clothing selection to find a heavy long sleeve shirt and pants that would replace these totally ruined ones the Omnic was wearing.

"Ah... My name is Liam. At least...that's the name I chose for myself." Liam nodded, he took the clothing awkwardly. Then reached up to pry at an emergency release valve. The damages limb fell off easily. 

"Liam. I should give you an alias, to keep you from incurring trouble by knowing me, but you saved my life twice. That is a debt I must repay. My name is Shimada Hanzo. You may call me Hanzo." Hanzo bowed his head in greeting and yanked his coat back on. He warmed his fingers before putting on the gloves specialized for shooting Storm Bow.

"You don't owe me anything. You were just the only one alive I could see on that street." Liam tipped his head up. "What a mess."

"What sparked this massacre?" Hanzo looked across the room. "There was unrest all over as I explored the city. Why now cause this much terror and senseless murder?"

"This was a long time coming. You aren't a resident here, so you don't know." Liam shifted, "We built this city back up after the Crisis. We're not citizens, we don't get the same rights the humans enjoy. We work, we struggle, we're contained in our designated camps. Only the military escorts us to our job sites, forced labor we aren't even paid. It's not easy, it's horrible really, but it's better than being scrapped. _This_ isn't right any more than the way we're treated."

"I have seen proof of opposition." Hanzo nodded, he'd seen the checkpoints, the propaganda, the separation of Omnics and Humans. The brewing violence when the human soldiers took their frustrations out on the Omnics. The tension had been palpable, growing until this explosion. 

"One of those Shambali Omnics came here. They were part of a group trying to get new housing for us Omnics in the wards where we live. Something with the right amenities for us. They were breaking soil today." Liam shook his head. "Some of the Omnics here didn't want that as a placation. They just want equal rights; we don't want to live as if a gun were pointed at our heads."

"Well, now it's the other way around isn't it?" Hanzo looked across the room they were hiding in. Mothers holding their terrified children. Men peering cautiously outside the boarded windows. Omnics applying first aid and standing closer to the humans than would have happened normally. Not in this city. At least not in any way Hanzo had seen. Perhaps the strict regime had not been the sentiment of everyone here in the UK. Just as Null Sectors surge was not the will of every Omnic in the city. 

"What are we going to do?" Liam made what sounded like an exhale but just shook his head.

"The military will get this under control." Hanzo said. "We just have to wait."

"And if they think the rest of us Omnics are at fault for this?" Liam demanded and Hanzo flinched. It was very likely that would be the outcome.

"Then I help you escape. I owe you my life." Hanzo ducked his head and met those glowing optical lenses with his eyes. "I will not allow you to be held accountable for the crimes of these extremist murderers."

Liam stalled and looked at Hanzo in such a way it was like he was gaping in shock. "I don't deserve all of that. You don't even know me!"

"You did not know me either, but you still threw yourself over me in that freezer, hid me from that giant Omnic before it noticed me. " Hanzo shook his head. "There is barely anything I have left to be honor bound by. I have broken my honor into nothing already, what little I have of it is what I intend to preserve. I must make right the debt between us."

"I-I-...!" Liam tried to argue but Hanzo just looked at the separated joint in his shoulder. It was still intact. Hanzo examined it before he nodded.

"I am going back out to find supplies. Stay here where it is safe." Hanzo adjusted Liam’s grip on the gun and checked the magazine. Still half full. It would do. "If you have to use it, do so."

Hanzi got up and sat his guitar case down. He refilled his quiver and nodded to Liam. He headed for the door and slipped back out into the chaos that was overtaking the streets if London. There was something he could do for the Omnic that saved his life. It wouldn't be enough to clear his debt, but it would be a start. 


	13. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month long incursion in London takes its toll on the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, put in this long chapter because I've been working on it for quite a while. Really wanted to get into this little bit of lore.
> 
> That I decided to put Hanzo in the city is just my own bit of fun. I honestly planned to introduce Liam the omnic later in another little stretch I planned. But as soon as I decided yeah Null Sector, yeah London, I decided yeah Liam...right now. Lol

The first few days heralded no military success in suppressing the Omnic siege of the city. Hanzo saw Omnics not swathed in the purple of Null Sector help humans escape to safer places. But there were still those who were dying. The streets were littered with the dead nearly everywhere he went. Even then he saw some Omnics trying to give proper burials to the humans when Null Sector left an area. Other humans began to help when the new oppressive eye wasn't on them.

Hanzo killed a number of Omnics and liberated them of their arms. He returned each to Liam in the hopes of finding a compatible one for the shoulder socket. Eventually he found one that would work. It was a dark black in contrast to Liam’s pale metal coloring. It would do because he could move it like he'd never lost the arm.

Then Hanzo and Liam became protectors of the half-finished apartment building they had found shelter in. They kept watch while Null Sector patrolled. It seemed after the destruction of the first day they'd stopped targeting the humans indiscriminately. But that didn't protect people on the streets. So long as they remained inside, they didn't get killed. Even that wasn't a guarantee, many Omnics were still taking locations at random and leaving blood and death in their wake.

Liam proved to be a decent companion while they kept watch. And they were only doing so because Liam didn't want to leave the people within defenseless. Hanzo wanted to escape the city entirely. His life debt however left him to Liam’s whims. The first week went that way, with Hanzo leaving at dusk to scavenge resources for the group inside. Then he slept while Liam kept watch.

After the first week Hanzo knew things weren't getting better. So he stood on the roof and surveyed the damage. "It's bad isn't it?" Liam asked.

"Worse." Hanzo sighed. "The hospitals and clinics are completely controlled by Null Sector outside. There is no chance of getting inside. And I know we aren't the only ones with sick people."

"Yeah, maybe we can get into a building with heat and water?" Liam suggested and flexed his fingers over his rifle.

"I would agree, but we are not a quiet enough group to survive the trip out of the university district. Their grid went down yesterday during that firefight." Hanzo shook his head. "If it were you and I we could make the distance. These children and the elderly will not make it to the end of the block without Null Sector finding us. I have no way to guarantee they won't just open up on us. There are plenty of hostages, what is our group to them?"

"There has to be help coming Hanzo. The world can't just abandon us!" Liam argued and Hanzo looked at the harried Omnic who had started pacing.

"If it were me, I would have written it off as the UK reaping what it had sown. I'm sure plenty of other governmental agencies are thinking the same thing. They made this mess; they can dig themselves out of it." Hanzo snorted. "Helping here is a risk."

"W-What about Overwatch?!" Liam fisted a hand in an ah-ha gesture.

"I agree that the Overwatch organization would be an optimal response to this terrorist threat. But they are not here already, it has already been a week. Perhaps they will not respond." Hanzo sighed. "Overwatch does not have complete autonomy. They have their own bosses who give the green light. Especially now that Blackwatch has become public knowledge. I do not hold out hope that they will arrive."

"You... You understand this very well. You’ve been armed this whole time, and the way you vanish the moment I turn around. Were you a soldier before this? I wanted to ask..." Liam looked away. "I felt it wasn't my place."

"I-..." Hanzo stalled as his emotions roiled. Knowing him had put everyone he knew in danger. The Kibutsuji’s, the Kurosawa’s, the Samurai...Genji. Liam was a civilian, innocent to what Hanzo was. Telling him about his past would put the Omnic in danger as well. But he owed the Omnic his life. "I was Kumicho, the head, of a yakuza clan. We were ancient, formed from a ninja and a samurai clan blending into one. We controlled nearly all of Japan. Then I ripped it apart."

"You-...why?" Liam's eyes glowed with his curiosity.

"The elders who were the controlling force behind me manipulated me. They ordered me to do something unforgivable. And I did it." Hanzo looked out across the city. Fires had gone out taking block stretches with it. New ones were blazing. Others crumbled from mortar fire and bombs. Some still intact, hiding the innocents. "I killed my brother. My brother was not a killer like me. He did clan business, he completed his contracts, but that life was not what he wanted. So they considered him a black mark upon our bloodline. They ordered me to kill him to maintain peace. And our relationship was not good at the time. It was so easy to fall into their plans..."

"Hanzo!" Liam cut in and reached over him to touch Hanzo's trembling hands. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts you."

"It should hurt me. I should be dead now, too make right the grave sin I have committed." Hanzo shook his head. "I am an assassin Liam. You saved an assassins worthless life."

"It doesn't matter that you're an assassin. You dragged me out after, you didn't attack me." Liam flexed his replaced arm. "You helped me. I think that's worth more than what we are and aren't."

Hanzo thought those were pretty words. Words that he didn't want to trust. Because he didn't deserve that kind of regard. He looked away from Liam and across the city again. He didn't see a good way out of this mess. "I can't convince e you to let me sneak us out of here."

"They need us." Liam lifted the rifle a little higher. "Null Sector will slaughter these people if we don't stay and protect them."

"Very well." Hanzo sighed. Maybe, in trying to protect these people, he could meet his own end.

* * *

After the second week of the hostage situation in London things changed. Some officers found their way to the safe house Hanzo was in. So the watch ended up spread out more. That allowed Hanzo and Liam to scavenge more supplies. A lucky break in a pharmacy heralded cold medicines. But it didn't give much in the way of first aid supplies. And people were injured everywhere.

A sweep of a market gave them better supplies, but the arrival of a Null Sector cell kept Hanzo and Liam trapped inside the break room. Hanzo looked over the inventory lists as they waited. "What are you looking at?"

"The inventory list." Hanzo chuckled. They had come to rely on one another. Liam was a good shot, and an even better watchman. Apparently he was originally designed and programmed for mail processing. It was amazing what sentience could do for an Omnic. "They have a very good system. I wonder if they are still alive to return."

"You ever work in a store Mr. Yakuza Prince?" Liam teased as he checked his scavenged ammo rounds.

"Yakuza _King_ actually." Hanzo snorted and peeked outside of the door he craned his neck and saw Null Sector still lingering near the shattered storefront windows. He retreated carefully. "But yes, after I left my clan I wandered for a while. I fell low on funds and worked in a convenience store for a while. It was menial, but it was enough to keep me busy."

"You liked it." Liam shifted where he sat and gaped at Hanzo with such an open expression on such an expressionless face.

"I-... It doesn't matter if I did. Being there I put the owners family at risk. Because of me they were captured, beaten, and used as leverage to capture me." Hanzo closed the door.

"Are they alive?" Liam asked.

"Yes, they live on a safe island in Japan." Hanzo shifted on his feet. "I took their place so they could flee."

Liam shifted to look down and it was as if he'd just seen that Hanzo's legs weren't real. That was fair, Hanzo had started to wear the hakama style pants from his Cyber ninja gear. Leaving more of them out than he'd done so far. "Oh, Hanzo."

"Do not pity me Liam. Not you." Hanzo glared. Owing his life to someone who pitied him was unacceptable. "I slaughtered everyone who took part in my brother's murder. The same elders who ordered me crippled."

"You're amazing you know." Liam cut on and Hanzo blinked at the Omnic in confusion. "You went through all that and you still left all that criminal stuff behind."

"I only left ruling the clan behind. I can't seem to do anything that doesn't involve me fighting or killing." Hanzo sighed. "I'm a killer down to my soul Liam."

"Well, that killer saved me. I don't think I get to be picky. It's either join Null Sector or get killed. Stay a reparation paying slave or slaughter innocents. I like _this_ better." Liam said. Hanzo frowned then shifted to check the hallway that looked outside again.

"They're gone." Hanzo shifted to leave when his hand was grasped. He turned to find Liam had stood up, he was a few inches taller than Hanzo was. Why was he just noticing that? 

"I’ve never _trusted_ a human the way I've come to trust you these past few weeks. I-...tell me I'm the only one feeling like there's something more-!" An explosion rocked the store. Hanzo yanked Liam through the door and saw the store front on fire, part of it ripped open and the ceiling crumbling.

"Kuso!" Hanzo spat. 

"This way!" Liam dragged at Hanzo's arm. They started for the back entrance, it let out into a large alleyway. Empty, but near a street that would take them out of the area. Liam sprinted for that exit. Hanzo followed, feeling exposed because he wasn't on a rooftop. Liam slid to a stop, foolishly out of cover.

Hanzo stopped at the alleyway exit and shot a Sonic Arrow where Liam was looking. Too many red blotches to count. But they were clustered together. Udon and Ramen bared their fangs in his mind. Their oath holder was in danger. Hanzo whipped around the corner, arrow knocked and ready. _**"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"**_

His dragons blasted from him with echoing roars. They swept through the Null Sector squad that had waited there. He knew none of them were still living so he ran for Liam. Hanzo grabbed Liam intending to run when Liam didn't budge. Hanzo knew the metal man was heavy, he could barely roll him if he was down. "Liam, we must go now!"

"Look." Liam pointed. In the street were six humans kneeling, all children. Three were slumped against the deactivated side of a double decker bus. Those three were dead, the other six huddled together in the center of the circle of dead Omnics. Udon and Ramen had not dispersed. Instead they had circled around the children from above.

"Kuso!" Hanzo scowled and started for the children. "Little ones, where are your parents?"

They all started speaking at once and Hanzo frowned. Liam lingered a few feet away. "They say their parents were killed by Null Sector days ago. They've been hiding in the houses around here. This was just the stretch Null Sector hit today."

"We cannot take them with us, the distance is too great." Hanzo looked around and sighed. He knew, he _knew_ he couldn't leave them here. Liam would refuse. "Damn."

"What is it?" Liam looked around in confusion.

"The windows here have all been shot out. Anyone inside will have already run away or are dead now. Nothing is habitable here. Not with all this cold and wet." Hanzo sighed. "The police stations were bombed two days ago. There is no structure, no authority to take them to."

"Then we have to take them with us." Liam knelt and ignored the flinch the children gave him. "We can take you to a safe place with more humans. But you have to follow, quietly."

Hanzo turned away, looking at the three children who lay dead on the asphalt. This was not necessary. These children had not participated in the crisis. They had not made laws that subjugated the Omnics. Senseless slaughter as punishment for oppression. Hanzo had killed the ones who had murdered these three children. But there was still an army of Omnics holding this city hostage. 

Killing children. That was a crime above all others.

Hanzo nodded to Liam and scaled to the rooftop scouting a safe path. Then he waved Liam along with his six charges. He kept a sharp eye out and navigated around the group that had clearly bombed the store. That was another place with resources destroyed. He would have to travel further from the safe house they were part of. Hanzo simmered with fury.

_**'We should leave this city. It's going to kill us.**_' Ramen whispered in his mind.

_**'We owe a debt.'**_ Udon denied. _**'Liam-Sama will not leave. We cannot leave without him.'**_

"We won't leave now." Hanzo snarled as he picked off a few lone Null Sector Omnics patrolling. "They killed children."

"Hanzo? Who are you taking to?" Liam whisper yelled up at him.

"Myself." Hanzo spoke back and sighed. He would explain about Udon and Ramen at another time.

An hour later they made it back. The others absorbed the children easily. Protective instincts going around. The meager findings however didn't lend a sense of security, however. Hanzo would go out when night fell. He was faster and more deadly alone and in the dark. 

He paced the space on an upper floor that was his and Liam’s to share. The wall was half finished, the balcony doors missing. But with a space heater he'd found in the closet of the apartment he was able to sleep comfortably. There were more on the floor below then, where everyone slept communally for warmth. Hanzo preferred his high perch with good sight lines.

"You didn't say you could summon dragons." Liam spoke as he entered. The pants Hanzo had given him were wearing at the ankles. The shirt and jacket weren't as bad looking, they would do until Hanzo could find him more.

"A sign of my bloodline." Hanzo smoothed his fingers over his dragons inked onto his arm. They were indifferent about Liam in any regard other than as their oath holder. Akande had turned them both against having opinions about the people around him. Outside of everyone on Tsushima they didn't care much about anyone else now. "They have been with me for many years. They are...part of my soul."

"They’re sentient. Like how Omnics gained consciousness?" Liam drew closer to lift Hanzo's hand and push his sleeve up. Chill metal fingers touched the tattoo. "That's so amazing."

"It is also dangerous to use. Do not run from cover again." Hanzo pulled his wrist away to glower at the Omnic. Liam rubbed the back of his smooth head and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm be more careful." Liam nodded. When Hanzo narrowed his eyes Liam jolted, "I promise."

Hanzo sighed in concession and walked to look out of the open balcony door. The heavy plastic was easy to shift aside. He looked up and saw someone on watch above. He still observed the street for any sign of Null Sector coming for this building. It didn't seem like they were bothering with it. It didn't have any windows, and while Hanzo knew they could see the heat signatures inside, it wasn't worth the effort. Not like the wealthier neighborhood had been. Not like the university and clinics were.

The hopelessness was setting in. Hanzo knew he was ready to face death at any moment, begged for it even. But they were approaching three weeks of incursion. No end in sight. Hanzo's fists clenched and his dragons surged until his mind trying to calm him. Trying to tell him he didn't have to act yet. He could survive this and he didn't need to storm the Null Sector base.

"Hanzo, you need to eat and rest." Liam called from where he was turning on the space heater. Hanzo's sleeping bag and heavy blanket were dragged over to warm. Four nutrition bars and a bottle of water were sat down as well. Why was he trying to take care of Hanzo.

_**'He likes you master.'**_ Ramen cooed. _**'Better than that Talon brute'**_

_**'You still don't care about him.'** _Udon huffed.

_**'No, I don't. But I prefer people who aren't dangerous to Hanzo's life. I don't want him to get hurt again.'**_ Ramen scoffed. _'I was right about Ogundimu and I killed that Inoe witch.'_

_**'Fair enough.'**_ Udon conceded and Hanzo huffed. It did explain what Liam had been trying to say before they got bombed in the store.

Hanzo had never taken an omnic for a paramour before. Not out of lack of desire, more that the prospects had never appealed to him before. None of his omnic underlings had drawn his interest. Genji had had omnic lovers before though. They had never spoken about it. And Hanzo felt suddenly lost on how to proceed.

He trusted Liam. He had to he owed his life to the Omnic. They worked well together, and he liked Liam’s drive to protect and provide for the people here in this building. The children, despite their fear of him, had softened the Omnic further. His ideals while noble, were a weakness Hanzo couldn't bear to break from the man he owed his life to. The trust, the familiarity, and the knowledge of their debt had pushed Liam past most of Hanzo's shields.

Hanzo walked away from where Liam was trying to care for him. He fished his gourd from his guitar case. He hadn’t had a drop of sake for the length of this disaster. He walked over and toed off the plates on his feet before he sat down with one leg folded under him. He pointed at Liam. "I am a functioning alcoholic. I am depressed and not dealing with it properly. I kill people for profit, always have. I murdered my own brother because I was told to. Then I murdered the people who were family to me to avenge him. I run away when things get to be too much. Assassins will most likely kill me before long."

"Hanzo why are you-," Liam stated and Hanzo lifted his hand to stall the words. He bit the cork in his gourd and pulled it free to spit out. He drank heartily. The taste but at his tongue and throat. It was a comfort. 

"You are not the only one who feels there is more going on between us." Hanzo confessed. "I'm impulsive, my last lover ended up being a terrorist. I am not the best judge of character. But you... You are a good person. And I-I am not."

"That's not for you to decide." Liam scooted forward. "I-...I have never felt about a human the way I'm coming to with you. If any other Omnics knew...I could be killed for it."

"I won't allow anyone to kill you." Hanzo sat the gourd aside and took the Omnics hand and smoothed his fingers over the palm. It was not angled, not soft or gentle. Perhaps that's what he needed. "When I lost my legs, I experienced something horrible I couldn't escape from. Ever since I've been very studious in only ever being on the bottom of my sexual encounters. Forgive me but I don't know much about how to sleep with an Omnic. I might make a poor lover for you."

"Y-You want to -..." Liam’s other hand made a few aborted motions.

"Do you want to?" Hanzo asked and looked up.

"I-...very much want to." Liam nodded. "I only want to do what you'll let me do."

"There's not much I won't let you do." Hanzo snorted. He reached down and dragged his heavy sweater up over his head. Liam’s ocular lenses shorted out for a second. Hanzo interpreted that as Liam closing his eyes. Then they flickered back on. Hanzo pulled one metal hand to press into the center of his chest. Then he pulled the tie in his hair free. His long locks tumbled down his neck. Liam made some kind of strangled sound in response. 

Hanzo flopped back onto the warmed blanket and watched as Liam pulled his own layers off of his frame. The holes from bullet fire were still there. Hanzo ran his fingers over them mournfully. His failure to react had caused these. Liam touched Hanzo's hand gently. Then he loomed over the archer. Oddly enough there was no flash back to being trapped under someone. 

Liam's hand stuttered as it ran down Hanzo's abs. "I can't kiss you. That's always been something I wondered about."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Hanzo asked, he found the small boys endearing.

Hanzo leaned up on his elbow and hooked his fingers around a metal rod extending from Liams neck to his shoulder. Tugging him down Hanzo tilted his head and pressed his lips to the seam of metal face plating that merged with the lower jaw frame. There was no movement, no exchanging of saliva or breath. But the motion was the same for Hanzo. He ran his tongue over that little seam and pulled back. "I'm sure it's not what you were expecting."

"N-No it's-..." Liam wrapped his fingers around Hanzo's hand and pulled it up to his face. "It was perfect, please do it again."

Hanzo chuckled and obliged as he kissed the Omnic again. It was strange, but the press of Liam leaning in helped ease the anxiety that he was getting more out of it than Liam was. Liam leaned back and pulled Hanzo's hand to his neck. "There are nodes and wires that react to pressure and temperature here."

Hanzo hummed and slipped his fingers over the larger tubes that cycled electricity and smaller wires they the Omnics body. Inside the neck were metal rods and thin wires and harder circular ports all over. He grazed over a thick wire and Liam’s body jerked. The wire felt warm from the energy humming through the body above him.

"Ha-...Hanzo-..." Liam sighed, then he pulled Hanzo's hand down to the sides of his chassis. "There's more on either side."

Hanzo hooked his leg around Liam’s and tried to get some friction on his suddenly very interested cock. He dug fingers into the chassis and found clusters of nodes where vital points would be. Sensors clustered for input and output. Wires were and weren't connected, all just as responsive. Status sensors to communicate with Liam’s servos. Touching them caused Liam’s body to quake and drop to his elbow. All he wanted to do was tangle his fingers in all of them and cause this very same reaction again. This was the first time in a while Hanzo had been able to illicit such a response without feeling the Inoe girls on top of him. Hanzo mouthed along that metal jaw thankfully. 

"I-I don't have any upgrades for sex." Liam informed. 

"That's fine." Hanzo panted as a hard finger circled his nipple and pressed down. The spike of pleasure spiraled into the building heat spreading from his cock. He pulled free and opened his fly. He flopped an arm out for his toiletries bag. Liam shifted up and divested both of them of pants and Hanzo's boxers. 

"Do you-?" Liam started as his fingers traced over the metal frame of Hanzo's false knees.

"I don't take them off during sex." Hanzo said and Liam nodded. He didn't even flinch at Hanzo's blatant paranoia. Hanzo hooked his fingers around the lube in his bag and turned to give Liam his full attention. "How can we do this for you?"

"There are extremely sensitive plates here. They balance and keep me from falling over." Liam hummed, "Omnics use that for sex, but I worry you won't be able to do much with it. If I had any upgrades to make us compatible it would be different."

"Not a problem." Hanzo poured the lube onto his hand and slicked his cock up. It had been a while since he'd done this. But as he looked up at Liam he wasn't worried. Liam wasn't a human, there were no soft edges to confuse his brain. No chance of falling into his pas trauma. That only served to heighten Hanzo's desire.

Liam reached out, and his hands were no longer cold. They smoothed down the archers hips and one segmented finger rubbed down his cock. Hanzo arched and hissed as he bucked into the touch. Liam nodded and shifted, his legs spreading and hiking the one under Hanzo's leg up to push them closer. Hanzo's insides twisted with surprise at the bold action. It was a pleasent reaction. 

Rather than grasping Hanzo, Liam looped his metal fingers between Hanzo’s cock and stomach. Then he leaned forward and Hanzo's cock was pushed up against a smooth metal plate. It shifted at the point where the tip of him was pressed. As Hanzo thrust up the plate shifted against his balls too. Balance maintaining weights internally. Most likely paired with hundreds of sensors to make walking, running, and movement in general fluid. 

"That's...it's dizzying Hanzo. Ugh, more…" Liam murmured and Hanzo agreed. It was different, new, and completely danger free in Hanzo's mind. Hanzo arched and started a rhythm of gentle grinding. Liam braced his hand and slipped the other one under Hanzo's ass to drag him tighter against that metal body with each thrust. Hanzo's mind spun as he tried to keep eyes on the Omnic. Eventually having to let go and dig fingers through plating to fondle wires and receptor nodes. Liam made noises Hanzo didn't know Omnics could make. Extremely human noises.

It was pathetically short for Hanzo. His blood pounded in his ears, racing south with a tingling pressure thar came far too soon. He cursed and pleaded in Japanese. Grabbing tight to Liam’s head to drag him down. He kissed that face plate again, sloppy, and hungrily Liam moaned. Hanzo's thrusting picked up tempo, the hard edges of metal only serving to heighten the sensation. 

The Omnic jolted as Hanzo came. His cock spilled with his orgasm, streaking up both of their torsos. Small jerks that resembled electronic shocks rocked Liam. But then he surfaced, and his ocular lenses blinked with light. Hanzo knew he'd elicited some kind of orgasm from the Omnic. It was brief, but it was so unbelievably enjoyable.

"Hanzo, that was, you're -..." Liam stuttered. "I-..."

"Not...so fast...my English...need moment." Hanzo blew out an exhausted breath. He could feel the endorphins swimming through him. It was nice to not feel suspicious or depressed after sex. What a change. "Thank you Liam, that was what I needed."

"I-ah...thank you as well." Liam shifted to lean back up and Hanzo looked at the Omnic with predatory heat. Later they would be doing this again. Perhaps he wouldn't feel so horrid and could try like topping once again. Hanzo sat up ignoring the way he felt raw in some places. He kissed Liam again, because he could. Wrapping his arm around the Omnic to make it last. When he pulled away he thumped their foreheads together.

"You were perfect Liam." Hanzo assured before he reached for the washcloth he'd been using to stay mostly clean over the past few weeks. He wiped himself down then took a long time cleaning his leavings from the grooves and crevices of Liam’s body.

"You are spectacular Hanzo." Liam told him.

"You may think so, but I would say you are wrong." Hanzo then disentangled their bodies regretfully. He grabbed another pair of boxers and dressed in a pair of workout leggings. Then he pulled his cargo pants back on. He tugged a short sleeve shirt on then his sweater. He really needed a jacket he could wear when he was shooting his bow. Something to think about for later, perhaps a call to Keito.

Hanzo dutifully consumed the granola bars and water. Then he reclined and wrapped up. Liam helped himself to a pair of Hanzo's sweats and his own sweater before he joined Hanzo. It was comfortable, and nicer than Hanzo deserved. 

Perhaps that's why he decided to ruin the moment. "When you get up for watch, wake me."

"You’re sure?" Liam asked cutiously. 

"Yes, I will be leaving tonight." Hanzo informed and rolled to his side to look at his Omnic. "You will stay here."

"Are you going for supplies? I can handle myself if I go too. You know that." Liam protested. 

"Yes, I know you can. It's not so much about the supplies, as much as it is that I'm going to be doing work you’re not suited for." Hanzo explained vaguely. 

"You're...you're going to hunt down Null Sector. You can't do that Hanzo, they'll kill you." Liam sat up in concern. 

"Perhaps, but I'm angry that they killed innocents. So many are dying for this foolish endeavor. I won't be able to get too close, but I will try to pick off the ones actively going after humans." Hanzo reached up and tugged Liam back into the cocoon of warmth. "Enough arguing. It is decided."

"Decided..." Liam sighed with that electronic voice of his. "I can't talk you out of it."

"No," Hanzo closed his eyes to work himself into a doze. He was going to make Null Sector fear the shadows they were using to kill children. 


	14. Broken Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wild cowboy appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter.
> 
> Also trigger warning. There's a suicide attempt here. If anyone feels like they just have to end it all. Please seek help. There are hotline and support groups you can find in your areas.

Hanzo spent the next two weeks of the hostage situation stalking rooftops. Many Null Sector Omnics fell to his assassinations. Those that murdered innocent humans who surrendered. Omnics who tried to protect humans saw the same fate as the humans under Null Sector guns. Dispicable. 

Hanzo had to break into the university once night to access the 3d printer there. It was the only way to replace the arrows he was running low on. He had no way to contact Megumi and get a hold of more Sonic and Scatter Arrowheads. So now he was relying entirely on his skill and experience to bridge the gap in his tech.

His mornings were filled with Liam desperately trying to remind himself Hanzo hadn't been gunned down or blown up or captured. Pleasurable, and very welcome moments. But Hanzo wasn't making a dent in the population of extremists at all. So many civilianswere still dying. He'd managed to aid a small group of public safety officers trying to receive supplies from the outside government. He'd managed to save the humans, but the supplies, thanks to the massive cannons fure, sank to the bottom of the Thames with the helicopter that tried to deliver them.

Another time he managed to warn another collection of people before a Null Sector squad moved through. They managed to survive that incursion. Hanzo kept to the darkness, never letting anyone see him lest he be discovered by Null Sector itself. He was just trying to keep as many humans as he could alive. But that wasn't stopping the destruction any time the government tried to take control. Massive battles were breaking out all over and Hanzo wasn't seeing an end in sight. 

So he found it strange when he started to notice someone slinking about just as stealthily as he was. Hanzo was unrecognizable. His hair beneath a knit cap, a face mask hiding his jaw. So Hanzo didn't bother to mask himself too much when he started to find this person hanging about when Hanzo pushed closer to the heart of the Null Sector controlled zone.

This stranger was not someone Hanzo had made note of before, his clothing wax too fresh. He must have snuck into the city recently it looked like. Hanzo watched him night after night, the way he intervened in small situations, the way he walked and appeared where things were happening. But he never reported to anyone Hanzo knew were trying to organize a revolution within this revolution. This strange man was apart from the governing bodies trying to regain order.

One night as dusk started to creep upon the city Hanzo saw the man clearly for the first time. He was wearing some sort of wrapped cape over armored shoulders. A massive revolver was holstered at his waist. Hanzo suddenly recalled where he'd seen this man. After everything that happened with Blackwatch in Japan, and their sudden appearance at the Kabuki festival, they had been caught in Italy conducting a black ops assassination. There had been this man right next to that grizzled commander wielding shotguns like they were dual pistols. The photo had exploded across the world.

More than once this man knew Hanzo was shadowing him, and besides a cursory look he let Hanzo tail him. Each day Hanzo shadowed him through the worst of the damage, the heart of where Null Sector held the most ground. He walked the streets nearly invisible for all the Omnics were looking at him. They were too busy further in, and this stranger had made it in and out no problem. Hanzo was impressed, even Udon and Ramen were watching this Blackwatch agent with interest. 

"They've has been pushed back some, but not enough." The man spoke with a rough timber to his resonating voice. Hanzo realized he was reporting to his superiors. Good, perhaps more help could come soon. He'd seen the army trying to rally through the city. Sadly the Null Sector's base was between Hanzo's group and that growing safe haven. They just had to wait, perhaps this agent could get them help faster. Blackwatch certainly did it's due taking out the elders Hanzo couldn’t get to. 

"Null Sector is holding Mondatta, Mayor Nandah, and a hundred prisoners in the power plant. It's all walled off, if you want in your gonna have to blow open the doors." The agent tilted his head to look up at the clock tower across the lane from where Hanzo was crouched in the shadows. He'd been careful this time to remain out of sight, out of range for notice. It seemed to have paid off. "That's assumin' you can get past the air defenses." 

Hanzo looked up at the massive omnic that had made its home in the middle of the tower. It had settled in and it's anti-aircraft rounds had taken down no less than six jets during this entire siege. Hanzo had seen each one go down,As well as the helicopter that had tried to bring supplies. He knew there were more Omnics capable of this much air control all over London. Here in Kings Row, this was the one protecting the Power Plant. A clank got Hanzo's attention and he lifted his bow the moment a clunky omnic carrying an assault rifle with a knife attached to the barrel lunged out of the alleyway behind the stranger. 

_**'Hanzo! Help him!'** _Ramen roared.

The Blackwatch Agent whipped around and a cigar fell to the ground. That gun came up faster than Hanzo had been expecting. He slammed his hand over the hammer and fanned the entire cylinder. The rounds raked up the front of the Omnic, staggering back. Hanzo stood and leveled his arrow at the Omnic's head as the cowboy rolled backwards from the wildly swinging knife attached to the gun. Hanzo's arrow lodged into it's head. It collapsed and Hanzo snorted in annoyance. This agent been so good right up until that moment.

**_'Too close.'_** Udon snarled at him angrily. What had they expected of him? He killed it hadn’t he? 

"McCree out." The stranger spoke and now Hanzo had a name to that face. He waved a hand and led the Blackwatch Agent McCree from the heavily populated areas. He kept a wary eye on him redirecting him with an arrow in his path to keep him on the safe route. For someone who had snuck into the impenetrable base all on his own, he'd certainly not planned much beyond getting out and waltzing away. But Hanzo figured this might be part of the plan, don’t let anyone think he was anything more than a civilian or rogue soldier trying to get the lay of the land. Hanzo knew better, he was disguising his capability. 

Hanzo didn’t plant on taking him to his safe house. Instead he deposited the cowboy back where he'd started tailing him days ago. A street Hanzo had cleaned up a few days prior to that. His arrows were still in broken bits about from the fire fight he'd helped clear out. McCree turned to the shadows where Hanzo knew for a fact he couldn’t see him. But he still tipped his outrageous cowboy hat at him. Hanzo scoffed audibly and left the agent to his own devices. He'd done his part in making sure the agent survived. Hopefully he could get some help into the city. 

**_'Don’t leave him, take him back with us.'_** Ramen whined. 

"No." Hanzo frowned wondering at his dragons weird request. Ramen never reacted this way to anyone being in danger save the children they found periodically. 

**_'Best he not come with us anyways.'_** Udon sniffed mentally and this was one of those times the two brother dragons would converse without Hanzo. While it irritated him to be left out, he wasn’t trying to stay apart of the conversation this time anyways. Instead he left the area he'd come to. 

Hanzo made a circuit to watch the Kings Row power plant himself. The fallen Omnic had been collected, but no kill squads had been released yet. Perhaps whatever negotiations were going on inside with those high-profile hostages, was taking more Omnics from the street.

Hanzo sighed as his stomach rumbled, he could really do with some Rikimaru Ramen right about now. After weeks of dry food and junk scavenged from blown up buildings and vending machines, Hanzo was missing his hometowns specialty dish. Hanzo ignored his dragons prettily and headed back to the safe house. 

* * *

"There?" Liam asked with a nice sultry tone to his electronic voice. Hanzo rotated his hips in Liam's lap, hands gripping tight to the hard-plated shoulders of his Omnic lover. Meanwhile he pushed his ass just a bit harder onto those slick metal fingers. Liam was careful not to crook his fingers too far, terrified of pinching flesh inside of Hanzo. But the archer wasn’t worried, he welcomed that bit of danger. 

"There..." Hanzo tipped his head back to sigh in pleasure as a metal finger nudged against his prostate. 

"Damn touch sensors, tell me is it right?" Liam asked and nudged Hanzo's temple with his smooth face. His finger pushed a little firmer and Hanzo saw stars. 

"Like you could be pushing me harder." Hanzo chuckled and levered himself enough to shove the Omnic to the nest of blankets. He'd ended up with them after giving his sleeping bag to an elderly woman days ago.

Liam's optical lenses flashed a few times like they were fluttering had he any eyelids. Hanzo planted his hand in the center of Liam's bullet hole riddled chest plate and fucked himself on those metal fingers. His other hand came down to slip between them and manipulate the balance sensors under the moving plates between his Omnic's legs. Liam's voice box shorted out on a loud moan. 

That was a goal Hanzo had aspired to achieve each time they had sex. Liam's other hand came up and ran through the puddle of lube on one of the blankets, a sloppy mistake Hanzo had made as he had hurried to get into Liam's pants upon returning from his night patrolling. He moaned loudly when that metal hand closed loosely over Hanzo’s cock. Not tight enough to pinch, but enough to let Hanzo glide over slick metal. It wasn’t quite the best feeling in the world, but Hanzo wasn't complaining in the least. 

Hanzo wondered at the sight he made, wondered just what emotions this omnic had when he watched Hanzo. It was confusing, seeing the minute touches he could leave spark sensation with all the sensors riddling the Omnics inner workings. He could hear it when the voice box didn’t short out, Liam's tone could shift with the mood. The urgency with which he touched Hanzo when he watched Hanzo or felt the pleasure from the plates in his groin being manipulated. Hanzo wondered just what Liam thought in these moments.

And then, hoped he never knew. 

Hanzo's bitterness rose up and he drowned it out by speeding his gyrating up, sinking on fingers just to jut up into the wet metal fist holding his cock. He came with a raw shout and spilled across Liam's abdomen and fingers. He quickened his own fingers, slipping his balancing hand across the metal chassis and down towards the angled hip.

Liam arched suddenly, hips bucking in an aborted motion that told Hanzo the Omnic was close to completion. So he leaned down and licked along that big electrical cord that ran under Liam's head and through his neck to his chest. With the right pressure, namely his teeth, the exposed cords inside of the cord grated together and Liam shouted. His hands now letting go of Hanzo in intimate places grabbed for his head and his bicep. Hanging on as Hanzo wrung an entirely electrical orgasm from the Omnic. 

It was satisfying in a way Hanzo was almost hungry for. It reminded him of sex before everything in his life went to utter shit. And there it was, creeping back in when Hanzo just wanted to languish in the peace a little longer. And that just burned in his veins angrily. How could he find peace in the middle of a warzone? How could he enjoy something when he deserved nothing but death and silent atonement? Hanzo climbed from Liam and cleaned himself swiftly before he drew on his warm clothing. Setting them before the space heater had its benefits. He stalked to the open wall and pulled the plastic aside to look out.

Hanzo growled when he saw the newly burning buildings. A fire station had been added to the list of destruction. Another necessary aspect of survival removed by extreme terrorists.The mayor and Tekhartha Mondatta, high profile hostages. They'd been here this entire month of bloodshed. Why was the government doing nothing to send aid to get them, or to help the citizens hiding in their homes? The hospitals were running out of supplies as well and getting into them was damn near impossible between the army inside and the Omnics outside. Clinics were bombed or shot up regularly. And despite Hanzo thinning the herd of Omnics, more just seemed to crop up. 

It seemed like it was never going to end. It had been hours since the chance encounter with the Blackwatch Agent Cowboy McCree. He wished help could come at last. Hanzo was so finished with London. He was going to pack up Liam and flee for Japan. He'd take his lover to Tsushima where he knew he'd be safe. Running away because of his self-loathing had helped some but now look at where he was. Trapped in a hostage situation by virtue of a plane ticket he'd selected at random in Libya. 

"Are you okay?" Liam drew up next to him, all cleaned up and dressed himself. 

"Hn," Hanzo huffed and let the plastic swing closed. He paced to his guitar case and set to creating more arrowheads from scavenged metal he'd picked up over the past few days. Who knew when this mess was going to be over. 

"I know that _hn_, you’re getting lost in your head again. Tell me, is it Null Sector?" Liam settled across from Hanzo but didn’t reach out to touch him. He was learning when to press and when not to. Hanzo didn’t know how he felt about it. Though he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t panicked at all about not panicking. His usual reaction to any sexual relationship was to end it quickly. Taro being the only exception to that, and the elders had certainly put the fear of death into him over it. Why was Liam different? At least to him when Udon and Ramen had little care for the Omnic beyond appreciation that he wasn’t trying to hurt their master. 

"Yes, and no." Hanzo answered. 

"I see, hmm, did you see something last night?" Liam tapped his now clean fingers on his metal chin. 

"Nothing I haven’t seen before tonight." Hanzo said and then wondered why he was keeping things like seeing Blackwatch from the Omnic. Liam was capable, he defended this building every time Hanzo left. The few times Null Sector thought to challenge it, Liam had held his own with the others who had weapons. Hanzo had returned to find they had kept this place safe with no casualties.

"So it’s the depression then?" Liam’s voice became concerned. "You can talk to me about it if you want." 

How could he tell this person that the emotions Hanzo felt were growing stronger? Usually they were dampened by the bitterness and hate that always simmered and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Could he express that he felt happy right now, and he didn’t deserve it? Liam would that he did deserve to be happy, but that was a lie. A filthy and horrid lie that would rip them asunder. Hanzo would leave in an instant, he knew he would. So to avoid that he reached over, giving in to his selfishness for just a little longer. "Thank you, but I would rather not." 

"I-If you’re sure." Liam nodded awkwardly. He wanted to push, and maybe he sensed Hanzo was a flight risk. He'd been distancing himself this entire time they had been fucking. Despite the pleasure Hanzo was finding in the Omnic's arms; and despite the happiness and peace it was bringing, he knew he wasn’t going to give up what he wanted above all else for Liam. And that was a poison that was going to burn them to ash for certain. 

Despite it all, Hanzo still wanted to die. 

"When it ends, what will you do?" Hanzo indulged the selfish whims as they dug their greedy claws in him. 

"Ah...I had not thought of it, what will you do?" Liam asked cautiously. 

"I must return to Japan. There is something I must do in a few weeks." Hanzo admitted. He needed to apologize to Genji for finding even a small measure of happiness when his brothers own had been destroyed with his death. "Will you come with me?" 

"To Japan? Do you think we can just leave?" Liam tilted his head. 

"Think? We will just leave." Hanzo said and looked up seriously. "The moment Null Sector is neutralized I will get us on a boat out of here. I don’t care where we have to go, but you and I will leave here."

"Yes, but what about everyone here?" Liam frowned and he meant this small community built of survivors. Racism was nothing in the face of true survival. 

"Everyone here will be taken care of eventually, and if Null Sector is neutralized, nothing will stop them from getting help." Hanzo explained. "But I have no idea what the response is going to be when the military storms in here. If they will kill all the Omnics, or if they will imprison them. Either way I am going to avoid that with you." 

"Alright, I trust you." Liam nodded acceptingly. Hanzo looked at Liam a little longer, bothered somehow by that easy acceptance. Shouldn’t he argue a little more about being uprooted after these people had become his to protect? Why was he looking for issues when there were none?

* * *

Overwatch arrived swiftly. And they set up a covered line that gifted medical support and safety. The humans flocked there in droves. The Omnics were wary, knowing Overwatch had been instrumental in stopping their subjugation to the God Programs, but still slaughtered numerous omnics during the Crisis. Many were wary of any assistance now. The Omnics went so far as to leading their humans to safety before retreating.

Hanzo watched an Omnic even drop to his knees and lift his arms high in surrender. When he was approached the Omnic told of how he’d had to kill humans to survive in the bedlam of the city. It was true that Null Sector was killing indiscriminately. It was also true that some Omnic haters had taken their fury and hate out on the Omnics not even affiliated with Null Sector. Hanzo had had to stop many such racist altercations. This Omnic, it seemed, had fought back. And with the way he surrendered, no one knew what to do with that. He was taken and Hanzo was wary of letting Liam go near the safe camp. 

The next few nights became interesting as a siege went down in Kings Row. Hanzo only knew because fighting erupted in the streets there when the military backed by Overwatch and Blackwatch took the power plant. Hanzo didn’t stick around to watch how it went. He knew how it would go, just as they had taken down three elders each with the power of an Oyabun, they would finish the Null Sector group. Hanzo returned to the safe house and with the distraction going on he noticed the plan was to get their building's occupants to the safe zone. 

Hanzo looked at Liam who was suited up and ready to go. Hanzo took his guitar case and nodded his thanks. He pulled his hood up to obscure his face further than his hat and mask. It didn’t matter that there was a damn war going on nearby, he was a wanted assassin. They left as things sounded like it was getting worse more towards Kings Row. So Hanzo hung towards the rear, covering their backs and keeping a high eye on their surroundings. This was it, the chance they needed to get to real safety and then Hanzo could escape with Liam in tow. 

As they neared the very structured check point, the Omnics of their group separated, Liam was leading them to a building where the other Omnics had set up shop. They were close by, still unsure of their futures, but unwilling to step into an unknown. At least in that building they knew they only had to wait for a decision one way or another. Hanzo watched the last of his group make it to safety and fully intended to get Liam to follow him to another part of the city when he heard something that stopped his heart. 

From the side of the safe zone a Null Sector squad was approaching. They must have gotten the call for reinforcements from the power plant. Hanzo saw the Omnics as they moved in swiftly rather than continuing towards the Power Plant. The military was still trying to bring in the panicked humans as they noticed what was coming. There was a damn Titan Omnic among them.

Hanzo clenched his fingers on Storm Bow. He whipped his weapon up, he had no scatter arrows. Do he baked on his dragons and Udon and Ramen wreathed his hands and Storm Bow with blue energy. He felt their strength in his muscles. He aimed for the Titan Omnic. Aiming for its head and with Udon and Ramen powering his movements, much like how Genji used to do when he gave in to Soba, he rained a storm of arrows at the enemies. They weren’t even real arrows, just the same glowing power his dragons could manifest with. 

Immediately running to the side for cover Hanzo vaulted to a rooftop as gunfire opened onto the safe zone check point. The commotion had drawn the Omnics from their building. To Hanzo’s horror, with Liam leading the charge, they ran at the Null Sector Omnics with no hesitation. They had no weapons save for Liam's, and they stormed the enemy Omnics with a vengeance. He tried to keep sight of Liam but lost him in the commotion. Hanzo cursed as he tried to get eyes on his Omnic. Where was he?!

Hanzo downed a Siege Omnic and jumped to ground level. He raced for the group when he saw a soldier from behind the line climb onto the roof of a hover truck. He had a damn rocket launcher in his grip. Hanzo swung his Bow into an Omnic's face as it came up with a red glow to its optics the purple paint he noticed too late, but he was already looking for Liam. He found his Omnic in the thick of it just as the Titan was forced off of its feet with a great heave. The friendly Omnics clambered up with pipes and rocks. 

"Liam!" Hanzo shouted and that pale gray head whipped to see him. The optics glowed brighter for a second before he was running towards Hanzo. Hanzo grabbed for him as the sound of a rocket being launched caught his attention. At that exact moment the Titan Omnic released a stream of rockets from its gigantic hull in response. Hanzo was shoved down to the ground when the rockets hit. The earth shook and Hanzo's head smacked hard on the ground. His vision spotted instantly, and he passed out to the sight of glittering blue and orange fire. 

Hanzo came to on the edge of a crater. Udon and Ramen were coiled around him protectively. Hanzo reached up and they flowed into his arm. Hanzo shifted to move and realized one of his legs was blown open. Missing about halfway down. Well that was fucking great. Storm Bow was still in his grip, her string frayed but she was still in pristine condition. Dusty from the explosion though. Soot and hazy dust was coating the area. Hanzo looked around, Omnics were dead all around him. 

Panic surged and Hanzo rolled to his knees despite the awkward scraping of his leg. He whipped around looking for that pale gray metal he knew as well as his own skin. When he saw a flash of it his stomach sank as pure terror surged. Hanzo scrabbled to the crater, he fell inside and rolled before he reached the epicenter. One of the rockets must have hit either right next to Liam or right on him. Because everything from the chest down was gone. Only his head and scavenged arm had survived. Hanzo reached out with shaking fingers, grabbing for the edges of his lover's face. 

"L-Liam..." Hanzo choked. "Liam wake up." 

He shook the Omnic, but the optical lights didn’t turn on. He dragged the ragged chest towards him, trying to see past the missing parts, through the damage. Where was his core? His memory bank? Anguish grabbed hold of him, it was all around him in shattered and incinerated pieces. He saw something on the ground, a pale gray shard that was not the color of Liam. The rockets the Titan had shot were purple. This was a piece of the rocket that killed Liam. He pressed his lovers face into his neck and rocked as tears burned behind his eyelids. He refused to let them fall. He couldn’t, not again.

"Liam...Liam..." Hanzo breathed shakily. He ripped his mask down to press a kiss to the side of his lovers face. "Forgive me...I'm so sorry." 

Hanzo shook with the effort to not break down. When the militant soldiers came out and found him, he shouted and fought to keep hold of Liam until finally someone just dragged them both towards the safe zone. Someone tranquilized him and he went back under. 

Hanzo found himself in a tent where medical officers had patched him up with a biotic field. There was a medical officer standing next to him. Hanzo levered himself up and grabbed the officer by the collar and bared his teeth feeling very much like his dragons in the moment. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" The officer quakes in his grip. Hanzo jerked the man closer.

"The omnic with me in the blast crater. Where is he?!" Hanzo roared. The officer jerked away and escapes the tent Hanzo was in.

He discovered his quitar case leaning in the corner, he used the lone chair to get to it. He dug around until he found a spare set if legs. The ones with the yellow plates. They would do for now. Hanzo switched them out and immediately restrung Storm Bow. He was glad no one was fool enough to try and take her.

"Sir, this is the medical officer in charge of this site. I understand you are feeling some distress." Hanzo got to his feet and slung the guitar case over his quiver. He stepped outside and the officer balked and stepped back. 

"Your men killed an omnic that spent this past month protecting humans." Hanzo snarled. "He saved children and fought his own kind because it was right. And you all killed him for nothing. Where is he?!" 

Hanzo stepped into the officers space who backed up further and guns were lifted by soldiers all over at him. Hanzo looked at them and hoped his dragons translated into his expression. He hoped they saw the death he could bring upon them all. He took a step forward and they parted. 

"Pale gray coloring, black gunmetal arm. Missing everything below his chest. You will tell me what you'd did with him right now!" Hanzo roared. 

* * *

Hanzo watched the fires burn long into the next day. He was near the place where many of the Omnics had been brought for disposal. They were being scrapped or broken down becayse they were certainly too damaged to recycle or repair. Hanzo felt adrift as he clenched his fingers over the single rod left from Liams neck and a length of electrical wire he knew was Liams. His bite marks were still along the maleabke wire. Broken off when Hanzo found Liam. The arm was crushed into some kind of cube of metal. The rest, Hanzo couldn't free from a pile. He had to settle for Liams head, scraped up with one lense totally broken and gone now. They had not been kind to his body. It reduced Hanzo to tears.

He didn’t have any incense to burn, so he packed Liam into his bag and Hanzo left then. He boarded an evacuation boat and took the ride all the way to the mainland, the army was clearly happy to be rid of his belligerent angry shouting.

There Hanzo went through searches and had to produce all of his forged paperwork. Then he was released. No one questioned the omnic head in his bag, his angry and dangerous expression got him through. Hanzo immediately took a flight to Japan. Unwilling to stay even a second longer in the UK, not right now. 

Hanzo left the airport after an arduous flight where he fought to just keep it together. He took a long train ride to the port where he would return to Tsushima. He was numb for the entire ride there. Still replaying the days they shared together, Liam’s curiosity, determination, enthusiasm, he deserved none of it. Hanzo unworthy of what he had gotten from Liam. And he hadn’t even managed to uphold his oath. He was meant to make right the life debt. Instead Liam had saved Hanzo again. He'd seen the way Liam's eyes had flashed when he saw the soldier with the rocket launcher, he knew what was going to happen when the Titan Omnic let its own rockets loose. Poor aim from the soldier had led to that end. And Liam had shoved Hanzo down to protect him. 

How dare he save Hanzo! How dare he do something so unbelievably selfish! So fucking-! So fucking selfless...

Hanzo walked from the Tsushima port, he needed to feel the ground beneath his feet as visions of Udon and Ramen reacting to imminent danger flashed behind his eyes. He could still feel Liam’s fingers from the day before it all happened. The way he held Hanzo down on his stomach and fingered him relentlessly. The urgent frottage on Hanzo's thigh, the pitchy sound of his voice box when he orgasmed while Hanzo stained the blankets beneath them. Now Hanzo would never get to show Liam Tsushima, he would never get to show him the cherry blossoms of Hanamura. He would never get to tell him that he'd fallen in love. 

The terror, the bone chilling fear of that revelation had nearly sent Hanzo running that morning in their hidden room after they'd agreed to come to Japan. Instead he'd let his selfishness hold true. And look where that got him? He'd gotten Liam killed just as he knew he would. Why did he have to stay? Why did he have to answer those feelings? Why did he have to let Liam in when he had never let anyone save Taro reach his heart?

"Hanzo? You’re back? When did you arrive?" A voice called and Hanzo glanced up to see Kano ahead of him, when had he turned up the drive? No matter.

Hanzo walked towards the Omnic and handed him the guitar case full with Storm Bow and all of his gear. The duffle he dropped to the ground. Hanzo rifled through until he found the worn weather Liam had worn. The one that smelled of metal and electronic ozone. Hanzo kept hold of it and pulled Liams head from the bag as well. Then he turned and walked for the trail. 

Hanzo felt the tears the second he hit the tree line. What was he doing? What had he been thinking falling for that Omnic? What had he allowed himself to do?! Hanzo was broken again, nearly as broken as he had been when he killed Genji. But it was close, so damn close. The ache was different, worse in its own way, and less at the same time. There was roaring in his ears, but Hanzo just kept putting one foot ahead of the other. 

Hanzo closed his eyes and he was looking at the way Liam had watched him while he slept. Then he was watching Liam clean his rifle meticulously. He watched the children warm up to him, the way he snuck them sweets from the vending machine raids. Hanzo had wanted to show the Omnic a world that wasn’t as oppressed as the UK had been. 

Hanzo smelled the ocean and opened his eyes to see it ahead of him. The cliff face where he could see Busan in the far distance. Where he had practiced and regained his footing. Hanzo nodded and sat down. He looked at the edge ahead of him and lifted the sweater to breathe in the scent of his lover. And he’d fallen for the Omnic in that hellscape. He’d fallen in love and lost him just as quickly. Hanzo was a pall upon all who engaged with him. 

Hanzo rolled Liams head in his fingers and bent low over his knees to weep and rock through the pain eclipsing his heart. His fault, all his fault, everything he touched turned to ruin. He destroyed everyone who ever loved him. He pressed a shaking kiss to Liams forehead and let out a cry of despair. Hanzo stood up and walked with purpose to the edge. Nothing was in his way; nothing was going to stop him this time. He was going to rid the world of the plague that was Shimada Hanzo. 

Hanzo had just stepped over the edge, letting the feeling of all of his weight dragging him down when he closed his eyes. This was it, an end to his wretched existence. He would finally give Genji the justice he deserved, and maybe...maybe he could atone for leading Liam to his death. 

A sharp pressure on his ankle and Hanzo’s fall halted. He opened his eyes to see the sea below him, his shoulder thumped the rocky cliff and he angled himself to see Mujin of all people holding onto him. Hanzo looked at the older man. "Let me go Mujin." 

"Never." Mujin snarled. "I’ll never let you fall Hanzo. Not when I can do something about it!" 

"How are you even doing this?" Hanzo frowned. 

"You've been gone a while Hanzo." Mujin shifted and Hanzo was pulled up like he weighed nothing. Mujin was standing, legs very much like Hanzo’s own capped at mid-thigh. And when he bent down to grab Hanzo's shoulders he saw what looked like a spinal cord super imposed over his back. It was all black and glowed with light in some small ports. "I went to Sweden for Christmas and had the spinal procedure. With Megumi's designs they even helped with my legs, the atrophy and bone decay had started. So they amputated and Megumi set me up. I can move and even fight again." 

Hanzo boggled at the man who had always been in a chair for as long as he'd known him. He'd still represented the past and the amazing legacy the Samurai Soldiers had heralded back to Japan. Hanzo saw movement to his side and there was Rin and Megumi racing from the woods. Hanzo closed his eyes and stood up. Anger and fury burned in his chest, and he let loose for the first time in years. "How dare you save me." 

"Excuse me?” Mujin gaped. 

"Do even understand how monumental it was that I got over the edge without my fucking dragons getting in the way?!" Hanzo roared and got right into the older man’s face. "I was finally finished; it was all finally over!" 

"Nothing is over, you deserve to live!" Mujin yelled back. 

"I don’t want to live!" Hanzo shouted. "I-I got him killed." 

"Got who killed?" Mujin asked the surprise in his eyes still very present. Then he saw the head in Hanzo's arms, and his expression crumpled.

Mujin lifted a hand and Rin and Megumi stopped before they reached them. Hanzo looked at his hands where Liams head was wrapped in the sweater. Hanzo lifted it to his face, and pressed his forehead to his lovers. Tears poured anew when no metal fingers came up to cover his jaw. He collapsed to his knees wailing. He beat the ground and screamed for Liam. It was so terrible, how was he supposed to live with a second loss when the first was already so greatly diminishing?! Hanzo buried his face in the sweater and begged, he begged for death. He begged them to just end it all. He needed to be done, he couldn’t continue like this at all. 

"Hanzo, where are your dragons?" Mujin knelt and touched his shoulder. Hanzo looked up at him in confusion. They were with him, as always. "No, no where are they right now." 

Hanzo scowled and looked at his tattoo, he reached out mentally and came up on a huge block in his mind. Had he done that? It reminded him of how he'd kept them out during his torture. Hanzo pulled the wall down and a wave of terror and fury that was not his own barreled through his mind. They both manifested large and powerful. They wound around him again and again until he was encompassed in warm ethereal bodies. 

_**'Don’t you ever do that again!'**_ Ramen screeched. 

_**'You needed us, and you blocked us out!"**_ Udon roared._** 'How could you do that again?!'**_

"I-I did not know I had done so." Hanzo admitted. 

_**'And you just tried to die again!'**_ Ramen whined and his giant muzzle rubbed behind Hanzo's head. 

_**'Why would you do that?!'**_ Udon demanded and pushed an insistent nose into Hanzo's chest. 

"You know why." Hanzo sighed. 

**_'NO!"_** Ramen protested. _**'You’re not allowed!' **_

"You do not get to make that choice." Hanzo stated. 

**_'We do, he was not our soulmate. You might have loved him, but he was not ours to have.'_** Udon tipped his nose up proudly. 

**_'We will mourn him as we do Genji.'_ **Ramen nodded. **_'No more death, I will not allow it.'_**

Hanzo turned his face from his two dragons and they shrank in size until they settled him on the ground on his side. He sobbed brokenly, why couldn’t it all just end?


	15. Seeking Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo finds his weirdly adopted family, isn't putting up with his shit anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnibg: suicide attempt

"Hanzo?" Megumi's voice cut through the din of his dark bedroom. Hanzo looked up from the corner he had settled to see her in the doorway. "I-...I finished working on Storm Bow. I even upgraded some of the other limbs. There's new material to weave string if you're interested in trying them out."

Hanzo looked down at the box he'd cleaned out next to him. Inside lay Liam’s head resting on the sweater that still smelled like him. Hanzo ran his fingers over the scraped surface. He didn't want to weave new strings for Storm Bow. His silence drew Megumi closer to him. "I-um... I made you some new legs, to replace the damaged set."

"Hn," Hanzo looked up at her and she tugged nervously at her purple chin length hair.

"Um-... What was his name?" She asked. Hanzo pushed the box closer to the wall, away from her eyes and she stepped back. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

Hanzo didn't look back up at her, instead he closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall. He waved to where his legs were laid out near the bathroom. The pair he'd been wearing while she worked on the rest. Megumi turned and without another word, she took his legs and retreated."

* * *

"So, I tried out a new weave pattern with this nano infusion to the fabric. Much more durable than my other designs. I remade all of your kyudo-gi and hakama to the exact detail." Keito spoke as Hanzo watched the rain from the sliding door that opened his sitting room to the outside. Liam's box rested in his lap, and he found himself unable to speak at all most days now.

"And I upgraded your bow bag. It'll hold Storm Bow, another limb set, a spare quiver filled with arrows, and the tool kit. More stream lined so it looks inconspicuous. It'll free up more room in the guitar case for your travel clothing." Keito continued at a ramble. "I know you prefer to keep everything light."

"Kei-..." Michiko hissed.

"Oh, right." Keito's voice fell weakly. "Sorry."

Hanzo knew they were all actively waiting for him to decide to leave again. He knew the Samurai patrolled at night in case he decided to flee. Hanzo couldn't muster up the energy. "Um, I've created some new armor for your shooting arm. I know you prefer to keep Udon and Ramen untouched, but the other arm could always be armored better."

Hanzo lumbered to his feet. His new legs were a bit more responsive than his old set. He picked up Liam’s box and headed for his bedroom. He suddenly felt like sleeping, and since there was no alcohol in the house...he might as well just sleep. As he passed he saw the bald-faced worry on both Keito and Michiko's faces. It scalded him.

* * *

"So, not going to get up today either?" Rin's voice filtered through the room and Hanzo shifted in his futon away from him. "Been a few weeks already, it's nearly March. Kano says you're barely eating."

Hanzo closed his eyes, he didn't want to engage. He couldn't rely on these people anymore. This wasn't the same as how he was before he left on his vengeance quest. This was him being unable to continue now that it was over. He's faked it enough, but Hanzo knew reality. He couldn't fathom living any longer.

After Genji...Hanzo had found no true joy in anything. Until Liam. Liam who had been gentle and kind. Liam who knew nothing of what Hanzo truly was. He thought he understood, he still tried to give Hanzo some form of happiness. The kind of fleeting happiness Hanzo has kept contained. Separate from the poison that he was.

"You're gonna have to get up eventually. You’re not eating enough." Rin sighed. "You can't...I don't think he would want you to waste away."

Hanzo sat up and flung his futon blanket off. He glared at Rin as he grabbed at his legs to put on. Hanzo got to his feet, ignoring the shame of having to take a second to reach the same height as the Samurai. He stalked forward, his loose cotton kyudo-gi falling open around his chest.

"You don't get to tell me what he would and wouldn't want. He didn't even know! He was murdered by the people he was trying to protect!” Hanzo shoved Rin back and stooped to pick up the box on his kotatsu. Liam’s remains inside and waiting. He _knew_ his lover was waiting. "He deserved better than that. He deserved better than me."

Hanzo turned to put Liam on the floor near the futon where Storm Bow lay collecting dust. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes on the despair that blotted out his anger. "Get out Rin."

"After you eat." Rin left the room and returned with a tray carrying fish, rice, and miso soup. It was a delightful smell, but the energy fled him. He suffered through half of each before he laid back down and shut out the world with his blanket again.

"Hanzo...you can't continue like this." Rin sounded hurt. "You're stronger than this."

"I am not." Hanzo denied. Then he curled up and deposited his legs back outside of his cocoon. No matter how Rin tried to speak to him, he ignored the older man. He just wanted to die, and he was continually denied to him.

* * *

March was in full swing when Hanzo received a visit from some unlikely visitors. Kirai and Kano. Hanzo mistaking thought it was a checkup and actually surfaced from the blankets in the living room area. A mistake letting them in indeed.

"You don't look well Hanzo. This is the worst I've ever seen you. And I saw you after your torture." Kirai frowned at him and sat at the kotatsu. "You never let yourself go like this in the clan. And I knew your parents deaths hit you hard. I know you just set it aside."

He hadn't been _allowed_ to grieve for his parents. There was clan business to be done, uprisings to be quashed, a brother to reign in, and elders to placate. Genji had spent long nights drunk, high, and sleeping with whoever walled near him. Hanzo had not gotten the luxury of expressing his grief. After Genji died no one had been around to see his descent, not until Mujin came along with his job to rescue Megumi. 

This time...it was just too much to bear.

"Forgive me Hanzo." Kano interjected and sank to his knees in an extremely perfect bow that put the Omnics forehead to the ground. "I have taken liberties on your behalf. So when you grow angry, grow angry at me."

"What?" Hanzo frowned. "Why would I be angry at all?"

Outside of exhaustion and despair, he wasn't feeling much of anything at all. 

"I have been testing your blood ever since you first arrived here. Mujin talked of your mental state when he hired you to find Megumi. And when you came to us as hurt as you were after I took your blood then in case I needed to make life saving decisions." Kano explained and Hanzo nodded.

"I agreed to allow you to be my doctor after I came here. You were in charge of getting me the nerve port implants." Hanzo wondered where this was going. Kano had been his doctor for a little over two years now. Why was he apologizing for that? 

"Yes well, every check up we did I took your blood for analysis. I asked certain questions and observed you. It was very difficult to separate the depression from the ptsd you suffer from. And even that was hard to make the difference between a general stage of grief and chronic depression." Kano pulled his tablet from his bag. "A few days ago you let me inject you with nano bots to combat the deterioration your having due to lack of nutrition. In that nano treatment I included a nano bot that measured and sent responses of all of your current body chemistry."

"I see," Hanzo scowled suddenly knowing where this was going. "We talked about this before, I refused to take anti-depressants."

"Yes, but now I have a much clearer picture and have matched you with the best possible option for you. Between that bots findings and the blood panels I had compiled over the last two years I have a good fit. One that will not affect your daily life, it will not alter your abilities to fight or make rational decisions if you take a job." Kano nodded and pulled free a prescription bottle to sit on the kotatsu. "This is new on the market. While we waited for Mujins procedure to finish, I spoke with someone in the Swedish pharmacy about the best drugs on the market at the moment. It's revolutionary, there are no addictive properties, nothing that causes drowsiness or changes in natural thinking. In each capsule biodegradable nano bots will carry manufactured chemicals to the brain that will balance out the off chemistry going on right now. "

Hanzo glared at Kano. So that was it huh? Give him anti-depressants and the urge to die would just fade away? His guilt and recriminations were invalid? Hanzo stood up and left the room. He entered the bedroom's bathroom and closed the door. He grabbed at the sink and glared into the mirror at himself.

**_'You should consider what they have offered you.'_** Udon spoke from deep in Hanzo's mind.

"I will not." Hanzo snarled. "This is not something medication can fix."

_**'I think you should try.'**_ Ramen manifested on his wrist. Tiny claws hooking into the cotton of his lounging kyudo-gi. _**'It...it could help.'**_

"I am beyond any kind of help." Hanzo closed his eyes on Ramen’s imploring gaze.

_**'I fear for us Master. I don't think we can survive like this.'**_ Udon was suddenly crawling from his collar to wrap lightly around his shoulders.

"Do you not understand that I wish to die? I want this to be over." Hanzo dropped his head heavily forward. "Genji deserves to rest in peace, every day I exist deprives him of it. And every moment without Liam makes it even more clear that I should never have entered his life. I am a curse upon any who involve themselves with me."

Hanzo pushed away from the sink and slumped to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and wept. Ramen coiled around his hands and Udon snuggled under his jaw. "Please, I want it to end."

_**'No.'**_ Udon sighed.

_**'Hanzo, I could not bear it if you died.'**_ Ramen nudged his jaw. _**'I want us to live and see more of the world. I want you to atone and find happiness again.'**_

"I don't deserve to be happy." Hanzo spoke low and tired. 

Hanzo stood up and his dragons fell to the ground at his abrupt movement. He went to the bathroom cabinet and opened it, inside lay his toiletries bag. Right where he'd left it. He heard scrabbling as his dragons tried to climb up his legs. He dodged them and fished out his shaping razor. Before they could think to stop him he'd stabbed the blade into his untouched wrist crudely. He dragged the blade up towards his elbow. 

Two twin roars filled his ears and he looked at the blood welling and falling down peach skin. This would do, they couldn't heal him, all he had to do was stay here and bleed out. Then it would be over. He sighed and closed his eyes; he ignored his dragons as they tried to get out of the bathroom. Eventually everything quieted. 

* * *

_"Anija!" The voice broke through Hanzo's sleep addled brain. He blinked his eyes open and he wasn't looking up at the darkened ceiling of his borrowed house. Instead it was the pristine ceiling of his bedroom in Hanamura. "Anija!"_

_Hanzo tilted his head to see the expressive face of a ten-year-old Genji. His eyebrows wars sharp even at this age. His eyes flashed with fear in the dark of his room. "Genji, what is it?"_

_Hanzo would be twelve now, what an awkward age that was. He sat up in bed, remembering this night as clearly as his obvious dream was showing him. Hanzo had been witness to his father's work a few nights ago. And Genji, not willing to be left out had gone to watch in secret as the clan executed a traitor. One more step in Hanzo's path to ascension. Genji had run away from his shadowed perch, clearly upset. Now he was filled with nightmares every night. How he was ever going to be an assassin Hanzo didn't know._

_"Can I sleep here with you?" Genji asked pitifully. He shifted and looked out towards the bedroom door awkwardly. "I-...please anjia?"_

_Hanzo sighed feeling very put upon. Then he shifted aside in his large bed. Genji beamed and climbed up. He fucked under the blankets and Hanzo found himself with an armful if scared ten-year-old. "Honestly Genji, a Shimada Clan Assassin does not let fear rule them."_

_"Do you think I'm a disappointment too?" Genji asked suddenly. Hanzo's heart ached above the scene._

_**'Tell him no.'** Hanzo ordered his younger self._

_"You could pay more attention to your lessons." Hanzo a said audibly, callous even at that age. "How could any of us trust our backs to you if you continue to throw shuriken so wildly?"_

_Genji wasn't in sight. He tightened his grip instead. "If I fail like Yakumo did, will father kill me too?"_

_**'I did it instead.'** Hanzo thought. Had their father been alive, he would never have succumbed. It would never have come to that._

_"Maybe, if you continue to be a troublemaker little sparrow." Hanzo teased and Genji giggled, taking his mind off of the serious discussion with that nickname. "Now go to sleep Genji. No one will be killing you tonight. Not while I’m here."_

_"Thank you Anjia. I love you." Genji murmured already drowsy. Genji fell asleep some moments later. Face crushed to Hanzo's chest. And at twelve years old he'd felt fiercely protective. His brother was weaker, less responsibility. But his vibrancy was precious. _

_ "I won't let the clan deem you a failure little brother. I'll always protect you or die trying." Twelve-year-old Hanzo vowed like a fool. _

_That vow was true that night and he'd lived up to it for years after. Bullies found their attentions towards his brother a foolish endeavor. Anyone who targeted him professionally found their end under his sword with the watchful eyes of his father and uncles ready to finish his work. No one ever had to finish his work. _

_'Liar.' Hanzo snarled at himself. 'You're a liar! **You** killed him! **You** let them deem him a failure. Oath breaker, kin slayer, **bastard!**'_

_As Hanzo looked down at his brothers short dark hair, he ached all over again. He needed to see his brother again, so he drank in the sight like a starving man. And willed himself to wake up._

* * *

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open from the dream, still seeing his brother behind his eyelids. He looked down at the huge puddle of blood under his limp arm. It was like waking from a fog. The reality of what he'd done and why he'd done it slammed into him with a vengeance.

Hanzo struggled to his feet. He ignored the fire in his arm and used his tattooed arm to gain some balance. He shoved open the door only to realize he'd been lying against it. Keeping it closed against the frantic pounding of someone on the other side. He stumbled out, his focus slipping all over. Kano stood there in shock. "Hanzo!"

He ignored the Omnic and grabbed for the prescription bottle. He fished a pill capsule from inside and dry swallowed it. Then he looked at Kano, standing alone. "I need stitches."

Kano nodded and grabbed for his bag to get to work. The Omnic worked quickly and was bandaging him when the door was ripped aside. Mujin and Rin rushing in. Udon and Ramen wreathing their shoulders. They saw his arm when Kano tied off the bandages and tiny roars filled the air. Both dragons raced to him and vanished into his tattoo.

"Hanzo-..." Rin started.

"Liam, saved my life." Hanzo spoke and the rough rasp to his voice threatened to be too much. When would the medication start working? Soon? Days from now? Would it work at all? "I fell in love with him. Then when it was time to escape Null Sector, he ran into an enemy squad to let the rest of our human group escape. A soldier shot a rocket into the fray. His poor aim resulted in Liam taking a hit to protect me. He died in the explosion."

"Oh, Hanzo." Mujin eased down to the tatami next to him.

"I never told him I loved him." Hanzo said. "He had always been oppressed after the Crisis. I was hoping to show him that the world is not as racist and terrible as London and Null Sector were. I wanted him to meet you all. He was a hero, and they killed him."

Rin knelt before him and pulled the box from the kotatsu to give to Hanzo. Hanzo didn't fight the tears that slipped from his cheeks. "I wanted to join him in death. And that was selfish, so unbelievably selfish of me. I never told him how I felt, I was terrified that I would get him killed. It didn't matter either way. He still died because of me."

"He died doing something he thought was important." Kano spoke solemnly. "Protecting you seemed to be what he wanted to do above all else."

"I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve anything of which he gave me. I killed my brother, the one person I swore to never forsake. Involving myself with Liam doomed him. It, compromised me." Hanzo looked at his lover and leaned forward to press a farewell kiss to the plating of his head. "Nothing about our relationship was healthy. Only how he made me feel. I was always a danger to him; I was never going to see him as an equal. I made him little more than a burden to me, and he deserved so much better."

"Love is love Hanzo. The feelings are real." Mujin said and looked at his own Omnic husband. "I'm sure he loved you too."

"Will you find him a place to rest? He deserves to be put to rest." Hanzo asked the Omnic. Kano nodded and took the box as he stood. Hanzo watched him leave. Then he turned to Rin, "Will you stay? I don't know how long it takes for the anti-depressants to work. I don't trust myself to be alone right now."

"All you needed to do was say so." Rin nodded. Hanzo looked at his shaking hand and bandages. He tipped his head back.

"Udon, Ramen, I'm sorry. You were right." Hanzo touched his tattoo and their heads perked up from his skin hesitantly. "I won't do this again. You said to live in atonement. Even when I wanted to die it was for an escape from this pain. I deserve to live with it, to function with it. This is my punishment. I don't get to take the easy way out."

**_'Master...'_ **Ramen stated to protest.

_**'Ramen, not this time.'**_ Udon snapped at his brother. _**'For now he wishes to live, and that is enough.'**_

"Thank you both, for putting up with one so unworthy of you." Hanzo leaned forward to press his head on the kotatsu. He felt woozy. Taking that nano medication with so little blood in his body probably wasn't wise. But Hanzo needed to use every tool at his disposal. He was Shimada Hanzo, and he would accept his punishment with dignity.

* * *

Hanzo stared down at the urn in his hands. A real urn. Liam’s head and parts rested inside, still wrapped in that sweater. He stared at the Kanji for hero engraved on the base. Liam had been a hero; he'd saved many lives. He settled the urn on the shelf in the main room of his borrowed house. He burned some incense while he was watched by the Kibutsuji's, Taro, and Rin.

Hanzo sank to his knees and bowed low to his lovers remains. If he focused, he could see those rounded optical sockets lighting with delight. He could feel cold metal hands on his body. He could hear Liam’s vocal systems fracture in bliss. Then he could remember the gentle way he held Hanzo when he rested. He would watch Hanzo, care for him, and be everything the archer didn't deserve. 

But now it was time to let go. It was so hard; it was the first time since Taro that he had loved someone. Hanzo prayed for Liam to find peace in whatever afterlife there was for Omnics. He hoped that he didn't feel lost in that afterlife. That he had all the freedom and happiness he deserved. His unfortunate love for Liam had been the Omnics downfall. But Hanzo still thanked Liam for his sacrifice, for the affection and love he had received.

When Hanzo sat up the incense was nearly gone. So he settled it in the small pot and bid his lover good bye. As he turned his head he noticed Taro next to him. Praying for Liam though he'd never met the Omnic. "Taro, what are you doing?"

"Someone out there earned your love. I respect him for being so persistent. He saved your life, so I owe him my regard." Taro said. "I didn't know him, but he must have been quite the bastard to get your attention."

Hanzo sputtered a snort. "He was nothing like you Taro."

"Impossible, you've only ever been into bastards." Taro smirked. Hanzo shook his head as amusement actually raced through his mind. It had only been two days since he started taking the medications. He figured that was fast. But he was thankful that he could feel amused again. It was better than the apathy and despair. "Children's Day is close, what are you going to do?"

Silence fell over the room. Hanzo tipped his head back to see Rin crossing his arms. Mujin looked worried, and Kano looked ready to protest. Hanzo sighed, he would have to make some kind of concession here. "I will be going to visit my brother and parents. Two of you may accompany me. But I will go into Shimada Castle alone. This will be my third visit, and it is for me alone."

"Great, cause I'm going too." Taro settled his own incense in the pot pleased.

"Ya ain't getting rid of me yet." Rin snorted. Hanzo nodded at both of them. It was a good enough start. 


	16. Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third visit to Shimada Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, third visit out of ten before we hit recall.
> 
> Also happy weekday everyone! I did taxes! Huzzah its done but now my brain hurts from math and numbers. Must drown it out with writing!

"What are we doing?" Taro tugged on his hat as they walked the streets. Rin was the only one who could walk around in a full crimson kimono and no one would question it. Hanzo was dressed drab and sedate with a medical mask over his face. He used to be the kind of person that dressed like that in public, perhaps he would again one day. Taro was clad in a thick hoodie, jeans, and a ball cap. They made for a strange trio.

"I have to pick up some things." Hanzo answered as he led the way. Taro carried his bow case, since Hanzo didn't want to touch the weapon yet. Not with how he was feeling despite his medication. He didn't feel centered for all his suicidal thoughts were faded.

He turned into a shop and purchased his father's cigarettes and the alcohol his mother preferred. Taro and Rin didn't like it but Hanzo ignored them and started for the curio store. Once inside their looks grew even more confused. But Hanzo walked around as he did two years prior. A new sake cup set in a vivid white, a beautiful peacock metal fan, and a nice stack of incense. But this time he found something new as well. A glossy stone in the same shade of gray as Liam’s body had been. That would remain with him.

Hanzo left with his purchases and didn't answer his two babysitters questions. Instead he led them towards the castle. Taro's nervousness grew but Hanzo only led them into Rikimaru. The other assassins mood perked up immediately. In a corner unoccupied by the busy patrons Hanzo settled with his two companions on either side of him.

After they ordered Hanzo listened to Taro explain the significance of this restaurant. "Everyone loved this place. For all the fancy dinners we'd have to attend, or all the pompous bullshit about only eating fine dining, this was the place to go. I once found Sojiro-Sama here one night. He'd spent all night at some banquet or another. Said I was to keep quiet, but nothing beat a huge bowl if ramen after all the bullshit he had to do in a day."

Hanzo snorted, it had been his father who had introduced Hanzo and Genji to the little ramen shop outside the castle gates. His mother had been known to sneak out as well for the famous noodles. 

"Hanzo and Genji would come here all the time. After a job they'd take off and us flunkies would find them here. After a fight they had, right here to make up." Taro chuckled. If only the last fight could have been solved with Rikimaru. "Fuck I think I shit on our first date so bad you just walked me in here with a glare at the end."

"You took me to sushi restaurant. Which was fine, but you were far more concerned with what you _thought_ I should like, rather than what I _did_." Hanzo looked up as their orders were delivered. He tuned out of the discussion then. Rin marveled at the taste, and Taro sighed like he used to during sex. Unnecessary.

Hanzo focused on his ramen. Enjoying the warmth and feeling it evoked. His depression threatened to grab hold but either his will, or the new medication helped him battle it back. Rikimaru was to be enjoyed. It was the one thing he allowed himself on this trip. He let it remind him of his father's warm hand on his shoulder, his mother's fingers as they trailed across his back, Genji's elbow perpetually in his ribs, and now Liam’s palms wrapped around his jaw.

Hanzo stopped halfway through his bowl to dry his eyes and let all the love fill him. It wasn't poisoned by his grief for the first time. This sorrow was less filled with his self-hatred. He missed them. Desperately. His mother's gentle admonishments, his father’s coy encouragements, Genji's sarcastic jibes, and Liam’s awed excitement. He missed all of it.

Hanzo allowed himself to grieve as he ate his ramen. The silence from Taro and Rin bothered him so he powered through. He was proving to them as all as himself he could manage himself. No more suicide attempts and no more debilitating depression. He could get through it; he was not so weak as to fall back into it. Not now that he'd made a true decision to live. Hanzo paid for the three of them and once more left a massive tip. Then he led them to their hotel.

Hanzo took a shower, tied his hair up and worked on getting Storm Bow back into perfect order in the way only he knew how. Megumi could touch her up, but Hanzo knew how he preferred his bow to shoot. He worked on the string by braiding fresh ones to use incase he broke the one on the bow. Then he set about assembling his arrows. Thumbing fetching, sharpening points by hand, and checking weight and balance with each arrow. This menial task was what he needed to settle before he would go out.

Hanzo filled the quiver and laid out the kyudo-gi he was going to wear. With Storm Bow and the gourd filled before him he settled into a loose meditation pose. He tapped into where Ramen and Udon rested and together the three of them reached the harmony they needed to exist together. Their grief intermingled and he let them cradle his heart and soul. He'd been pushing them aside too much lately. They were one and needed to remain as such.

"Your cousin is now the benefactor if the estate. I guess they managed to buy back the rights to the property. Their names weren't implicated in the ledger you handed over or the investigations." Taro told him as Hanzo surfaced and began to prepare. Evening would be upon them soon. "They're trying to rebuild, but they aren't enough of a threat. Your bounty is still going strong though."

"Hn," Hanzo nodded. "They would not be able to remove it and still try to rebuild. They can try all they like. No one will follow a Shimada with no dragons."

"True." Taro nodded. "They will be armed tonight."

"I will not go so quickly to the castle." Hanzo said as he finished attaching the belt of pouches holding his spare gear. He still needed to visit his parents. "They won't expect me so late."

"They're expecting you no matter what." Taro sighed. "I can cover you."

"No, this is my duty." Hanzo said sternly. "I will return at dawn."

* * *

The cemetery was quiet as Hanzo walked through the waning light. He found his parents grave and studiously cleaned it. Then he laid out his incense stand and offerings. The peacock fan laid flat and the cigarettes leaning on the monument. Hanzo poured three cups of sake and bowed over them.

"Mother, Father, it has been another year. I grew selfish this year. Mired in my guilt and despair I've tried to kill myself. It might have been better to have succeeded. But I want to live, another selfish desire." Hanzo sighed and lit the incense for his parents. "I have brought more shame upon us than is fathomable. I swear I will live in punishment of what I've done to Genji. I will not try to escape my fate again. When death comes for me, I will accept it. But it will not be by my own hands. I have lost that luxury."

Hanzo clasped his hands together to pray for his parents rest and happy oblivion. He begged the gods to ensure their souls were together in death as they had been in life. Then Hanzo drank his cup of sake. He waited until the sake was finished and reclaimed his incense holder. "I will pass along your love to Genji. Perhaps you've found each other in the afterlife?"

With that Hanzo stood and tucked away his things and left the cemetery. Hanzo then made his way across the city and to the towering gates of the castle. The doors were closed. Hanzo waited for his moment and climbed up the gates to an opening, he peered over and saw what was certainly yakuza lining the grounds.

Hanzo decided he was going for no lethal removal this night. The guard walking the back stairwells found himself knocked out with an armored first in his jaw. Rather than walking the grounds as he usually did while eliminating his enemies, he slunk along the back. Tucking those he came across innside hallways and quiet corners, all asleep for the time being. Hanzo ambled from one building and made a running leap to the outdoor pavilion attached to the Dojo. This was where Genji had been blown from.

Hanzo didn't walk out across it, instead he took the hallway that looked over the entryway of the dojo. Hanzo dropped to the center of the bridge and looked around for any other guards. If they were out of sight, they were smart. One movement and he would find them.

Hanzo walked towards the blood stained tapestry and let his grief burn through him. He sank to his knees heavily before his sword on display. They hadn't removed it; this was as much a taunt as it was a reminder. Hanzo moved by rote. He poured sake for his brother, laid out a feather, and lit his incense. 

"Brother, I'm sorry, you must wait for your retribution a while longer." Hanzo closed his eyes. "I apologize for being a coward even now. I have learned my cowardice continues to prevail. My punishment is to live with this guilt and grief. I will do so. This I swear to you. This oath, this one I will not break."

Hanzo picked up the incense to pray more traditionally. He set the incense in the holder and took a long moment to feel the oppressive weight of his home. And it should be oppressive. He had soiled this place with the blood of his brother. Fouled his family's birthplace with his foolishness. Hanzo bowed low over his knees and pressed his forehead in the cradle of his hands. He prostrated himself to the spirit of his brother and prayed for his younger brother's peace.

Hanzo sat up, drank his sake and let the wash of alcohol warm his icy core. He itched for more and poured a second cup before he corked the gourd. Hanzo drank it as well before he started to pack up his cup and incense holder. He balanced the feather over the still full cup of sake and stood. "Goodbye Brother, for now."

Hanzo walked inside the castle for another hour. Glimpsing his room and then Genji's. He walked into the bedroom of his brother. No one had come into either space since he'd left. Perhaps out of respect, but more that he was sure of a lack of interest. He knew the only control anyone had of the property was for the grounds. And the clan would leave both rooms open and untouched to taunt him.

Hanzo sat next to his brothers bed and tried to catch the scent of the other he remembered. Three years had made the room stale, but in the sheets there was still the smell of Genji. Musky sweat, sword polish, and that strange tea smell he'd always carried about him. It brought tears to Hanzo's eyes. He dragged his brothers pillow to his lap and just rode out the emotions. As Kano had instructed.

"God's I miss you brother." Hanzo breathed in his brother's fading scent and ached for his little brother. "I'm going to try brother; I'll try and honor you properly."

* * *

Hanzo picked up a tail on his way out of the castle. It drove his path into the city and away from his hotel. Udon and Ramen stirred from their silent vigil and became alert when he did. Hanzo chose a quiet stretch of street to confront his assassin. It had been a while since he'd been followed so brazenly. Even when he'd thought Akande had followed him from Numbani it had been more paranoia than truth. 

Hanzo caught sight of his assassin and huffed. Jin the Oni. A freelance assassin who preferred to brawl with a metal bat, hence the name. He was older than Hanzo and had worked with the Shimada only once. Hanzo's father hadn't been impressed with his volatile attitude. He hadn't had any respect then. Bold to come after a fallen dragon now. The money must be worthwhile.

Hanzo stayed above the street, watching from the shadows as Jin ambled down. He wore a crisp suit and his bat leaned on his shoulder. "Ah, we both know you're here Shimada. Come on out and let's make this a fair fight."

Fair fight huh?

That was why Hanzo still sensed more than just Jin? A competitor or a companion? Hanzo moved locations. Cleanly picking another vantage point on the rooftops. Sure enough there was the ranged assassin. Some kind of sniper rifle, the shooter was watching Jin, perhaps hoping Hanzo would come out. Hanzo stepped from the shadows behind this sniper. His eyes narrowed coldly on the man.

"A good sniper, would not be so easily found." Hanzo stomped his foot into the snipers back. "You've made a foolish choice this night."

Hands pulled away from the sniper rifle, a sign of surrender. That was when Hanzo noticed he wore all back; the same kind of gear Talon wore. Hanzo snarled. "Who sent you? Was it Doomfist?"

"He had a message for you, should we meet." The snipers rough voice made Hanzo scowl. "He said to tell you that he still wants you to join us. That there was time to meet in Singapore in a month, should you be interested. That's where his work is taking him, that's where he wants to meet you."

"I'll have to send him an appropriate message won't I?" Hanzo put his weight on his foot as he knelt. "Your communicator."

A strangely steady hand passed the comm device to him. Hanzo pressed the connection button and lifted it to his ear. _"Report."_ A brusque voice demanded.

"This is Shimada Hanzo. Tell Doomfist his sniper was a poor choice to go up against me. I decline his offer with prejudice." Hanzo snarled. He dropped the communicator and used some zip ties from the man's own belt to hogtie him. Hanzo dropped all guns and knives lifted from the sniper into the dumpster over the edge if the roof. Then he called in a disturbance on the roof to the police.

Hanzo left soon after. So Jin was sent by the Shimada, but Talon had its own assassin sent to give a message or kill him. Interesting indeed. Hanzo watched Jin for a while but the sound of police caused the other assassin to retreat. Hanzo huffed and melted back into the night to return to his hotel. Rin and Taro looked anxious upon his arrival. Even more so when he told them they were leaving immediately. He helped them pack and led the way out of their hotel. 

Hanzo's senses screamed at him as he hailed a hover taxi. He ducked and shoved Rin aside when a metal bar swung at his head.

"Jin you bastard!" Taro roared and jerked his gun from his holster. But he didn't aim, too open an environment, too many high of a risk to his Hanzo or Rin. 

"Hn, Taro, good to see you again." Jin pulled a lit cigarette from his lips and flicked the butt away. He level led his dark eyes on Hanzo. "Lost you on that street. It was that competitor huh? Think I'm a bit insulted you gave him more attention than me."

"It is not my concern that you might be insulted. I just focused on the bigger threat." Hanzo spoke coolly. Jin sneered and lunged at him bat swinging again Hanzo dodged to the side and stepped cleanly behind Jin.

It was a dangerous place to be. Jin whipped back, bat swinging for Hanzo. The archer dropped his hand and grabbed Jin's wrist. He planted his foot on the back of Jin's knee and drove his fingers into the shoulder joint. A cry ripped from the older man's lips. Hanzo pushed forward and Jin hit the pavement. Hanzo twisted the dislocated shoulder violently.

"You're a formidable assassin Jin. But your employers should have known sending you after me was a death sentence. You are not equipped to fight me; Shimada Assassins are above your skill level." Hanzo sighed. 

"Is that what you think? Arrogant bastard." Suddenly Jin rolled and Hanzo levered to his feet. Jin flopped to his back, useless arm splayed on the ground. Gun in hand and aimed at Hanzo's head. When had Jim changed the way he fought?! 

Hanzo started to fall to the ground, avoid the bullet entirely as the trigger was pulled. When a metallic sound rang through the air. Rin stepped next to Hanzo and sheathed his katana. Jin boggled at the Samurai for a second before his hand actually lopped off at the wrist. Then the older assassin stared screaming. 

"Head on out of here you two. I got this." Rin waved a hand and Taro grabbed for Hanzo's elbow. He pushed Hanzo towards their gear and they hailed another taxi. They left Rin standing there. No one would confront a Samurai. They'd applaud him really.

As they got into the hover taxi Hanzo shook his head. So much would be easier if he weren't part of their lives. But Hanzo knew if he tried to leave again, they wouldnt let him. Not yet. 


	17. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo's Support Squad begins the enjoyment plan.

"I don't understand why this is necessary." Hanzo sighed as Taro shoved him onto the ferry. The samurai joined them with Mujin and Kano leading the way. "How can you be sure there will be no assassins coming while we're gone?"

"Because I had extra eyes come to watch over everyone. Megumi is working right now, and Keito is in his designing room. Michiko is helping him. And Machiko is at home with her parents." Mujin said as his metal feet tapped on the metal floor if the ferry. "This trip is for us to unwind and reflect."

"Yeah, so shut up and accept the trip." Taro turned to waved to his wife who mirrored the gesture back at the port entrance.

"You worry too much Hanzo." Sato chuckled loudly.

"I tell him that all the time." Rin scoffed and smirked as he fell into step just behind Mujin. Hanzo eyed the group of Samurai who elbowed each other and laughed. They were a team reunited with Mujin walking. Hanzo looked at Taro with a hint of betrayal. He'd had three days to relax after coming back from Hanamura. Now _this_ was happening. He felt like he was intruding. 

"You need a break. I’m here to help Kano keep an eye on your drinking." Taro swaggered towards the Samurai. Hanzo sighed, they were all terrible liars.

"And what has Kirai promised you in exchange for babysitting?" Hanzo wheedled.

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Taro winked and Hanzo grimaced at that Vicky ecpression. "Oi! Don't look so repulsed! You used to sleep with me too!"

Hanzo retained a graceful stride as he walked past his friend. Best not to let the idiot think he'd gained an upper hand on Hanzo. "It's long since lost its appeal."

He smirked in wicked amusement as Taro squawked in outrage. He joined Rin and Nishi who were watching Taro struggle with Hanzo's returned humor. "Don't break him Hanzo. He's useful."

"Yeah, as target practice." Shin sneered playfully. "I still haven’t gotten to see Hanzo go all out like Rin did. Damn selfish if you ask me."

"Hah? I was testing him before he left to take down his clan." Rin tilted his head at the other older man that might as well be his brother for all they argued. They all argued like that.

"Still unfair, I was the only one not in Tsushima when the assassins came. Hanzo you and me, we'll spar on this trip." Shin grinned excitedly. Hanzo scrubbed his hand over his neck.

"I’m sure I'm not worthy of such an honor." Hanzo shifted his balance when the ferry lurched from its mooring.

"Nonsense!" Shin sauntered after Mujin who was waving them inside the waiting cabin. 

"Does he know Hanzo won't use a sword?" Nishi asked Rin quietly. Hanzo could still hear them.

"Ah, I don't know. He always makes Taro use one." Rin looked at Hanzo apologetically. "I might have told him you kicked my ass."

"Rin." Hanzo glared, he really didn't need each of them vying to fight him. "Perhaps you would like to take my place then?"

Hanzo walked to a seat with his back against a wall. Clear sight lines. His guitar case was settled against his leg and he sighed. It seemed he was taking a break from even taking a break.

* * *

Hiroshima Prefecture, in particular the island of Itsukushima was their destination. From the train in Otsuka to the ferry ride acrosh Hiroshima Bay, Hanzo was reminded of his trip to Iwai when he met Mujin. The sky was overcast, and the air still chill from the sea. But it was a busy thoroughfare they found themselves in. Bordered by forests and untouched land. Another highly traditional spot in their county fairly untouched by the advancement of larger cities.

Rin and Mujin led their party out to a lavish estate. It was run by a family and turned out to be a very nice Onsen. The entire building had been booked up for this trip. Hanzo frowned the Samurai. It was something he would have done when he was still part of the Shimada Clan. Certainly he didn't deserve the regard. 

"We didn't want you to feel on edge." Nishi spoke from next to Hanzo as he entered the foyer. "Just us and the staff for this trip. We used to come here after big missions. As a full squad. Missing a few people though."

"Gained a few more." Shin slapped the wiry man on the back companionably. "And Mujin is walking again. I'd call that a win."

"Enough reminiscing. I want to eat." Sato demanded. He shoved Taro forward and Hanzo lifted a brow in surprise. It seemed Taro was the designated junior this trip. Taro glared death at them and Hanzo chuckled. The other assassin still joined Rin, Mujin, and Kano as they worked out who's room was where.

"Messing with him is more fun than it should be." Shin snorted.

"Genji used to do that to him as well. Though it was more to torture him for sering me." Hanzo sighed as painful memories bubbled in his mind. "Probably reminds him of being a junior."

"Hn, been a while since we've had a junior." Nishi turned to Hanzo. "Pretty unfair Rin got you. We didn't even get to haze you. Next thing we knew you'd already beaten him in a fight."

"It wasn't really a fight." Hanzo clarified. "He wanted to be sure I wouldn't die in the middle of my task."

"No one except for Mujin has ever bested Rin." Sato slapped Hanzo on the back and he stiffened at the force. "Think maybe I'll spar with you too Yakuza-Kuan. Make sure to call me Senpai."

Hanzo’s eye twitched in insult. Nishi and Shin just laughed. When had he gone back to being a junior? Hanzo glared at them before he walked away with purpose to claim a room and get away from that amusement.

With his room assignment Hanzo found himself on the second floor. It was a massive room with a smaller space through an open doorway. A folded futon rested there. An onsen kimono was folded on the lap table. Hanzo settled his guitar case down and returned to the main room. He pulled aside the door that led out to the balcony. And it looked over a massive communal onsen. It was enclosed by trees and shrubbery behind Rocky outcropping. The grounds were open with pathways and smaller more private enclosed areas with their own baths.

A few Omnics walked the grounds as additional staff. Hanzo watched them with a pang in his chest. Liam would have liked this place. Hanzo clenched his fists on the railing. He missed his omnic, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to enjoy himself. When Liam and Genji were not alive to experience it. He is so undeserving.

A knock stirred Hanzo from his volatile emotions. Rin opened the door, looking like he knew Hanzo would be stewing over something. Rin padded over in the slippers of the facility. He joined Hanzo at the balcony, today he was chewing on a slim piece of bamboo. "In your head again, eh kid?"

"I just miss them." Hanzo sighed. "I think it's the first time I've allowed myself to miss Genji."

"You can miss him; he was your brother." Rin looked ahead. "It's healthy."

"You've been talking to Kano." Hanzo snorted.

"Yeah, and Kirai. And I've been reading up on psychology. Most of it goes over my head. That's what Kano is for." Rin flapped a hand and scratched his nose. "So you miss them?"

"Liam would have been in awe. He never got to see the world, how it's changed." Hanzo sighed. "And Genji always loved onsen trips. When we were children, he would run and jump into them. Always shocked him how hot they were. As we got older, his dragon would swim the waters with mine."

"That, is incredibly unsettling." Rin shook his head looking pained. Hanzo chuckled at the warm memories. He hated himself for thinking fondly when he'd put an end to future warm memories. 

"That's what our subordinates said." Hanzo spoke through the gate. And a smile surfaced, it felt painful. Foreign.

"Well come on, dinner in Mujin's room." Rin turned, "Keep missing them. It's when you don't that you should worry."

Hanzo stilled and watched Rin as he walked back into the room. His red kimono flared around his legging clad legs. Rin always seemed to know what to say. Hanzo ducked his head as a very real flash of gratitude washed through him. It reminded him again of the way his father always knew just what to say to him. Hanzo stiffened as that thought returned to him. 

_'He is not my father. Hanzo but at himself.'_ Udon and Ramen laughed in his mind. Their amusement was unnecessary.

* * *

The onsen wafted mineral scented steam around the rocky outcropping. It was soothing in its own humid way. Hanzo stood on the far edge looking over everything. While it would be nice to join the others, his paranoia was still high. 

Storm Bow was resting near the door to the shower room. He didn't feel that he needed to be on alert, not really, but Hanzo was not to be suppressing emotion. That meant letting himself work through his paranoia. Kano's orders with the medication were to let them happen and ride them out. Hanzo was to examine why he felt the way he did without allowing his self-hate to take over.

Hanzo was paranoid, because not being vigilant scared him. He needed to be vigilant, because there were assassins after him And he really didn't want to be mostly naked in an onsen with his legs off and his bow out of reach. There, he had acknowledged it. Fear. 

"Hanzo! Get yer ass in the water!" Rin yelled.

Hanzo looked over to where the Samurai were lounging. Kano had taken Mujin's false legs and Hanzo saw the result of the Samurai's surgeries. Different from the way Hanzo's stumps looked. They were capped by much more advanced nerve sockets. Kano then picked his human husband up and settled him on the lip of the hot spring. Hanzo had never seen Mujin so undressed, he looked a bit lacking in the muscles. Years of muscle atrophy was that cause, but his arms were toned, and Hanzo could see the re-emergence of muscles everywhere else. Perhaps the surgery was helping more than Hanzo thought.

Hanzo returned to ground level and padded to the edge. Kano looked at him curiously but Hanzo shook his head. He appreciated the cool professionalism that Kano projected, but Hanzo didn't need help. Hanzo tugged his kimono off and flung his small towel over his bare shoulder. Hanzo ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the edge of the bath. Releasing his legs was a relief, the stumps were a bit unused to just laying free anymore. Only taking them off for maintenence or bathing. 

Hanzo left both legs on the edge and pushed himself into the onsen. When he rested at the bottom the steaming water came up to his collarbone. Rin waded over and settled next to him. "Not so bad is it?"

Hanzo lifted a brow at Rin's annoying coddling, he preferred it when Rin just treated him normally. It seemed two suicide attempts had marred his image to more than just himself. Pointedly he held out his arm and his dragons peeled from his tattoo to fall into the nearly opaque water.

"Oi!" Rin jolted anxiously. 

"Fuck! Hanzo!" Taro jumped out of the water to the confusion of the other Samurai. "You said you wouldn't do that shit anymore!"

"Udon and Ramen like baths too." Hanzo turned his nose up unbothered. Taro spat out curses and eyed the water warily. "Taro, get in the onsen. This was a gift wasn't it?"

"Like fuck! They pull you under!" Taro argued and Nishi suddenly started to look nervous.

"Rin-..." Nishi started. "Maybe don't antagonize the guy who can literally summon dragons."

"Soba pulled you under." Hanzo snorted at Taro in clarification. He tipped his head back to rest on the stone and closed his eyes. Ramen felt mischievous, but Udon was just swimming about regally. A splash caught he's attention and Ramen had grown to the size of a dog. He’d clambered right up onto Sato's shoulders to the awe of Shin. Hanzo chuckled and returned to soaking. 

Udon surfaced like some great serpent, craning his neck high before he dove down to swim towards Mujin. The older Samurai just greeted the dragon by running fingers through the energy that made his body. Hanzo chuckled. Nishi sidled over and took a place next to Hanzo's other side. Perhaps he thought himself safe next to the Dragons master.

"Seriously, don't let them drag me under." Nishi whined. 

"My brothers dragon used to do that. She was as much a trouble maker as Genji had been." Hanzo frowned at how loose he was being in talking about his brother. He leaned his head up and had the quiet regard of Rin and Nishi. The others were far more focused on Udon and Ramen. Even Taro who was settling for just putting his feet in the water.

Dammit. 

"You don't speak much about him." Nishi leaned on his elbow and turned to half face him. "Was Genji as good a fighter as Sojiro was?" 

"My father was an unmatched warrior when he came to your aid." Hanzo closed his eyes. "He spent most of our lives training us. The only reason we ever bested him was because our mother also trained us. Genji, Genji had so much potential. When he fought at my side, we decimated even our father in training. Three dragons were far greater than his one. Genji was unmatched by anyone except me."

"Your skills in the sword are legendary in the underground." Rin spoke, "Some of the other mercenaries tall about you. Taro says when you used your dragons it was a thing of beauty."

"I have heard that as well." Hanzo sighed, "He had never seen me use them with Genji and Soba though. That was a last resort. Not many jobs resulted in us needing that much power. We were very rarely at war with other clans."

"I’m glad you're talking about him." Rin looked up at the night sky. "S'more than you used to do. Better than I'm doing in regards to those I've lost."

"They died protecting us." Nishi looked across the bath to Mujin, Sato, and Shin. "We were betrayed by bureaucrats who were more afraid of wasting resources. Fucking _yakuza_ saved us."

"I never knew why he came, just that we owed him or lives for it." Rin blew out a breath. 

"My father never talked about it after. The elders hated that he went to help in the Crisis. But I remember he told Genji something that I overheard." Hanzo said and closed his eyes again. 

He remembered his father being in the dojo teaching Genji a technique more suited to a single dragon compared to the two Hanzo carried. Hanzo had been working on his flexibility on the platform above the dojo. All was still with only the sounds of training and instruction going on. When Genji had asked why Sojiro had gone to help the Samurai. Sojiro had paused in his approach, bokken in hand. 

"Genji asked my father why he had gone to help you one day in the dojo. He told my brother a story about a Shimada Samurai who was our ancestor. When our clan was very new. This Shimada Samurai settled in a land in which he would teaching his sons upon. At this time a warlord came into the countryside. He wanted the village that was blossoming under our ancestor's tutelage. This warlord demanded control, and so he sent his men in to destroy crops, harass the citizens, and collect tithe from the businesses.

"The villagers begged my ancestor for help, he was a samurai after all. So he went to the warlord and told him that this village belonged to the people. And his honor demanded he protect them because they had become his master. This warlord laughed and called him a fool. A samurai could not bow to more than one master. He told my ancestor that he had two choices, to return to his farm and remain unscathed, or his family was next. So my ancestor, honorable man that he was, warned the warlord, that he would not sit idly by and watch the destruction going on around him. He did not wait for an answer, he beheaded the warlord right there. An impossible choice. Help and see his family be targeted or stand back and watch his neighbors be slaughtered or extorted. Such was the world of his time."

Hanzo looked up to see everyone was looking at him. "At the end of this story to my brother, my father told Genji, the world was changing again, and he needed to pick a side. So he ignored the clans elders and went to give aid to the Samurai who had come once more to Japan. Samurai as honorable as the ancestor of our bloodline who had protected his village from tyranny. Despite all else you Samurai went to war to protect our innocent civillians. You did not sit by and watch our country be slaughtered. So he would not sit by and watch you be sacrificed."

Hanzo met Taro's gaze. The other assassin nodded in communal grief. Shimada Sojiro had been a Kumicho cut from another cloth. Ruthless and honorable at the same time. "My father wasn't the kind of man to brag about his exploits. That was the only time he ever spoke on it. I believe he considered it his duty to assist you in the front lines, regardless of our yakuza position. It was the only time he told the elders they were wrong."

"Your father..." Nishi trailed off as Udon and Ramen snaked up Hanzo's chest to coil about his neck and through his hair. "He was the most honorable man I have ever met."

"He was...idealistic in that." Hanzo hummed. "He believed in absolutes. He knew he was a criminal. He knew what we were. But there were lines he never crossed. I always appreciated that about my father."

_'He would be ashamed of me.'_ Hanzo sighed in his mind.

Hanzo used his arms to lever up out of the water. He dried his stumps and tucked them back into his legs. Hanzo dried off the rest of his body and wrapped up in his kimono. Picking up Storm Bow he left with the intent to rest for the night. After sharing, he felt raw and unsettled with his own grief. 


	18. Skill Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Samurai get a very clear picture of Hanzo's skill level compared to theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too everyone commenting on this. :3 I appreciate hearing what you thought.

Hanzo's first night at the onsen was spent drinking on his balcony. He knew his drinking habit was out of control. So he limited just how much he drank. An attempt to be better. But he still sat up under the overcast night sky and let the spring air breeze into the room. Ramen and Udon even sampled his sake cup. The white one he'd added to his mismatched set. 

_**'It's been a while since we've relaxed like this.'**_ Ramen noted as his ethereal tongue lapped over Hanzo's fingers to the sake.

"It is not quite relaxing if I was forced into the trip." Hanzo watched his softer dragon patiently.

_**'Forced?!'**_ Ramen squawked in horror.

_**'What else could it be? Hanzo just wanted to sleep and run the archery course.'**_ Udon crawled from Hanzo's kimono to take another sip for himself. Hanzo just huffed but angled his hand to let his dragon drink. It was like they were trying hard not to let him imbibe at all.

"Either way, we're here." Hanzo looked back outside. Electing humor the twin spirits. "I'm _participating_."

_**'But this isn't what you want.'**_ Udon returned to curling up under the kimono.

"No." Hanzo closed his eyes, his medication was working valiantly to manage his body's chemistry. Even still, he felt depressed and listless. 

_**'What do you want?'** _Ramen tilted his head and Hanzo drank the slim remainder of the cup. He then ran fingers down the fringe of fur lining Ramen's spine.

"I don't think there is much I want any more at all." Hanzo admitted. "The idleness is a problem. I should take a contract soon."

**_'Do you think we can manage out alone again?_**' Udon asked.

"Do you mean to question if I will work without trying to die?" Hanzo looked down and both dragons peered at him warily. "I will not seek my death. Once day it will come. But I will not make it easy for the assassin. That shame, I think, has left me."

_**'Good.'**_ Udon looked down.

_**'Maybe we can be good? A job that doesn't involve killing. I liked being Megumi' s protector.'**_ Ramen suggested.

"Hn, I don't believe she has any overseas work coming up." Hanzo smiled. "I will look into non assassination jobs."

_**'Good.'** _Ramen coiled up on his lap. _**'Good.'**_

* * *

Hanzo was up early. Staking out a secluded part of the property and practicing his aim. The repetitive motions served to wake him up, energize him, settle his mind. An hour passed and the dim pre-dawn grounds filled with the orange and pink of sunrise.

"Figured I'd find you out here." Taro's vice came from off to his left behind him. Approaching properly, a good way to avoid an arrow to the neck. "It's actually disgusting that you never miss anymore."

"My aim is the only thing that keeps me alive in a fight." Hanzo snorted, they were many times in London that our came down to how quickly he could avoid bullet fire and return it with a well placed arrow. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I usually get up at this time with Kirai for our run. She'll legitimately kill me if I don't keep up with it." Taro chuckled. "Care for a spar, it's been a while."

"The last time we spared Taro, I cut your katana in half." Hanzo lowered his arms. He couldn't stomach picking up even a bokken. 

"Yeah, no blades, I know." Taro shrugged.

"And the last time we spared without weapons; we didn't leave your room for half a day." Hanzo lifted a brow, Taro knew better. Hanzo had made it quite clear he wasn't going to restart anything with the other assassin. 

"Ah, no sex. I swear." Taro tucked his hands into his sweat pants pockets. "I've been training the kids, but they...they have their own ideas about things. Keito doesn't respect it since it's not coming from you. Megumi doesn't like the idea of not using her weapons. Michiko does alright, and Machiko...she doesn't want much to do with her self-defense training now."

Hanzo turned and conflicted emotions washed through him in regards to the girl they saved. She'd been trained by Taro, and her assault had still happened. No wonder she wasn't keen on continuing. "How bad?"

"Bad enough. Similar to how Genji used to escape." Taro supplied and didn't that just give Hanzo a while host of worry?Genji had been self destructive at times. "She still goes to the mainland for the bars. I think she’s trying to forget by just pushing forward. Like you did."

That wasn't healthy. Nothing about Hanzo's revenge quest had been healthy. Nothing about his one night stands had been healthy. Hell his time with Akande was even less healthy. Dangerous in its own way. After he was saved he'd pushed his rape back into the depths of his mind. He _still_ wasn't dealing with it. Machiko shouldn't emulate his actions. 

"Come on, let's spar, I need a refresher." Taro shed his sweatshirt and rolled his tattooed shoulders. Hanzo huffed and pulled his dark green kyudo-gi off and settled his quiver and Storm Bow on a low outcropping of rock near the walkway.

Hanzo was already warmed up so he lowered his stance and held his arms up at the ready. Taro bounced twice before he lunged at Hanzo. Hanzo sighed, the other man never changed. Taro was a monster with a katana. Precise, but overwhelming. As a physical fighter, he relied heavily on an early takedown. That early takedown crushed any moral his opponents might have built up. It made him effective, but he was still nothing to Hanzo.

Hanzo stepped to the right, hooked his left foot around an ankle the moment Taro stepped past him. Taro tripped forward . Hanzo turned as his friend rolled back to his feet. A high kick was swung for the archers head. Hanzo blocked and grabbed the limb. Hanzo retaliated with his own high kick.Taro staggered immediately and Hanzo shuffled into the other assassins guard. The heel of his palm was thrust into Taro's chin and the ex-yakuza hit the ground in a sprawl. 

"Aw fuck!" Taro snarled.

"I did not hit you with any real force." Hanzo chided. "Come, we've only just started."

"You're such a slave driver." Taro sat up and glared.

"You asked for a spar." Hanzo rolled his eyes. Taro still got to his feet, spat on the ground, and smirked. He came at Hanzo slower this time. He still ended up flipped over Hanzo's shoulder, punching was a poor choice. Such was the next three attempts. Hanzo barely took more than a step away from his starting position.

"Oh ho! They started without us!" Shin's voice stopped the next rush. Hanzo looked up to see the rest of their group walking towards this secluded stretch of the onsen grounds.

"Ah, I want to spar too!" Sato boomed enviously.

"I do not-..." Hanzo trailed off as Rin sidled up looking rather proud of himself.

"C’mon kid, we need a good warm up." Rin grinned, "Let's have fun."

"Rin, I am not - ..!" Hanzo protested as Taro sidled over to Kano.

"C'mon, well take it easy on you. You don't use a sword anymore anyways." Shin smirked and Hanzo stilled.

"Go easy on me?" Hanzo asked as his ire woke with indignation.

"You use a bow right? That's a poor match up to our katana." Shin nodded to Storm Bow. "Just a friendly spar, should be fun right."

"And you'll go easy on me?" Hanzo felt his eyes narrow dangerously.

_**'Put him in his place.'** _Udon growled deep in Hanzo's mind.

"Very well." Hanzo agreed. "All of you. Come at me at once."

"Wait...kid-..." Rin boggled at him.

"One of you will not a sufficient partner to spar with me." Hanzo tipped his chin up challengingly. "As many of you as you want. All at once."

"Oh! Cocky are you?" Sato laughed. "Very well, we’ll give you a lesson."

"Perhaps, or perhaps it is you who will learn something." Hanzo turned his back and paced into a more open area. “Kano?"

"Yes Hanzo?" The Omnic looked up.

"Did you bring any biotic medication?" Hanzo asked.

"Of course." Kano nodded curiously. 

"We're going to need it." Taro finished and remained next to the Omnic.

"You getting in on this Taro?" Shin called.

"Nope, I'd rather not get my ass kicked again thanks." Taro shook his head.

Hanzo used the edge of his foot plating to sketch out a circle three feet in diameter. He stepped into the center and shook his shoulders loose. He looked over his tattoo at the Samurai with a haughty glance. "I will not move from this circle. So don't hold back for even a second."

"Hanzo, you don't have to prove anything." Mujin lifted a hand placatingly.

"Perhaps I do. Considering this entire trip was planned to occupy me after my Hanamura visit." Hanzo took in the silence. "Just because I choose to go along with your schemes, doesn't mean I'm not aware of them. I can occupy myself without you all standing watch."

"Bah! I still want to fight you." Sato stomped forward and Hanzo turned to watch his approach. Even without a weapon, he was heavy footed, and immovable. Hanzo waited until Sato stepped into the circle, waited for a large fist to be swung downwards at him. Hanzo grabbed that arm in both hands, hoisted himself up over Sato's shoulder and planted his knee behind the large man's head. Hanzo grabbed Sato's chin and delivered two strikes to the nerve points in his shoulder and neck. The Samurai went down like a sack of bricks.

"What the fuck?!" Shin shouted. Hanzo set his feet on the ground still inside the circle. He looked up and the four Samurai standing there looked suddenly wary of fighting him. But they were incensed as well, Sato was their foundation, their defense and heaviest offense. Hanzo had taken him down in barely a moment.

"Feel free to wait a moment. He will be back up." Hanzo crossed his arms and tipped his head back.

In seconds Sato was groaning and rolling to his back. Shin slapped Nishi and ran towards the circle. Nishi sighed and started forward as well. They split and came for either side of the archer. Hanzo dodged the first strike from Shin, then caught Nishi's fist in his palm. Hanzo bent back and with one foot as support he shot the other out in an overhead kick that struck Nishi first, and on reversal the heel just barely missed Shin's face. 

But Shin had gotten his prize, he'd managed to drag Sato from the circle. Hanzo looked to where Nishi was rubbing his jar, good distraction. Rin and Mujin joined their fellow soldiers and split up. Mujin joined Sato and Shin, Rin reaching Nishi. Hanzo exhaled a long breath and bent his fake knees. As he concentrated he could almost feel the familiar shape and weight of Genji behind him. Back to back against their enemies. Surrounded them like he was now. 

Hanzo ripped himself from that thought. He'd cost himself that feeling. Udon and Ramen stayed alert inside his mind. And when Sato got to his feet he shook out the dizziness Hanzo had forced him to endure. Shin fell in behind him and they rushed the circle. Hanzo dodged Sato's grasping hand. He directed it instead into knocking Shin's fist aside. Hanzo twisted in a hard circle and used his other hand to avoid Rin's punch. He swing his hand down at the elbow and knocked Nishi's away from his kidneys.

He bent forward as Mujin entered the fray. He stepped under the fist and came up with a palm strike that threw Mujin back. As he gained his footing Hanzo kicked Sato into Shin and punched Rin in the abdomen, knocking him into Nishi. They went reeling from the circle and Hanzo huffed. He tilted his head, "And you'd call yourselves Samurai."

"Oi!" Sato shouted. "I've killed Omnics ten times your size."

"And I've killed men twice yours." Hanzo looked at Sato dangerously. "At an age that would make you see stars. Arrogance will not win you victory against me."

"Alright." Mujin stood up and planted his hand on his waist. "Rin, Sato, keep his focus. Shin, go in low. Nishi, with me."

There was the Samurai Commander he'd heard about. It was interesting to see it surface from the other man. It was easy to see now how he'd managed to do so much behind the scenes without Hanzo catching on quickly enough. He straightened a fraction when Rin took up space before him. 

"You ready kid, we won't punish you too much." Rin smirked like he was getting everything he wanted being under Mujin’s command again. Perhaps that's why they'd wanted to spar?

"I will be sure to show you the same courtesy you gave me." Hanzo volleyed.

Sato's presence skulked up behind him and Hanzo tipped his head to the side. Rin came in fast and Hanzo knocked both Samurai's hands to the sides of his own body. Hanzo came up one on foot and kicked Rin viciously in the center of his chest. Using that spring board he bent forward and struck backwards with that same foot. He tipped his head down and watched as his foot buried deep into Sato's stomach.

Hanzo barely retracted his footing and launched himself upwards. Shin ended up in the dirt, a tackle at ankle height failing. Once foot on the ground might have been a weakness to exploit, but not this time. Hanzo just looked down at Shin impressed. He drove both feet into the Samurai's back upon landing.

Hanzo immediately arched back as two fists came from either side of his head. He grabbed them at the wrists and turned his whole body, heaving with strength that flung both other Samurai off their feet to opposite sides of the circle than the ones they stood at.

"I must say Mujin, attacking my legs, is a smart move. Before I lost them, I had weak ankles." Hanzo grinned then, exhilarated. "Before your daughter gave me these legs, that might have worked to at least give you an opening."

"Well, just doing my best." Mujin rubbed his palm against his dirt covered cheek and regained his own artificial feet.

"Try, harder." Hanzo replied and ground his heel into Shin's back. "Perhaps I'll have to go on the offense."

"Fuck this!" Sato lost his patience as planned and charged. Hanzo used Shin'ss body as a spring board and jumped into the air. It felt like he'd hovered there a second. Had his bow been in his hands, Sato would be down with an arrow in his heart at this angle. Instead Hanzo flashed his foot out and cracked Sato across the jaw in an air born roundhouse kick.

Hanzo landed and kicked Shin out of the circle just in time to drop under Nishi's swinging leg. Hanzo grabbed the offending limb and yanked Nishi to the ground and rolled up to his knees. Nishi's ankle was caught up and hyper extended back with Nishi on his belly in the dirt.

"Fuck!" Nishi clawed to get some kind of leverage. Hanzo just tightened his knees on Nishi's free leg. Hanzo sighed and twisted harder, spraining the ankle in a second with a loud crack. Nishi shouted and Hanzo released him.

Rin rushed forward as Hanzo put one foot to the ground. He knocked the first fist aside, then the second. When he was on his feet he braced his elbow and boxed in one side of his head. He shifted his position and lashed out with another punch. This one landed through Rin's guard. His knuckles crushed Rin's nose with the force. Hanzo yanked his smarting hand back as Rin fell back howling. Stupid, more reaction to the opening than any fore planning there.

Sato was back, and he grabbed Hanzo's shoulder. When his body was whipped around Hanzo lashed out on instinct again. Nerve strike, nerve strike, jugular, esophagus. Sato fell back gagging and Hanzo turned delivering a kick that grazed Shin's side as he finally got back up and attacked. Hanzo's strike landed on Shin's kidneys. Shin stumbled towards him and Hanzo grabbed the cocky Samurai by the head. He ripped the Shin down into his artificial knee.

Rin was down, Sato was down, and Shin was down now as well. Nishi wasn’t back to his feet yet, might not worth how he was curled about his ankle. That just left Mujin. Hanzo tilted his head to where the last Samurai stood. Mujin looked at Hanzo suddenly and the darkness in his gaze sent Hanzo's blood singing. That was a dangerous expression to have. Hanzo widened his stance and extended one hand in invitation.

Mujin raised his head and exhaled. "I should call it, we've lost already." Mujin spoke as he approached. "But that would make me a coward, avoiding the same damage my men have taken. I'm no coward."

"Of course not." Hanzo agreed. "I've never met more capable or honorable men. Yours are better than mine ever were."

"Thank you." Mujin walked forward and lowered his own center of gravity. Hanzo waited, a calm settling over him. His awareness had reached its peak. He could summon Udon and Soba if he wanted. But doing so without a weapon to guide them and their immense power would tax him.

Mujin stepped into the circle and swung a punch with incredible force. Hanzo blocked it with his forearm. Before Mujin could react Hanzo curled his fingers and punched back deep between Mujin’s ribs. The Samurai leader collapsed to his knees coughing up bile. Hanzo looked down and stepped pointedly over the line of his circle.

"You may come now Kano." Hanzo said and the Omnic rushed for his husband. Kano paused and looked at Hanzo.

"Had this been a real battle, I would have shot you between the eyes." Kano told him. The sound of his vocal modulators and tense posture said he hadn't liked watching his team fall. Hanzo reached out and clapped the Omnic on his shoulder.

"If it had been a real battle, I would have shot you first." Hanzo shared a moment of acknowledgement with Kano. Two snipers sizing each other up. Hanzo saw the moment Kano knew he'd lose. They nodded at one another in understanding and Hanzo sauntered to Taro.

"You didn't even take a hit." Taro shook his head. "You're a goddamn Monster."

"Hn, off your ass, go help Kano." Hanzo pushed Taro towards the Omnic and sat down. He wanted to get them back on their feet as well, but he'd just defeated all of them. It would be better if he just kept to himself. Cleaning them up would just come off as condescending.

* * *

The Itsukashima Temple was a beautiful scenic sight. At high tide the grounds were full of water and it had sent an almost ethereal energy over the whole place. Hanzo was reminded of Masamune-Do no. And his own faith was restored a bit in regards to his dragons and their role in his families history. 

"Hanzo." Turning Hanzo saw Mujin walking up. He wore his usual casual clothing for this trip. Hanzo had chosen to be traditional this day with his white Kyudo-gi and Hakama. He met the other man's gaze curiously. "Rin and I were already impressed by you. I know Sato and Nishi had seen the way you cleaned up after the yakuza attacks. Shin now knows what you're capable of."

"I think I went too far." Hanzo shook his head. "Sorry, my arrogance is still very much a part of me it seems."

"It was good," Mujin grinned then. "They were goading you like you were our junior. In reality, it's more like you're our senior. You trained with Sojiro before we ever met him. So thank you for giving us a chance to fight as one against his best student."

"Best?" Hanzo huffed. "I always felt woefully inadequate."

"It's the sign of a good warrior." Mujin joined him as they looked at the massive water logged tori gate. Tourists were taking pictures. Behind them the boisterous laughter of the Samurai warmed Hanzo. No hard feelings it seemed were lingering. There were times the Shimada Clans men hadn't taken well to being defeated as thoroughly as the Samurai had been this day. "You are certainly unmatched."

"My brother would have surpassed me, had I not stolen the opportunity from him." Hanzo frowned. "I have not had a fair spar in quite a while. Everything is always survival or murder. So I should thank you."

"Will you return to assassination work?" Mujin asked. Hanzo studied the older man. He had something to say and was leading the conversation. Rather than sending Rin to figure out Hanzo's motives he'd come on his own.

"I am still a wanted man. I have plenty of funds. Before London, I had planned to travel for a while." Hanzo spoke, he's wanted to show Liam everything. "Has something changed?"

"The Omnium in the sea has made attacks on Busan again. More and more Omnics have gone for the surface there. Megumi spoke with me about the drone mechs they've been using. Japan has decided to restart the Samurai training program in preemptive measures against attacks on our shores." Mujin announced. "I got the feeling they anticipate another Crisis."

"Before London I would have thought that laughable." Hanzo shook his head. "Unlike the Omnium in the sea, the Omnics in London were fully aware of their deeds. They slaughtered so many just because of the way they were treated. I'm not saying their slavery was right, but _children_ were fodder to Null Sector."

"I had this procedure because I didn't think I could sit it out if another crisis started." Mujin sighed and turned to Hanzo. "It might get dangerous to come to Tsushima. But I don't want you to feel that you can't return. The old base there is getting refurbished to train new Samurai. I worry about your autonomy."

"I will not be arrested or killed unless someone is better than I am." Hanzo looked off over the water to the tori gate again. "I fear for my coping mechanisms if I can no longer return to Tsushima."

"Then I will make it clear that if you are attacked or arrested we won't cooperate." Mujin said seriously. "I owe you my daughter’s life. Your wellbeing is important to us all."

"Megumi's rescue is not a debt to be repaid Mujin. You took me in after I was crippled. You gave me a chance to earn vengeance against my clan. If anything I owe you for all the trouble I've caused. I put you all in danger." Hanzo leaned on the railing ahead of him.

"Then I guess that means we're a little like family then. Since we can't pay back our debts to each other." Mujin grinned then, and Hanzo's heart froze in terror. He couldn't have family again. He'd made jokes about it to himself. Alluded to them practically adopting him. To cross that line terrified him. He'd killed his own family; he'd caused Liam’s death. He couldn't cause more disaster and tragedy for Mujin and the others. "Don't break your brain Hanzo. There are no expectations. Just take everything one step at a time."

"Ah... I am... honored." Hanzo frowned. Udon and Ramen peeked from his Kyudo-gi sleeve. Mujin grinned at them and nodded.

"Let’s go pray." Mujin suggested. Hanzo nodded and followed the Samurai leader. Helpless to do anything other than trail behind a man his father had respected. To a portion of his new _'family.'_


	19. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo makes an unexpected commitment, regardless of the cost to himself.

Returning to Tsushima after two more days at the Onsen was with a fresh mind. Hanzo was ready to do something he'd been putting off. He sent his guitar case with Taro back to the Kibutsuji houses. He went to the Kurosawa store first and foremost. Michiko was manning the counter and perked up when he entered. Her blue hair was piled high, freshly dyed. "Hanzo! Welcome back!"

"I'm back." Hanzo announced feeling awkward all the same. Damn Mujin for making him even more aware of the tie these people had to him.

"Dad's in the back." She leaned forward knowingly. He came to their store to escape, and they knew it. But he had a goal, and he was going to see it through.

"You have my thanks." Hanzo nodded and strode for the back. He found Keigo in the office writting out an order form. 

"Hanzo! Good to see you." Keigo greeted and eyed him like he was figuring out Hanzo's motives. Keigo was a little too skilled at that. "I uh, I wanted to thank you. That bastard who took Machiko ended up in jail. That government lackey is good for something at least."

"Taro said she's been taking it hard." Hanzo leaned on the door. He worried about how she was following in his path.

"You could say that. Kirai has been talking to her, I think she's ignoring what happened. She gave up on pursuing her career. Instead she goes out to party on the mainland. I had Taro watch her a few times. She always comes back though." Keigo sighed with very clear eorry etching across his face. "She's an adult, I have to let her do things on her own. But I worry she's going down a bad road."

"Genji was a lot like that. I fought against it. Dragged him back. It did not help our relationship." Hanzo touched his chest and remembered a fight where Genji shoved him in fury for getting involved in dragging him from a party. One thing in a long list that Hanzo had seen as an insult to the clan. An insult perpetuated by the elders offense. Why couldn't he have just turned on the elders instead? 

"Ah, well, I guess we'll follow her queues then. I don't want her to feel like she can't come to us." Keigo puffed out a breath and held up the order list. "Mind checking this over?"

Hanzo accepted the task readily, he would wait however long he needed to. He walked the store and made note of what was selling based on empty space, then he checked the order form and made some changes. He returned to the back after two hours of simple but satisfying work. The front bell rang and Hanzo glanced out on rote. Machiko had walked in.

Her hair was a fresh hot pink now. The length piled high in a lazy messy bun. But it was the rest of her that got Hanzo's eyes narrowing. Huge sunglasses over a pallid face devoid of makeup. Faded hickies on her neck, huge off the shoulder sweater and leggings. Her arms were close to her torso, a level of wariness that Hanzo knew well. Both personally and from observations. 

The Shimada Clan had not delved into human trafficking. Not since it was abolished a few generations ago. But they still had their own exotic dancers, prostitutes and escorts. The way Machiko was clutching her purse as she walked towards him spoke of a hard night and a worried mind. Hanzo handed the list to Keigo and watched Machiko disappear into the bathroom.

Hanzo loitered about while the day progressed. Keigo relieved his other daughter who left intent on harassing her brother. Hanzo kept waiting while Machiko hid in the bathroom. Keigo paused near the door looking like he wanted to berate her multiple times. He looked at Hanzo lost each time. 

"Go home Keigo. I'll watch the store tonight." Hanzo told the older man at the end of the afternoon shift. He waved Keigo to leave, watching the worried father depart. He approached the bathroom door with a plan in mind. He knocked. "Machiko-Chan, it's just you and I tonight. Do you think you could man the register? It might be best if no one sees a wanted criminal working in a convenience store."

He heard a faint sniffle and suffered the immediate concern of his dragons swamping his own emotions. Ramen loudly shoved forward, _**'What's wrong with her? Was she hurt again?!'**_

_**'Relax, this is how women are. They get emotional. This is why we like men.'** _Udon huffed while trying to mask his worry. That was _not_ in fact, why Hanzo liked men. But Udon and Ramen didn't comprehend everything the way Humans did. So he just ignored the jab magnanimously and focused on his task. 

_**'But they're all ours to protect, what if we should have protected her and didn't?!'** _Ramen shrieked. Hanzo agreed though he knew from his own situation you couldn't just ignore the strife brewing inside. Hanzo was a poster child for poor coping mechanisms. 

"Machiko-Chan, can I come in?" Hanzo asked calmly. 

There was shuffling and Hanzo waited while she unlatched the door. The sunglasses were gone, and she looked rough, sleep deprived bruises under her eyes. The raw terror in her eyes worried him further. She'd been crying and agonizing in here. "I-... I'm sorry you had to stay Hanzo. You can go home if you want."

"What I want is to know what has put you in such a state." Hanzo tilted his head. "After December I went to Beijing. Then to Nigeria, then to Libya and London. Over a month later I was back here. Much worse than when I left, I should have stayed to help you recover. I see a lot of my actions in you, and that concerns me. What has happened?"

"Hanzo... I heard about Liam. I'm sorry for your loss." She looked down. "I-... I'm not dealing with everything well at all."

"You don't have to deal with it perfectly. I don't handle _anything_ properly." Hanzo admitted. "Come Machiko, speak to me."

"I-..." Tears filled her eyes and she pushed open the door. Hanzo looked inside and found no less than eight pregnancy test sticks on the sink. His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "They're all positive."

"H-How-?!" Hanzo sputtered.

"I-... I guess I forgot to take my birth control." She started to sob and wrapped her arms around herself. "I just, I needed to not feel him touching me anymore!"

Hanzo felt his heart break a little. He related to that terribly. He'd slept with Detective Tajima Ryu because he just couldn't deal with feel female hands on him in memory any longer. He'd desperately wanted to enjoy sex again, to not feel like a victim. Akande had been a distraction from how far he'd fallen. Liam had been the most freeing lover so far. With Liam, no memories of being trapped or used had entered his mind. It took that long to find Liam, and he'd still lost the Omnic. 

Machiko didn't have a _'Liam'_ to make that dirty feeling go away, even for just a moment. Machiko didn't have a simple truth like being gay to help her over the hurdle of her own rape. And now, in her quest to just not feel sullied she'd become pregnant. Hanzo ignored his mind screaming as he tugged Machiko into his arms. Like he was comforting Genji as a child again. She sobbed into his chest and while his skin crawled, he refused to let his irrational fear rule him. She needed help. 

"Machiko-Chan, do you have any idea who the father is?" Hanzo asked. The crying worsened and Hanzo scowled.

"I never ask for names or phone numbers." She sobbed. "It was _just_ sex every time."

Hanzo cupped the back of her head and sighed. "We'll find him, but first we need to see Kirai and Kano yes?"

"Okay." Machiko nodded at his direction. 

Hanzo pre-emptively closed the store. He made his calls to the medics and then called Keigo and Minami to meet at his house. Kano was already there when they arrived and Kirai pulled in behind Machiko's car. Hanzo waved Machiko to go with the two medical professionals as soon as they parked. He stayed back to meet with Keigo and Minami when they arrived.The door opened after a half hour and Kirai waved the Kurosawa parents inside. Hanzo watched the door as Rin padded over curiously.

"What's going on?" The Samurai asked. 

"Machiko is pregnant." Hanzo supplied and Rin swore.

"Keigo mentioned some stuff, Megumi even more when I went to check on her and Keito." Rin rubbed the bridge of his nose and searched in his sleeves until he produced a sprig of a plant. It ended up in his lips with anxious energy barely concealed. "She uh-... Y'know- ...know who the sperm donor is?"

"I don't believe she does." Hanzo sighed. "Kirai and Kano should help her narrow down conception dates. Perhaps she'll know then."

"Damn, I know escape when I see it. She was just trying to manage." Rin shook his head. "Same as you, only you can't get knocked up."

No, that fear was very much alive in him. Burned there by grabbing hands tipped with manicure nails. Too soft, wet heat covering his cock with the intention of breeding him like an animal. Hanzo shook his head to dispel the creeping flashback. Rin crossed his arms. "You gonna go take care of this for her?"

"If...if she wants me too." Hanzo sighed. "The last time I got involved she experienced only pain and humiliation."

"Yeah, but you got her out." Rin supplied.

"Kirai got her out. Taro put that asshole in his place. All I did was break down on a stairwell." Hanzo remarked with a bitter growl. "I don't think she is remotely in the right head space to raise a child right now."

"Hm," Rin looked troubled. Hanzo felt troubled as well. He worried for the girl. She had already been through so much due to Hanzo's influence on her life.

* * *

Kurosawa Machiko was pregnant. And despite knowing her conception date she had no clue who had gathered her child. Hanzo had offered himself and Taro up to investigate, but she'd declined. She'd gone home with her parents to discuss their options.

So Hanzo was confused when at midnight her car rode up to the property and she got out to look at Hanzo. He'd been drinking on the wrap around walkway. Machiko forewent the main entrance and walked to join him. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"What has happened?" Hanzo asked and sealed his gourd back up. It would be rude to drink in front of her.

"I just...I don't know what to do. And they're all talking over me." Machiko rubbed her arm and Hanzo waved her up. She toed off her flats and sat down. Hanzo got up and put his green sake cup in the sink. He collected a water bottle and walked out to offer it to the girl. She took it and rolled the plastic bottle in her hands. 

"Regardless of what's going to happen, how are you?" Hanzo asked. He barely remembered his mother's pregnancy, only the result. Going to the hospital to see his baby brother. Holding the baby before the elders when Genji was presented to the clan. What he did remember was how his mother had glowed. She's always been beautiful, but when she was pregnant she'd looked like a goddess. 

"I-..." Machiko trailed off.

"Do not think of the uncertain, nor what happened over the winter, you right at this moment. How are you?" Hanzo asked earnestly. His worry mounted in his chest. 

"I’m terrified." Machiko leaned over her legs and grasped the lip of the walkway.

"I'm sure it's very terrifying. Suddenly finding yourself pregnant." Hanzo nodded.

"How am I supposed to do this?!" She started to cry again. "This baby's mother is a whore!"

"Machiko!" Hanzo shouted, suddenly furious. She whipped to look at him in shock, tears falling down her cheeks. "You are _not_ a whore. _Never_ speak of yourself in such a way again."

"S-Sorry..." She wiped her eyes weakly. "That's the first time you've ever raised your voice."

"The moment deserved it." Hanzo glared and sighed calming himself back down. "You have endured a grave injustice. I didn't kill that man who hurt you though I should have. Everyone copes with trauma differently. You are not at fault for how you choose to deal with it. But all actions have consequences."

"I don't know the man's name from the bar. I didn't even take his number." Machiko looked down. "Kirai said she would take DNA and look up the citizen database, if I choose to keep the baby."

_**'Why won't she keep the baby?'**_ Ramen asked so suddenly Hanzo jumped in surprise._** 'It's **_her_** baby.'**_

_'Sometimes women can't care for a child, early enough they can terminate pregnancy. If they don't wish to abort, they can give the child up for adoption.'_ Hanzo explained gently to his dragon. 

_**'What?! Why wouldn't she want her offspring?!'** _Ramen disagreed vehemently. _**'If she doesn't want the baby well take it!' **_

_**'Ramen, we don't just get to take a baby.'**_ Udon cut in attempting to be the voice of reason. Hanzo was still reeling from Ramen a declaration. 

"You're talking to them aren't you?" Machiko smiled faintly. Like everyone here she was very much enamored with his dragons.

"I was trying to explain to them the choices a mother has. Ramen is confused." Hanzo waved a hand, he wasn't sure what had gotten into the dragon, but he would explain properly later. "I will explain it to him in detail later."

"Choices?" Machiko frowned and looked at her hands. "That's all mom and dad brought up too. I think they're worried about if I can handle it. I'm wondering that myself right now."

"Then last me ask you this, if you disregard the circumstances, and you set your mind aside...what do you want to do? Forget anyone else, only think of you and the child."

Machiko looked across the grass and closed her eyes. "Mom said if I didn't want to keep the baby she wouldn't blame me. Dad said I had choices if I wanted to give the baby up. And if I wanted to keep it, they would help me."

"Your parents care very much for you." Hanzo observed gently.

"I don't want any of that. If I do like you said...I want to be a mom worthy of this child. I made the mistake, but that doesn't make this baby a mistake." Machiko said and there was the steel he'd seen in her when he first met her family. The eldest sister who protected and loved after her siblings. In her twenties, and not a child. "It's selfish, I know that. But...I'm all this baby has. It's depending on me right now. No one has ever depended on me like that. This is my responsibility and no one else's."

"You will make a fine mother Machiko-Chan." Hanzo nodded with relief. He really didn't want to have to deal with Ramen's discontent if Machiko had chosen to give up her child.

"I don't know how to do this." Machiko sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to make that work."

"You will do just fine." Hanzo smiled softly at her. "You have support to help you achieve what you want. Everyone will respect your wishes."

"Will you...will you stick around some? It's more reassuring when you're here." Machiko asked. "Safer."

Hanzo was surprised. But it wasn't that shocking. Hanzo knew he was capable; she had obviously equated him with confronted safety. When Taro and the Shimada had kidnapped their family, he set them free. When the yakuza came to Tsushima he arrived and settled the entire thing. When she'd been forced to travel to her abusers apartment, he arrived and made sure she got returned home. Hanzo meant safety to her. That was so strange that Hanzo felt uncomfortable about his unintentional reliability.

But her request struck him, and he nodded. She was asking him to not leave for too long. And while Hanzo didn't have any plans to do so, he knew he would take contracts overseas if he had to. And he needed to be more careful with the military going to be settling in on this island. But he was weak to her request. She was vulnerable, anxious, and traumatized. Hanzo would be here for her as best he could.

_**'We'll help, tell her well help!'**_ Ramen urged and Hanzo sighed.

"Ramen..." Hanzo shook his head fondly and met Machiko’s gaze. "I will not take jobs for extended amounts of time. Short ones at first. You and your baby will be safe here, I will ensure that."

Machiko relaxed and nodded. She smiled faintly at him and Hanzo stood. He fished the spare futons out of the cabinet. He stacked both to make a plush place to sleep. "It is late, stay tonight and speak to your family tomorrow."

"Okay," She nodded, and he waved her to the bathroom. Hanzo cleaned up the living room and took his gourd to his bedroom. Once the alcohol was tucked into his guitar case Hanzo sat for a long time questioning his decisions. He listened to Machiko moving around before everything fell silent. Hanzo felt on the verge of panic, a woman was sleeping in his house. He knew she was latching onto him because of shared experience, and a sense of safety. Hanzo would manage his irrationality.

* * *

Hanzo took a job that required him to go to Saitama the next day. He shuffled Machiko off to speak with her family and left for his own work. One acquitted child predator dead and Hanzo was finished. This job didn’t bother Hanzo in the least, that man deserved death. Returning to what Hanzo considered work was refreshing. The father of the victim paid in person after the job and Hanzo accepted only half the money. That father needed to care for his family.

Hanzo could tell Ramen was watching the father closely. And when the man left the seedy bar Hanzo had chosen to meet in he turned inwards while he drank his plum wine. _'What has gotten into you Ramen?'_

_**'Do you think someone will want to hurt Machiko' s baby?'** _Ramen asked worriedly.

_**'Why would you think something like that?!'**_ Udon growled. Obviously the story they'd gotten for this job had affected the dragon. A teacher preying upon his student and being acquitted for the crime due to insufficient evidence. The father had been incensed, willing to pay to get the justice the courts had denied the child. Hanzo had no qualms about giving that peace to that father and child. Perhaps he should have done the same for Machiko. If only it wouldn't have been traced back to her 

_'No one will hurt her child. She has five Samurai to protect her and the baby.'_ Hanzo spoke soothingly to his dragon.

_**'What about children who don't have fathers?'** _Ramen asked. It seemed like Ramen was having half the conversation with Hanzo and Udon._** 'That little girl had her father to hire us. Your father was there to make sure you and Genji never got hurt like that. What about Machiko' s baby?'**_

_'The thing about this, Ramen, is that Machiko will be there for her baby.' _Hanzo spoke resolutely. He remembered his mother's watchful gaze and vicious streak after Genji's kidnapping. After that she had ensured both of her sons would be able to survive if taken. _'And once the child is born Kirai will find the father and perhaps he will wish to be part of his child's life.'_

_**'I want the baby.'** _Ramen said resolutely. _**'Let's be the father instead.'**_

Hanzo choked on his drink and sputtered to clear his airway of the burning drink. He loves around and assured himself he'd attracted no attention. _'What has gotten into you?!'_

_**'Wait... He has a point.'** _Udon rumbled in contemplation.

_'Excuse me?!'_ Hanzo howled mentally.

_**'You are never going to bear a child. That trauma runs deep. And if you do one day decide to take a surrogate, we can pass on your bloodline. A new dragon will be born. But that would require us to have picked your mate. It will take both of you to raise our heir.'**_ Udon explained. _** 'After your attack, Ramen has not accrued any of your lovers.'**_

_**'None of them were worthy.'** _Ramen noted. _**'Well...there was -...'**_

_**'Anyways-...this might be the only chance we get to share our legacy.'**_ Udon interrupted. _**'That child might not be compatible, and who knows if you'll wish to procreate. So what's the harm in letting Ramen dote on it?'**_

Hanzo examined the edge of his tattoo. He couldn't agree, the Shimada legacy should die with him. Getting attached to a child would compromise him worse than he already was when it came to the families on Tsushima. Ramen wanted a child to dote on. Hanzo remembered the red slithering body of his father's dragon. Nudging his fingers and watching him closely. Protective until Hanzo manifested his own two dragons. Then the fire of his tattoo being completed with a ruby body coiled wide around him in support. 

_'I can't condone us taking her child for our own. There will be no dragons born from her child. I was truthful when I said the bloodline would die with us.'_ Hanzo sighed and rubbed the bridge if his nose. _'She will not make us the father, that is such an inane concept. But we can assist her. We can protect mother and child. Does that satisfy you Ramen?'_

**_'No, but it will do. At least until we meet the one meant for you again.'_ **Ramen was pouting. Hanzo shook his head, a compromise was all that mattered. **_'Now, let's get Machiko-Chan and the baby a souvenir.' _**

Wait... Again? 


	20. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo certainly bit off more than he could chew. Good thing he has a support system he didn't really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone there has been a legitimate plague upon my house these past few weeks. 
> 
> First, my son got a stomach virus that we had to deal with, that ended with a bang. Had to take him to the ER because he broke out in hives all over his body and it freaked us out how fast the spread. Guess that can happen with Viral infections. Of which I contracted in the middle of the week as we were dealing with that. 
> 
> Then! One day of me feeling normal and together, enough to go out and get my eyebrows threaded, get kicking on my video games, and manage to adult properly. 
> 
> The following resulted in this week, a week of me dealing with having the flu. Coughing, headache, fever, the whole nine yards. So I get to today after being floored and useless, a mild day of no fever with only a lingering cough, and guess the fuck what... my son and husband both got now. 
> 
> Now I'm scrambling to take care of grouchy child with a fever, and a husband who is anemic, so every illness kicks his literal ass. 
> 
> What even is the gap between winter and spring but plague season?!

_**'We're going to be late.'**_ Udon observed as Hanzo darted down an alleyway. His blood was racing as he darted his gaze around in every direction, assessing his next path. Hanzo slung Storm Bow over his shoulder and ran up the line of a wall. He kicked off and twisted to grab onto the fire escape ladder. To avoid making it fall he instantly rolled to the landing and tore up the metal stairs.

_'Tell that to the bastard who ruined my shot.'_ Hanzo growled as he reached the roof. This job was irritating, from the moment he took the job to his arrival. Competitors were a necessary risk in any contract, he was not new to the game. Hanzo had not thought the target, a business man that was buying up property illegally and violently, would garner so much attention. The target had killed the tenets of a building he was bulldozing to put in a high rise, then he covered up the murder. Only one of the residents found dead was a civilian cousin of a Tatsu-Kai subordinate. Thus the contract, thus more competition, since the Tatsu-Kai couldnt be linked in directly. A result of the increase in anti-organized crime sweeping all of Japan.

That would be Hanzo's fault in the end. 

_**'Get down!'**_ Ramen roared and Hanzo dove into a roll. Hanzo grabbed Storm Bow mid roll and came up aiming. The bullet that had been aimed for his spine was buried in the rooftop instead. The gunshot was silenced but it shoulded like a canon to Hanzo's hyper focused attention. The night time traffic and populace existed below, and it faded away in the wake of the danger. Hanzo glared at the direction of the shooter, a man climbed up from the fire escape gun held at the ready.

"You would be wise to turn back." Hanzo warned. He'd been on the ledge of a restaurant when his target had climbed from a town car on the busy street. This bastard had appeared with his hand gun and took a shot at Hanzo to stop him from killing the business man. Taking the kill from him was one thing, warning him off with the shot was another. But this continued pursuit meant Hanzo had been made. Coming out to this job without his armor was a mistake. 

"And miss out on quadruple the pay out?" The shooter flicked his gun. "Not likely Shimada."

"I’d rather not just leave bodies lying around." Hanzo sighed in irritation. He dashed forward, completely throwing off the other assassin. His Bow did not mean he was only a distance fighter. Hanzo separated the arrow from the bow and swung up with Storm Bow, the gun was knocked aside. He spun on his heel and jammed his arrow under his attackers ribs. In a soft enough place to avoid organ damage. He stepped back and the other assassin fell to his knees, shouting and kicking in anguish.

"This is your warning. Do not test my mercy again." Hanzo didn't wait, he ran for the edge of the roof and jumped down to another fire escape. This whole job had been a failure. He was going to go back out of the country for jobs that didn't result in him being noticed. 

* * *

"You know, when I heard you were in town, I wasn't expecting to hear you were already noticed." Yukari sighed as she looked at Hanzo across the tea table between them. This had been the closest safe place to lay low after his run in with the assassin who had pretty much ruined his job. It wasnt worth pushing forward. Hanzo wasn't willing to chance it and be made again.

"I came for work, but I had another reason for coming." Hanzo looked at the pile of packages settled behind him. Flash sales for things he knew Machiko had marked but hadn't purchased yet for her pregnancy and the baby. He didn't want to admit to the level of subterfuge he was employing to keep the pregnant girl comfortable, and in the dark. She was over at his guest house for peace and quiet often now.

"Hmm, finally having a child are you?" Yukari lifted a prim eyebrow in jest.

"Of course not. Someone-...someone I know is having a child. I have the funds and she doesn't have anyone to assist her outside of her family. If I can make it easier for them, why not do it?" Hanzo shrugged even while his dragons preened at their haul. The showdown with the assassin had almost made them miss out on the body pillow sale. Unforgivable.

"Hm, is this the family Taro-Kun is protecting?" Yukari waved her hand to Sora as the Omnic Geisha set out tea supplies. Yukari pulled her sleeves from her wrists in turn and began to prepare the tea with precise, elegant motions. Hanzo watched closely for it was an honor to be served by the lady of the tea house. She had sworn to serve him when he'd last been here. 

"They are... Innocent." Hanzo remarked. "I suppose you could say I've become more attached than intended."

"Of course, as you have with my girls. Don't think I didn't see the bags you gave them when you got here. Spoiling them with sweets." Yukari smirked as she used a bamboo whisk to churn the matcha.

When Hanzo had hunted the elders for their role in Genji's death, he'd tracked down Elder Inoe here. She'd tried to take over the criminal underground in Kanazawa by way of her original ties to the Geiko community. After all, she'd been born in a tea house before she'd married into the Shimada Clan. Hanzo's approach had been to gather Intel and move through the community unseen. Through Taro's connections he'd come to this particular Tea House.

Yubashiri Tea House was run by Yubashiri Yukari, formerly Yuka the Black Widow. A retired assassin of very traditional leanings. Hanzo had stayed in this tea house and guarded her Geiko and Maiko girls as their Danna, a protector. It had been a good job, efficient in his revenge quest. He had felt safe here, and it had certainly offered the same thing when he'd come to lay low after finishing his shopping. 

Hanzo looked back to see very familiar faces peering through the door at him. Ayano and Chiyoe, the girls he'd watched over the last time he'd been here. He gave them a curt nod and more giggling than two women could produce came from the hall.

"Girls, there are other things for you to do than watch a client who is with me. Off with you." Yukari ordered without taking her gaze from her preparations. Hanzo chuck'ed as a commotion overcame the hall. "They think my past is far more interesting than my present."

"Yuka the Black Widow was very famous in your community." Hanzo returned to watching her work. She had been legendary, even retired her name carried weight.

"Hmm, but I'm teaching them traditional arts, _not_ of the deadly kind. I fought very hard not to let them fall into my work." Yukari sighed. "The exploitation, the demeaning methods, and the blood. They are innocent girls; they should not aspire to be what I was."

"Hn," Hanzo related to that. They were certainly a blood-stained pair indeed.

"Now, have your tea, it was my honor to finally serve you." Yukari poured him a cup and he watched the steam come from the green drink. "Stay the night and leave tomorrow, the girls will want to entertain you."

"It would be rude of me to refuse." Hanzo nodded. "It is an honor, to be served by you, Yukari-Sama." 

* * *

Tsushima was certainly becoming a hub of activity. Hanzo knew this as he prepared for re-entry. The military had certainly flushed to the city. All of Hanzo’s purchases had been sent ahead when he arrived. Taro would receive them on the Island. But Hanzo had a task ahead of him.

The ferry now had military oversight. While tourism was still important, and the residents still traveled to and from the mainland. Hanzo shuffled through his various forms of identification and cross referenced what his current wanted poster looked like. Hanzo ended up shaving his beard in a hotel he was using to prepare. He tucked Storm Bow into her case and disguised her as a gym bag. 

With only a goatee and no beard he even dropped some stylish sunglasses on and left for the ferry. He was scrutinized and even searched before they let him through. Hanzo scoffed as the ferry passed into the water. Honestly. Perhaps he should just purchase his own boat and travel to and from without the trouble?

Tsushima itself was bustling. Massive military hover trucks were traveling towards the old base that was back in use now. Hanzo casually walked about the town before he met Taro outside of one of the coffee shops. "Any trouble?"

"No, there should have been if they were actively paying attention. But why would one of the most wanted men in the world come here?" Hanzo shrugged at his friend before he nodded. "Let us go visit Machiko."

The Kurosawa house was as inviting as always when he arrived. Machiko was seated with her mother in the living room. Michiko greeted him upon entry. Hanzo pulled his mask down and left Storm Bow at the door. He plucked a few bags from Taro's overburdened form and joined the others. Keito and Keigo weren't in, but Hanzo had assumed so. The store didn't run itself and Keito had contracts to fulfill now. 

"Welcome back Hanzo." Minami smiled warmly at him from where she was perusing a catalogue.

"Ah, I have returned." Hanzo bowed his head and drew near the eldest child. Her dyed hair was piled high in a purposefully messy look. She didn't look at gaunt or sickly now. Perhaps the pregnancy was treating her well now, it had only been a few weeks since they had confirmed.

"An associate of mine and Taro's sends her regards." Hanzo lowered himself to the kotatsu and presented his gifts. Taro cursed as he maneuvered in.

"You could have just had them delivered." Taro glared.

"Do not be lazy Taro. As I hear, the store does deliver." Hanzo smirked as the women giggled.

"Our _own_ goods!" Taro sputtered in outrage. Hanzo just waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh!" Machiko opened the bag closest to her and was looking down at a bottle of pregnancy nausea candy. "Thank you."

"I spoke with the pharmacist. These work well with the nausea and provide vitamins for fetal brain development." Hanzo explained as he saw the item.

A few more bags were opened, revealing a back pillow for when Machiko was sitting, and the body pillow for when she slept. An array of newborn onesies in a rainbow of colors. Hats and mittens of the same colors that matched. Hanzo had strayed away from the big furniture. For now. 

"Hanzo, you did not have to go to so much trouble." Minami fussed as she folded the onesies.

"I could just order these things." Machiko nodded.

"Ah, you realize he apologized for Taro kidnapping us by buying the store right?" Michiko snorted and grinned at him. "_And_ dad said the house was bought with a surprise offer that miraculously appeared in our name."

"Michiko." Minami chided. Hanzo just looked away embarrassed. He'd destroyed their life. Paying them back with money he wasn't using was only right. His current funds were overwhelming anyways.

"Well, my school funds were paid off too! Everyone's accounts were paid!" Michiko smirked at Hanzo. "We’ll just have to thank him somehow."

"Yeah." Machiko nodded in agreement. Hanzo huffed and shook his head to deny any such..._reciprocation_.

"Speak nothing of it." Hanzo pulled the last bag over and sat it on the table.

"What is this one?" Machiko asked and pulled the packing paper out. Her eyes widened in shock. "But Kirai said it would be too soon to get a clear image!"

"This is not for an image. This is to hear the heartbeat." Hanzo explained as Machiko tore the box open. A very modern heart monitor was dragged out. She sat the speaker on the table and fiddled with the machine until she had the settings right. The wand itself glowed a pale yellow at the end. Totally safe with the modern technology, it would pick up a heartbeat that could appear before the baby would show up on ultrasound.

Machiko looked at the diagram of how to use it before she pressed the wand to her abdomen under her hoodie. It took a moment before it happened. Fast and tiny little beats that sounded like hummingbird wings. Hanzo watched as tears filled the three women's eyes with joy. Hanzo looked to Taro who had lowered his lids in comforted amusement. Hanzo just listened to that small sign of the life Machiko was creating. 

_**'Amazing.'**_ Ramen cooed.

_**'It certainly is.'**_ Udon agreed.

"Thank you." Machiko smiled warmly at Hanzo through the tears. Pure happiness radiated from her. He'd made her happy with a gift as small as this. That was...that was a good thing. He smiled back at her small and real. 

* * *

Hanzo paced outside his own abode two days after returning to Tsushima. He could do this, Hanzo swore to himself he would do everything necessary to take care of himself. The moment he'd taken the first nano anti-depressants he'd agreed to improving his mental state. Hanzo continued to pace, clutching his bow tight to his chest. Despite the medication evening his thoughts out for clarity, he still felt like he was spiraling. Speaking about everything was more terrifying than it should be. The pain of his sins, of missing Genji, Liam, and his parents was too much. 

"You know, he's gotten pretty good at this." Rin's voice had Hanzo whirling. So wrapped up in his own head he'd not heard the Samurai's approach. Foolish! He glared furiously at the older man. "Sorry, thought you heard me."

"I am fine." Hanzo turned his head away in irritation.

"Kano helped Mujin a lot even though he never took this particular role. The moment they got together he was all about making sure Mujin’s PTSD wouldn't flare up too much." Rin chuckled. "The wig, the boisterous way he acted in their house. Then he started to study more than just the field medic materials he'd started on to work with us. Now that you're here he finished the licensing. Kano is a very good therapist, at least he was with us. He can keep himself from being biased, or he'll be biased, whatever you need."

"I should be able to handle all of this myself." Hanzo admitted and looked down. "But if I try to manage on my own I'll go back to the same patterns."

"Then go inside." Rin shrugged and spat out the sprig of plant from his teeth. "You got this kid."

Hanzo blinked a few times and bit back the feelings that continued to rise and remind him of his father. Rin was a paternal figure and Hanzo still wasn't sure how to handle that. But Rin's encouragement might have been just what he needed.

Hanzo entered the house he'd started to consider his, as Mujin wanted, but part of him would never truly settle here. His home was in Hanamura, and he would never return to it. Not in any real capacity. Kano was settled at the living room kotatsu. "I was wondering if you would come Hanzo."

"I said I would. This was my idea after Mujin mentioned your license." Hanzo spoke the truth. After his return he'd come and joined them for dinner. After hearing of Kano's achievement he'd asked for the chance to work with the Omnic. He always appreaciated Kano's professionalism. "I might not be the best first patient."

"I've worked with the others off and on with Kirai-San." Kano tilted his metallic head. "I've studied cases similar to aspects of your life, but I will leave your progress up to the both of us hm?"

Hanzo wasn’t relaxed, and he didn't like the idea of anyone analyzing him. But he knew he needed something to help with the antidepressants. Just taking them didn't erase his guilt, his pain, his hate. It was blunted enough to keep him from falling back into his suicidal tendencies, but not to get rid of the desire entirely.

Hanzo stepped to the kitchen and started tea. His hands itched for his alcohol stash, but he focused instead on brewing hot water and preparing a tea infuser with a new pot of jasmine tea. A gift from Keito's trip out of Tsushima. Hanzo settled a cup next to Kano though he knew the Omnic wouldn't drink. It was just polite, and it reminded him painfully of Liam. His Omnic had never needed the politeness, he'd just wanted Hanzo to eat and drink instead.

"What would you like to talk about today?" Kano asked. "Your trip to London? That was the push that sent you over the line."

"I’m surprised you don't wish to go back to my brother's death." Hanzo remarked and cupped his hands around his tea.

"That is a wound I know you don't wish me to pry into. I don't think our trust is there yet. So let's start with London and what led you there. As I remember it, you left after Machiko-Chan was rescued."

"I-...I could not continue to burden everyone. So I followed up on a request from a man I met while working. After I discovered his true leanings I departed from him and his team. I called to alert you all that I had attracted undue attention. From there I caught a flight to London to lay low." Hanzo sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't too willing to divulge the Talon portion of his tale. That was a terrorist cell he wanted nothing to do with. He wanted Talon nowhere near Tsushima either.

"So you saw the Null Sector attacks first hand." Kano tapped on a paper notebook with his pen. "From where we are it looked very much like the start of the Crisis."

"I was determined not to leave a trace of myself. So I just wandered the city, then the attacks happened. They just opened up in the middle of the streets. Explosions, gunfire, screaming...everywhere." Hanzo closed his eyes on the memories. "Innocents, even. I saw a woman had thrown herself over her stroller in the initial rush. Both her and the baby were dead. Senseless violence, and they didn't have a God Program controlling them."

"This was the first time you've seen violence of a war type scale." Kano inferred.

"Yes, I've taken contracts that required my more violent services, but I've never seen so much wanton maliciousness. There was no rhyme or reason to some of the attacks, they executed so many in the streets on a whim. Liam saved my life the first day, during the fighting." Hanzo clenched his fingers on the cup. "He was good and kind. He didn't agree with Null Sector, and he ran out into the chaos to save as many people as he could."

"You truly loved him." Kano nodded.

"I never told him. I was so terrified by what I felt for him." Hanzo swallowed as grief darkened his vision. "He was caring, and I was not as good to him as he deserved. He was capable, better in protecting all the people we ended up with. Some days I left him behind."

"You left him where he was safe." Kano waved his wrist. "You saw him much as you do us. Capable, but not at your skill level. In a crisis situation you would use us, but outside of that you would keep us where we're safe."

"I-... suppose that's so." Hanzo sighed and had to confront that truth. "I don't trust anymore, I cannot say that I ever did. I barely trusted my men when I was in charge of the clan."

"It is easier to rely on yourself." Kano hummed. "You loved Liam, but you did not trust him as fully as he trusted you. That is fine, it comes with the territory. Mujin trusts me at his back and as his medical proxy, but he would not want me at his side in the thick of battle. This is natural to feel."

"It didn't matter in the end. He died because of me. He shoved me out of the way of a rocket. He knew he wasn't going to make it the second he saw it coming and looked at me. My feelings, my own skills were worthless in the end." Hanzo gritted his teeth in the desolation he was feeling.

"You feel as if you aren't truly in control." Kano spoke drawing Hanzo out of the spiral he could feel forming. "Keeping us away, keeping distance between you and Liam despite your intimate relationship... That is your way of keeping control. Because without the control you feel as lost and dangerous as you did when he died."

Hanzo blinked at Kano, he knew the comfort he felt in a job was because he was alone, responsible only for himself. That was certainly a level of control he could manage and feel safe with. He had certainly done that though, kept that measure of safety between them, and for all it did, it didn't do enough to protect him. He couldn't control anything in the end. 

"I think, for as devastating as his loss was to you, his influence was valuable. You stepped out of your comfort zone some with Liam. Despite what you think, his death was not your fault. The Omnics who attacked the city, the soldiers who were too jumpy. His death lies at their feet and at the circumstances that led to that terrible fate." Kano reached out to settle metal fingers on Hanzo's wrist. "Null Sector was pushed back and dismantled, their Omnics are arrested. The military is being investigated for their conduct during the incursion. You were not the only party affected by the way they handled the situation."

Hanzo closed his eyes as some tension left him. He hasn't looked to see what had happened in London after he fled. He hadn't wanted to know. He's just come here to die, the only place he'd found peace in since Genji had died.

"Tell me why you always run away." Kano shifted gears so quickly Hanzo stumbled over his emotions as they came to him.

"I-..."Hanzo sputtered. "Run away?"

"When you come here there is always a date to leave." Kano hummed. "I'm sure even when you were going to ferry Liam out of London you were not planning to stay any one place for long. It is less about if you trust us enough to stay, and more about that you don't trust us with you long term."

Hanzo felt all tension leave him in realization. The reason why he'd left after rescuing Machiko. He always left Tsushima under the notion of it being dangerous to th residents if he remained. Hanzo closed his eyes and blew out a breath. Voicing the truth was harder than recognizing it. Harder even than admitting and being judged for it. But Kano had given him an oath not to Judge Hanzo though he should.

"I do not deserve the kindness you all share with me. I am not a fool; I have seen the way you all make space for me without question. Like family." Hanzo's skin erupted in goosebumps as his fear surged. He'd gotten too close with them all, they had allowed him too close. "I am a murderer given safe harbor here. I have had a hand in saving everyone, and it has endeared you to me."

"Yes, we are grateful. But we have also taken the time to get know you." Kano started. "The you you've shown us." 

"You do not understand, there were jobs that went much like this back in my clan. Where one of us injects ourselves into communities to create connections and loyalty, removing all suspicion. Then we strike and take out a target or targets." Hanzo ran an anxious hand in his hair. "I'm dangerous, I killed my own brother. What is to stop me from killing anyone else?"

"Hanzo," Kano reached out and settled only cold fingers on Hanzo's wrists. No pressure, just contact. "Take a few breaths. Long, as if you are meditating. Long inhale, hold, long exhale. Count with me. 1-2-3...hold for 4 and 5 and 6...now exhale 7-8-9...again."

Hanzo followed the direction, forcing his lungs to work when they just wanted to clamp up. He felt his heart racing in his chest. He followed Kano's gentle guiding and opened his eyes as he got himself back under control. The tunnelling black and haze in his gaze receded. "I don't deserve to be here, trusted by all of you. I leave so that you may never find fault in me. So that I never destroy anything here."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. Your pains, your grief, and the things you saw in London." Kano nodded. "It is okay to feel the way you do. Your upbringing, while useful for keeping you alive troubles you greatly. First, I would like to address your perceived danger to us. None of us believe you pose a danger to us. If only because you are so terribly self-aware."

"That-...!" Hanzo tried to argue.

"Now, your grief in regards to Liam. It had been months; I've seen you honor his urn like you do your family. It is healthy to honor him. Regardless of the way you perceive yourself to be at fault." Kano continued calmly. "But your life does not end with your loved one. You must recapture a sense of true control. Not one built by your distance or safety."

"How do I do that?" Hanzo frowned.

"You finish the stages of grief you are in." Kano said simply. "You've been stuck in the depression stage for your brother this whole time. And you've gone through to the depression stage for Liam as well. All that is left is for you to _accept_ that they are gone, and _accept_ that there is nothing you can do about that. The guilt, the self-hate, and your suicidal thoughts all feed if your depression. For your own mental well being, it is time you teach acceptance. And for that you have to acknowledge your faults without letting them destroy you."

"I don't think I can do that." Hanzo admitted anxiously.

"I know. So for your homework, I want you to do something fun. Something not tied into a contract, not the archery course, something fun. Because to accept the losses you've experienced, you must _live your life._" Kano took his hand and encouraged him. "Have fun, and do not let the emotions you feel tell you don't deserve it. I have prescribed it."

Then Kano actually wrote and handed him a prescription slip. **'Have Fun, no self-depreciation, Dr. Kibutsuji Kano'**. Hanzo looked at the slip then at Kano with a brow raised.

"So that you can't ignore my recommendation." Kano nodded his head looking pleased for all he was expressionless.

"You are a bit insufferable." Hanzo huffed a small laugh.

"A good trait if I am to keep all of you very dangerous men mentally capable." Kano chuckled. "That is all for today Hanzo. Thank you for sharing with me, you've done well."

"I hardly see how but thank you." Hanzo shifted and bowed his head. Kano chuckled and got up to empty his cup and settle it in the sink. He left as unassumingly as he arrived. Hanzo just looked at the prescription slip and despite his anxiety he knew he had to comply. He couldn't fall back into his usual patterns. Hanzo lifted a hand to the faint scar on his arm. His cowardice, his weakness could not take over again. 


	21. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo goes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late AF. Sorry about that guys. After my last chapter I got a sinus infection. Then my birthday happened, and now freaking Corona Virus. It's been a busy stressful month. Sometimes life just shows up and gives me the middle finger. 
> 
> Anyways, on top of the social isolation that's going on in my state, and making sure we're not only healthy, but surviving, I just needed to write. So here's this chapter. I'm going to get back onto this, it's my me time.

It took three days, but as per Kano's orders Hanzo eventually decided he needed a night out. He needed to get his mind off of his grief and depression. So he planned to go to the mainland and see what kind of entertainment he could find. This led to an unnecessary amount of support being lobbed at him. 

"I can dress myself Keito!" Hanzo barked as the younger man clawed through Hanzo's array of clothing.

"Maybe, but not well enough to go out." Keito eyed Hanzo's actual suit and huffed. "You _would_ be into pinstripes."

"That was a suit designed for me to be seen as yakuza. In fact most of my old suits were incredibly fashionable." Hanzo defends and eyed his gourd meaningfully, just one drink, then everything could just fade away for a few hours... No, that was cheating. He had to have fun.

"Well, not tonight. Do you know how hard Michiko and I had to fight Taro on his own suits?" Keito scoffed. "I'll just have to pull something from my libe, as I thought."

Hanzo huffed as Keito walked out of his bedroom and into the main room. Megumi was there changing Storm Bows body and Michiko was adjusting the arrowheads. Keito left the small house swiftly and Taro entered. 

"Is this suddenly the new lounge room?" Hanzo asked with a glare at the interloper in his space. "I visited all of you earlier in the day while I was on my run."

"Ah but you're going out, to have fun no less." Taro smirked and sauntered for the kitchen. "It's like sending your child out to school for the first time."

"And what would you know about that?" Hanzo glared and Taro shrugged as he picked through the fridge.

"I watched you and Genji enough to have seen how anxious you were when he went out without you." Taro walked over with a bottle of water and looked Hanzo up and down. "Been a long time since you've gone out. You need a wing man?"

"No." Hanzo glared at Taro affronted. "I am perfectly capable of going out and having fun on my own."

"The fact that you just said that means we need to worry even more." Michiko giggled, Hanzo shot her a sharp look. He liked her better when she didn't actually like him. Helping Keito save her from street thugs had not helped his case at all here. 

"Okay, I have some options!" Keito walked back in looking triumphant. "These are to your measurements, and I didn't add any of the nano weave. They're really just samples, but should be good enough to go out in."

"Oh! Did you include the boots?!" Megumi looked at her boyfriend who just lifted his hand where a pair of black boots were hanging from his fingers. Like fashionable shoes, they actually sported dark blue bottoms. "I helped with those Hanzo! They'll fit your feet perfectly."

Hanzo sighed, giving up as he observed all the _'Helping'._ He looked at Keito and put his hands on his hips in defeat. "Alright, what do you have?"

Keito beamed with the attention and Hanzo couldn't bring himself to put up any more resistance. Keito unzipped the clothing bag and hanging was an array of colored shirts and pants. Hanzo nodded and firmed up his resolve. He looked through at the shirts until he found a nice dark gray button-down shirt that he claimed, then Keito took over and handed him a pair of black skinny jeans.

Hanzo took the shirt, pants and boots. Then he left for the bathroom and got ready all on his own. Udon and Ramen nosed at his clothes with a pleased murmur in the back of his mind. Hanzo finished dressing and looked at himself in a bit of confusion. His beard looked sharp and perfect. His hair still too short to tie back properly. The same lock of his bangs that always escaped trailed down his forehead and over his eye. 

When had he last had a night out? One that didn't involve creating an image, getting closer to a target, or manipulating his enemies. A memory sprung to his mind. A lull in the arguments between himself and Genji. Their parents still alive. No jobs to be undertaken, no clan duties to be completed. And Genji insisting on going out to a bar with him. He'd dressed that night in a stylish suit, as casual as he could get then. Hanzo has always been dressed in traditional silks or tailored suits. Genji had no qualms about dressing as he pleased. He never had. That night had been fun. Not tainted by the strain between them.

Hanzo ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the short length. In a bid to keep his brother close, he fished in his toiletries bag for the last hair silk he'd worn. The long yellow length got wrapped around his wrist. Snug around his dragons, and they purred warmly within him. 

When he left the bathroom his legs were missing the heavy knee guards. Legs touched in the pants. It was more normal than he'd looked ever since his legs were taken. Now it didn't even look like his legs were fake. When Hanzo exited his room he was handed the boots and he tucked his foot plates into a side pocket of his new quiver that doubled as a back pack. Then his fake feet ended up in the boots that hugged his prosthetics and reminded him of his dress shoes commissioned back in Osaka. 

He presented himself to the children and they just looked him over critically. Then they smiled at him. Hanzo narrowed his gaze, he didn't like the pure joy in each of their eyes. But the approval still sent a thrill of pleasure through his soul.

"Hey Hanzo, lookin' good." Taro complimented with a sky wink. 

"I'm telling your wife." Hanzo glared at Taro in annoyance. Taro just grinned and lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Ah, you should always get compliments before you go out. That way you know you look good, so you don't doubt it if some cute guy comes up to talk to you." Taro wagged his brows.

"I'm not..." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed up Storm Bow, folded the limbs up and tucked them inside the bag/quiver. He zipped the cap over his arrows and headed for the door. He blew out a breath as he left. He appreciated their _'helping'_, but he still felt a little stifled.

Hanzo dug his prescription slip from his pocket. He looked at it and rubbed his finger over the words Kano wrote. Hanzo nodded and claimed the vehicle he'd borrowed to go to the ferry. Then he was off.

* * *

The mainland’s nighttime market was a good start for Hanzo's evening. He blended in as well as he always could. Just another face in a crowd. Which suited him just fine, as he was currently eating Takoyaki in a fairly undignified manner. Small container in one hand, biodegradable pick in hand to spear each orb. One cheek full of delicious hot food. The elders would have been horrified at his poor manners. Just to spite the part of him that felt shame, Hanzo shoveled another warm orb into his mouth. 

Hanzo remembered the street vendors Genji loved back in Hanamura. The excitement of watching the popping Takoyaki as the vendor cooked them. Cooling them for his brother to eat. Childish, young, and joyous. A warm memory to surface as Hanzo ate. Not as endearing as Rikimaru Ramen was, but very close. 

Udon and Ramen perked from his tattoo in the shade of an alleyway and he let them nibble at one of the savory treats. Once finished Hanzo set out to find something more fun to do. It reminded him over much of following Genji after they completed a job from the clan. That thought in mind Hanzo found himself gravitating towards places Genji would pick to visit.

It started with an arcade. When they were young Hanzo had played the same as his brother. Topping score charts. As he got older Hanzo had taken to watching instead as it wasn't proper for him to be so unrefined. Genji became the center of attention like always. The energy the Hanamura arcade could fill with was enough to settle the raw hurt Hanzo accumulated. It was the same at every location Genji used to drag him to. 

The arcade Hanzo found near the market shared a wall with a small gambling parlor. Hanzo choose to go into the arcade instead. Thankfully his wardrobe dropped a few years off of his thirty-one-year-old body and no one bated an eye at him. Hanzo chose a driving game first and settled in. After topping the first three scores he shifted to another game. 

As Hanzo claimed a fighting game it struck hard how much he missed doing this with Genji. Jostling elbows, and his younger brothers hand in his face as they vied for who would win. Hanzo paid the machine and fought the games computer avatars. He took a high difficulty to simulate what it would be like to play Genji. Hanzo's fingers toggled between the three buttons and moved the joystick expertly. Somehow in the midst of claiming the top three scores, he found himself smiling faintly. It was as fun as it had been when he was a teenager.

Hanzo left the machine and eyed the dance machine with a touch of longing. He didn't think the light pads would handle his heavy feet well. It wouldn't be the same workout Genji though. He chose a claw game instead.

Hanzo remembered the ones in Hanamura. A long lane of them filled with whatever was popular at the time. He'd spent his entire allowance once in two different machines. The first prize had been a green sentai action figure. That had been gifted to a five-year-old Genji who had pressed his cheek to the glass in awe as Hanzo had lifted the toy and dropped it safely into the catch. The second had been a black dragon samurai from another anime they watched. That one was his. While his father had snorted when he learned of the lengths Hanzo had gone through to get their prizes, he'd not been disappointed. He'd talked of patience and diligence being good traits for Hanzo to emulate.

Hanzo looked through the claw machines before him. All filled with an odd little character. Onion shaped with curled tentacles. The tags inside said they were called pachimari. Hanzo tilted his head in thought. Genji might have liked it, but Liam would have liked it certainly. Hanzo spent a bit more than he intended to trying for a pachimari. His sharp gaze picking out a plush that was easiest to extract. It took a few tries with how loose the claw was, but eventually the plush was dropped in the catch and Hanzo pulled it free. It was soft, and Hanzo didn't much like it. But he still tucked it into his quiver bag.

Hanzo left the arcade and quested for a drink. Another whim inspired by Genji drew Hanzo to a night club. There was a line and as Hanzo approached he was waved inside rather than waiting. When he had been part of the clan he never waited, but this was more that he still carried himself in the same way. It was still pleasing to be waved through because he looked the part. 

Hanzo fell into the building with a strange sense of release. There were people everywhere, music pounding through the air, the dark obscuring his features better than he expected. Hanzo made for the bar, ordering the moment the omnic bar tender noticed him. Hanzo drank and let the alcohol soothe the hurt in his soul.

Hanzo had liked to dance once upon a time. Same as Genji, had. Hanzo had done most of his dancing with Taro. But after they'd been found out he stopped dancing and going out to do so. Hanzo drew out his prescription slip and stared at it as the rhythm and beat of the music poured over him.

Have fun...

**_'You should dance,'_** Udon rumbled to him gently.

_**'You used to love it.'**_ Ramen agreed. Hanzo adjusted his quiver bag. Anxiety surged through him; he didn't want to be without his weapon.

_**'It'll be okay, take it with you.'**_ Udon soothed. _**'There are others holding their belongings.'**_

_**'Or leave it with the bar, we're strong enough without weapons.'** _Ramen spoke and Hanzo swallowed thickly. He needed to let go, to remember he was deadly even without the bow. Hanzo flagged the bartender down. With a stack of credits his bag was settled under the bar. Hanzo took another long moment to breathe through the cold feeling of helplessness seeping through him.

_**'Come Master, let's go.'**_ Ramen pushed close mentally. Hanzo felt wrapped within his gentle dragons influence. A sense of safety coursed through his fear. Hanzo blew out a breath, finished his drink, then turned to the crowded dance floor.

He was pushing himself. He didn't want to lay out in violent reflex. But Hanzo couldn't keep wallowing. It was unbecoming, shameful even. How could he honor his brother and Liam if he stayed as broken as he was? Hanzo pocketed his prescription slip and waded into the masses. Hanzo forcefully turned off his mind, ignoring the terror that surged with so many people around him. Instead he focused on the music.

Hanzo let himself give into the music. It wasn't easy, he kept flinching as he met other bodies, expecting a knife to slip into his back. But only laughing women and sultry men reached out wanting to share the moment with him. Hanzo danced unbidden before long. Transitioning song to song with arms up, body bouncing, head back as he felt the crowd dancing around him in unison. Udon and Ramen reveled on the feelings of elation that bloomed through him.

The night wore on as Hanzo sged away excess energy he hadn't known had built up inside him. When he finally reclaimed his bow bag he left into the midnight traffic all over the city. His skin was buzzing with a feeling of delight. Something Hanzo had not allowed himself for years, even before his parents died. The weight of expectation and duty were gone, he only had his own expectations now to shackle him.

That was a strange concept. To be bound only by his own will. 

A wall screen caught Hanzo's attention. Like many of its design it played news upon it. The next day’s weather, current events, economic percentages both nationally and internationally. What caught his eye was not any of that. it was the video footage. From Singapore.

In the video there was Akande, right in the middle of a street surrounded by buildings. His augments were covered in gold plating fist gleaming in the daylight. He cut an impressive figure. But it was who was fighting him that drew Hanzo's attention from his former acquaintance. A woman in a glaring yellow skin suit kept popping in and out of view with pistols she used to draw Akande attention. He barely reacted to it.

Then a white and green omnic welding a katana joined the fray. They circled Akande, drawing his attention in two opposing directions. A poor choice, proven when Akande drove his gauntlet into the street that came apart at the force. The Omnic backpedaled and used his katana to slice through the debris hurled at him. He was more formidable than the woman; his sword play extremely impressive to Hanzo's eye.

Akande retaliated with a vault into the air and a strike from that gauntlet the Omnic was thrown back into a vehicle, electrical discharge sparking along his streamlined body. Hanzo winced when the woman was caught mid blink, what was that technology? How was she doing that? She seemed to lose control of whatever was allowing her to do such a feat, when Akande crushed the device.

Hanzo couldn't see any Talon operatives in the footage. Whatever Akande was doing, it was to allow them to finish business while he drew Overwatch's attention. Then an honest to God _Gorilla, _wearing armor and a jetpack, roared and raced for Akande. They clashed and Hanzo stared, rapt as other civilians joined in on watching the feed. This gorilla was holding his own against Akande...no, that was _Doomfist_ they were fighting. Slapping away a heavy strike and overwhelming the man with those massive animal arms as they swung.

It was over much quicker than Hanzo expected. Akande couldn't counter as he was knocked back again and again. Beating the man into submission with heavy fists. When the gorilla stilled he planted his foot on top of Akande chest, reared back and beat his chest as he bellowed in victory. Akande didn't move, knocked out entirely. 

_**'Serves him right.'** _Ramen snorted.

_**'Indeed.'** _Udon sniffed imperially.

_'It would seem, that we are not the only ones Overwatch has taken down.' _Hanzo remarked and turned away from the feed. He passed through the crowd and fought back a smirk of relief. Akande would not have told his superiors about Hanzo. Not in any real capacity. Hanzo wasn't a big enough threat to warrant anything more than a passing murmur. Now that Akande was being arrested, Hanzo didn't have to worry about Talon as much. They had other endeavors to worry about with Overwatch taking down a leader.

Hanzo returned to Tsushima feeling like he'd achieved success. He'd had fun, and now he had another weight lifted from his shoulders. Not bad for a night out. 


	22. While It Lasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds the Shimada isn't as gone as he would prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've been gone a while sorry about that. During this Coronavirus nonsense, I've been quarantined with my immediate family.
> 
> I'm going to be observing a weekly update schedule to not only get myself back on track, but also because my life has taken a huge hit in the stress area. 
> 
> So as of this week my father in law who lives with me and my husband. Both for affordability and that he'd had a stroke some years ago had another one. Upon being hospitalized he's been diagnosed with bone and prostate cancer. As well as cloves arteries resulting in potential stints being put in.
> 
> Holy shit is he not getting a break. On top of our plans to move for a bigger place to accommodate our family, coronavirus creating ask kinds of bullshit, and now serious hearth issues, I'm stressed to the max. But writing calms me down, gives me an outlet. I set crazy updating schedules for myself. So that changes.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me guys, this is a crazy time for us all. Stay safe and healthy. Check back in every Friday. As always thanks for reading and commenting. This was meant to be up yesterday, but my Overwatch Team was on and I didn't get to finish my last read through. Lol
> 
> :3  
Zee

"Now I want you to relax, your breathing technique will help get you through the contractions. You will want to count, if you see more than one within a five-minute period, you are ready to go to the hospital." The instructor explained to the birthing class Hanzo was attending with Machiko.

Hanzo sat behind her, letting her lean on him while she learned the positions she would be put in while she was in labor. The best things to help the contractions, and low stress positions for her rounded belly, assistance with cervix dilation. More than Hanzo ever expected to be learning.

Hanzo hadn't been able to deny her request, she'd become a fairly regular fixture in his small house. Some nights she needed quiet, some nights she needed company. Hanzo spent most of his nights drinking and swimming through his emotions at Kano's request. But it was better than he had been doing. 

Machiko had knocked on his bedroom door two days prior with a red flush on her cheeks. Awkward had been the word he would use to describe her asking him to accompany her. But Hanzo could deny her nothing, not with how tumultuous her situation was. He couldn't imagine being her and not knowing who the father of her child was. So Hanzo made good on his vow to be there for her. He might not understand why she felt safe with him, but that didn't change how she felt. Hanzo was honor bound to answer her request.

Now here Hanzo was, in yoga pants, assisting Machiko in not only her birthing class, but also pregnant yoga. What was becoming of him? Hanzo could shoot with deadly precision, he could kill ten men with his sword before they ever knew he was there. But here he was, sitting in _yoga pants_, helping his current charge practice her breathing. His clan would cringe at him if they saw. That made it even more immensely satisfying.

After the class Hanzo treated Machiko to the Cafe down the street. She drank a smoothie while he observed his tea and watched the Cafe around them for any threats. Machiko leaned back in her chair and sighed before she settled her hand on her swelling belly. Autumn had heralded a bit of explosive growth in her baby. But she was certainly glowing, much as everyone said. There was something different about her, something that was thriving.

If Hanzo were more perceptive of his own mental state, he could probably assert that she now had something to focus on. She needed to be focused, because if she fell apart it wouldn't just be her suffering. The baby would suffer as well. Hanzo respected that kind of resilience. He hoped he could find his own. 

"Hanzo, are you going to work again soon?" Machiko asked.

"I've accepted a job in Shibuya." Hanzo admitted. He'd turned down a slew overseas. He would take more overseas work after Machiko had her baby. He wanted to see more of the world, see the things Liam hadn't gotten to, that Genji would've been happy to see.

"If you -... If you want to leave you can. I don't want to hold you back." Machiko chewed on her straw anxiously. Hanzo reached over and covered her hand with his. He was getting better about accepting and giving affection to her, Michiko, and Megumi. They would never hurt him.

"I agreed to stay close while you have your child." Hanzo spoke softly. "I am not going anywhere."

Not while she needed him. No one needed him anymore. If they ever had.

Hanzo was relaxed as he led Machiko through the errands she had. Machiko waited outside the family's convenience store as Hanzo went in afterward. Hanzo nodded to Keito who was behind the register and drawing on a tablet. Taro was loafing in the break room, and Keigo was preparing his credits for his bank transfer. Hanzo decided not to re-do the inventory this visit and instead headed to grab himself a water bottle. Perhaps a jog back to the property was in order.

"Transfer all the credits in your register!" A harried voice ordered from the front of the store. Hanzo felt his brows draw down as he leaned back from the open cooler. A young women stood there, shaking as she pointed a truly unfortunate blade at Keito. His young friend looked unimpressed. But seeing as Keito had been kidnapped, beaten, and trained extensively. A young woman turned to stealing wasn't as daunting as it had once been.

"Look, this isn't a good time to be trying to rob this place. You should really leave now. I won't even call the police." Keito told their robber.

"Shut up!" The thief firmed her grip and pointed the knife further into Keito’s space. Hanzo let go of the cooler door and started up the length of the store. As he passed, Taro huffed and leaned on the wall of the hallway and crossed his arms. "All the money! Right now!"

Hanzo reached out and plucked the knife from startled fingers. Hanzo looked at the old blade. Well cared for, but certainly old; inherited most likely. Hanzo glared at the thief who whipped to look at him. Dyed blond hair peeked out from under her hood.

The thief scrambled for something under her jacket and just then the bell above the door jingled. "Hey Kei! Do we have those mochi filled rice balls still in stock!"

Hanzo stepped into the path between the thief and the door as Machiko entered and drew up short. "Hanzo?"

"Machi, get out." Keito ordered his sister. And it was very much a reminder of the situation from their last store. A different sister, a different situation. But Keito still had a heavy drive to protect his older sisters.

"I suggest you think twice before you pull that gun." Hanzo spoke low and serious. The kind of voice that commanded obedience. The thief looked at him with wide terrified eyes. He didn't want to go further, but he was prepared to. Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

"Taro." Hanzo called and the other assassin appeared at his elbow.

"I got it, c'mon Kei." Taro flicked his head and both men headed for the pregnant girl. She was the priority.

"Don't even think about continuing." Hanzo growled as the thief looked to Machiko who was frantically watching them and clutching her rounded belly.

"Oh God!" The thief slumped; she threw her hands out. "This is so fucked!"

Hanzo plucked the gun out of the thief’s waistband. He narrowed his eyes at the poor quality. "Why did you come here to this store?"

"I was told this was where I had to rob to pay back my debt."

"Who do you owe debts to?" Hanzo scowled. This was neutral ground. That was widespread in the underground community. Bought and paid for in blood by Hanzo.

"Fuck, this is so messed up." The thief dragged her hands through her short hair furiously. "They didn't say this was going to be so hard! Are you with them?!"

"Who is them?" Hanzo asked.

"The Shimada-Gumi." The kid muttered.

"Excuse me?" Hanzo reached out and yanked the thief to him. "The Shimada-Gumi are dead."

"Yeah right dude." The thief sputtered in terror. "That's why they took over my dad's debt and told us to pay up."

"Hanzo?" Taro asked from the door. "You good?"

"No," Hanzo turned. "Take Machiko back to my place."

Taro frowned but Hanzo just turned on his heel and dragged the would-be robber behind him. He pushed through the back of the building and kicked open the back door. He threw the thief down and sneered as he towered over her. "Wait! Don't kill me I swear I didn't know there was yakuza here."

"That is _not_ important, I want to know everything you know." Hanzo spoke dangerously. "Who collected your debt, who told you to come here?"

"Look man, he just said to come to this stupid store in the middle of Tsushima. Said to rob the place and spray paint a dragon on the doors." The kid struggled and Hanzo glared impressively down at her. 

"You are not a shatei?" Hanzo demanded. 

"What? No! I'm just..." The thief looked aside. "I'm not yakuza, I'm just...all my dad has anymore. He's old, and sick...stupid even." 

Hanzo leaned back into his own space and grit his teeth in fury. "They sent you to die." 

"W-What?!" The thief jerked back forgetting Hanzo had a grip of her hoodie. 

"This is neutral territory; no clan does business here. The fact the Shimada remnants sent you here was to send you to your death." Hanzo explained. He let go of the kid. "Where were you to settle up?" 

"Just the mainland dude." The kid actually looked shocked, horrified even. Hanzo's blood roared in his veins. Who was still alive to command anyone’s debts? The elders were all dead, and he had sparse few cousins left. Many by marriage, few by blood. No one capable of summoning dragons, so they would be little more than a general underboss taking abandoned reins. 

But what a prospect that was. The first person able to bring back even a sliver of the reputation he had cut down, they would effectively _be_ the Shimada Oyabun. No dragons, but in this day and age, it might not mean as much anymore. Tradition was fading all around. Hanzo cupped his wrist where his dragons writhed in agitation under his skin. This wasn’t the time for his family to be making waves, not while he was trying to even out his mental state. Not while Machiko was pregnant and depending on him to give her a sense of safety. 

The Shimada willing to send an unaffiliated thief here...that was a bold move. A move that could prove fatal if they chose someone a little less innocent than this child. What if it had been a desperate gambler? Or a drug dealer a little behind on his credit dues? All potential powder kegs that would go too far to clear their debts. People who, when given even a glimmer of power over another person...No, Hanzo didn’t want to think of the implications. He didn’t want to acknowledge what a new uprising would entail. Anything to snuff Hanzo out would secure fast ties back into the underground community. 

Hanzo looked at the thief and scoffed. "_You_ are coming with me." 

Hanzo turned on his heel and towed the girl out of the store. He would be damned if all the work he'd put into keeping these people safe went to waste. He could not be the reason they were hurt. He didn't think he could handle that. No, he knew he couldn't. Not as he was, not after what he'd suffered and gone through. He would succeed the next time he tried to kill himself. That much he knew to be true. Too much temptation, and to much at stake now. Hanzo needed to contain this threat now. 


	23. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo remembers faces a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe out there!

Hanzo arrived back to the houses and left his captive under Taro's watchful gaze. He entered to find Machiko with Rin and Mujin in his main room. "You brought her back here?" Mujin asked. 

"She will be going with me. She has the connection to the Shimada who have targeted the island." Hanzo said as he walked to the trunk settled near the kotatsu. He opened it to all of the arrow pieces and gear Megumi had been stockpiling.

"Why now?" Mujin asked. "Your clan elders are gone now."

"That's just it, it's the perfect time." Hanzo opened his bow bag and shifted the arrows around. Trading the fletching and skillfully, attaching his scatter and sonic arrows. He slipped them all into his most familiar quiver. Then he checked Storm Bow. 

"Hanzo!" Rin was kneeling next to him, worry etched on his older face. Hanzo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You’re going?"

"I should have suspected. They did send an assassin the last time I was in Hanamura. I should have followed up." Hanzo looked over to Machiko. He couldn't risk his family coming here. He couldn't risk anyone hurting her. She was under his protection.

"Hanzo, this is not your fault." Rin assured but Hanzo shook his head. 

"I'm not blaming myself. This is a logical move on their part." Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "The people who are targeting us are doing so to draw me out. Whoever manages to kill me will take control of all the remnants left behind. Killing the last dragon bearer, is the same as being one."

"Let us help you." Mujin balanced on his robotic feet. So similar to his own. Mujin had done all of this work on his body, to help with the recreation of the Samurai Soldier Army. Not help Hanzo clean up the criminal underground.

"You already do, stay here and train your recruits." Hanzo nodded. "What I'm going to do...it's dirty. It's always dirty."

"Then take Taro, if your so concerned!" Rin pointed at him and Hanzo shook his head.

"You're all in flux right now, training these recruits, protecting everyone. Taro knows what to look for here. He can be dirty _here_." Hanzo meet the older man's gaze. It was still startling how much he felt like Hanzo’s father. Or...just someone he was finding fatherlike. "I will not die."

Rin stared into his eyes, assessing, and Hanzo kept his gaze. He didn't feel suicidal. His medication was balanced. He would go to the remnants of his family, and he would ensure they wouldn't come here again. Rin closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Dammit!" The older man scrubbed a hand against the back of his head. His hand descended to his hip and stalled when he realized his sword was in the genkan. His shoulders were tense and Hanzo decided to wait. Udon and Ramen uncoiled from his arm and scuttled across the floor before they stared to grow in size. They coiled around Rin and Mujin. Then they drifted over to nose at Machiko gently. Her giggle defused all the tension. 

"Hanzo," Mujin passed his fingers through Ramens growing body. "No one is more capable than you are. And you've made a lot of progress with Kano...don't let them take that from you."

"I will not." Hanzo nodded. "I will come back."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kano's electronic voice drew his attention to the genkan. The Omnic toed off his shoes and stepped up. He drew his prescription pad from his jacket and wrote on it. Then he handed it to Hanzo. "I'll cancel our next appointment. But here is your next task."

Hanzo took the slip, the familiar paper calming in its own way. He needed these little slips to focus on when he started to lose himself. Simple things like 'go out and shop'. 'Go out and have fun'. 'Sleep a full night'. 'Don't drink for a week'. 'Practice archery a few hours less'. 'Share a story about his childhood'. 'Accept support'. 

This slip was simple. 'Come home to Tsushima, no matter what'. 

Hanzo nodded and slipped the prescription paper into his quiver. Udon and Ramen swept the Omnic into the huddle of cuddled and disheveled people. Hanzo tucked his quiver and bow into his bow bag. Then he started to fill his guitar case with more arrows, he tucked a few of his kyudo gi inside. Then he added a spare casual outfit. Just in case he had to take longer than he intended. 

Hanzo walked to Machiko and met her worried gaze. "You can stay here if you need to. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Hanzo. Don't let them win." She narrowed her eyes and he nodded to her. 

"I won't." Hanzo stood and she got up slowly to hug him. He stiffened under her touch but after a moment of his skin crawling he hugged her back. Machiko was not either of his attackers. He could trust her. She was his to protect. Whether he deserved that honor or not. 

* * *

"What’s your name?" The girl asked him as they watched the ocean as the ferry took them away from Tsushima. Part of him was frustrated to leave so soon. Another part was relieved he was taking the fight away from the place he wanted to protect. And what a thought that was. Shimada Castle had been equipped to host battles. He would have been happy to take a fight there. Tsushima...Tsushima should remain safe from his tumultuous mess of a life. 

"It is rude to ask the name of someone you have not introduced yourself to." Hanzo didn’t look at her. That would only embolden her behavior. "You also heard my name in the store." 

"But that didn’t count. And I want to know who they sent me to die." She shifted and kicked the metal side of the ferry. "I'm Yoshida Yue." 

"Shimada Hanzo." He answered. "And a long time ago I was the Kumicho of the Shimada-Gumi." 

"Shit!" Yoshida cursed. She paced a few steps then turned back and cursed again. "So you’re like some kind of ultimate badass right?"

"I would not-" He started to argue but suddenly she was right in front of him. He didn’t realize how short she was. But she was nearly a head smaller than he was. "-Describe myself as such."

"You don’t get to be a damn Oyabun without being a badass." She hissed and pointed at him. "Why aren’t you still part of them? The Shimada are terrifying." 

"Were..._were_ terrifying." Hanzo scoffed and looked out at sea. "It doesn’t matter. I left and they are trying to rebuild the empire I destroyed." 

"You destroyed them... good fucking job asshole!" She threw up her hands. "They kicked my dad’s ass before they told me to rob that store!" 

"Taking over contracts is a first step to gaining footing in the underground. Respect must be gained if they intend to claim the clan once more." Hanzo sighed and crossed his arms. Udon and Ramen cooed softly in his mind, their viciousness was amusing in such soft happy tones. They enjoyed remembering the retribution they had taken out on their clan. "Collecting debts is a good way to earn money, and money buys friends." 

"Well what the hell was I buying?" She looked down, remembering she had been sent to die. She'd been a message, a calling card. Someone to draw him out of hiding in neutral ground. If the other families took issue with the breach of treaty, they would kill Yoshida to make it right.

This must have been a cousin. But which of his cousins? All of his father’s siblings were long dead. In war or the Crisis. Their children had been older or younger than Hanzo. Technically they could have been dragon bearers, but no dragons had chosen them. Their bloodlines died with them. Whereas Hanzo knew his bloodline could have carried on with his children. Only he wasn’t having any. His cousins were branch family members, outside of the elders. 

Or at least... they had been. 

Second cousins, third cousins, a wide spread family. Hanzo had hoped not to deal with any more than he already had. But like all things, he was wrong enough to punish himself. Which was frustrating to no end. Hanzo shifted and walked for the ramp.

"Wait up, we were talking!" Yoshida yelled.

"You were the bargaining chip. Either I would have killed you, or you would have been murdered to make right the debt the Shimada just incurred by breaking neutral treaty." Hanzo looked at her as the ferry docked. "You are just collateral damage in the full scope of the war between my family and I. You have my apologies." 

"Fuck, is my dad-?" She froze as she looked ahead. There was a suited man waiting near the edge of the parking lot. Hanzo huffed and dragged his bow and quiver from his guitar case. He handed it to her, and she looked at him wide-eyed. 

"If he is not dead yet, I will try to save him. For now, stay in my shadow, and _do not_ get in my way." Hanzo slung the quiver over his shoulders and Storm Bow stayed tight to his fist. He strung the bow as he walked and tested the strength before he smoothly drew an arrow and aimed keenly. The fletching caressed his fingers as he took the shot. His arrow found its mark right in the knee of the grunt sent to pick them up. He went down with a shout and Hanzo walked calmly towards the car. "Should have just found a new family Kutaro." 

"Bastard, don’t speak to me like I would ever defect." Kutaro spat at Hanzo’s feet. 

"So, who is in charge now?" Hanzo squatted and tilted his head. "Foolish if they sent you and assumed you were enough." 

"Who said I'm alone?" Kutaro hissed. 

"Me, the rest of your party are already being removed." Hanzo nodded out to the parking lot. Where the allied families who had struck their deal with him were removing dead bodies. Yoshida shifted uncomfortably,sso did Kutaro."So, where am I heading?"

"The warehouse on the edge of town. Fish processing." Kutaro growled. Hanzo nodded and inclined his head to the yakuza assassins who were circling the parking lot. He stepped over Kutaro and opened the car door for his young companion. Yoshida climbed inside. Hanzo looked at the closest assassin and made it quite clear the delinquent that looked like a girl was his. Then he took the driver's seat.

They drove out to the warehouse the GPS was programmed for. He couldn't miss it, not with the limo hovering just inside the gates. Hanzo got out and Storm Bow found her place in his hand once more. He drew two sonic arrows and shot both to either side of the limo. He found at least six yakuza behind the other vehicles. And two occupants within the limo.

Hanzo lowered his bow and glared at the vehicle. He waved at Yoshida to stay inside and walked around his vehicle. "You wanted to meet, here I am."

Udon and Ramen looked out seriously as the limos occupants climbed from within. His second Cousin Shimada Neij stepped from the vehicle. He was young, eighteen if Hanzo remembered correctly. His black hair was short and unruly, his beard still patchy from youth. But his eyes were hard. Everyone with Shimada as their blood name had to be. Neij had not be able to summon a dragon at his age ceremony. No one after Genji had been able to. Branch families rarely ever summoned dragons. Hanzo had once suspected it was because his first cousins were not considered heirs to the bloodline.

But from behind him Inoe Asumi stepped out of the vehicle. Hanzo nearly fell into a flashback. Long hair that curtained his sight when he wanted to look away. Demanding hands tipped with sharp manicured nails that dug into his skin. A vision made worse by the sight of her being heavily pregnant. Logically he knew it wasn't his child, he was sterile until he met his soul mate. And years had passed since his attack. But the intent of his rape and the sight of her was confusing his mind. Hanzo clenched his fingers on his bow and let his dragons into his mind to bring him clarity. He was going to need it.


	24. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo reminds his enemies why he is to be feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me guys. This part of the Simple Geometry series is about done. It's about to get interesting. And I'll give you all a hint to the theme of the next part. Stalking. Lol

_**'Don't back down.'**_ Udon rumbled deep within Hanzo's mind. The rushing that was overtaking his senses abated only a little. Cutting through the images that surfaced was hard. He was frowning in memories of being in too much pain, too much shock, under the influence of too many drugs to fight back. Screaming in his mind while his dragons roared was his only outlet.

_**'She will not touch us **_ever_** again.' **_Ramens viciousness hurt. Ramen was his gentle dragon, the sweet one, the _innocent_ one. He had been the one to rip the throat out of one of the granddaughters. Kya, he would never forget her name. He would never forget the way she'd acted as she raped him. Like it was _wanted_. 

"What are you doing here?" Hanzo forced himself away from his trauma. It had nothing to do with this situation, not if he didn't let it. So he met his cousins gaze with all the emotionlessness of a true Shimada assassin.

"Should be obvious right?" Neji smirked and thumbed his lip. He looked every bit the street thug he was instead of the son born from a prestigious bloodline. Neji would prefer to inflict harm, be would reap all the benefits of being yakuza, with none of the consequences. A similar case for many young members of the former clan. "I've come to avenge the deaths of the elders you murdered."

"Hn," Hanzo took in a long breath and tried to soothe Ramen's seething rage. Udon’s worried solidarity concerned him as well. So he offered them the feeble strength he was using to keep from screaming. "And the girl? Her father?" 

"So you got our message?" Asumi smiled. "Good."

"Hn," Hanzo forced back the crawling disgust under his skin. Placing his free hand over his wrist to quiet Ramen's incoherent roaring. "I received a visit from a messenger you would prefer I killed. The father?"

He glared at Neji who stiffened on instinct. Foolish boy. Even when Genji had been at his most impetuous he'd been leagues above this whelp. Genji’s sharp eyes would have made this child wet himself. He looked on the verge of it now. But Asumi placed her hand on his arm and he fought to reestablish his gangster persona.

"He didn't pay his debts." Neji shrugged and looked away as he fished a cigarette from his pocket. Low level filth. 

"You know-..." Hanzo sighed and drew an arrow smoothly. He ignored the guns aimed at him like a firing line. It was nothing compared to a squadron of Null Sector Omnics. He looked up and rolled his arm out of his kyudo-gi sleeve and let them look at the tattoo that started to glow. He could nearly taste their fear. Even Asumi's terror flavored the air. Ramen hissed with furious satisfaction. "...-That's not how one does business."

**_'Make them fear us!'_** Ramen snarled. **_'We are the monster the Shimada wielded. We are the monster they made us!'_**

_**'Be wary, there are many.'**_ Udon warned with low growls.

"What would you know about business ?!" Neji stomped one polished foot. "You betrayed us all!"

"My _family_...betrayed _me_." Hanzo spat as he lifted Storm Bow and tilted his head to the side. "I only settled the score."

Hanzo moved, adjusting his weight, and lunging through the air in a dash that closed the distance between himself and Neji. He knocked away the fist swung at him. He grabbed that expensive suit and hauled Neji to him. Holding their new idiot for a boss to his chest he kept his bow arm wrapped around Neji's neck and lifted his arrow as if to bury it into his eye as a threat. Every yakuza shatei froze. Not a single shot was taken, they were too surprised.

"Fuck! Let me go you kin-slaying bastard!" Neji clawed at his wrist but Hanzo refused to let go.

"You've taken a snake into your bloodline." Hanzo glared at Asumi and she halted her frantic pawing through her purse. The little handgun she'd found clattered to the ground when he addressed her. "What was the plan? Call me out and capitalize on my inability to be near you? Taunt me with past trauma to make me an easy target?"

"I-!" Neji struggled but Hanzo's arms had gained so much more mass with all of his bow training. Getting free was a hard endeavor before, now it was an impossibility.

"I was Kumicho! Do you think the Shimada just inherit their positions?!" Hanzo roared at all of the underlings gatheted. "I worked every day from toddler to now to be the most lethal assassin the Shimada could ever have produced. Look what I did to our family!" Hanzo twitched his arm higher in threat as the gunmen tried to edge behind him.

"Back up you assholes!" Yoshida yelled. Judging by the surprise and sudden backing up she had left the van and was brandishing a weapon. Hopefully, it was just a gun left behind by Kutaro. 

"I'll let you go." Hanzo spoke calmly then. He needed to gather himself and not give in to his rage and fear. He was getting better.

"What-?!" Neji froze.

"I'll let you go if you leave here and never return. You can take whatever holdings you see scraped together. Keep all your men and your...heir." Hanzo met Asumi's stricken gaze. She'd obviously been so sure her presence would have tripped him up. They were just too inexperienced to realize they had succeeded but missed their chance to capitalize on it. "You never come back, and you give up the name Shimada. Call yourselves whatever you want, but the Shimada are dead."

"B-But I am the Oyabun!" Neji choked as Hanzo increased the pressure of his arm over his captive.

"Go be one, elsewhere, with a different name!" Hanzo roared and Ramen laughed viciously at the flinch that each gunman showed. He shoved Neji away from him, letting the fool stumble across the ground towards Asumi and the limo. He calmly nocked his arrow and stayed at rest. Yoshida appeared at his elbow and glared over her own gun. Her hands were shaking. Hanzo kept his eyes on the couple who were swearing to revive his dead clan.

"You know we can't walk away from this." Asumi spoke to Neji. He looked at her like she was insane. And she was Oi. "Kill them both!"

"Wait-!" Neji shouted but the guns started fibrin. Hanzo's body was suddenly wreathed in blue as both of his dragons ripped from him without his order. They coiled again and again around himself and Yoshida. Bullets were disintegrated before they ever reached them. Two massive heads whipped around the coils to glare menacingly at their enemies.

Hanzo saw the terror, the moment they knew they'd made a mistake. Asumi grabbed at Neji and ripped open the limo door. But rather than retreating, Hanzo was surprised to see Storm Blade in her hands. His dragons shrieked in fury and launched themselves across the space w between them.

The Shimada men rushed the two dragons. Despite knowing how futile it was to fight them. Hanzo lamented their foolishness and acknowledged their honor in dying for their Oyabun. He rolled his shoulders and called his dragons back. They froze inches from Neji and Asumi. 

_**'Let me kill them!'** _Ramen snarled. _**'This bitch deserves to die!'**_

_'Unworthy worm!'_ Udon snarled down at Neji. _'Release our katana, it is not for one such as you!'_

Hanzo forcefully summoned them back to himself, and they burst in to sparkles of blue that evaporated. Yoshida collapsed next to him and in horrified awe. Hanzo looked back to where Neji clutched the sword that slew his brother. Absolute fury burned in his chest. How dare they touch that blade? How dare they come here and taunt him? 

"I gave you an out." Hanzo glared. "You have no idea what you've done."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to bring back the Shimada honor with your blood." Neji yelled.

"Then come at me you unworthy child!" Hanzo roared back. "All this posturing and foolish mind games. Are you a Shimada or an Inoe??"

Neji gaped before he looked at Asumi. Then he charged, ripping the scarred Storm Blade from her sheath. He ran forward and Hanzo shot his arrow into the other man's leg. He tossed Storm Bow and grasped the lower limb. He brought her up and his two weapons clashed. Ramen and Udon screamed in his mind as if the action pained them.

Hanzo slammed his metal foot into Neji's dress shoe and his cousin howled. Hanzo parried Storm Blade to the side and turned to elbow Neji in the face. On the next wild swing he divested Neji of the blade. It clattered to the gravel strewn ground. He looked into Neji's startled eyes.

"You were so unprepared." Hanzo shook his head. Then he cracked his cousin across the face with his bow. As Neji fell clutching his face and now bleeding nose, Hanzo drew an arrow.

"Hey, watch out!" Yoshida yelled and Hanzo turned to see what was wrong. Only to feel the cold steel of his blade sinking deep into his abdomen. Hanzo gaped down at his blade as manicured fingers released the hilt. He looked up to see Asumi snarling at him.

"Die you bastard! Just die!" She shrieked. Hanzo stumbled back. Yoshida yelled in wordless rage and raced forward. Hanzo held out his hand as blood dripped along his blade.

"The only reason I will not summon my dragons to raze you down to ash, is because to carry an innocent." Hanzo growled in fury. "It's a fate you deserve for what you've done. But that life should not be held to the sins of its mother."

"My child is better than you will ever be!" She dragged Neji to her swollen belly. "Get up and finish it you fool!"

Neji got to his knees and reached for the blade. Surprise and malice filled his young eyes. Opportunity laid out for him.

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" Yoshida yelled and shot her gun. The bullet struck Neji in the shoulder. A surprising shot for such an inexperienced girl. "Beat it you asshole!"

"She fuckin' shot me!" Neji yelled and Hanzo drew an arrow. He looked down at Neji and lifted an eyebrow.

"When I activate this, it'll kill all three of us." Hanzo swayed but trusted his legs to hold his balance a little longer. "Last chance to leave."

"Mother fuck!" Neji cursed and Hanzo used his thumb to prime the arrow. Neji got to his feet and dragged Asumi up.

"No! It's not done yet!" She protested. "We need to take his head!"

"Fuck that, this was too much!" Neji yelled. "I'm the Oyabun!"

"If I live from this, I will never forget this insult to my brothers memory." Hanzo glared at Neji as he shoved Asumi to the limo. "If I hear you've gone back to being a Shimada, I _will_ come for you."

"Yeah you're a real scary bastard." Neji sneered. "You come after me I'll kill you."

"So you think, so the elders thought as well." Hanzo slipped his fingers around the wound in his gut. "Maybe you'll be better prey."

Asumi screamed obscenities as Neji shoved her into the limo. It peeled off in a rush of hover energy and autopilot. Hanzo swayed again and dropped painfully to his knees.

"Holy shit that just happened. Holy shit you have a katana in your stomach." Yoshida babbled. 

"Hmm, it's near my stomach." Hanzo reached out and grabbed her by her hoodie. "Get my phone, call the number addressed to Taro. Tell him to bring Kano and get here now."

"Holy shit, Oh My God!" She yelled and ran for the vehicle where his guitar case was. Hanzo closed his eyes to focus and slow his heart rate down to avoid bleeding to death. He did reach into his quiver and dragged out a nano stim. He jabbed it into his gut to give him a bit more time.

Hanzo stayed in his half meditative state. He ignored Yoshida's violent cursing. It wasn't until strong hands settled on both of his shoulders that he looked up. Rin was crouched looking at him in abject horror. "Kid? What do I do? How the hell did this even happen?!"

"Is Kano here?" Hanzo asked, his voice sounded distant, hollow even.

"Of course, we all fucking came." Rin hissed. He looked up and spoke to someone else, but everything was starting to fog. Udon and Ramen stayed coiled tight inside him. "Kid-? Hanzo!"

Hanzo forced himself to focus on Rin’s blurring face. "Speak fast."

"I'm going to pull it out. Okay? Then Kano is going to start on you. Get your ready for transport." Rin nodded and grabbed for the hilt of Storm Blade. Hanzo grabbed his wrist tight with flagging strength.

"She is scarred, but she is still mine. She goes with me." Hanzo swallowed painfully. Rin swore rapidly before he nodded.

"Mujin!" Rin yelled. "You and Sato get over here, it's not going to be clean."

Strong hands grabbed him on either shoulder. Hanzo lowered his hands and grasped his hakama. He held still and closed his eyes._ 'If this is it for us, it was an honor to be yours. Even if I am unworthy.'_

_**'You are the only one worthy of us.'** _Udon rumbled. 

_'We'll live. I know it.'_ Ramen assured him. Hanzo nodded once resolutely. Then Rin jerked back with a sure pull. Storm Blade ripped from him in a bloody arc that caught on his abdomen and widened his wound. He saw the blade clearly, drenched in blood. His blood this time. Maybe that would cleanse her of his sins.


	25. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a fatal injury. Too bad he's made commitments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting everyone. We're very close to the end of this installment. Stay tuned for the second half of "My Soul Still Burns" Genji's take in between this fic and the next installment.

_He was back in Hanamura. Which was impossible. Hanzo refused to be here unless it was to visit Genji's murder site. That was when he remembered he was probably dying. And not by his own hand. Finally. _

_Shimada Castle was bustling with activity. Staff members cleaning and maintaining the grounds. His underlings were guarding weak points of the property. Assassins coming and going according to orders. Storm Blade felt heavy in his hand, never had she felt that way to him._

_He couldn't bear to listen to his dragons as they protested in his mind. The weight of duty crushing his desire for opposition. He'd done the unthinkable already. He'd defied the elders more than once. He'd respected his brothers grief. He'd even asked his brother for help. Help in securing his safety. His brother didn't even need to be as involved as the elders wanted. He only needed to stand with Hanzo as they killed one or two of the elders to make it clear Hanzo was not to be questioned. With that Genji would be free to live his life as he wanted. _

_His chest still stung with Genji's vehement rejection. The disgust in his eyes, the heat in his tone. Hanzo had never felt hated by his own brother before. Until that moment, as he shoved Hanzo aside. Acerbic fury and burning hate. Hanzo watched as Genji sauntered into the gates. His guard was just behind him. Hanzo lifted a hand and waved to the assassin just behind him. They took off as Genji made his slow path towards the bell. Hanzo dropped to the ground before him and everyone made themselves scarce._

_"Hanzo, what are you doing up?" Genji tilted his head. "I thought I told you I didn't want anything to do with your plans."_

_"You did." Hanzo sighed and tossed Genji's katana between them. His brother caught it as if it were an extension of himself. Even now, he rembered his training. "And I have come to tell to you that your chance has run out. You've shamed our clan. I have no other choice but to..."_

_Hanzo choked on his words. And that wasn't right. In this moment he'd been cold, distant, forcing himself into the state he needed to be in to fight. The memory played out without his input. The argument exploding between them. Hanzo cursing his brother for his foolish actions. Damning him to death. Genji flinging insults and hate as easily as he always could. Heedless of what was going on._

_Hanzo attacked first. Lunging in with his blade naked and lethal. Genji blocked just in time. At first he thought it was just a fight, something drawing first blood would end. Something Genji was good at. Had always been good at. They battled in practiced steps. It was easy as breathing. Only instead of the camaraderie that came in youth when they trained together, each stroke and clash of their blades was edged with fury. Then it became something worse. Blood was spilled and it didn't end. Genji didn't draw back, didn't back down. It only incensed him further. _

_Hanzo seethed, Genji's hate, rejection, burned under his skin. He'd asked for help, and Genji had denied him. Genji hated him, hated what he was A, what they were. All Hanzo wanted to do was to protect their legacy, honor their parents, bring their clan glory. And Genji would spurn it all so that he could burn through the clans funds, reap the benefits of all the blood they shed, all the horror they committed, and put in none of the work. _

_Shameful. _ **No** _._

_Arrogant. _ **No!**

_Impetuous. _ **NO!**

_Hanzo watched in horror as they fought their way into the dojo, their strikes gaining weight. Genji seemed to realize that this battle wasn’t moving how he wanted. Perhaps he thought to exchange their frustrations and walk away. Spit his hate and fury out as he always had. Hanzo was unmoving, unfeeling, always had been always would be. There was no way his barbs hurt, no way what he said had pushed Hanzo to this even a little. That what he said only triggered the dormant insecurity the elders had groomed in him. _

_But it had. _

_Only that was not Genji's fault. _

_The fight ignited even more when Genji swore at him, called him a bastard, denounced everything they stood for. Hate brimmed in his eyes as he pointed his blade at Hanzo in the lull. Hanzo spit back words just as horrid as he gotten from his brother. He yelled about the orders he received. And before he could convince Genji to lay down his blade they clashed again. Genji wild with fury, seeing Hanzo had come to kill him. There was no excuse for Hanzo to start this fight, no reason other than he'd been backed into a corner. If it wasn’t him, it would be another assassin. If it wasn’t him...it had to be him. _

_Duty..._

_Honor..._

_Responsibility..._

_Hanzo watched as he moved Genji towards the steps. Bleeding with every step they took, his anger and rage so hot he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t remind himself that this was his brother. No one, not even the clan was worth Genji. He stepped under a strike and all of a sudden he was on the offensive. Each strike designed to wear Genji down. Painful, dangerous, cruel in his precision. _

_Genji backed off his arm hanging oddly as he looked up through blood and anguish. They had gone too far. Hanzo was still riding too high on bloodlust. Genji summoned Soba, and their next clash came with Hanzo ripping Udon and Ramen out of his soul to clash with her. His strike danced under Genji's cleaving into his brother. His dragons ravaged the other man. Then they raged out of the overlook in wild fury. _

**'Bastard! I hate everything you are!' **

_Hanzo closed his mental eyes on his own horror. How dare he?! He was so weak and stupid. How could he have _ **ever** _ allowed the elders so deep into his mind that he could have ever justified killing Genji as honoring the clan?!_

"Hanzo-..." _Who's voice was that? Who was calling him?_

* * *

_The lights were dim in the half-finished apartment building. It was early morning, still dark out. Hanzo was just returning from a patrol that awarded their motley group a slew of supplies. Hanzo climbed the steps silently, seeking out the room set apart near the roof. No one went there, knowing it belonged, at least for now to him. Most of the people here, human and Omnic alike, were afraid of him. He was too skilled, too capable... they were just thankful for his protection and supplies, but they were still afraid of him. _

_That was fine. _

_He entered the room to find Liam sitting near the tarp covered window, looking out with his rifle clutched at the ready. "I saw you coming in. I'm glad you’re alright." _

_Hanzo's heart ached as he looked at his lost lover. This memory, fleeting though it was, would always remain with him. He watched as he gingerly laid his quiver and bow near his guitar case and padded silently over to the Omnic. He leaned down enough to press his lips to the seam of Liam's complicated face plating. Liam's cold metal fingers stroked over his cheek bone. The Omnic couldn’t kiss back, but this gesture and the pressure he leaned into, told him Liam pretty much had. _

_Like much of their interactions once sex became part of it, it heated up very quickly. And the gentle way Liam grasped him, undressed him, took care to be with him as best he could...it meant the world to Hanzo. So undeniably perfect in his own way. More than Hanzo could ever have deserved. Hanzo cupped Liam’s metal face warmed by the contact of his body and the Omnics. He held tight while Liam used those relentless fingers to probe deep inside him and make him shudder, his saliva a poor lubricant, but his enough for now. Boots still on, pants loosened, it was sloppy, hurried, _perfect_. _

**'I loved you...I loved you more than you ever knew.' **

_Hanzo watched himself come undone. Watched the Omnic who had been precious to him wryly tease him for being eager, then grow awkward when Hanzo returned the favor. Stripping the Omnic as cleanly as he could, wrestling him down and reaching for delicate wires and complicated circuitry that worked as sensation receptors. Manipulating pleasure from the Omnic had been a treat as much as it had been a challenge. And that had been the fun part of it all. _

**'I'm so sorry I got you killed.' **

**'You deserved to see the world.' **

_After, Hanzo was stretched out halfway naked. Liam curled to his side tracing his tattoo with metal fingers. His heart ached. He wished he could go back, drag that Omnic kicking and screaming out of that street. Damn the soldiers that he’d wanted to protect. They had been the ones to fire that rocket. They had been the ones to kill those Omnic civilians. Liam deserved better. _

**'Forgive me...' **

_"Hanzo..." Another voice? Who was that?_

* * *

Hanzo looked around, not recognizing the rocky landscape he was on. It felt like a mountain range, but all he saw ahead of him was endless white. Where was he? Rocks spilled down the sheer incline above him, before a large serpentine body appeared over the rise and slithered towards him. Massive and solid with glittering blue scales, paler blue fur ranged down it's back and deep blue horns stretched from its' crown. A whiskered snout lowered to him, and a massive eye with so much more life than he could imagine looked at him. 

_**"There you are master."**_ Udon spoke, more loudly than ever, his voice coming from all around instead of inside his mind. 

_"Udon?"_ Hanzo reached out and laid his hand across a body that was warm to the point of being sweltering. Solid in a way he never felt before. 

_**"I'm here too!"**_ A body identical to the other dragon spilled down the mountainside on Hanzo’s other side. He was more glittering in shade, his bright eyes gave him away. Hanzo's sweet and emotional dragon didn’t hesitate as he leaned down to nudge him violently with his snout. 

_"Ramen."_ Hanzo stretched his arms over that giant ridged snout. 

_**"You must wake up master."**_ Ramen straightened enough to begin fussing with his snout over Hanzo's black kyudo-gi. He tugged and fluffed the fabric more gently than a creature his size should be able to manage. 

_"Wake up?"_ Hanzo frowned. 

_**"Come."**_ Udon shifted and receded up the mountain. Ramen lifted Hanzo by the back of his clothing and clambered back up as well. Hanzo gaped as he saw the expanse of Hanamura before him. Not as he knew it, but how it was painted in numerous paintings in the castle. They were on the mountain that would house the castle. A massive village was spread out over the whole of the countryside. But there was a massive black scar running through it all. Smoking and spreading with its dark taint. 

_"We're inside my mind."_ Hanzo deduced as Ramen settled him within a wrapping of his coils. Udon joined in and they both stayed secure around him. 

_**"Yes,"**_ Udon looked out. _**"Your dream image of it." **_

_**"It's been like this since we killed Genji and Soba."** _Ramen blew hot air across him. _**"That is the scar on your heart." **_

_"It should be worse." _Hanzo said hollowly. 

_**"It was."** _Ramen corrected._** "You are healing." **_

_**"Earning redemption a little at a time."**_ Udon looked down. How could two dragons greater than he could ever be, dare to look so proud of him? He didn’t deserve it. _**"We're not done atoning for what we’ve done." **_

_**"No, there is so much more we must live for now."**_ Ramen looked ahead seriously. 

_"Everyone in Tsushima."_ Hanzo nodded. He'd made commitments.

_**"And beyond."**_ Udon spoke and Ramen hummed in agreement. _**"There is another out there who you are beholden to." **_

_"I do not deserve the gift of a soulmate."_ Hanzo shook his head. He had loved Liam and Taro once. Taro had been run off, and Hanzo had allowed it. He had cut the other man off. Though they were better friends than they had ever been lovers, his fate was still Hanzo's fault. And Liam had died protecting Hanzo, he had died while caring for Hanzo. His death, while at the hands of others, was Hanzo's fault. 

_**"Perhaps not."**_ Udon chuckled. _**"But when have you ever gotten a gift that you’ve deserved?"**_

_**"It's time to wake up, there is no sense in wallowing in the past now. We save that for Children’s Day."**_ Ramen nuzzled him, then Hanzo reached out to touch both of the dragons that made up his soul. He didn’t deserve them, but they were his. And he couldn’t die yet. Not yet. 

* * *

The room was dim, perhaps it was early morning, like in his dream. Hanzo blew out a shaky breath and looked around. He was inside his house, his bedroom precisely. In what had to be a medical bed, who brought this thing in here? The golden halo that was glowing from under him must mean he was in a nano healing bed. Interesting, as far as he knew these were only in the base. Hanzo looked to the side to see Kano entering the room. 

"Kano." Hanzo called and the Omnic jumped. 

"H-Hanzo!" Kano rushed over, "You’re awake!" 

"Yes, I apologize for the trouble." Hanzo inclined his head. He couldnt feel much of a thing at the moment. Nothing but the warmth of the bio field. "How bad was the damage?"

"Extensive, the notch in the katana tore many of your organs up. Your nano stim managed to begin much of the healing, but when Rin pulled the blade out it reopened a lot of the damage." Kano started to go over the readings from the tablet he detached from the foot of the bed. 

"Have I lost anything?" Hanzo asked and Kano gave him the best glare an expressionless face could manage. 

"No, of course not. I got you to the hospital fast enough to avoid it. Then we put you in a nano bed before Mujin had you transferred here to rest." Kano waved a hand. "He told some bullshit story about you being a contract mercenary he was bringing in to help train the recruits." 

"I will just have to make that truth then." Hanzo snorted. "The girl, Yoshida?" 

"She won’t leave, Taro has had his hands full with her." Kano made an electronic sound that might have been mistaken for a snort. "You've made a mess of things again. Rin and Mujin were beside themselves." 

"I apologize," Hanzo rolled his head. "How long have I been down?" 

"It’s been a week." Kano settled the tablet before him. It showed him a digital overlay of his body. As well as the slew of scars that blew up bright from the nano bots mapping his body out. "You followed your prescription, so I can’t be too angry with you. But as your doctor I can’t help but feel like you’ve split hairs here." 

"My apologies." Hanzo huffed and looked at the array of scars on his abdomen. "I certainly look like I've attempted Seppuku now." 

"You already have more than once, do not make me hide your weapons." Kano pointed threateningly and curl of amusement unfurled inside Hanzo. "Now, I'm going to let the others get their concern all over you. I hope you’re up for it, it's the task for today." 

"I will manage." Hanzo nodded. Kano adjusted the bed so that it was sitting and turned off the bio-field. His abdomen still felt weirdly numb, but that would be the array of scar tissue the nanobots were shaping to be functional. He rested his hands across his stumps and waited for Kano to let in Rin and Mujin, both men looked frantic with worry. Hanzo bowed to them both with his apology. This wasn’t even an attempt a death, but he felt worse, because it hadn’t been in his control. If that made any sense at all. 


	26. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes his down time seriously by paying his debts accordingly.

"You’re not sleeping very well" Kano remarked as Hanzo poured himself his second cup of tea. Their session had been fraught with a lot of dredged up feelings. Being run through with his own katana had been a negative impact on his mental health. Having it sitting on the mantle next to Liam's urn wasn’t making it any better. But here it would remain until it came time to return to Hanamura. 

"No, I am not." Hanzo acknowledged the fault. "Unless I have drunk myself to sleep, I get very little." 

"And I've been encouraging you to cut back." Kano hummed. "You are perhaps more functioning of an alcoholic than is necessary." 

"Indeed." Hanzo huffed. "I know you wish for me to kick it altogether." 

"For your mental and physical health. If it were social, for loosening up and having fun it would not be a problem. You use it to ignore the nightmares, to avoid the heavier emotions that plague you." Kano tapped on his notebook. "Try to cut back, for the sake of your liver. I won’t insult you by saying you would work like that."

"Of course not." Hanzo sipped his tea and it soothed the hangover headache as well as the first cup had done. "I will try." 

"That, is all I ask of you Hanzo." Kano nodded. It was kind of him, to keep these sessions. To give Hanzo even a moment of his day. Hanzo was grateful for Kano's intervention. Without him Hanzo would still be mired in his suicidal tendencies. His medication did it's best helping him work through the heaviest of his depression. It was still there though. "Now, what progress have you made? It's been two sessions since you woke up. While your sleeping patterns are worse, you’ve not shied away from anyone." 

"No I... the nightmares are of my failings. The wrongs I committed against Genji. The things I could have done better with Liam." Hanzo sighed. "But they are mostly of Genji. I have raged about it, bargained, I've sobbed, I've avoided it all...I think...I think I have accepted that he is gone. I have accepted that it is my fault that he is dead. I can hate myself all I want. It does not change the fact that I killed him, and I must live with that. I will not honor him by continuing to wallow in my own pain. My pain matters very little to me in the end." 

"It doesn’t change the fact that your pain matters to us Hanzo." Kano pointed his pen at Hanzo. "You are in the midst of accepting your loss. Accepting that while you are the one who slew your brother, you are allowed to mourn him. While you do not think you deserve the right, it does not change reality. You are human, underneath the murderer you perceive yourself to be." 

"It is not matter of the way I view myself. It is the truth." Hanzo downed the rest of his cup. "I killed my brother, this is fact. I must honor him; this is my duty now. I must atone for the gravity of my crime. I must live to show his spirit I can become better than the man I was when I raised my blade against him." 

"You are already better Hanzo." Kano nodded. 

"I think in this we will have to disagree." Hanzo shook his head and smiled sadly. "I seek death, this is no secret, I will welcome it. But I am no better than I was then. There is a long way for me to go. If I must grow old and continue to atone, then so be it. Shimada Hanzo is a bastard who deserves nothing more than the haunting of his brothers shade." 

"Perhaps you are right, we will have to disagree." Kano shifted and wrote on his pad. "I think that is all for today. Your prescription." 

Hanzo took the offered slip with a wry smile. He looked at it and snorted. "Socialize with the new recruits?"

"Some of them have noticed your archery courses on the runs the others take them on. They were curious and Sato told them stories of this warrior who is tougher than all of the Samurai combined." Kano chuckled. "Mujin has covered your identity with your public one here. Go visit and show them the scope of your abilities." 

"you ask a lot of me." Hanzo huffed. "Very well." 

* * *

"So I said, you're crazy if you think I'm enlisting to be some kind of lackey." Yoshida ranted as she trailed Hanzo through the forest. Rin walked behind them slower, keeping his eyes on Hanzo. Like he was afraid the archer would take another dive off the cliff. His worry was founded. 

"You think the Samurai are reforming for nothing?" Hanzo asked. Mujin had given him the story. Yoshida's father had still been alive, stuffed in the truck of one of the hover cars. He was now living in an apartment provided by the anti-organized crime unit that was back tracking through his questionable spending. Yoshida herself had been approached by Mujin to join the Samurai.

"I mean the Crisis happened a long time ago. The Omniums are all shut down." Yoshida shrugged. She stuffed her hands into his hoodie pocket looking uncomfortable.

"Not all of them." Hanzo hummed.

"What?" She jerked; her hood fell down over short blond hair. Her wide eyes made him sad for her ignorance. She was the very image of a civilian. Even more than the Kurosawa’s were.

"Come." Hanzo kept his pace and led their small group up to the overlook. He gazed at the place where he'd proven to Rin he was capable. Where he'd tried to die and join Liam. Where one could see the Korean mainland. Where the Samurai were going to stand against the active Omnium in the sea. "Busan is over there."

"Yeah, they said it was there." Yoshida was looking at him with the full attention everyone seemed to give him when he spoke. Like he was a leader. Hanzo didn't feel that he was a leader, not anymore. He didn't deserve that right. No team should ever follow him.

"There is an Omnium, under the sea here. There are many that were unreachable during the crisis. This is one of them. Hokkaido is an exclusion zone now that it's Omnium is deactivated. The sea there is as well." Hanzo pointed. "The unreachable ones were shut down electronically, not manually. So not long after the Crisis was over, there was no word from those unreachable locations. Perhaps military forces closed them off, perhaps they truly shut down. There is only one that is known to have been destroyed. And that one is in Australia."

"You're saying this one is active?" Yoshida sounded quite small. Afraid of reality, she had lived in that civilian bubble. It was safe there, in ignorance. But she had not hesitated to defend him when he was impaled. She had the spark of a warrior. A warrior that could protect the people she'd been sent to hurt.

"Busan is a very regular target and has been for a number of years. Busan has a plentiful military force that has used much of its drone technology to fight back. As I understand it, the rebirth of the Samurai Soldier Army was to assist in defeating the Omnics." Hanzo tucked his hands into his sleeves. The breeze ruffled the silk of his kyudo-gi. "We share a truth. The Koreans did not have super soldiers. Japan did not either. Maybe we have Cybernetic limbs. But unlike Overwatch and its super soldiers that fought in the Crisis, many of the countries around the world had only their weapons and training to fight. This Omniums attacks have grown more frequent. Enough to concern both militaries."

"And you want me to join them?" Yoshida looked at him in terror.

"The Samurai number only five. Five out of the thousands they used to be." Hanzo hummed. "Taro would join if he were not a criminal like me. You are young, but you have the senses to do what they do. You need only training."

"But there's hundreds of actual soldiers on the base!" Yoshida argued.

"Few will make it." Rin spoke up. "The keenness it'll take to cut through Omnics isn't something everyone possesses. To strike like a one-person army with only your weapons and training. It requires commitment, honor, and unwavering will. Hanzo is an example of the skill one can have." 

"I am a criminal Rin. Should the Omnics attack while I'm here, I will fight, but I have no honor. I disgrace you all just by being here." Hanzo glared at the other man. It wasn't the first time the Samurai would attempt to turn him into more than he was. 

"Wait what?" Yoshida looked between them.

"He thinks you'd have potential. If Hanzo says it, it's true." Rin pursed his lips around a sprig of something green. "You will not be thrown to a battlefield alone. You will not be a grunt lackey. If you make it through training, you will be among the most elite warriors to have ever come from Japan. A rebirth of the legends of our past."

"You need an outlet. Something to dedicate yourself to. I know I because I was you once. Eager for a cause. I was a yakuza child with stars in his eyes and honor to earn." Hanzo scoffed at himself. "I stopped you before you took that last foolish step into crime. I offer you the chance to find meaning, away from the life your father would drag you into. Honor and purpose are yours if you take it."

Yoshida gazed openly at him. He'd hit on every point of weakness she'd tried to hide with bravado and attitude. She looked down and nodded to him. Hanzo reached out as if you past her on the head and froze. Instead of a blond head it was his brother's. The first time he'd killed for the clan, after every successful job they both completed. He could remember the feel of Genji's skull as he patted his brother.

Rin's hands plopped on Yoshida's head. "Alright kiddo, you're ours now. Hope you can keep up."

"I can keep up!" She twisted out from under his grip and snarled at Rin. The older man smirked before he looked to Hanzo in understanding. Hanzo nodded to him in thanks. Maybe now his debt to her was paid. She could find meaning with the Samurai, and under their guidance, she would find a way to survive.

* * *

The recruits, as far as Hanzo could see, were completely useless. Sure they were soldiers, trained to deal with standard warfare. They could hold against a siege of Omnics of course. But that wouldn't be enough. If more Omnics turned on humans like Null Sector had, these humans could hold the line at best. At worst, another Hokkaido Exclusion Zone would crop up. For Tsushima and the mainland to become that...the notion didn't bear thinking.

Hanzo could see the confusion in the soldiers eyes as they were made to perform Kata in conjunction with their basic training exercises. He observed them from his place on the high watch tower that looked over the base being rebuilt and the troops undergoing the training necessary. 

"You think they aren't much." Mujin spoke as he joined Hanzo.

"They do not know what true conflict is." Hanzo hummed. "Even I did not know. Not until London."

"It’s remarkable how human Omnics can seem at war." Mujin huffed. "I was the same as them once. We've always been progressive when it comes to technology. Omnics were just another facet of our lives. But when they turned. I thought they were just mindless machines that had hoped to kill us all off."

"Many still share that sentiment. The difference now is that we don't know if the Omnium is being controlled by a God Program, or if they are like Null Sector." Hanzo sighed. "It bodes ill for the rest of the world."

"It does, but there are some who can change minds. Kano proved himself by tearing out his own transmitters. He stood at our backs and covered us. Then, when I could no longer walk, when all I saw were monsters in robotic form, he showed me he was not the same. Very human of them, no?" Mujin leaned forward and his black haori cascaded around his armor. It was an interesting experience seeing him as armed as the other Samurai always seemed to be. He cut an impressive figure.

"Liam showed me that as well." Hanzo straightened. "I can't teach them to be as good as you all are. I don't think any of them will reach your skill level at all. Taro and Yoshida maybe."

"Taro is our home reserve. His alias is known to our division as an independent contractor. I listed you the same way as well. As Nakamura Shoji." Mujin smirked. "But I hope to never need to risk your identity if we do battle. I'd prefer it if we never have to call you back for that."

"I would risk everything by being here now. After Machiko gives birth I will travel more. This may be neutral ground to the yakuza, but the anti-organized crime until will put two and two together before long." Hanzo shook his head. "Not to mention my cousin is waiting for an opportunity to strike at me. I'll have to give him a target."

"I hate that they continue to hurt you Hanzo." Mujin tapped his foot with a metallic clink. "You've done so much for us all, we're indebted."

"You're mistaken, it is I who am indebted to all of you." Hanzo shook his head. "Perhaps I hope to never repay you all. Perhaps that way I can return again and again. Heal what little I can of my damaged soul. It is selfish. Horribly selfish, but what else does a dishonorable man have but selfish wants."

"It is not selfish Hanzo. We are family." Mujin leaned back and smirked. "Even if you think you don't deserve us, we deserve you."

"I feel sorry for you then. I am a walking disaster." Hanzo shook his head. "I never...I never apologized for making you save me...when I returned."

"You’re a man drowning in grief Hanzo. I can't attest to understanding your grief for your brother. I have not lived that experience. But I lost Megumi's mother. I knew that grief, that want to join and end it all. But I had Megumi, and my Samurai brothers to live for. You haven't yet found your reason to live. We are just place holders to keep you going until then." Mujin smiled wistfully. "That is a job we all take very seriously. Maybe your Liam could have been it, but I think you'll find reason before long."

"Hn, doubtful." Hanzo shook his head. "For my crimes, I should atone alone, separate even from all of you. Circumstances just keep preventing me from running away fully. I tried and then Liam died. It will only be a matter of time before the rest of you are dragged down in my wake."

"Good thing we're all survivors." Mujin smirked stubbornly. Hanzo wanted to argue but backed off. Instead he straightened his cyber gear and flexed his fingers before he shook his head. "Now, let's go terrify my recruits."

"Very well." Hanzo followed like a bright orange shadow and when they joined the Samurai he heard the full gasps of awe as Rin stopped berating a poor recruit on his poor form.

"Hey Kid! You come to show these worthless civvies how it's done?" Rin straightened and flicked what looked like a hand carved toothpick at the recruit who was unfortunate enough to gain his ire.

"As well as I can without using a katana." Hanzo shrugged. He looked across the gathering. He narrowed his gaze at the wary disbelief they all adopted. "If you are to fight against the Omnics besieging Korea, you will need to know your weapons better than you know even yourselves. My bow is as capable as any gun you have. This is the result of training. Your bodies are as capable as any blunt object. This is a result of training. When you complete it, you can cut down those that would seek to destroy your homeland. Will you have the will and fortitude to fight machines thousands of times more deadly than you? "

Hanzo waved his hand out at all of the Samurai who gathered around him. A colorful array of warriors. "As a citizen, I hope to see more honorable Samurai rise to protect us all. I hope you are as honorable as they are. If you aren’t...you will be."


	27. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo's unintended family helps him accept the path he's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to watch out for another interlude in the "My Soul Still Burns" part of the "Simple Geometry" series. Featuring Genji.
> 
> Also the next installment will be titled "Strike At The Heart" so stay tuned everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well out there. We'll all get through this. I know it.

The frigid February air swept through Hanzo's hair as he fought to get it into a semblance of normal as he exited the hotel he'd unwittingly spent his evening in. His nameless partner sleeping off the alcohol he'd drank far too much of at the bar the night before. Hanzo finally got his hair settled into his hat and tucked both hands into a pea coat given to him by Keito. It had gone well with the dress clothing he'd broken back out for his last job.

He'd spent a fine two weeks in Ireland looking like every other visitor, or businessman. His target a businessman linked to the human trafficking ring that Hanzo was employed to downsize and eradicate from Japan and Ireland's borders. Yukari had many contacts that when paired with Taro's, made for lucrative, short term work. Leaving him space to return to Tsushima between contracts. Before he might have reneged on returning, focusing instead on the next mission ahead of him. And he wanted to even now.

But he had another engagement to keep. 

Hanzo found his rental in the parking lot. Rather than taking it back himself he unloaded his guitar case and slung it on while he carried his bow bag. Inputting the return controls Hanzo let it self-pilot back to its dealer. Hanzo made for the docks, he'd come back early and was keen to get back on the island now that he'd worked off enough steam to not be so restless.

The ferry was a comfortable, welcome sight. He boarded and unpacked a wrapped sweet bun. The sugary taste served to wake him up a little more as he offered his registration papers. Once again passing under the radar. It had been the same way all through the winter. The island had certainly become a hub of activity. Recruits and the beginnings of new Samurai making progress. Some days he even donned his cyber armor to assist in terrifying the recruits. Adding to their already punishing training regimen. 

Halfway across the ocean towards his destination his phone rang. Hanzo patted his pocket and frowned when he realized it wasn't his work phone. He hastily pulled free the other and swallowed the last of his sugary breakfast. He answered and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello Taro."

_"Hey, I know it's a week early, but how soon can you get back to Tsushima."_ Taro asked.

"I returned last night, I'm on the ferry now." Hanzo straightened in concern. "Why, what's happened?"

_"Well Machi-Chan has gone into labor and she's freaking out. Swears she won't have the baby if you aren't here."_ Taro sounded harried. _"Can you meet us at the clinic? Kirai and Kano are going to deliver. The OBGYN won't be here until at least tomorrow."_

"I will be there." Hanzo vowed and moved towards the other side of the ferry as if he could make it sail faster. He felt on edge as Udon and Ramen thrummed with worry. The moment the ferry docked Hanzo was off and jogging through the town. He clattered as he moved. But he managed to get to the street where the clinic was. Numerous Hover vehicles were parked in the lot.

He burst into the doors, like most days the clinic was empty enough. The lobby was filled with his unintended clan, and a few other local faces that he knew by sight alone. Minami rushed to him. "You have to get in there and tell her to stop being stubborn."

"Rest assured, I'll calm her down." Hanzo nodded to both her and Keigo who was pacing. Keito and Megumi sat near Michiko looking worried but excited. The Samurai were entering behind him but Hanzo didn't spare them a look as he moved to the back. He would engage later, right now he had to help. Through the locked doors he'd passed through after his nerve surgery, he ran into one of the nurses who were bustling around the large patient room. This was the aftercare area. Many beds curtained off for privacy. The room was empty save for the left corner. There he saw Kano's metal head, and Kirai as she finished hooking up an IV line. 

"Thank fuck! Come take over, you don't use a blade anymore! I need my hand." Taro whined as he saw Hanzo. Hanzo walked over as Taro jumped up and retreated with a slap to Hanzo's arm. He cradled his sword hand and Hanzo snorted. Machiko lay in a drab pale purple hospital gown that laced in the front. A blanket was across her legs and Kano was already folding it up to her belly. 

"Hanzo!" Machiko cried and grabbed for him. He offered her his hand and sat down next to her. Udon and Ramen nosed out of his skin to nuzzle her fingers. He eased them back with an admonishment. She had enough to focus on without their interference.

"I am here Machiko-Chan, no more holding on now." Hanzo took a moment to shrug out of his coat and pushed his long sleeves up around his elbows. "How long have you been in labor?"

"She had contractions through the night. I stayed with her to time them. But when Taro came by for his morning patrol they were in the target range." Kano supplied. Kirai raced around with tools and a medical tray. "She's only a few centimeters away from needing to push."

"I'm scared." Machiko whispered. Hanzo met her terrified eyes, trying to gauge where her mental state was. "What if I can't do this? What if I'm too broken?"

"You are not too broken." Hanzo met her gaze steadily. "You are the farthest thing from broken. You've been an amazing mother so far. You can do this."

"What if-...what if the baby hates me?" She started to cry and doubled up as a contraction hit her again. Hanzo eyed her and his dragons urged him to speak, hasty and demanding. He rebuked them. This was not their child. He was not going to sentence this innocent to a life of having a murderer for a surrogate father.

"Your child is going to love you. In the eyes of a child, mother is God." Hanzo told her and she looked at him as if measuring the truth of his words. "You are not alone. Your sister and brother are waiting to help you. Your parents are beside themselves with joy. Your child makes your family whole."

"And were safe? We're all safe?" She look at Kano as he lifted her feet up into stirrups. Kirai angled Machiko to grasp her own leg and Hanzo took a firm grip of the other. He shut down the past of his brain that rebelled at the silky feel of her skin. He didn't need that part of his brain to ruin this glorious moment for her. She was safe. _He_ was safe. 

"Nothing is going to happen to any of you ever again. Not under the watch of the Samurai. Not under Taro and Kirai's guard. Not so long as I live." Hanzo angled her leg back.

"Okay, Machiko it's time to push. I need you to breathe through the motion. Bear down." Kano instructed. "Alright, push for five, rest for three. Okay? Now push Machiko."

She screamed through the motions. Panting, sobbing, and swearing she couldn't do it. But Hanzo helped her count, muttering encouragements to her. He didn't look, he wasn't willing to throw himself into a panic attack at the mere sight of a vagina. He knew what was happening, he'd watched the videos with her to prepare. There was just a level of her life he didn't want to be a part of. 

"The head is out, keep going Machiko." Kirai updated with a bright smile. Machiko tucked her chin and screamed through another push. Then another and both of the doctors started a flurry of activity. "He's out, it's a boy Machiko!"

Hanzo smoothed back dark hair and Machiko looked at him blearily. He smiled warmly. "See, you did it."

"I have a son?"

"You have a son." Hanzo nodded. Kirai was suddenly there, holding a loose blanket and a baby with pale blue skin that would warm to healthy peach before long. His face was bloody, scrunched up and furious. A guttural squall tore from his lips as he was settled in Machiko's arms. Hanzo sank into the chair as he saw the look in her eyes. All those doubts, faded in an instant. Nothing but love dwelled in those eyes. _Those_ were a mother's eyes. 

Moments later Kirai took the baby to clean and swaddle. Kano finished stitching Machiko and pulled away the soiled and bloody towels. Then they were back with a swaddled baby and Machiko cried in hormonal overload. "He's perfect."

"He certainly is." Hanzo agreed. He stood back up to let his dragons peer from his eyes at the baby that was crying in short bursts. Exertion and newness making him furious. An amused chuckle came from Hanzo.

"I-... I want to tell you what his name is going to be." Machiko looked up at him. Hanzo let her settle the child in his arms. He looked at the fragile life, terrified for this boys future, but determined to help protect him at all costs. Hanzo was too bloodied to be holding such innocence, but he knew better than to say that before the people around him.

"I never told anyone what his name was going to be." Machiko smiled weakly at him. She was tired, on the verge of sleep. "His name is Nakamura Hattori."

Hanzo's heart stilled. His dragons silent as a grave in his mind. He knew what he was named for, had always known. Even before his mother told him of the famed Samurai he was named for. That she would also chose that name...as well as his Tsushima alias. 

"You did not-," Hanzo stuttered and closed his eyes as pain assailed his wounded heart. "You honor me."

"I know you don't think you deserve the way we all love you." Machiko smiled as she touched her son's head as he tried to hand the boy back to her. She shook her head and made it known she wanted him to hold the baby. "I know this isn't really your home, though you act like it is. And I know if we didn't insist and cling, you wouldn't have come back again and again."

Hanzo wanted to object. But he knew, if Liam hadn't died, he would have kept running from Tsushima. Mired in his depression and self-hate. He couldn't guarantee he wouldn't do so even now. He was terrified of his presence putting these good people in danger. He hated that he might be tainting them the longer he stayed.

"I hope that we can continue to be a safe harbor, that even my Hattori, can entice you to stop and stay every once in a while." Machiko smiled and held her hands out. Hanzo gratefully returned the baby to her. "We owe everything to you. All of us. I don't want you to feel like we don't want you. I want you to be this child's Godfather."

"I-..."Hanzo swallowed any objection that came to him. She was gifting him a part of her. A piece of her was named in honor of him. Hanzo shook his head. "I am honored that you've thought of me. You are right, I don't think I deserve such a gift. I will endeavor to be the man you think I am. Your son will have my protection for as long as I live."

She smiled and nodded, accepting his words as they were. Hanzo huffed, he was trying to be a better man. For all he thought it was fruitless. He would never be free of his sins. But he had his skills, and he had his bow. He could protect these people as best he could.

Hanzo wondered, if Genji were alive...what would he think of the path Hanzo was on? 


End file.
